


Cathedrals (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (for the Malec), (for the Sterek), Adoption, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Amnesia, Bigotry & Prejudice, Crossover, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Detective Stiles, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Family, Family Reunions, Hale Family Feels, Lightwood Family Feels, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Child Abuse, Protective Magnus Bane, Slow Build, Spanish Translation, Traducción, maryse is the worst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 78,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Después de los eventos con Deucalion y Jennifer Blake, Derek se va en busca de su familia biológica. Él, Stiles y Cora acaban en Nueva York tratando de buscar una familia que no recuerda.Allí descubre que desconoce muchas cosas sobre su adopción.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cathedrals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863743) by [KarasuYurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuYurei/pseuds/KarasuYurei), [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> Muchiisimas gracias a KarasuYurei, KouriArashi por dejarme traducir este excelente crossover de sterek y malec. que fue creado al ver el gran parecido entre Matthew Daddario y Tyler Hoechlin.
> 
> Como siempre nada me perteneces, solo hago la traduccion, los creditos van todos a sus respectivos autores.

_En las catedrales de Nueva York y Roma_

_Existe la sensación de que deberías irte a casa_

_Y pasar toda la vida descubriendo dónde está eso._

\- Jump Little Children

 

Inmediatamente después de la pelea entre Jennifer Blake y Deucalion, Stiles es lo que podría describirse amablemente como un ‘desastre caliente'. No puede dejar a su padre fuera de su vista sin tener un ataque de pánico. El Sheriff Stilinski tiene una semana libre de trabajo, debido a su lesión, y Stiles le dice que tiene que pasar toda la semana en el sofá. Cuando Stilinski le informa a su hijo que esto no va a suceder, Stiles lo sigue como un pequeño patito perdido.

Los otros tienen su propia mierda con la que tratar. Scott parece haber entablado una amistad con Isaac, por razones que Stiles personalmente no puede explicar. Él no consigue encontrar lo que todos ven en Isaac, pero para ser justo, a veces no tiene idea de lo que Scott ve en él. Tal vez Scott solo tiene un gusto cuestionable en los amigos. Aunque de alguna manera a Allison también le gusta Isaac, así que cada vez que los tres están juntos en una habitación, Stiles nota demasiada tensión sexual. Él desea que solo hagan un trío y terminen de una vez.

Lydia lo está haciendo mejor que el resto, y realmente está disfrutando de ser la sensata. Stiles cree que no puede culparla por eso, después del año que tuvieron. Todos están regresando marginalmente a las cosas, excepto Stiles, que realmente solo quiere pasar el resto de su vida en la cama. Excepto que no puede, porque cada vez que se queda dormido por más de una hora, tiene las pesadillas más extrañas, más truculentas y más espeluznantes en la historia de la humanidad.

No hay problema, se dice a sí mismo. Él va a quedarse despierto para siempre. Él puede hacer eso. Dormir es opcional.

—Mira, —dice el Sheriff Stilinski, después de dos semanas, cuando Stiles se prepara una taza de café recién hecho. —Quiero que entiendas que esto viene porque te quiero.

—Oh, vaya, —dice Stiles.

Stilinski se acerca y saca la taza medio vacía de las manos de Stiles. —Tienes que salir de esta casa.

—Papá, grosero, —Stiles resopla, agarrando la taza.

—La única vez que te fuiste en las últimas dos semanas fue cuando me estás siguiendo por todos lado. Entiendo que estás asustado por lo que sucedió, muchacho, pero esto no es saludable. Lo dejé continuar más de lo que debería. Ve a visitar a tus amigos, vé una película, juega a algunos videojuegos. Es una orden.

—Papá, —se queja Stiles. Su padre solo lo mira. —¿A dónde voy a ir? Isaac se está quedando en casa de Scott, e Isaac es el peor, y Lydia está saliendo con Aiden, que, por qué eso es algo que está sucediendo. Todos mis amigos apestan.

—¿Por qué no vas a ver a Derek?

Stiles casi deja caer su taza de café. —Oh, sí, Derek, —dice, riendo nerviosamente. —Derek está bien, él... no es un mal tipo, supongo, pero probablemente no quiere verme o quererme a su alrededor, quiero decir, ¿por qué lo haría, verdad?

Parece que el Sheriff Stilinski siente que le va a dar dolor de cabeza. —Hijo, —dice, —por favor no intentes fingir que no eres amigo de Derek Hale. Me di cuenta más o menos al mismo tiempo que estaba atrapado bajo tierra que hiciste un montón de cosas que no aprobaría. Incluyendo protegerlo cuando era un fugitivo.

—Sí... eso es totalmente por lo que estoy nervioso, —coincide Stiles. Él trata de no pensar en esa horrible noche en el hospital, en la forma en que Derek había ido detrás de Jennifer cuando colgaba la vida del padre de Stiles sobre la cabeza de Stiles, en la forma en que su corazón había saltado a su boca al ver Derek inconsciente en el ascensor. Intenta no pensar en la forma en que la mano de Derek se había quedado en su brazo cuando dejó a Stiles en la ambulancia con Cora, o la forma en que Derek lo había mirado cuando Stiles lo golpeó para despertarlo. ‘Regresaste por mí’ dijo esa mirada, y Stiles, bueno. Stiles había sido consciente de la tensión entre ellos, no podía haberla, pero esa era la primera vez que Derek parecía sentir algo a cambio.

Él ni siquiera ha visto a Derek desde entonces, y este no parece el momento de ir a visitarlo. De hecho, ‘nunca más’ parece el mejor momento para ir a visitarlo, especialmente después de llorar sobre él delante de su malvada novia y luego arrojarle a la cara que su primera novia malvada...

—Stiles, —dice el Sheriff Stilinski pacientemente, —¿al menos te vestirías?

Stiles mira sus pantalones de pijama de franela y la camiseta que posee desde el séptimo grado. —Oh, sí. Esa es probablemente una buena idea.

Se pone jeans y una camiseta diferente, una que está realmente limpia, y una camisa a cuadros, y de alguna manera su padre lo empuja fuera de la casa y termina parado fuera del loft de Derek, preparándose para la reunión más incómoda conocida por la humanidad. De alguna manera, se sorprende cuando es Cora quien responde la puerta. —Oh, eh. Hey.

—Hey tú mismo. —Cora cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. —¿Qué deseas?

Tomado por sorpresa, Stiles grita: —Mi papá me envió a visitaros porque no he salido de la casa en dos semanas y lo estoy sacando de quicio.

Cora entrecerró los ojos y luego se apartó para dejarlo entrar. —Supongo que piensas que debería agradecerte o algo, eh.

—Uh. ¿Por qué?

—¿El momento en que me salvaste la vida? Ya sabes, ¿en la ambulancia?

Stiles se sonroja. —¿Cómo lo sabes? Estabas inconsciente.

—Sí, pero luego mi boca sabía a café y Skittles, y eres la única persona que conozco que incluso pensaría en tener esas dos cosas a la vez.

—Las circunstancias fueron terribles y es una buena combinación de energía y además, ¡no es como si tuviera la lengua en la boca!

—Hombres lobo, —dice Cora severamente. —Así que gracias.

—Como sea. —Stiles se pasa una mano por el dorso de la mano. —Para ser honesto, me había olvidado de eso.

Cora le frunce el ceño como si encontrara a eso sospechoso, pero luego Derek baja las escaleras y Stiles se olvida de Cora. Derek se detiene y lo mira como si no tuviera idea de por qué Stiles está allí. Ninguno de los dos dice nada por un momento, es demasiado tiempo. Derek mira a Stiles y su mirada baja hacia la boca de Stiles y Jesús coge el puto volante.

—Hola, —se las arregla a decir Stiles.

—Hey, —responde Derek.

—Yo, eh..

—Tu padre te envió. Lo he oído.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Stiles se sonroja aún más y mira hacia otro lado. —Lo siento si estoy, ya sabes. Invadiendo.

—Está bien.

Stiles mira a su alrededor y, por primera vez, nota las dos bolsas que están junto a la puerta. —Oh, ¿chicos se van? No es que pueda culparte si lo hacéis, supongo, que Beacon Hills es una especie de Boca del Infierno, y según Deaton empeorará ahora que despertamos al Nematodo o lo que sea que esté en el bosque...

Derek suspira e interrumpe. —Sí, nos vamos. Y se llama Nemeton, y no es lo mismo que un Boca del Infierno,

—Correcto. —Stiles traga y trata de no enojarse. Es estúpido enojarse. El hecho de que él y Derek hayan tenido algunos momentos o como quiera que los llame, no es como si Derek fuera su novio. Demonios, Derek ni siquiera es realmente su amigo. Es solo... además de todo lo demás, es demasiado. —¿A dónde van?

—No lo hemos decidido todavía. —Derek se encoge de hombros. —Sólo... aquí no.

—Podrías regresar a cualquier planeta alienígena de Cora, —sugiere Stiles.

Cora lo tira y dice: —Brasil no es un planeta extraño.

—Dios mío, ¿estabas en Brasil? ¿De verdad acabas de darme información personal? Espera, tengo que llamar a Anderson Cooper...

—Me estaba quedando en el Pantanal. —Cora lo mira hacia abajo. —Una vez tuve que luchar contra una anaconda para cenar.

Stiles considera eso. —¿Quién ganó?

Cora se ve disgustada. Derek, por su parte, se muerde el labio para no sonreír. Hace que sus adorables dientes de conejito sean realmente obvios, y Stiles tiene que mirar hacia otro lado antes de perder su mierda. Él deja escapar lo primero que piensa. —Hey, eh, ¿y tu familia de nacimiento? ¿Has pensado en tratar de encontrarlos?

Derek se ve completamente en blanco. No molesto o insultado, solo en blanco. —¿Qué?

Stiles lo mira y, con un horror creciente, se da cuenta de que acaba de meter la pata hasta la rodilla. Su impulso inmediato es fingir que no había dicho nada y salir a la luz de la luna del loft , pero confunde su coraje con el lugar adherente y dice: —Uh, la gente de la que los Hales te adoptaron.

—No soy… —Derek mira a Cora.

Cora parpadea hacia él. —¿Lo eres?

La expresión en blanco de Derek se convierte en un ceño fruncido. Él mira hacia atrás a Stiles. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Uh, sabes que investigué la mierda del fuego, ¿verdad?, —Dice Stiles, y Derek asiente. —Bueno, había una nota en el archivo de un trabajador social sobre cómo se había contactado con tu familia biológica para ver si estaban interesados en la custodia, ya que todavía eras menor de edad. —Y que respondieron que no pudieron adoptarte. Lo siento, lo siento, no tenía idea de que te estaba arrojando una bomba, solo... pensé que lo sabías.

Derek se sienta en el horrible sofá de terciopelo azul. Cora se posa en el reposabrazos junto a él, su mano se enrosca en la parte posterior de su cuello. —No cambia nada, —dice ella con firmeza. —Todavía eres un Hale. Tu eres mi hermano.

—Ella tiene razón, —dice Stiles. —La familia no se trata de quién te dio a luz. Se trata de quién te dio un hogar.

—No estoy enojado, solo... no puedo creer que no lo supiera. Siento que debería haberlo hecho. —Derek se pasa una mano por el pelo. —Especialmente ahora que estoy pensando en eso. Apenas recuerdo algo cuando tenía, no sé, ¿nueve o diez años? Nunca me pareció tan extraño. Los niños tienen recuerdos de mierda y pensé que los míos eran peores de lo normal. Pero ahora que estoy pensando en ello, creo que es extraño.

—Sí, sí es normal no recordar nada antes de los nueve o diez, no recordaría a mi madre, y Cora apenas recordaría a tu familia, —coincide Stiles. —Parece que la magia pudo haber estado involucrada. Tal vez la razón por la que fuiste adoptado fue, no lo sé, ¿porque sucedió algo malo? Y alguien eliminó tus recuerdos para que no fuera tan horrible para ti.

Derek niega con la cabeza. —No es como si pudiéramos preguntar ahora. A menos que ese archivo tenga un nombre y un número de teléfono.

—No, no lo hizo. Pero sí dijo que estaba en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Cora frunce el ceño hacia Derek. —¿Es por eso que Laura te llevó allí después del incendio? Tal vez ella estaba buscándolos.

—Tal vez. —Derek frunce el ceño. —En realidad, pensándolo bien, la primera semana o así que estuvimos allí, nos encontramos con un grupo de personas diferentes. Ella dijo que estaba buscando a alguien que pensó que podría ayudarnos. Ella nunca mencionó que fuera mi familia, pero...

—Pero podría no haberlo hecho, si hubiera pensado que eso te molestaría. —Stiles frunce el ceño, pensando en ello por un minuto. —¿Recuerdas a alguna de las personas con las que te encontraste?

—Realmente no. Yo no estaba... —La voz de Derek se apaga, pero luego dice,— En realidad, no estaba en un buen estado mental. ¿Ya sabes?

—Lo sé, —dice Stiles, pero se siente halagado de que Derek le haya admitido que estaba dispuesto a dejar que Stiles lo viera.

—Hubo un hombre, sin embargo, podrías encontrarlo, porque estoy bastante seguro de que era policía, —agrega Derek. —Vi su insignia en su cinturón. Era un tipo negro, amigable, otro hombre lobo. Su nombre era, quiero decir, Luke?

—Realmente odio decírtelo, Derek, pero encontrar 'un policía negro llamado Luke' en la ciudad de Nueva York va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que piensas, —dice Stiles.

—Pero podrías hacerlo. —Derek atrapa la mirada de Stiles y la sostiene. —Si alguien puede encontrar a mi familia, eres tú.

Stiles se sonroja de un rosa brillante. —Tal vez. Quiero decir, supongo. Podría mirar, pero no... no pongas mucha fe en mí, ¿está bien? Yo no quiero... —Se detiene antes de poder decir 'No quiero decepcionarte'. —No quiero que despiertes tus esperanzas.

—Tiene razón. —Cora está meditando. —Tu familia real podría estar muerta, o podrían estarlo... muchísimo. Es decir, te abandonaron.

—Gracias por resumirlo, —dice Derek, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero él lo toma en serio, reflexiona durante un largo minuto. —No. Quiero saber. Si podemos encontrarlos. De todos modos, creo que recuerdo algunas otras cosas que podrían ayudar. Lo conocimos en un restaurante chino, lo sé.Y creo que estaba en el agua.

—Amigo, en la ciudad de Nueva York, todo está 'en el agua', —dice Stiles, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sabría si lo viera. O más probablemente si lo oliera.

—Bueno, nos íbamos a ir de todos modos, —dice Cora. —¿Por qué no nos dirigimos al este?

—Puedo mandaros mensajes si encuentro algo, —dice Stiles.

—¿No vienes?, —Pregunta Derek. Él suena un poco sorprendido.

—Yo... ¿quieres que vaya?

Derek agacha la cabeza. —Solo pensé que querrías. Quiero decir, cuando se trata de investigar cosas, eres un poco práctico.

Cora mira entre los dos y luego pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, realmente no importa, —dice Stiles, y se encoge de hombros. —Después de todo lo que sucedió, no hay absolutamente ninguna manera en que mi padre me permita ir a hacer trekking por todo el país.

~ ~ ~ ~

—Deberías irte, —dice el Sheriffs Stilinski, y Stiles casi ahoga al tater tot que está comiendo.

—¿Qué? —Él tose.

—Creo que sería bueno para ti. Demonios, salir de Beacon Hills sería bueno para cualquiera. Este lugar es loco. Y necesitas un descanso de eso.

—No puedo dejarte solo aquí...

—Stiles, soy un hombre adulto grande y semi-musculoso...

—Nunca debí dejarte ver Firefly...

—Yo puedo apañarmelas solo. Puede llamarme y comprobarlo cada hora si lo desea, pero en realidad creo que esto sería realmente bueno para ti. Has pasado por una calamidad el año pasado. Apenas estás durmiendo, no irás a la escuela. Dijiste que el otro día incluso estabas teniendo problemas para leer. Necesitas un cambio de ritmo.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad crees que debería viajar al otro lado del país con un tipo de unos veinte años?

—Si hay alguien en esta ciudad en quien pueda confiar para mantenerte a salvo, es Derek Hale.

Ahora Stiles realmente se sonroja. —¿Que se supone que significa eso?

Stilinski arquea las cejas. —¿En serio vas a fingir que no sabes a qué me refiero?

Stiles piensa acerca de la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta. —¿Sí?

Su padre suspira y se frota la frente con la mano. —Está bien, sabes qué, creo que vamos a pasar de eso. Sobra decir, si quieres ir a Nueva York con Derek y su hermana, la respuesta es sí. Si realmente quieres ir o no eso es tu decisión. Pero creo que deberías.

—Pero papá, —dice Stiles. —Él quiere conducir. ¡Conducir! Él dice que no le gusta volar, a ningún hombre lobo le gusta volar porque son criaturas de tierra, algo así.

—Incluso mejor, —dice Stilinski. —Un viaje por carretera con amigos es una parte esencial del crecimiento en Estados Unidos.

—¿En serio quieres ponerme en un coche durante cuarenta horas con Derek? Él me odiará cuando lleguemos allí.

—Stiles, —dice su padre, —necesitas esto. ¿Okey? Haz esto por mí. Sal de esta ciudad por un par de semanas. Distraete con un misterio que no está cubierto por la muerte y ponte mejor. Estaré bien. Lo prometo.

—V-a-a-a-a-a-le —Stiles suspira. —Creo que podría estar bien. Tal vez. No lo sé.

Su padre lo estudia por un minuto antes de decir: —Derek Hale no parece del tipo que pide ayuda con facilidad. ¿Sabes de qué estoy hablando?

—Sí. —Stiles resopla. —Sí lo hago.

—Ha tenido un año bastante duro.

—Está bien, papá, lo entiendo. —Stiles gime y tira su plato en el fregadero. —Pero si obtienes algún rasguño, vuelvo directo a casa.

~ ~ ~ ~

Cora mira en silencio mientras Derek empaca sus últimas cosas. Él sabe que ella está mirando pero no dice nada, esperando que ella diga lo que piensa.Finalmente, ella lo sorprende diciendo: —¿Estás bien?

Él la mira, un poco sorprendido. —Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo...—Cora cambia de un pie a otro, frunciendo el ceño levemente. —Parece que estás tomando todo lo de ser adoptado realmente bien. Y sin ofender ni nada, pero históricamente, no te tomas las cosas bien.

Derek no puede evitar resoplar. —Es cierto, supongo. —Él cierra la bolsa y se da vuelta para mirarla, viendo la forma en que su frente se arrugó con preocupación. —Supongo que todavía no lo he asimilado. Parece que sí…. extraño. Toda la idea Mamá y papá no son mis verdaderos padres, tú no eres mi... mi hermana biológica. No puedo realmente... analízalo, ¿sabes?

—Sí. —Cora se sienta en el borde de su cama. —Demonios, recuerdo que cuando éramos jóvenes, la gente solía decirnos que nos parecíamos. Laura, también.

—Exactamente. Pero creo que la gente ve lo que están buscando. —Derek se sienta a su lado. —Parte de eso es solo eso… Realmente no sé cómo reaccionar todavía. Tengo tantas preguntas que necesitan ser respondidas primero. Como si mis padres todavía están vivos. Si me dieron por vencidos, ¿por qué? Por qué me quitaron mis recuerdos. Lo que mamá sabía al respecto. Quiero decir... si debería estar enojado o molesto o feliz, yo solo... No lo sé. Sólo soy... No sé cómo sentirme.

—Eso tiene sentido. —Cora se estira y envuelve la mano alrededor de su antebrazo, dándole un apretón. —Sabes, no te daré ningún tipo de perogrulladas como 'estoy segura de que tenían buenas razones para dejarte', pero quiero que sepas que si terminas enfadado, le daré una paliza a quien sea.

Derek se ríe. —Bueno. Anotado.

—Además, ¿estás loco?, —Pregunta Cora, y Derek arquea una ceja. —¿Por qué mierda invitaste a Stiles?

—Oh bien… —Derek suspira y se pregunta si puede perdonarse diciendo que fue solo por impulso y que no quiere retractarse. Probablemente no, pero está preocupado de que la explicación real solo molestaría a Cora. —Será más fácil si él está allí.

Cora se ve escéptica. —Mira, entiendo que es un buen detective, y Dios sabe que no sabría por dónde empezar con esto. Pero, ¿por qué tiene que estar allí? Por qué tengo que pasar cinco días en un coche con él, es realmente lo que estoy preguntando.

—Podrías ir en avión, —le dice Derek.

—¿Qué? Uf, no. Responde la pregunta.

Derek piensa en el ascensor, piensa en cómo se despertó después de lo que Jennifer le había hecho, lo asustado que había estado, hasta que vio a Stiles. Stiles, quien había regresado por él. ¿Quién había mantenido su cabeza fuera del agua durante dos horas en una piscina? ¿Quién había renunciado a su primer juego de lacrosse? Fue estúpido, pero tan obviamente importante para él, ayudar a Derek.

No está seguro de si Stiles siquiera se da cuenta de cuánto había significado eso, que Stiles había regresado para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y que salió antes de que llegara la policía. Él es inteligente, pero tan ajeno a veces. Y no puede saber cómo ha sido para Derek, estar tan solo y necesitar a alguien en quien pueda confiar tanto.

Finalmente, dado que Cora todavía lo está mirando expectante, él dice, —Stiles ha cubierto mi espalda. Es por eso que quiero que veng.

Cora se estremece, comprendiendo de inmediato por qué Derek dudaba en contarle. —Lo siento. Quiero decir, sé que no fue mi culpa que no estuviera cerca al principio, pero cuando fui a verte fui una gran perra y tú... no lo merecías. Estaba enojado… por muchas cosas, sobre mi vida siendo un desastre. Te lo quité y eso no fue justo.

Derek tira de Cora contra su hombro. —Lo sé. Y parece extraño decir esto sobre Stiles porque es un torpe tan hiperactivo, pero... no hay nadie más que prefiera tener de mi lado. O a mi lado.

—Va a hablar todo el camino, —predice Cora con un suspiro, —y voy a darle una paliza.

—Te compraré algunos auriculares con aislarte de ruido. Estarás bien.

~ ~ ~ ~

Stiles está prácticamente rebosante de nervios y ansiedad cuando se sube al coche. Cora lo hace sentar en la parte posterior, lo que realmente no lo sorprende. Él tamborilea en su asiento y chasquea los dedos y le hace incesantes preguntas sobre su tiempo viviendo en Brasil. Cora deliberadamente lo ignora. Derek lo intenta, pero tiene que responder cuando están pasando por Sierra Nevadas y Stiles comienza a perseverar en qué tan lejos está de la línea estatal.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto cuando lleguemos a Nevada? —Derek finalmente pregunta.

—Porque mi padre me hizo prometer que no lo llamaría hasta que me hubiera ido del estado, —gime Stiles. —Él es el peor. Primero me dijo que podía ver cómo estaba cada hora, pero luego me dijo eso

Derek suspira. —Tu papá estará bien, Stiles.

—No lo sabes, —responde Stiles, y luego se estremece. —Lo siento. Yo solo… después de lo que sucedió, yo solo, no puedo creer que me haya dejado ir a este viaje. Me hizo ir a este viaje si vamos a ser honestos. Si algo le sucede y yo no estoy allí, lo juro por Dios, voy a perder mi mierda.

—Si pasa algo raro, te prometo que te pondremos en el próximo avión a casa, ¿de acuerdo?, —Pregunta Derek. —Ahora baja la velocidad un poco antes de que mi hermana te mate. Prometo que te lo haré saber en cuanto estemos en Nevada.

—Okeeeeeey, —dice Stiles, cayendo hacia atrás contra el asiento. Él vuelve a aparecer un minuto después. —Entonces, hay casi cuatro mil restaurantes en la ciudad de Nueva York. No sé cuántos de ellos son chinos, pero tiene que ser uno de los más comunes, después de pizzerías y, ya sabes, bares y demás. Y eso es suponiendo que todavía está abierto. ¿No puedes decirme nada más al respecto? ¿Solo que crees que estaba en el agua?

Derek niega con la cabeza. —Lo siento.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas si tuviste que conducir mucho para llegar allí?, —Pregunta Stiles. —La ciudad de Nueva York no es pequeña, ya sabes, si fuera al final de Long Island, podría llevarte más de una hora llegar allí.

—Oh. —Derek piensa en su recuerdo de ese horrible mes de su vida. —No recuerdo ningún viaje largo después de que llegamos a la ciudad. No fue rápido ir a ninguna parte, el tráfico es lo que es, pero creo que recordaría algo más de una hora, y no lo recuerdo.

—Bueno. Guay. Así que probablemente estaba dentro de los límites de la ciudad, en términos relativos, y no tengo que preocuparme por Long Island, Bridgeport ni nada de eso . —Stiles resopla. —Pero luego hay otro problema. Quiero decir, que solo porque Laura conoció a este tipo no significa que esté afiliado al restaurante de ninguna manera. Así que podríamos encontrar el restaurante y aún así estar en el punto de partida.

—Bueno, ¿cuántos policías negros llamados Luke podrían haber en la ciudad de Nueva York?, —Pregunta Derek.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?. —Stiles se queda sin habla acerca de la etnicidad de la gente en la ciudad de Nueva York y lo difícil que sería encontrar a alguien allí sin un apellido, y mucho menos un negro llamado Luke. Se distrae con sus propias estadísticas y comienza a murmurar y tocar su teléfono, hasta que Derek lo interrumpe y le dice que han llegado a Nevada. Luego deja todo para llamar a su padre, quien, como era previsible, está bien.

Se detienen a pasar la noche en los suburbios de Salt Lake City, y Derek se detiene en el estacionamiento de un motel económico. —¿No eres rico?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—Sí, y eso es porque no malgasto mi dinero en estupideces, —dice Derek, y se dirige al vestíbulo para conseguir una habitación.

—¿Solo una habitación? —Pregunta Stiles, prácticamente encogido.

Derek le frunce el ceño. —Sí. Si Cora y yo cambiamos, podemos compartir una cama, y tú puede tener la otra. ¿Por qué?

—Nada, solo, voy a llamar a mi papá y prepararme para pasar la noche, —dice Stiles. Él simplemente no va a dormir. Eso no es un problema. Realmente no ha dormido en semanas de todos modos. Se prepara con su portátil y mira con cierta fascinación cómo Derek y Cora se acurrucan como lobos. —Solo me quedaré despierto e investigaré un poco, házmelo saber si la luz del portátil te molesta.

No es así. Después de diez minutos, ambos Hales están dormidos. Stiles comienza a recopilar una lista de restaurantes chinos en el área metropolitana de Nueva York. Como se espera, es extenso. No es nada que pueda hacer rápidamente. Pero al menos le da algo que hacer. Cuando tiene sueño, toma una ducha fría y bebe un Red Bull. Él trajo muchos de ellos.

Es seguro decir que él es un desastre andante a la mañana siguiente, divagando acerca de lo que ha encontrado. Derek lo mira con un leve ceño fruncido, claramente preocupado, pero no está seguro de cómo expresarlo. Toman un desayuno rápido y vuelven a la carretera. Wyoming es lo suficientemente interesante, pero una vez que llegan a Nebraska, los ojos de Stiles comienzan a nublarse.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Cora le dispara, cuando se detienen para una cena de comida rápida.

—Nada, estoy bien, simplemente no dormí bien, —dice Stiles.

—No dormiste en absoluto.— Derek está frunciendo el ceño otra vez. —¿Por qué no?

—Estaba ocupado. Mucha investigación para hacer. Cuatro mil restaurantes, etcétera.

Derek niega con la cabeza. —No es por eso.

—Tal vez no sea asunto tuyo, —responde Stiles. Derek lo estudia intensamente por otro minuto, y Stiles siente que sus mejillas se sonrojan. Entonces Derek asiente y lo deja, tomando otro bocado de su hamburguesa.

No vuelve a comentar nada hasta que consiguen una habitación de hotel, en algún lugar en medio de la aburrida-como-una-mierda-Nebraska. —No puedes permanecer despierto para siempre, —dice Derek, mientras deja su bolsa en una de las dos camas. —¿Dormirías si tuvieras tu propia habitación?

Stiles quiere decir que sí, pero sinceramente, la idea de tener una de esas pesadillas solo es incluso peor que la idea de someter a Derek y Cora a una. Entonces él niega con la cabeza.

—Stiles, —dice Derek, y su voz es sorprendentemente tranquila. —¿Qué es?

—He estado teniendo... malos sueños, —dice Stiles, tratando de mantener su voz firme. —No es gran cosa.

—Si voluntariamente no duermes toda la noche, eso parece un gran problema.

—Sí, solo… —Stiles deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso. —Sé que tengo que dormir. Pero no digas que no te advertí. —Se quita los zapatos y se deja caer dramáticamente en la cama. Derek sacude la cabeza un poco y se dirige a tomar una ducha. Para cuando él sale, Cora también está dormida. Stiles parece estar durmiendo pacíficamente, por lo que Derek se mueve y se acurruca junto a su hermana.

Son horas más tarde cuando se despierta en completa negrura ante el sonido de Stiles gritando. No pequeños ruidos, tampoco, sino gritos de terror ahogado. Él está fuera de la cama y de vuelta en su forma humana antes de que se haya procesado por completo lo que lo despertó, y agarra a Stiles justo antes de que pueda levantarse de la cama.

—Qué mierda, —espeta Cora, mientras logra encender la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Derek mira hacia abajo y siente su corazón saltar en su boca cuando ve la cara de Stiles, ve la manera en que sus ojos están abiertos pero en blanco, la expresión de pánico y agonía en su rostro.

—¡Stiles, Stiles! —Grita, poniendo su brazo sobre el pecho de Stiles y tirando de él en un abrazo. Él pone la otra mano sobre la boca de Stiles, temeroso de que alguien vaya a llamar a la policía. Stiles sigue dando golpes, pero Derek sigue hablando con él, bajo y calmante. —Estás bien, fue solo un sueño, te tengo, estás bien….

Poco a poco, los intentos de Stiles de gritar en contra de la mano de Derek disminuyen. Él agarra la muñeca de Derek y la aparta de su boca lo suficiente como para tomar aire desesperadamente. —No puedo respirar, —jadea, y entonces Derek saca su mano el resto del camino de distancia. Stiles se desploma contra él, jadeando y temblando. Derek le frota la espalda y lo mece hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Finalmente, Stiles tiene un último escalofrío y se relaja. —Bueno entonces. Yo te advertí. Solo estoy. —Él ahoga las lágrimas. —Sólo lo estoy diciendo.

—Estás bien, —dice Derek, alisando su pelo de su cara mientras Stiles se enrosca más fuerte. —Te tengo.

Stiles asiente y se traga algunos sollozos más. Derek solo sigue abrazándolo.

—¿Siempre son así?, —Pregunta finalmente Cora, sentándose junto a ellos en el borde de la cama.

—S-Sí. —Stiles se quita las lágrimas de los ojos. —A veces peor, incluso. Por lo general, papá, dice que a veces le lleva una hora calmarse después. No siempre los recuerdo bien.

—Jesús, —dice Derek. —¿Con qué estás soñando?

—Es difícil de explicar. Es como si me estuvieran desgarrando. Tirado en todas direcciones. Duele... —Stiles se asfixia. —O en otras ocasiones es como una experiencia extracorpórea, en la que estoy viendo pasar todas estas cosas horribles, y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlas. A veces soy yo quien hace las cosas horribles, y me ruego para detenerme, pero no puedo controlar mi cuerpo.

Derek da un pequeño escalofrío. —Desde la cosa con tu padre, ¿eh?

—Desde el Nemeton. Deaton nos advirtió. —Stiles deja escapar otro aliento, calmándose un poco. —Que estaríamos luchando contra la oscuridad por el resto de nuestras vidas. Allison tiene malos sueños, también. Scott no los tiene, pero en cambio ve cosas cuando está despierto. No podemos simplemente... Esperaba que si escapaba del Nemeton, sería mejor. También mi papá. Es parte de por qué realmente quería que fuera con vosotros. Pero supongo que no es así. Y, tu sabes, valió la pena, salvar a mi papá valió la pena, pero al mismo tiempo, imaginando el resto de mi vida con esto es como... trato de hacerlo y solo me encuentro con un muro de gritos de negación . No sé cuánto tiempo más puedo vivir con esto y solo han pasado dos semanas.

—Hallaremos algo, —dice Derek. Stiles solo sacude la cabeza un poco. —Hey. —Derek lo toma por el mentón. —Eres el jodido Stiles Stilinski. Encontrarás un policía negro llamado Luke en la ciudad de Nueva York, y vas a salir de esto. ¿Vale? ¿Lo tienes, idiota?

Stiles intenta sonreír y termina llorando un poco más. —Está bien, —dice. —Lo siento, ya sabes. Que tengas que… aguanta esto.

—No te preocupes por eso. Merece la pena llevarte contigo, —dice Derek, y cuando ve a Stiles sonrojarse, se ruboriza y se da vuelta.

—Sí, no es gran cosa, —dice Cora. —No eres nada en comparación con una tribu de monos negros aulladores.

Stiles la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Puedes oír a esos bastardos a dos millas de distancia, —le dice, y los tres terminan riéndose.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de una discusión, Derek y Cora acuerdan quedarse despiertos para poder despertar a Stiles en el momento en que comience a mostrar signos de tener malos sueños. Stiles se da vuelta y se sorprende cuando vuelve a dormirse de inmediato. Debería ser difícil, pero no lo es, dado lo privado que está de dormir.

Está menos sorprendido cuando Cora lo está sacudiendo para despertarlo menos de veinte minutos después, y cuando Derek lo sacude despierto media hora después de eso. —Esto no va a funcionar, —dice, pasando ambas manos por su cabello. —Necesitáis dormir también. Especialmente tú, ya que estás conduciendo.

Derek asiente. —¿Por qué no te quedas despierto esta noche y luego puedes dormir durante el día mientras conducimos? Cora puede sentarse detrás de ti y despertarte si empiezas a tener una pesadilla.

—Sí. —Stiles suspira pesadamente. —Supongo que eso funcionará.

Derek duda, luego extiende la mano y aprieta el hombro de Stiles. —Vamos a resolver esto, ¿está bien?

Stiles logra una sonrisa débil para él. —Gracias.

—¿Estarás bien, estarás despierto toda la noche?

—Sí. Estoy mapeando todos los restaurantes chinos en Brooklyn y Queens. Eso me mantendrá ocupado por un tiempo, confía en mí.

—Todavía no veo por qué estás perseverando en el restaurante chino cuando sé que Luke es un hombre lobo que conocía a mi hermana....

Stiles mira hacia el cielo como si estuviera rezando por paciencia. —¿En serio, Derek? Hay treinta y cuatro mil oficiales de policía en la ciudad de Nueva York. Si su demografía coincide con la demografía básica de la ciudad en general, entonces más de ocho mil de ellos son negros. Incluso si suponemos que la división de género es cincuenta por ciento, lo cual es una suposición infernal dado que el trabajo policial tiende a ser un campo dominado por los hombres, son cuatro mil policías negros. Ahora, está bien, Luke no es un nombre muy común, pero tampoco es raro, y también podría ser una abreviatura para Lucas o incluso Lucian o Lucius. Dado que estamos tratando de encontrar a alguien que solo sabemos que era un policía hace cinco años, podría haberse retirado, o transferido, o incluso haber sido asesinado. Aunque supongo que matarlo es menos probable, al ser un hombre lobo y todo, pero aún...

—Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo, —dice Derek, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Para tu información, en realidad he estado ejecutando búsquedas en la web en busca de casos que pudieran involucrar a un policía llamado Luke. No puedo simplemente hacer una lista de todos los empleados del NYPD.

—¿No hay registros de ese tipo de cosas?

—No es público. —Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Puedo involucrar a Danny si tengo que hacerlo, pero a menos que tengas ganas de posar desnudo.

Derek gruñe.

—No pensé. —Stiles entrega su atención en su computadora portátil durante un largo minuto. —Oye, eh... Lo siento por eso. Ya sabes. Fue una idiotez hacer eso contigo, poniéndote así en exhibición. Estaba un poco enojado contigo, pero eso no era realmente una excusa.

—Está bien, —dice Derek, volviendo a la cama.

—No lo fue, sin embargo. Sólo... Lo siento, ¿está bien?

—Bueno. Disculpa aceptada. —Derek suspira. —¿Está bien si apago las luces?

—Sí, estaré bien.

El día siguiente es largo. Están conduciendo a través de algunos de los paisajes más aburridos conocidos por el hombre, a través de más Nebraska y Iowa e Illinois. Stiles se queda dormido, pero nunca duerme durante más de media hora antes de comenzar a gemir y moverse en sueños, y Cora lo despierta.

Derek sabe lo suficiente sobre el ciclo del sueño humano para saber que esto no es sostenible a largo plazo. Stiles no solo necesita dormir, necesita REM. No está seguro exactamente por qué la gente necesita soñar, pero él sabe que lo hacen. Si ellos despiertan a Stiles cada vez que él cae en REM por más de unos pocos minutos, todavía va a tener falta de sueño.

Aún así, parece sentirse mejor y se come una pizza entera una vez que se detienen en un hotel en Indiana, por lo que Derek decide tomar lo que puede conseguir.

~ ~ ~ ~

Llegan a la ciudad de Nueva York a eso de las ocho de la tarde, y Stiles ha investigado un poco para encontrar un hotel barato dentro de los límites de la ciudad. Derek tiene que respirar profundamente cuando salen del coche en Brooklyn. Todo en la ciudad le recuerda a Laura. Hay una parte de él que solo quiere acurrucarse debajo de la cama y llorar. Cora se estira y aprieta su mano. Se recuerda a sí mismo que podría tener familia aquí, que todavía podría haber una manada para él, en alguna parte.

Pasan por un restaurante chino para llevar en el agua. Es uno de los que Stiles ha reducido su búsqueda, pero no hay olor a lobo allí, y nada sobre eso le resulta familiar a Derek. También está lleno, y el que Derek recuerda estaba bastante vacío. Supone que muchas cosas podrían haber cambiado en cinco años, y recuerda la advertencia de Stiles de que el restaurante tal vez ni siquiera esté abierto.

Sería fácil desanimarse, pero de alguna manera, mientras se sienta en la cama del hotel barato y ve a Stiles chasquear los nudillos antes de comenzar a escribir, no lo hace. Se comen sus mu shu y sus costillas de barbacoa y ven una película antes de irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se despierta con el olor a café y abre los ojos para ver a Stiles encorvado sobre el escritorio. Hay una caja de panadería rosa en la mesa junto a él y un galón medio vacío de café. —¿Saliste?, —Pregunta, mirando el reloj. Son más de las nueve y media.

—Sí, eran las cinco de la mañana, no quería despertarte, pero me estaba muriendo de hambre y necesitaba café desesperadamente. —Stiles no levanta la vista por lo que está haciendo. Derek frunce el ceño, pero se levanta de la cama y se sirve las donas. Cora se mueve pero no se despierta. —Bueno. Tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias. ¿Qué quieres primero?

Derek piensa en eso mientras mastica. —Cualquiera que sea el orden tendrá más sentido.

—Bueno. Tristemente, todavía no he podido localizar a "un policía negro que podría llamarse Luke" entre los treinta y cuatro mil policías en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Derek resopla, le da un mordisco a la dona como si le ofendiera, y la tira.

—Nota adjunta, ¿sabías que en la Policía de Nueva York (NYPD) tiene más empleados que todo el FBI? Quiero decir, mierda. Hay 4.18 oficiales por cada mil civiles, que es casi el doble de la relación de la ciudad con la siguiente mayor presencia policial, que es LA....

—¿El punto, Stiles?

Stiles se detiene, y luego dice: —Tienen drones submarinos, Derek.

—¿Tienen qué? No, déjalo No me lo digas. Solo sigue con las buenas noticias.

—Bien, entonces, la buena noticia es que encontré un restaurante chino en un muelle de Brooklyn, que tiene terribles críticas en Yelp, algunas de las cuales hacen referencia a la atmósfera poco acogedora que tiene y cómo las camareras a veces les gruñen si intentan quejarse de que sus pedidos están equivocados. Y consigue esto, se llama Jade Wolf. Porque, ya sabes, los lobos son tan chinos.

—Es como un caso de libro de texto de 'cómo no mezclar', —admite Derek. —Suena como el lugar.

—Bueno, abren a las once, así que vamos a ponernos en movimiento.

—Bueno. Pero tenemos que establecer algunas reglas básicas, —dice Derek, y espera hasta estar seguro de que realmente tiene la atención de Stiles.

—No oler el trasero de nadie, ¿verdad? Lo tengo.

Derek se pone una mano sobre los ojos y se recuerda que Stiles tiene, entre otras cosas, diecisiete. —Estaremos en el territorio de otra manada sin su permiso. Nos presentaremos en su den sin permiso. No surgió el tema en Beacon Hills porque las cosas estaban tan jodidas allí, pero ahora es así... —Busca algo con lo que Stiles se relacione. —Es una línea muy fina entre golpear una puerta de la que no estás seguro a una invasión casera real. No hay bromas, ni comentarios inteligentes, nos detenemos en la puerta a menos que nos inviten a entrar, y tú y Cora se quedan detrás de mí.

Stiles se muerde el labio inferior por un minuto. —¿Qué pasa si dicen que no tienen idea de lo a que estamos buscando y cierran la puerta en nuestra cara?

—Si parece que están mintiendo, volveremos a mirar. En otra parte.

—Está bien. —Stiles coge otra dona, y luego dice con la boca llena: —Voy a refifar a mi fade si quieres despertar a Cora.

Derek asiente. Él sacude a Cora hasta despertarla. Ella le gruñe, pero se arrastra fuera de la cama. Derek va a entrar a la ducha. A las diez y media, el resto de las donas ya no están, y están vestidos y listos para funcionar. Stiles quiere llamarles un taxi, ya que el conductor podría conocer mejor las calles, pero Derek quiere un coche disponible en caso de que necesiten hacer una escapada rápida, así que conducen. El GPS los guía decentemente, y solo se pierden un giro antes de llegar a Jade Wolf.

Es un lugar lúgubre, apartado del puerto y anidado entre los almacenes. Derek respira profundamente el aire salado mezclado con el olor de la comida china barata y el aroma subyacente del lobo, y lo reconoce instantáneamente. —Sí. Este es el lugar. —Se detiene lo más cerca posible del restaurante sin bloquear la entrada y sale del coche.

—¿Por qué tenemos que pararnos en la puerta de entrada? Este es un restaurante ¿No deberíamos entrar y conseguir una mesa? Parece que eso sería menos grosero, —señala Stiles.

—Porque no somos clientes. Somos otra manada. Si quieren invitarnos y tratarnos como clientes, es su derecho, pero seríamos groseros al asumirlo.

—Bueno, si hay otros clientes allí, van a pensar que somos muy extraños, —dice Stiles, luego parpadea. —¿Piensas en mí como parte de tu manada?

Derek lo mira incrédulo. —Sí. ¿Eres un idiota? —Él no espera una respuesta antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Cora lo sigue, ya se ve malhumorada sobre todo. Él enfoca sus sentidos mientras camina. Puede escuchar unos seis latidos, más distantes que los de Cora y Stiles, amortiguados detrás de las paredes del restaurante. Están superados en número, pero no por mucho. Toca la puerta sin esperar.

—¡Estamos abiertos! —Es la respuesta desde detrás de la puerta. Derek frunce el ceño a Stiles por tener razón y empuja para abrir la puerta. Se detiene justo adentro, mirando a su alrededor. Hay dos parejas sentadas en las mesas, y una camarera a la vista. Todos se detienen cuando él entra, y todos lo miran fijamente. Hace que se le pongan los pelos de punta, y puede decir que Cora está a punto de comenzar a gruñir.

Derek deliberadamente se para frente a su hermana y hace lo posible por mantenerse en forma. —Perdón por interrumpir. Nosotros, yo, estábamos buscando a alguien a quien mi hermana y yo conocimos, fue hace unos años, y...

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y dice: —¡Luke! Estamos buscando a Luke.

Uno de los hombres en la mesa se pone de pie. Él es un poco más delgado que los demás, con piel bronceada y cabello oscuro. Su postura es cautelosa, pero no abiertamente agresiva. —¿Cuál es tu problema con Luke?

Derek abre la boca, luego la cierra y mira a Stiles, que claramente tiene un mejor manejo de las cosas. Stiles sonríe, pero continúa, —Técnicamente, Derek, —hace un gesto aquí para indicar a Derek, —está buscando a su familia. Creemos que Luke pudo haber conocido a su hermana, Laura, cuando vivieron en la ciudad hace unos cinco años, así que esperamos que sepa más sobre ellos.

El hombre los mira de arriba abajo. —Luke está en el trabajo. Pero puedo llamarlo.

—Gracias, —dice Derek, relajándose un poco. —Si él no me recuerda, podría recordar a mi hermana. Su nombre era Laura Hale.

El hombre asiente, y Stiles dice: —Entonces, ¿deberíamos esperar aquí? ¿Podemos pedir comida? Quiero decir, ¿esto es realmente un restaurante? Porque de las reseñas en Yelp no estoy seguro...

Derek pone una mano sobre su boca. —Deja de hablar.

—¿Porque vamos a empezar a comer?, —Pregunta Stiles, con suerte, aunque algo amortiguado.

—Comiste como seis donas, —le recuerda Cora.

—Las donas no cuentan, solo son azúcar. He tenido suficiente azúcar.

—No es broma, —murmura Derek.

El otro hombre lobo suspira y señala una cabina. —Sentaros. Haré que Whitney os traiga un poco de té. Y sí, podéis pedir comida.

Derek suelta a Stiles y lo lleva hacia un puesto. —Gracias, —dice Derek de nuevo, mientras se desliza en la cabina y tira de Stiles a su lado. Cora gruñe detrás de ellos y se sienta frente a ellos. La camarera viene con el té unos minutos más tarde, y cada uno ordena un plato diferente. Lo que sale son tres placas idénticas de lo mein.

—Esto no es lo que pedí, —dice Stiles. —En realidad, no creo que sea lo que ordenó ninguno de nosotros.

—Bueno, es lo que hicimos hoy, así que es lo que obtienes, —responde la camarera.

—Este es un restaurante terrible, —dice Stiles alegremente.

—Aquí es donde vuelves a no hablar, —dice Derek.

—Deberíamos haberte dejado en el hotel, —Cora está de acuerdo, y Stiles simplemente la rechaza.

Han terminado con sus comidas hace al menos veinte minutos cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo y entra un hombre alto y negro. Lleva un traje y una sonrisa amistosa, e inmediatamente se centra en los extraños. —Escuché que me estás buscando, —dice, arrastrando una silla para poder sentarse al final de la mesa.

Derek asiente una vez. —Gracias por reunirte con nosotros. No sé si lo recordarás, pero nos encontramos una vez hace unos cinco años. Mi hermana, Laura, habló por completo.

Stiles tiende su teléfono celular, donde está cargando una foto de Laura que había recibido de Derek. Luke la mira, con el ceño fruncido. —Bueno, es vagamente familiar, pero como dijiste, eso fue hace años. ¿De qué se trataba?

—Había.... nuestra familia acaba de ser asesinada por cazadores. Laura y yo fuimos los únicos supervivientes. No sabíamos que Cora lo había logrado y se había escapado. —Se detiene y respira lentamente. —Entonces Laura era alfa nuevo, y teníamos miedo de que los cazadores todavía nos persiguieran. Pero yo había sido adoptado, supongo. Había registros de que mi familia biológica estaba aquí, así que me trajo aquí para buscarlos. Para mi. Para nosotros dos.

Luke asiente con la cabeza. —Bien, a la derecha, el fuego de la casa Hale. Recuerdo haber oído sobre eso. De acuerdo. —Levanta la mirada mientras la mesera trae más té, y le agradece. —Recuerdo a tu hermana. Pero como le dije entonces, realmente no sé mucho sobre tu familia. Ella dijo que fuiste adoptado por su manada cuando tenías diez años, eso sería hace catorce años. Básicamente era el lobo más bajo de la manada en ese momento. No estaba realmente al día sobre asuntos de actualidad.

—Cualquier cosa que pueda decirme sería útil, —dice Derek. —Todo lo que tengo son estos... furtivos y vagos destellos de mi infancia.

—Ahora lo que es interesante. —Luke frunce el ceño. —Parece que alguien eliminó tus recuerdos. Podría haber sido tu alfa, supongo.

—¿Qué podría haber recordado un niño de diez años que alguien hubiera querido eliminar?, —Pregunta Stiles.

Luke se encoge de hombros. —De dónde vino, al parecer. Esa es la única razón por la que hubieran sido eliminados. Incluso para un alfa, es un trabajo tremendo. Si tienes flashes, parece más probable que lo haya hecho un brujo.

—Bueno, no era mi alfa. Mamá no hubiera hecho eso. E incluso si lo hubiera hecho, Laura lo habría sabido, incluso si no hubiera sabido exactamente qué faltaba.

—Hm. —Luke piensa en ello mientras toma un trago de su té. —Si hay una persona que podría descubrir qué pasó con tus recuerdos, sería Magnus Bane. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

—Oh, Dios mío, —balbucea Stiles. —¡Ese título es genial!

Derek y Cora lo miran al unísono. Derek dice: —Tendrás que disculparlo. Él es... él mismo.

—Oye, ¿quién encontró a este tipo con nada más que 'policía negro, que podría llamarse Luke, comida china, agua cercana'? —Stiles cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y parece presumido.

—Eso no significa que se equivoque. —Derek se vuelve hacia Luke, quien claramente está tratando de no reírse. —Entonces, ¿cómo puedo encontrar a Magnus Bane?

—Bueno, podría darte la dirección de su lugar de trabajo, pero... no , —dice Luke. —Es un club. Para mayores de 18. Si tiene falsificaciones, no quiero oír hablar de eso, —agrega. —Oficial de la ley aquí.

Stiles se sobresalta un poco. —Wow, tu eh, suenas como mi papá. Wow. —Mira a Derek, su respiración es un poco más rápida. —Voy a llamarlo. Comprobarlo. Ya sabes. Estaré justo afuera.

Derek se levanta para dejarlo salir, y lo ve irse. Una vez que sale por la puerta, Derek vuelve a sentarse. Su cabeza está inclinada, obviamente manteniendo un oído para él, mientras se dirige a Luke. —Identificaciones falsas a un lado, ¿hay alguna otra manera de conocerlo?

—Podría ser capaz de tirar de algunos hilos y organizar una reunión, —dice Luke. Está frunciendo el ceño por Stiles, como si quisiera preguntar si el adolescente está bien, pero sabe que no es asunto suyo. —Es amigo de un amigo. Déjame ver qué puedo hacer.

—Bueno. ¿Debo dejarle mi número de teléfono?

Luke resopla. —¿Qué? ¿No quieres comer más? Sí, te llamaré. Podría ser unas pocas horas. Magnus es bueno en lo que hace, pero él no es la persona... más disponible en el mundo. Él también es caro como el infierno. Si realmente hace magia para ti, te cobrará un montón. Pero él debería reunirse contigo como un favor para mí.

—Gracias. —Derek anota su número de teléfono celular en una servilleta y se la da a Luke. Él y Cora se dirigen afuera justo cuando Stiles está por entrar.

—Oh, ¿hemos terminado? ¿A dónde vamos?

—A cualquier sitio. Luke me llamará si puede organizar una reunión con Bane.

—No puedo creer que vaya a conocer a alguien cuyo título es el 'Gran brujo', eso es lo mejor que he escuchado, ¿podemos ir al Empire State? ¿Y el MET (Museo de Arte Metropolitano)? ¿Sabías que la ciudad de Nueva York tiene un museo del sexo?

—Démosle un pase a la última, —sugiere Derek.

—Quiero ir al Empire State, —dice Cora.

—Entonces, ¿puedes juzgar a la gente desde arriba?, —Pregunta Derek, y ella se encoge de hombros.

—El Empire State no es tan alto, —dice Stiles, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras suben al automóvil. —Quiero decir, ni siquiera es el edificio más alto de la ciudad de Nueva York, y mucho menos de los EE. UU. Quiero decir, el Burj Khalifa es más del doble de alto que el edificio Empire State...

Derek suspira mientras se pone detrás del volante. Él nunca se detiene. Pero ver a Stiles contar trivialidades y Cora poner sus ojos en blanco lo hace sentir extrañamente cómodo, como si las cosas que habían sido torcidas ahora estuvieran bien. Él niega con la cabeza, pero él sonríe cuando arranca el automóvil.

~ ~ ~ ~

Llevan cuatro horas en el Met cuando suena el teléfono de Derek y ve que tiene un mensaje de texto de Luke. "Está de acuerdo en conocerte" dice el primer texto, y luego recibe otro texto con una dirección. "Siete PM. Es antes de que el club abra"

Derek envía un mensaje con su agradecimiento y luego se le dice a Cora y Stiles. Stiles está emocionado, por supuesto, y también Cora, aunque mucho más silenciosamente. Son más de las cuatro, así que Derek sugiere que terminen con la sala en la que están y luego busquen algo para comer. Stiles, por supuesto, tiene cientos de ideas sobre dónde deberían ir.

—Elige el quinto en tu lista, si los ordenas alfabéticamente, —le dice Derek.

Stiles se detiene y piensa en eso por un minuto antes de decir: —¡Está bien!

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, están sentados a comer. Cora estudia a su hermano. —¿Estás nervioso?

Derek asiente un poco. —No puedo evitar preguntarme por qué. Por qué me dieron en adopción. Quiero decir, ¿realmente quiero conocer a esta gente?

—Por lo que parece, creo que intentaban protegerte, —dice Stiles. —Quiero decir, ¿por qué borrar tu memoria, de lo contrario? Quiero decir, eso es solo una teoría. —Se encoge de hombros un poco y se centra en su comida. Se necesita esfuerzo para mantener los latidos de su corazón estables, porque sabe que Derek escuchará sus dudas. Simplemente no puede evitar pensar en las notas del archivo sobre la respuesta de la familia de nacimiento de Derek después del incendio.

Derek se encoge de hombros. —Tal vez. De cualquier manera, necesito saber quiénes son. Creo que podemos decidir qué hacer desde allí.

Stiles se anima un poco con su uso del pronombre plural. Cora vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco, piensa en lo lindos que son y decide no hacerlo.

Toman un taxi al club, porque Stiles señala que no saben cómo es el proceso de recuperación de la memoria o si Derek será capaz de conducir después.Tanto Stiles como Cora pueden conducir, pero por supuesto será un frío día de infierno antes de que Derek les permita conducir su Camaro. El tráfico es terrible y casi no llegan a las siete, y claramente le cuesta a Derek no salir del taxi y comenzar a saltar sobre los coches. Sus puños se aprietan y se relajan. Stiles lo ve haciéndolo y vacilantemente se acerca, sin tomarle la mano, solo empujando la suya junto a la de Derek. Derek lo mira con sorpresa, luego mira por la ventanilla del taxi mientras enrolla la mano de Stiles dentro de la suya.

Se detienen en el club casi a las siete y Stiles comienza a reírse cuando ve el cartel. No está encendido, pero ' _Pandemonium_ ' lo golpea como un club divertido para ser llevado por un brujo. Las puertas están abiertas, y se les permite entrar sin que nadie las detenga, a pesar de que el club claramente no está abierto para los negocios. La pista de baile está vacía y el bar está desierto. Está iluminado por reflectores en lugar de las luces de colores intermitentes habituales de un club.

—¿Hola?— Derek grita.

Un hombre sale por detrás de una puerta que no han notado, y es fácilmente el hombre más fabulosamente vestido que cualquiera de ellos haya visto. Está usando pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa roja con botones abotonados hasta la mitad, y una chaqueta negra. Su cabello negro está recto y con una punta carmesí, y los collares que lleva ponen atención inmediata a la franja de piel bronceada que su camisa ha desnudado.

—Debes ser el corderito perdido del que Clary me llamó, —dice el hombre. —Magnus Bane, a tu servicio.

—Más como Magnus Babe, —Stiles espeta. Cora también parece atrapada por la vista, con la boca levemente floja mientras mira a Magnus.

Derek, por su parte, no se inmuta. —¿Puedes llamar a los lobos corderos?

—Puedo llamar a cualquiera lo que quiera, —responde Magnus. —Ahora, ¿cómo debería llamarte?

—Derek Hale. Esta es mi hermana, Cora, y este es Stiles.

—Encantado, —dice Magnus, con una leve sonrisa en la dirección de Stiles. Stiles intenta no dejar que sus ojos se vuelvan vidriosos. —Sabes, en realidad me pareces algo familiar. Preguntaría si nos hubiéramos visto antes, pero supongo que el hecho de que no lo sepas es el objetivo de tu visita.

—Un poco, sí. —Derek mira a sospechoso a Magnus cuando lo ve sonreír a Stiles.

—No te preocupes, cachorro. Estoy sorprendido, —dice Magnus, y cuando Stiles parpadea, claramente preguntándose por qué ha surgido eso, ignora al adolescente. En cambio, se acerca furtivamente a Derek, chasqueando los dedos y produciendo un puñado de llamas azules. —Bueno, no es mi trabajo; Puedo decir eso con seguridad.

—¡Mierda!, —Grita Cora, y ella hace que Derek retroceda antes de que nadie más tenga tiempo de pestañear. Luego, casi de inmediato, ve que es magia, no fuego real, y parece avergonzada, lo que intenta ocultar frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Nunca has visto a un brujo usar su arte antes?, —Pregunta Magnus, su voz es simplemente curiosa, no burlona. —En realidad es bastante genial. Literalmente. —Abre la palma de su mano y deja que la magia se desvanezca para que Cora pueda alcanzarla si así lo desea.

—No me gusta el fuego, —murmura Cora. Ella mira las llamas azules por el rabillo del ojo y huele cautelosamente. No hay olor a fuego. Después de otro segundo, ella se estira para tocarlo, claramente lista para retroceder si es algún tipo de truco. Le toma un par de retrocesos el contacto suficiente para darse cuenta de que Magnus tiene razón y es genial al tacto.

—Eso es tan increíble, —dice Stiles, uniéndose a ella en sumergir los dedos en la llama, convirtiéndolo en un pequeño tornado.

Magnus lo mira sorprendido. —No eres muy mundano, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿Yo... creo que no? —Stiles responde, parpadeando.

Derek se mueve más cerca, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Cora. —Creo que nunca pensé demasiado en eso, pero él también puede manipular la ceniza de montaña.

—Deaton dijo que yo era una chispa, —dice Stiles, arrojando eso con la clara implicación de que no sabe exactamente lo que significa.

—Sangre Fae en tu ascendencia en alguna parte, muy probablemente. —Magnus deja que las llamas azules se disipen y aplaude. —Pero no es por eso que estamos aquí, ¿verdad? Estamos aquí para ayudarte. No soy yo quien tomó tus recuerdos, así que no puedo devolvértelos. Pero podría ser capaz de descubrir quién era. Conozco a todos los que están por aquí y a un gran número de personas que no son nadie.

—Me gustaría recuperar los recuerdos. Pero el punto es que estoy tratando de descubrir quién es mi familia biológica. No puedo evitar pensar que no puede haber muchas personas que de repente renuncien a un hombre lobo de diez años .

—No sabes que fue de repente, —dice Stiles en un tono bajo.

Derek rueda sus ojos. —Gracias.

—¡Estamos tratando de ser específicos! ¡Esto es un misterio! ¡Los misterios se resuelven con hechos y pruebas!

—Estás familiarizado, —murmura Magnus, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Levanta las manos como si estuviera enmarcando una imagen, mirando a Derek a través de ellas. —Especialmente cuando giras los ojos. Supongo que no.... no tienes recuerdos de tu infancia? ¿Ninguno en absoluto?

—Pedazos y fragmentos, pero son borrosos. A veces recuerdo jugar con niños de mi misma edad en un campo. Pero a veces es un cementerio. Así que no puedo ni confiar en los pequeños detalles.

—Mm hm. —Magnus chasquea los dedos y aparece un holograma azul en su mano que se ve como un cementerio. —¿Este cementerio?

Los ojos de Derek se abren y él asiente. —Cómo hiciste...

—Disculpa, —dice Magnus, —Tengo que hacer una llamada telefónica. Creo que podría conocer a alguien que te conozca.

Derek solo asiente de nuevo. Una vez que Magnus se aleja, él se dirige a los otros dos. —Esto... está sucediendo más rápido de lo que pensé, —dice, una manera discreta de decir que estaba nervioso.

—Oye, te lo dije, pones al Detective Stiles en el caso y las cosas se harán, —dice Stiles, esperando que su tono bromista haga que Derek se relaje. Funciona, un poco, porque Derek niega con la cabeza ante Stiles y busca un lugar para sentarse.

La voz de Magnus, repentinamente fuerte en el club, lo sobresalta. —Hola cariño. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta terriblemente personal y algo aleatoria?

Derek cierra los ojos para enfocarse en el otro lado de la conversación, y escucha una respuesta de voz: —De ti, no esperaría menos. —Él no reconoce la voz, pero de todos modos le tira de él, algo de sentido de familiaridad que no tiene nada que ver con el reconocimiento.

—¿Tuviste un hermano que se convirtió en un hombre lobo, o tal vez un primo? ¿Él podría haber sido adoptado en una manada?

Hay un momento de silencio sobresaltado. —Yo... tuve un hermano que fue asesinado por un hombre lobo. Cuando tenía diez años.

Derek se sobresalta un poco ante eso, como si lo hubieran abofeteado, pero luego lo aparta para comenzar a escuchar de nuevo. Stiles, por su parte, parece despistado.

—¿Este hermano tenía un nombre?, —Pregunta Magnus.

—Sí. Era Derek.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Stiles sisea, al ver que Derek parece que ha sido golpeado hasta el estómago.

Al mismo tiempo, quien sea que Magnus tenga al teléfono dice: —Magnus, ¿por qué me preguntas esto?

Magnus se aclara la garganta. —Creo que es mejor que vengas al club, porque estoy bastante seguro de que tu hermano está parado frente a mí, bastante vivo y coleando.

Derek hace un gesto a Stiles para que haga silencio, pero agarra su mano. Stiles parece haber sido golpeado en la cara con un tablero, pero lo aprieta en respuesta. Hay otro momento de silencio aturdido en el teléfono, y luego la voz dice: —Izzy y yo nos encontraremos en el loft. No deberíamos hacer esto en el club, se abrirá pronto.

—Muy bien, querido. —Magnus se despide y esconde su teléfono. —¿Supongo que probablemente pudiste escuchar la mayor parte de eso?

—Sí, —responde Derek.

—¡Bueno, yo no!, —Dice Stiles, mirando como si estuviera a punto de patear su pie como un niño pequeño.

Derek vuelve a apretar su mano, pero solo se enfoca en Magnus y su hermano teórico. —Él... él no es un hombre lobo, ¿o sí? ¿Y si él...? Oh, Dios, dime que no es un cazador...

—No, no en el sentido en que lo dices en serio, —dice Magnus. —Cazador de Demonios, sí. Hombre lobo cazador, no.

—Todavía estoy esperando ser escuchado aquí, —dice Stiles.

—Magnus acaba de llamar a alguien que probablemente sea mi hermano. Alguien que pensó que me había matado un hombre lobo, cuando tenía diez años.

—Oh eso es... —Por primera vez desde que Derek lo conoce, Stiles parece no tener palabras. —Eso es ...

Magnus se aclara la garganta. —Su nombre es Alec, y él nos va a encontrar en mi loft, donde creo que tal vez debería darte un trago fuerte.

—Eso sería apreciado. —Derek intenta poner su cerebro en marcha. —Tomamos un taxi aquí.

—Excelente pensamiento. —Magnus chasquea los dedos, y un gran círculo de energía púrpura negruzca que se retorcía aparece junto a él.

—Mierda, —dice Stiles, sus ojos casi saliendo de su cabeza.

Cora y Derek dan un paso atrás. —¿Qué es eso?, —Pregunta Cora, con voz tensa.

—Oh, es un portal. —Magnus retrocede y desaparece a través de él, luego regresa. —Solo el agujero de gusano del día a día.

—Oh, Dios mío, increíble, —dice Stiles, y prácticamente se lanza a través de él.

—¡Stiles!, —Gruñe Derek, pero es demasiado tarde. Toma una respiración profunda y se sumerge, tirando de Cora junto con él. Salieron en un loft bellamente decorado que Stiles ya se apresura a explorar. Magnus aparece detrás de ellos un momento después, y el círculo de energía desaparece.

—¡Bien!, —Dice el brujo, y aplaude. —¿Bebidas, alguien?


	3. Chapter 3

El cerebro de Derek comienza a ponerse al día con la realidad mientras Magnus revolotea alrededor de la cocina. —Los hombres lobo no pueden emborracharse.

Magnus se ríe. —Oh, pueden hacerlo si el barman sabe lo que están haciendo.

—Bueno. Bebidas. —Derek observa a Stiles y Magnus por unos momentos, recuperando el aliento. —¿Por favor dime que Stiles no puede explotar accidentalmente con algo que tengas aquí?

—Es muy poco probable, —le asegura Magnus.

Hay una pausa larga. —¿Qué tal a propósito?

—¿Por qué me volaría a propósito?, —Pregunta Stiles, rápidamente colocando un libro.

—Explosionarás algo y luego quedarás atrapado en la explosión. Te conozco.

—Eso todavía sería accidental, —dice Stiles, un poco petulante.

Magnus le da a Derek un trago. —Él estará bien. Lo peor que puede hacer aquí es chamuscar sus cejas, e incluso eso es bastante improbable, a menos que haya subestimado mucho la cantidad de talento real que tiene.

El rostro petulante de Stiles se convierte en un enfado.

Derek toma un sorbo de su bebida y parece que sus propias cejas se han chamuscado. Tose, toma el control y dice: —Con Stiles, supón siempre que administrará al menos cuatro veces más de lo que creía que era capaz de hacer. En todas las cosas.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan levemente. —Eso... ¡eso fue un cumplido! Derek, ¡simplemente me felicitaste!

Derek solo resopla y toma otro trago. De hecho, está comenzando a relajarse un poco, lo cual es agradable, y luego alguien toca la puerta justo antes de abrirla y de inmediato todos sus músculos se tensan nuevamente. Está a punto de esperar un momento de reconocimiento instantáneo, pero las dos personas que entran son desconocidas para él. Aun así, puede ver de inmediato la semejanza entre él y el hombre alto que entra, vestido con una camisa azul con botones y pantalones vaqueros. La mujer, detrás de él, está vestida con un vestido rojo que tiene los ojos de Stiles saliendo de sus órbitas.

Todos se detienen en sus sitios. Cora se acerca a Derek, sintiendo que esto es incómodo a pesar de que han estado buscando activamente a esta gente. La boca de Stiles está algo entreabierta. Derek se vuelve hacia Magnus como la persona que al menos ha conocido a todos en la sala.

—Alexander, Isabelle, —dice Magnus, lanzando un beso al hombre más alto, —este es Derek Hale, su hermana Cora, y su... amigo. Stiles. Vino a la ciudad de Nueva York en busca de su familia.

—Llámenos Izzy y Alec, —dice la mujer, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. —Sólo . . . Oh Dios mío. ¿Eres realmente tú?

—Yo . . . No lo sé. “Derek intenta no parecer tan nervioso como se siente. Todos parecen contener la respiración. —Sé que fui adoptado cuando tenía diez años. Tengo algunos recuerdos vagos y borrosos que son básicamente un lavado de color. Y realmente nunca me molestó. Solía jugar con niños de mi edad en un cementerio. Y. . . ¿Creo que solía tener un gato? Un gato gris realmente irritable.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, eres tú!— La mano de Izzy está sobre su boca. Ella trota hacia él con los brazos extendidos, claramente lista para darle un abrazo. Él la deja, e incluso trata de devolverlo, porque su aroma dice que está desesperada por mostrar afecto. Se siente incómodo, pero sorprendentemente no está mal.

Alec se acerca un poco más cautelosamente, frunciendo el ceño mientras estudia a Derek, inseguro de lo que parece ser un centenar de razones. Se sobresalta un poco cuando Magnus desliza una mano alrededor de su brazo en un gesto de comodidad y apoyo silencioso. Luego deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso. —Jesús, es. . . realmente se parece a ti. Quiero decir. Sé que han pasado casi quince años, pero. .

—Yo . . . no sé si eres mayor que yo o más joven. Ninguno parece correcto. No sé nada de ti . —Derek piensa que tal vez debería callarse. —No sé si hay más. Ni siquiera sé lo que eres, aparte del hecho de que no hueles a humano.

—Eres mayor. Por. . . por diecisiete minutos y medio. —Alec todavía está mirando. —Nunca me dejabas olvidar eso. Probablemente no debería habértelo dicho.

—Somos gemelos. Bueno. Necesito otro trago.

—Creo que todos podemos tomar uno.— Izzy le da a Derek una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras se aleja. —Magnus, ¿podemos dejar eso en tus hábiles manos?

—Ciertamente, —dice Magnus, inclinándose para besar la esquina de la boca de Alec antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

—Nosotros, eh. . . tenemos un gato , —dice Alec. —Iglesia. Odia a todos.

—¿Por qué recuerdo eso, de todas las cosas? —Derek va a sentarse en el sofá, cerca de donde Cora está sentada en el reposabrazos. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguno de vosotros lo sabe?

—Bueno, sabemos que te atacó un hombre lobo, —dice Alec. Él cruza los brazos sobre su estómago y mira hacia otro lado. —Luego, un par de horas más tarde, mamá nos dijo que tú, ya sabes, morirías. Por las heridas.

—¿Por qué alguien mentiría sobre eso?, —Pregunta Derek, luciendo bastante tenso y a la defensiva.

Magnus entra con las bebidas. Le da a Izzy una copa de vino y tiene dos copas de martini para Alec y Derek. Luego tiene dos vasos de whisky para Cora y Stiles. —¿Qué es esto?, —Pregunta Stiles ansiosamente.

— Es ginger ale, cupcake, —dice Magnus, y Stiles hace una mueca. —Para responder a tu pregunta, Derek, podría aventurarme a adivinar, pero me temo que soy un poco parcial acerca de las personas involucradas, así que no estoy seguro si alguien estaría interesado en mi opinión.

Alec mira hacia arriba, su mandíbula se pone enojada. —Tú crees mamá. . . por supuesto que sí.

—¿Qué crees que M…? —Derek no puede obligarse a decirlo. —¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

—Es Maryse . —Izzy toma un trago de su vino. —Ella no lo hace. . . me gustan . . . mucho los subterráneos. Hombres lobo, vampiros, lo que sea. Así que . . . esa podría ser la razón por la que decidió enviarte a vivir con una manada de hombres lobo. Sin embargo, no lo sabemos, —dice, con un poco de ansiedad en su voz. —Quiero decir, no deberíamos asumir lo peor. Quizás mamá también pensó que estabas muerto.

Derek abre la boca para decir algo mordaz, pero se las arregla para contenerse. —Entonces, vamos a preguntarle.

Alec mira a Izzy. —Probablemente deberías llamarla tú, no to.

Izzy asiente. —¡Sonríe a la cámara!, —Dice, levantando su teléfono para obtener una imagen de Derek, que frunce el ceño y aparta los ojos para que no parpadee, mira fijamente a la cámara hasta la muerte. Luego Izzy toca su teléfono por unos minutos. —¡Hola madre! Acabo de enviarte una foto, la tienes...

Derek entrena su audición en el otro extremo de la conversación, donde una mujer dice: — ¿Es esto importante? Estoy ocupada.

—Oh, es bastante importante, —dice Izzy.

Hay un suspiro en el otro lado del teléfono, y luego la mujer dice: —Bueno, ciertamente parece más presentable que tu última conquista.

Derek se ve sorprendido. —¿Ella siempre es así?

—Sin ser capaz de escuchar el otro lado de la conversación, puedo asegurarte, de manera muy inequívoca, sí, —responde Magnus.

Izzy está hablando al mismo tiempo. —Sí, parece genial. Su nombre es Derek. Él fue mordido por un hombre lobo hace quince años, y, una historia graciosa, le quitaron todos sus recuerdos después de haber sido adoptado en una manada.

Derek levanta las cejas. Cora se inclina hacia él y murmura: —Sí, definitivamente está relacionada contigo.

Hay un momento de silencio en el otro extremo del teléfono, antes de que Maryse diga: —Si quieres algo de mí, Isabelle, deberías venir y decírmelo.

—Quiero.

El genio de Alec se rompe. Agarra el teléfono de la mano de Izzy y dice: —Quiero saber si me mentiste y me dijiste que mi hermano gemelo había muerto, y si me dejaste pensarlo que durante los últimos quince años.

—Está muerto. —La voz de Maryse es fría y enojada. —Está muerto para nosotros.

—¡Muerto para ti!— Grita Alec. —¡No está muerto para mí! ¡No tenías derecho!

—Supongo que incluso intentar explicártelo sería una pérdida de aliento, —responde Maryse.

Magnus suavemente le quita el teléfono a Alec de la mano antes de que pueda seguir gritando. —Cariño, —dice, en voz baja, —¿quizás deberíamos dejar que Derek responda algunas de sus preguntas?

—Quiero saber cómo terminé olvidando a mis hermanos y viviendo en California, —dice Derek. No puede reunir una gran reacción emocional a las palabras de Maryse. Él no la conoce, así que esto es académico para él. Además, escuchó muchas cosas malas sobre los hombres lobo el año pasado. Él se está acostumbrando.

La mandíbula de Alec se cierra como si fuera a romperse. —Bien. Yo... no puedo... — Se da la vuelta sin terminar la frase y sale disparado del loft.

Magnus le ofrece el teléfono a Derek. Después de un momento, él lo toma. Él abre con —Soy Derek Hale, —porque está feliz de separarse de ella si ella molesta tanto a Alec e Izzy. —Dado que al parecer eres mi madre biológica, hay algunos espacios en blanco que necesito rellenar.

Stiles tira de la manga de Derek y sisea, —¡Ponla en altavoz!

Derek hace una mueca de exasperación y lo hace señas, pero hace lo que le pide, al igual que Maryse dice: —¿Por ejemplo?

Derek toma un segundo para ordenar sus pensamientos. Suena como el tipo de persona que solo le va a permitir tener una oportunidad para esto, por lo que quiere todo sobre la mesa. —¿Cuáles fueron las circunstancias que me llevaron a ser mordido? ¿Por qué fueron tomados mis recuerdos, y quién lo hizo? ¿Cómo terminé siendo adoptado en California, y por qué le dijiste a todos que en realidad estaba muerto?

—¿Algo más?— , Pregunta Maryse , su voz un poco sarcástica. Stiles se queda boquiabierto y dice: '¡Qué perra!'

—Te lo dejaré saber si se me ocurre algo.

—Tu padre estaba en una misión y, lamentablemente, se metió en medio de una guerra de territorio de hombres lobo. Te escapaste y lo seguiste, y te mordieron. Como no pudimos proporcionarle un hijo lobo, a ti le gustó que lo adoptara por una manada. El alfa del grupo Hale era amigo del hechicero, quien eliminó tus recuerdos, y él le preguntó si podían llevarte, cosa que hicieron. Parecía que mi marido y yo que sería menos traumático para Alec e Isabelle si no conocían todos los detalles.

—Hubiera necesitado una manada, hombres lobo más viejos, sí.— La voz de Derek está apretada por la ira. —Pero eso no explica por qué borrasteis mi memoria. Además, sí, por supuesto, puedo ver cómo tu hermano murió en un sangriento espectáculo’ es mucho menos traumático que ‘ahora necesita cosas diferentes, pero todavía podéis hablar por teléfono y veros a veces.

—Tus recuerdos fueron eliminados por lo que eras antes de que te mordieran, y veo que nadie se ha molestado en explicarte.

—No es culpa nuestra que él no lo sepa, —murmura Magnus, sirviendo a Izzy otra copa de vino.

—Voy a morder, —dice Derek, y Stiles se ríe. —¿Qué era yo?

—Nephilim. Un cazador de sombras, un guardián de la humanidad. Había cosas que sabías, incluso de niño, que no podían dejar los límites de nuestro mundo.

—¡Eso es una mierda!, —Estalla Izzy.

—Mira tu tono, jovencita.

—Oh, entonces él hubiera sabido que existían demonios y podría haber sido capaz de dibujar algunas runas que en realidad no podría usar. ¿Cómo hubiera sido eso un peligro para alguien? ¿Cómo es eso una excusa para decirle a Alec y a mí que lo mataron?

Derek está de acuerdo, y Maryse tiene un largo camino por recorrer antes de que la encuentre intimidante. —Tu lógica es terrible. Como hombre lobo, apenas abandonabas los límites del mundo de las sombras.

—Preguntaste el motivo y te lo di. No es mi culpa si no te satisface. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo deberes que debo atender.

—No, me diste una excusa de mierda que esperabas que me tragara. Pero cuanto más hablamos, menos creo que alguna vez se te ocurrirá algo real.” Toca el botón de finalizar llamada y deja el teléfono en la mesa auxiliar. —Bueno, eso fue inútil.

—Mierda, Derek.— Stiles se ve aturdido. —Estoy empezando a pensar que en realidad es algo bueno que te delatara.

Derek mira a Stiles, luego a Izzy. Él puede oler la angustia y la ira que salen de ella. —Desearía que nos hubiera entregado a todos.

Izzy suspira. —Uno de nosotros debería ir a buscar a Alec.

—Está justo afuera, —dice Magnus, con un pequeño movimiento de su mano. —Derek, si quieres ir. Creo que le gustaría tener un momento en privado contigo.

Derek asiente y se dirige hacia la puerta. Sale del loft para encontrar a Alec en el callejón al costado del edificio, paseándose de un lado a otro, con los brazos apretados sobre el pecho y el cuerpo tan tenso que está a punto de romperse. Levanta la mirada cuando Derek sale, y no puede evitar mirarlo fijamente. Derek se cruza de brazos de una manera similar sin pensarlo y apoya un hombro contra la pared para que miren. —Le colgué a Maryse.

Alec casi sonríe al oír eso. —Sí, esa es la mejor manera de lidiar con ella. Eso, eh. . . esa fue en realidad la primera vez que hablé con ella en al menos un mes, probablemente más como dos. Ella, uh. . . a ella no le gusta Magnus, entonces. . . —Su mirada parpadea hasta la cara de Derek, como si estuviera evaluando la reacción de Derek al hecho de que está saliendo con un brujo.

—Su juicio parece. . . —Derek se detiene a buscar una palabra que no lo haga un mentiroso, pero tampoco será increíblemente grosero. —sospechoso.

—Odia a los Subterráneos. Ella también es homofóbica. Entonces, me enamoré de un brujo bisexual, y ella casi no me ha hablado desde entonces. Lo cual me molestó durante los primeros meses, pero después de eso me di cuenta de que en realidad era mucho más feliz de esa manera. Así que . . . —Alec aprieta los labios. —Jesús. No puedo creer . . No puedo creer que estés realmente aquí.

—Todavía estoy tratando de envolver mi cerebro en el hecho de que tengo una familia todavía viva. Tengo a Cora y la amo, pero había tantos de nosotros y ahora es justo. . . Apenas dos de nosotros. Es. . . Siento que debería conocerte y es extraño que no lo haga.

—Sí. La palabra es rara. “Alec se aprieta un poco más. —E incluso si pudiéramos descifrar qué brujo tomó tus recuerdos, no lo hará. . . no será lo mismo que si hubieras estado aquí todos estos años.

Derek se acerca un poco más. —No pero . . . todavía somos familia. Todavía somos manada. Eso ya parece correcto. —O al menos, parecería correcto si no fuera por el hecho de que Alec luce y huele tan tenso que claramente está a punto de romper algo. Las cosas fueron mejores después de abrazar a Izzy, por lo que Derek decide intentarlo. Si está equivocado, es lo suficientemente temprano como para alegar ignorancia. Así que pone sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Alec y lo abraza para un abrazo que es incómodo como el infierno, pero no está mal.

Después de un minuto de permanecer rígido en el abrazo de Derek, Alec apoya su frente contra el hombro de Derek. —No puedo creer que estés aquí, —dice nuevamente, sus manos agarrando la parte posterior de la camisa de Derek. —Tú, eres tan afortunado de que hayan tomado tus recuerdos. No sabes cuán terrible es perder a tu gemelo. Eres tan afortunado que no saberlo.

Derek se relaja también. El abrazo le resulta familiar. —No sé lo que me dijeron cuando fui adoptado. Y todos los que podrían decirme están muertos ahora. Tal vez tengo suerte.

—Sí, qué . . . —Alec se aleja y se pasa una mano apresurada por los ojos. —¿Qué le pasó a tu familia adoptiva?

—Ellos, uh. . . —Derek lo deja ir, aunque no está realmente ansioso por el espacio personal. Él no quiere sentirse solo. —Cuando tenía quince años, un cazador psicópata prendió fuego a nuestra casa. Mezcló suficientes cenizas de montaña y acónito que casi nadie podía salir. ‘Su voz se ha vuelto rotundamente clínica. —Laura y yo estábamos en la escuela. Cora pudo salir, pero se escapó, así que ni siquiera supe que había sobrevivido hasta este año.

—Jesús, —dice Alec. —Eso es . . . —Su voz se apaga mientras lucha por una palabra. Él toma una respiración profunda. —¿ Quieres volver a entrar? No debería alejarte de Izzy. Ella me va a patear la mierda.

Derek asiente. —Parece del tipo, —dice, y vuelve a subir los escalones hacia el loft. —Mi hermana mayor Laura, ella trató de encontraros una vez antes. Después del fuego. Pero fue un callejón sin salida.

—Creo que si no hubieras llegado a Magnus, nadie te hubiera reconocido, —acepta Alec.

Magnus escucha cuando entran y le da a Alec una sonrisa de reojo. —Reconocería ese ojo rodar en cualquier lado, querido.

—Preguntaría si siempre es así, pero está bastante claro que lo es, —le dice Derek a Alec.

Alec, por su parte, le está dando a Magnus una sonrisa abierta y honesta mientras se inclina para besarse. —No puedo creer que hayas reconocido a mi hermano perdido hace mucho tiempo. Eso es bastante impresionante.

—Bromas aparte, no era solo la familiaridad de miradas. Solo podía pensar en algunas razones por las cuales alguien no solo enviaría a su niño lobo lejos, sino que también haría que un brujo borre sus recuerdos. Tan pronto como mencionó el cementerio, hizo clic. ¿Bebida?

—Por favor, —dice Alec.

—No ayuda el hecho de que Laura no haya pensado en sacar a la luz los borrosos recuerdos cuando vinimos aquí después del incendio, —dice Derek, apoyado contra la pared. —Pero ella obviamente tenía sus propios problemas además de tratar de cuidarme.

—Puede que no haya importado. Luke no era el alfa en ese entonces, y. . . bueno, digamos que ha vivido una vida complicada, y habría dudado en ponerse en contacto conmigo por una serie de razones. La seguridad es lo principal. “Magnus le da una bebida a Alec y luego una a Derek. —¡Así que! ¿Alguien tiene hambre? Me parece que compartir una comida siempre es un buen rompehielos.

—Estoy muerto de hambre, —dice Stiles.

Cora pone los ojos en blanco hacia él. —Comimos hace dos horas.

—¡No todos vivimos de escarabajos en la selva tropical durante seis años!, —Responde Stiles. —Necesito sustento.

Cora inclina su barbilla y toma un aire superior. —Algunos de ellos eran del tamaño de tu cabeza inflada. Y crujiente. —Ella lo mira a los ojos. —Delicioso.

Alec mira entre los dos, luego decide que es mejor no preguntar. —Ordena a ese lugar tailandés.

—Como desees, —dice Magnus con un guiño.

Izzy está sonriendo a los recién llegados y ha visto la discusión sobre los escarabajos con interés. —Entonces, ¡eres la hermana menor de Derek! ¿Stiles es tu novio?

Cora y Stiles simultáneamente retroceden. —¿Qué? ¡No! —Cora chisporrotea. Ella mira entre Stiles y Derek y dice: —Eso sería más allá de lo extraño.

—Mucho más allá, —coincide Stiles. —No, soy más como un hermano auxiliar. A pesar de que, en realidad, todavía tienes un padre vivo. Mi padre. Quien, ahora que lo pienso, no he llamado en seis horas porque han estado sucediendo tantas cosas y yo tengo que hacerlo como ahora. 'Disculpa' . “Agarrando su teléfono, se apresura a entrar en la habitación contigua.

Izzy mira a Stiles salir de la habitación y fruncir el ceño. —¿Él está bien?

—¿Algo así?, —Le ofrece Derek, pero luego levanta una mano. —Realmente no. Un brujo intentó sacrificar a su padre en un plan de venganza no hace mucho y todavía está aterrado por eso. Además, eh, él no es mi hermano. Auxiliar o no. Eso sería aún más extraño.

—Mm hm, —dice Magnus, mirando a Izzy, quien mira hacia otro lado antes de que ella pueda comenzar a reírse. Derek les da una mirada fulminante. Alec abre la boca como si estuviera pensando en decir algo, posiblemente incluso asegurándole a su hermano que ser gay no es un crimen, pero luego decide beber más alcohol.

Cora pone los ojos en blanco y dice: —Vino con nosotros porque en realidad es muy bueno averiguando las cosas. Él fue quien descubrió dónde estaba la guarida de la manada local.

—Sí, es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, tiene muy poco respeto por la ley y aún menos respeto por la privacidad de las personas. Es una combinación bastante efectiva.

Izzy toma la bebida de Alec, toma un sorbo y se la devuelve mientras pone los ojos en blanco. —Magnus, ¿hay alguna manera de hacer que los recuerdos regresen? ¿O se han ido para siempre, incluso si no los has alimentado con un demonio de la memoria?

—Bueno, no me gusta hacer suposiciones sobre la calidad del trabajo de otras personas, —dice Magnus, mientras Stiles regresa a la habitación. —Pero si el brujo hizo un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno como para no reconocer inmediatamente a su propio hermano gemelo, entonces supongo que recuperarlos de ellos es la única forma en que podría hacerse.

—Así que vamos a encontrarlos, —dice Stiles.

Derek se encoge de hombros. —No creo que Maryse nos dé mucho con lo qué trabajar. O mantenga registros que demuestren que ella mintió sobre lo muerto que supuestamente estaba.

—Maryse ya nos contó algunas cosas, —señala Stiles. —Que era un él, por ejemplo. Que era alguien que conocía a tu madre. Tiene que haber sido alguien que vivió por aquí en el momento en que te mordieron, porque dudo que te arrastrara primero por el país. Incluso en Beacon Hills, ¿hemos conocido cuántos brujos reales? ¿Dos, tres? No puede haber tantas posibilidades.

Derek se vuelve hacia Magnus. —¿Tienes que ser particularmente poderoso o talentoso para borrar los recuerdos de alguien?

—Eso depende de cuán bueno sea el trabajo que quieres que se haga. El que hizo el tuyo hizo un muy buen trabajo, lo que significa que, en lo alto de mi cabeza, solo puedo pensar en una docena de brujos que sé que serían capaces. ¿Dijiste que vives en Beacon Hills? Porque muchas cosas me resultaron claras.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?, —Pregunta Derek sospechosamente.

—Oh, bueno, el trauma, la muerte, la destrucción, etcétera. Quiero decir, básicamente vives en una Boca del Infierno.

—¡Lo sabía!, —Dice Stiles.

—Es un Nemeton, no una Boca del Infierno. —Derek parece bastante maltratado. —Genial, ahora nunca haré que se detenga.

Magnus se encoge de hombros, claramente sin remordimiento. —La Boca del Infierno estaba basado en un Nemeton, entonces, realmente no hay mucha diferencia. La única diferencia es que un Nemeton es menos una entrada y más un imán y un pozo. Prácticamente, se trata de lo mismo.

—Nuestro próximo proyecto puede ser tratar de destruirlo o contenerlo, pero una cosa a la vez.

Izzy casi se atraganta con su bebida. —Bueno, ciertamente piensas en grande.

Alec la mira con odio. —Es un objetivo razonable, si el Nemeton atrae criaturas peligrosas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!— Stiles casi arroja su bebida al techo mientras Alec y Derek miran al unísono. —¡No comiences a fruncir el ceño en sincronía! ¡Mi corazón no puede soportar eso!

Derek solo pone los ojos en blanco. —No me preocupan las 'criaturas peligrosas'. Son los psicópatas. Tenemos una banshee en la ciudad y ella no causa ningún problema. Estábamos bien en el frente de los hombres lobo. El primer desastre fue un cazador mundano.

—No seas pedante, —dice Cora, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Una criatura peligrosa es una criatura peligrosa, independientemente de qué tipo sean o por qué están en la ciudad.

—¿Acabas de decirle a Derek que deje de ser pedante?— Stiles se ríe. —Bien podrías decirle que no respire.

Derek les da su mejor sonrisa detestablemente insincera. —En ese caso, podría hacerlo unos cinco minutos. ¿Ahora podemos volver al tema que nos ocupa?

—Brujos, —dice Magnus, asintiendo. —Puedo hacer algunas llamadas. A ver si alguien recuerda haber borrado la memoria de un niño lobo para sus padres psicóticos, ¿de qué se trataba, quince años atrás?

—Sí. —Derek se vuelve hacia Stiles. —Leíste las cosas de adopción en mi archivo. ¿Había algo útil en eso?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —¿Más allá del hecho de que tu familia biológica vivía en la ciudad de Nueva York y que la policía no había podido contactarlos? Eso fue casi lo único allí.

—¿Nos encontraste basado en eso?— Izzy parece impresionada, y Stiles se hincha a su pesar.

—Bueno, y recordé que mi hermana habló con un hombre lobo llamado Luke, que era negro y probablemente un policía, y que nos encontramos en un restaurante chino en un muelle, —dice Derek encogiéndose de hombros.

Hay una pausa cuando llega la comida. Alec desciende para cogerlo, mientras Magnus agita las manos para conjurar unas sillas y una mesa de comedor lo suficientemente grande como para caber a todos. Stiles observa con asombro (y para ser justo, Derek no se impresiona). Una vez que todos están sentados, Izzy les sonríe a los dos y dice: —Entonces, ¿cómo os conocisteis?

Stiles se sonroja y mira hacia abajo, pero Derek responde sin perder un segundo. —Estaba traspasando mi propiedad privada.

—Mm hm, —Magnus dice de nuevo, e Izzy comienza a reír.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Protesta Derek.

Izzy solo se ríe con más fuerza. —Ignora a Magnus. No lo admitirá, pero es un troll.

Derek frunce el ceño. Stiles se aclara la garganta, toma otro recipiente con comida para llevar, y dice: —Además, nuestra historia no es tan emocionante, simplemente tropecé con todo este asunto de los hombres lobo. Vosotros cazáis demonios e invocáis mesas de comedor y de alguna manera tenéis espacio suficiente en el loft, aunque juro que no lo hicieron cuando llegamos aquí, así que quiero saber cómo os conocisteis vosotros dos.

Magnus suspira y mira con adoración a Alec. —Fue muy romántico. Él me salvó de un asesino.

Alec se sonroja y luego mira su plato. —Entonces lanzaste una flecha y te fuiste, dejándonos al resto de nosotros para que nos las arreglemos solos.

—No fue mi mejor momento, —coincide Magnus.

—Parece que ganas el premio a la 'mejor primera impresión', —le dice Derek a su hermano.

—¿Por qué alguien intentaba matarte?, —Pregunta Stiles, sonando indebidamente emocionado por esto.

—Oh, él estaba tratando de matarnos a todos, realmente, —dice Magnus. —Brujos, hombres lobo, vampiros, etcétera. Pero no te preocupes, a estas alturas ya se ha ocupado bastante de él.

—Impresionante, —dice Cora. —Más psicópatas.

—Créeme, él no causará ningún problema a nadie, —dice Alec. Su mirada se dirige hacia Derek como si quisiera verificar y asegurarse de que todavía está allí.

Derek, que no es ajeno a esas miradas, decide cambiar de tema. —Entonces tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué estábamos jugando en un cementerio?

Alec se encoge de hombros. —Cada vez que no estuviéramos estudiando o entrenando durante más de tres minutos, mamá nos arrojaba el libro, literalmente. Entonces, si realmente queríamos tener tiempo para jugar, teníamos que tratar de evitarla. Eso significaba jugar en algunos lugares extraños.

—Quizás deberías enseñármelo. Ver si hay otros recuerdos en la superficie.

—¡Sí, deberíamos!— Izzy sonríe y se acerca para apretar la mano de Derek. —Además, tienes que conocer al gato. ¡Y Max! Dios mío, ni siquiera lo sabes, ¡tienes otro hermano! Dos si cuentas a Jace.

—¿Debo?, —Murmura Magnus, y Alec pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Jace es medio hermano?— Pregunta Derek.

—Jace es mi parabatai, —dice Alec, luego duda. —Pero supongo que no sabes lo que eso significa. Uh, es una asociación mágica. Ya sabes, estamos obligados a luchar juntos, cuidar la espalda del oteo. Nuestros padres lo adoptaron cuando yo tenía doce años, él tenía diez años, después de que murió su padre.

Derek asiente. —Creo que voy a necesitar algún tipo de clase Shadowhunter.

—¡Yo también!, —Dice Stiles.

Alec se pellizca el puente de la nariz. —Se supone que los mundanos ni siquiera deben saber que existimos, pero supongo que es un poco tarde para eso.

—Además, él no es completamente mundano, —comenta Magnus. —Él tiene la vista, si np algo más.

—Así que ahí, —dice Stiles, sonando presumido.

—Stiles, no te estás ayudando a ti mismo aquí, —dice Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Para cuando la comida se acaba, se está haciendo tarde, y Magnus despeja la mesa con un movimiento de su mano y una llama azul. —Entonces, ¿dónde te has estado quedando?, —Le pregunta a Derek.

—Uh, Kings Hotel, —dice Derek.

Magnus da un estremecimiento no fingido. —¿Un hotel de dos estrellas? No bajo mi cuidado. Tendrás que quedarte aquí, por supuesto.

Stiles echa un vistazo alrededor de la habitación algo nervioso, pensando en las pesadillas que grita cada vez que se queda dormido por más de diez minutos. —Oye, investigué mucho sobre los hoteles en Brooklyn, Kings Hotel está bien, seguro que es barato, pero está bien. Derek, dile que está bien.

—Está bien, —dice Derek. Sale un poco de madera, por lo que intenta salvarlo. —Me he quedado en peores.

—Lo mismo, —dice Cora. —Los escarabajos y todo.

—Tonterías, —dice Magnus. —¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si te enviara de regreso a ese lugar? Además, el loft es mucho más conveniente para el Instituto: no queremos hacerte caminar por la ciudad cada vez que quieres ver a tus hermanos.

Stiles suspira y resuelve quedarse despierto toda la noche. —Bueno está bien. Supongo que si insistes.

Derek le da a Stiles una mirada encubierta, pensando que esto no va a ir bien, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer si Stiles va a ceder. —Sin embargo, al menos deberíamos ir a buscar ropa limpia.

Magnus lo mira pensativamente. —Por mucho que me gustaría vestirte, por desgracia, nada de lo que poseas te quedará bien. Llamaré a un taxi.

—¿No puedes abrir otro portal?— Pregunta Stiles, curioso.

—Solo puedes acceder a un portal donde has estado antes, —le dice Izzy, y luego sonríe mientras agrega, —y estoy seguro de que Magnus no sería atrapado muerto en un hotel de dos estrellas.

—Y ciertamente no mientras viva, —dice Magnus mientras saca su teléfono. —Sabes, cuando propusieron por primera vez ese sistema de clasificación, sugerí que todo lo que está por debajo de tres estrellas se quemara hasta el suelo porque no era apto para ser habitado, pero obviamente me ignoraron.

Alec y Derek lo miran con idéntica expresión de escepticismo divertido. Stiles frunce el ceño, espera a que cuelgue el teléfono y dice: —Espera, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Oh, he sido testigo del ascenso y la caída de las civilizaciones, pastelito, —le dice Magnus.

Alec tose una tos que suena sospechosamente, —Cuatrocientos.

Magnus le da a Alec una mirada escandalizada. —Le ruego que me disculpe.

Alec se encoge de hombros. —Pensé que te cortaría las rodillas antes de que comenzaras a tratar de contarles sobre la vez que bebiste con Platón.

—Hmph. Vuelve a mí cuando hayas decidido sobre Miguel Ángel, pétalo.

Stiles piensa en eso. —Sí. Voy a preguntar. ¿Qué hay de Miguel Ángel?

—Afirma haber tenido relaciones sexuales con Miguel Ángel, —dice Alec, mirando a Magnus con los ojos entrecerrados. —Creo que solo está fanfarroneando.

Magnus sonríe con esa pequeña sonrisa. —Pero no lo sabes con certeza. —Le sopla un beso a Alec, que viaja en un débil humo mágico azul de sus labios fruncidos.

—Esa es la cosa más sexy que he visto, —murmura Stiles.

—Magnus, hay niños aquí, —dice Izzy, tratando de no reírse.

—No, —dice Derek, y se dirige hacia la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

La despedida es un poco incómoda, pero no terrible. Derek se las arregla para encontrarse con Alec e Izzy en el Instituto al día siguiente para que puedan mostrárselo. Cuando el taxi aparece para llevarlos al hotel, los hermanos Lightwood se van. Izzy le da a Derek un abrazo largo y apretado. El abrazo de Alec es incómodo y forzado, pero dura mucho más de lo que Derek hubiera esperado.

Se establecen en el loft, que de alguna manera de repente tiene suficientes habitaciones para que cada uno tenga una. Magnus dice que tiene algunos asuntos en el club para atender, pero que se pongan cómodos y tratará de no despertarlos cuando ingrese. Stiles se dirige directamente hacia las estanterías. —Puedes mirar todo esto—, dice, en un tono que está en algún lugar entre asombro y alegría.

Derek asiente con la cabeza, y con la recordada seguridad de que Stiles es improbable que pueda volar por sí solo, tira de varios libros y se sienta en el sofá. Stiles se desploma en el piso con sus elecciones. Cora pone los ojos en blanco hacia los dos, luego va a ver si Magnus tiene algo tan mundano como una cafetera. Si ella aprendió algo sobre Stiles, es que él querrá un café más pronto que tarde.

La cocina del brujo es una mezcolanza de electrodomésticos modernos y cosas que ella no reconoce, pero localiza una cafetera francesa y un hervidor de agua. Eso será lo suficientemente bueno; Stiles podría preferir bebidas sofisticadas con nombres que no pueda mantener claros, pero tampoco tiene objeción al café solo cuando eso es lo que está disponible.

—¿Intentarás dormir esta noche?—, Pregunta Derek, mientras Stiles acepta la primera taza de café. —Incluso un par de horas sería mejor que nada.

Stiles mira entre el café, luego los libros y suspira. —Creo que si voy a hacerlo, debería intentarlo antes de que Magnus regrese.

—Los libros seguirán aquí. Y me quedaré despierto para despertarte, si eso ayuda.

—Sí, pero ¿y si te duermes?— Stiles lo considera por unos minutos, luego dice: —No, me quedaré despierto. Estaré bien. —Toma algunos tragos del café y abre un libro.

—El café no va a ayudar para siempre—, dice Derek, pero luego lo deja ir. Es una batalla perdida, al menos por hoy. Además, no puede culpar a Stiles por no querer que nadie más sea testigo de sus pesadillas.

Siguen leyendo cuando Magnus regresa, y el brujo se divierte, pero no hace ningún comentario, desapareciendo en su propia habitación. Se levanta temprano al día siguiente -los brujos no necesitan dormir tanto como el ser humano promedio- y sale del dormitorio para encontrar un espectáculo divertido. Derek está acostado boca arriba en el sofá con un libro sobre la cara. Está apoyado contra Cora, que está acurrucada en su forma de lobo, y los dos están profundamente dormidos. Stiles, por su parte, está sentado en el piso con seis libros diferentes abiertos, y parece estar leyéndolos todos a la vez. —Te has quedado sin café—, le dice a Magnus con cierta distracción, mientras el hechicero entra en la habitación.

—Eso es . . . impresionante —, dice Magnus, pensando en cuánto había tenido la noche anterior.

Derek se mueve tan pronto como los oye hablar. Se pone de costado y su libro golpea el suelo con un ruido sordo, sacándolo de un tirón. Al ver que son solo Stiles y Magnus y todos parecen estar bien, comienza a acariciar a Cora entre las orejas, para calmarla y volver a dormir.

—Te despiertas muy fácilmente. Quería obtener una foto de eso —, le dice Magnus, sonriendo.

—Estoy seguro de que tendrás otra oportunidad—, dice Derek, ya que quedarse dormido con un libro en la cara no es exactamente inusual.

Stiles lo mira, con los ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño, pero brillante y en alerta por toda la cafeína. —Tío. Tío. ¿Sabías que hay un hechizo para cambiar tu ropa contigo? ¿No estás completamente desnudo después de que cambies? Solo tu ropa, puf ... —Vagamente agita una mano. —¡Y luego regresa!

Derek mira a Stiles y luego a Magnus. —Necesito eso. Ahora mismo.

—No puedo imaginar por qué—, dice Magnus, su sonrisa se convierte en una sonrisa genuina. —Claramente no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

Derek levanta las cejas y dice en un tono más seco que un desierto: —Tampoco creamos las cosas que se han eliminado, y sería bueno cambiar las formas durante el combate sin temer por cosas que podríamos querer más adelante.

Los ojos de Stiles se nublan y él tartamudea, —Uh. . . ¿Puedo usar tu ducha?

—Siéntete libre—, dice Magnus, conteniendo una sonrisa. Derek cuidadosamente no mira a Stiles cuando se va. Magnus se apropia de la taza de café abandonada de Stiles y se hunde elegantemente en uno de los sillones. —Entonces, ¿qué está pasando entre vosotros dos? Además de la carga de tensión sexual no resuelta.

—Una diferencia de edad bastante grande—, gruñe Derek.

Magnus levanta las cejas. —¿Has oído la parte sobre mi ser de varios siglos de edad, correcto? Creo que sé bastante sobre las ‘grandes diferencias de edad’. Créeme, perrito, no son insuperables.

—No es la diferencia en años, son las edades en que estamos—, dice Derek, tratando de mantener la calma, ya que aparentemente es el novio de su hermano. —Uno de nosotros es un adulto y el otro es un adolescente. Cuando hay una brecha de edad entre dos adultos, se trata de dos adultos que toman una decisión. Cuando eso sucede con un adulto y un adolescente, es un adulto el que se aprovecha de la situación —. Ni siquiera sabe por qué le está contando esto a Magnus, aparte del hecho de que podría frenar las sonrisas de todos. —Dos años entre tú y Alec o doscientos, ambos siguen siendo adultos.

Magnus levanta sus manos en señal de rendición, su rostro se puso serio a partir de la segunda oración. —El verdadero amor espera, ya sabes—, dice. —No será un niño mucho más tiempo, si todavía es uno, lo que francamente dudo.

—Bueno, no estoy interesado en ser el tipo que arruina y jode todo.

—Es por eso que dije 'espera'—, dice Magnus, y se pone de pie. —Eres un cachorrito enojado, ¿verdad? Supongo que es comprensible, considerando todo. Ya sabes, Alec tiene una runa de —ira tranquila— y nunca me he atrevido a preguntar qué circunstancias llevaron a eso. .

—Tal vez es porque su madre es una perra gigante.

—Ciertamente, pero creo que probablemente haya más que eso. Especialmente porque está boca arriba, así que no pudo haberlo dibujado él solo.

Eso detiene a Derek. —¿No tienes que dibujarlos para ser efectivo?

—Tienen que ser dibujados por un Cazador de sombras, pero cualquier cazador de sombras servirá—. Magnus sonríe. —Me imagino que aprenderás más acerca de tu clase de recuperación. Hablando de eso, veré si Alec está listo para el día y listo para mostrarle todo el Instituto.

Derek asiente. —¿Te importa si dejamos los libros que Stiles estaba pasando? Si no lo hacemos, él comenzará con seis nuevos temas, luego, a la mitad volverá a ellos y de repente habrá veinte libros en el piso.

Magnus resopla divertido y dice: —Está bien para mí. No me culpes si te tropiezas con ellos.

—Esto no es nada—, dice Derek. —Créeme.

~ ~ ~ ~

Alec está paseando por piso en el pasillo delantero del Instituto, mientras que Izzy lo mira. —¿Podrías por favor calmarte?—, Finalmente pregunta. —Va a estar bien. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

Alec se encoge de hombros y encoge sus hombros aún más. Él no quiere hablar sobre la verdadera razón por la que está nervioso. Estará mucho más feliz si nadie descubre que en su estómago siente cada vez más el terror cada vez que piensa en lo que le sucedió a su hermano. Si Magnus logra encontrar al brujo que se llevó los recuerdos de Derek, si Derek los recupera, descubrirá que fue Alec quien sugirió escabullirse la noche en que Derek cambió, y Alec no puede imaginarse que va a estar feliz con eso. . Como él no quiere decir eso, él va con su problema secundario. —Es simplemente extraño. No sé cómo actuar a su alrededor. Siento que debería conocerlo. Pero yo no. Es un extraño, pero no lo es.

—Hey—. Izzy le sonríe a su hermano. —Lo conoceremos nuevamente. Así que deja de encorvarse como una tortuga. —Ella comienza a golpearlo en las costillas hasta que ha descruzado sus brazos para que pueda defenderse de ella.

—No sé cómo puedes simplemente. . . rodar con esto tan fácilmente —, dice Alec.

—Cada vez que empiezo a enojarme, me imagino estrangulando a mamá con su propia coleta.

Eso consigue una sonrisa, pero luego Alec comienza a caminar de nuevo. —Es solo que.... no sé qué decirle. No soy bueno con la gente. Una pequeña charla con un completo extraño es como uno de los círculos más bajos del infierno para mí.

—Él tampoco parece tan hablador. Para los gemelos fraternos, vosotros dos siempre fueron tan parecidos —, agrega Izzy con una sonrisa. —De todos modos, podría ser difícil decir una palabra más allá de su no-novio allí.

—Si eso es verdad. Dejaré que ese chico y Magnus hablen por completo. Y si crees que he estado callado durante demasiado tiempo, dame una señal. Mete tu cabello detrás de tus orejas.

—Por el Ángel, Alec, cálmate.

Alec frunce el ceño. —Así que . . . eso es un no en la señal, ¿entonces?

Afortunadamente, antes de que Izzy pueda responder, la puerta se abre y luego Magnus camina con Derek detrás de él. —Hola, cariño—, dice Magnus, dando un paso adelante para saludar a Alec.

Alec le da un beso breve, apropiado para el espacio de trabajo. Después de su primer golpe de labios en la iglesia, ha tratado de limitar su PDA para evitar que alguien se sienta incómodo. —Hola, uh, hola. Hola, Derek.

—Hola, Derek—, dice Izzy con una sonrisa.

—Hey—, dice Derek. Él no sonríe, pero deja de fruncir el ceño, lo que es una mejora definitiva. Él mira hacia el interior de la catedral que alberga el Instituto. —Esto no es realmente lo que esperaba.

Magnus aplaude sus manos. —Bueno, te dejo en tu reunión continuada. Tengo algunos asuntos reales que atender, y algunas personas con las que hablar, amigos de amigos, etc., para rastrear el hechizo del hechizo.

—Oh, tu no. . . —Alec le da a Magnus una mirada triste, un ceño fruncido tirando de sus labios mientras piensa en los recuerdos menos que agradables que Derek le había quitado. ¿Su hermano aún querrá tener algo que ver con él después de que recuerde haber sido atacado por hombres lobo? ¿Después de recordar la sugerencia de Alec de que sigan a su padre en su misión? —No es necesario, ya sabes, no es gran cosa si no puedes encontrarlos. Eso fue hace quince años.

Derek le da a Alec una mirada de reojo, luego se vuelve hacia Magnus. —No es necesario, pero lo aprecio. Como la persona aquí que no recuerda.

Alec se encoge un poco, pero Magnus desvía la conversación, agitando la mano para decir: —Bueno, ahora que puedo simplemente publicar un mensaje en el foro de brujos de la ciudad de Nueva York, es mucho más fácil de lo que solía ser. En los viejos tiempo tendría que pulir el cuenco de plata que utilicé para la comunicación a larga distancia y quemar incienso durante horas.

Derek considera esto. —No puedo decir si hablas en serio, pero por si lo hicieras, y si realmente hay un sitio web lleno de brujos, por favor no le digas a Stiles.

—Sí, ¿dónde está Stiles?— Izzy interrumpe brillantemente.

—Él y Cora están aterrorizando las atracciones turísticas—, dice Derek. —Bueno, él está aterrorizando. Cora se asegura de que no entre en el tráfico.

—Oh así que . . . somos solo nosotros —, dice Alec, y se dice a sí mismo con firmeza para no entrar en pánico. —Estupendo. Podemos mostrarte todo.

—Sí—. Parece que Derek tampoco está seguro de qué hacer con esto.

Magnus se inclina para besar a Alec en la mejilla, luego hace lo mismo con Izzy. —Buena suerte con ellos—, murmura en su oído, y ella sofoca una risita. —Me voy, entonces, y también me voy—, continúa en voz alta antes de salir por la puerta.

—Entonces, eh. . . el Instituto. —Alec mira alrededor y asiente. —Esto concluye nuestra gira.

Derek sonrió ante eso. —¿Fue esa la gira de níquel o la gira de diez centavos?

—Más como la gira de un penique—, dice Izzy, riendo en voz baja. —Vamos, sígueme—. Lidera a Derek en un breve recorrido por el Instituto, le muestra la sala de entrenamiento y su equipo y casi lo pierde por completo cuando llegan a la biblioteca. Alec camina detrás de ellos, esperando que no se vea tan incómodo como se siente. —¡Oh, deberíamos llevarte a tu antigua habitación! Y ver si recuperas algún recuerdo.

Derek se encoge de hombros. —No puede lastimar. Es extraño pensar que todavía podría tener cosas de una época que ni siquiera recuerdo.

—Sí, eh. . . No sé qué pasó con tus cosas desde entonces —, dice Alec, mirando a otro lado y frotando una mano sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza. —Creo que probablemente tenga algo de eso, pero. . . nos deshicimos del resto.

—No hay una razón real para guardarlo, supongo. Quiero decir, algunas cosas, pero. . . no se necesita mucho para recordar a alguien.

Izzy mira a Alec como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero luego cambia claramente de opinión. —Vamos por aquí—, dice, comenzando por el pasillo. —Aunque es la habitación de otra persona ahora, en realidad. Quiero decir, no se verá como la recuerdas.

—Bueno, ya que no la recuerdo en absoluto. .

La habitación no es tan emocionante. Tiene una cama y una cómoda y no mucho más. Lo que llama la atención de Derek es al final del pasillo, donde un sillón está escondido en una esquina junto con una pequeña mesa debajo de una ventana. Hay un gato gris acurrucado en la silla, con aspecto hosco. Derek se acerca y se agacha, volviendo sobre sus talones, y extiende una mano. —Tú, lo recuerdo un poco.

El gato sisea.

—¡Oh, él también te recuerda!— Izzy parece que está a punto de llorar.

Derek, que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantenerse quieto en su mayor parte, mira por sobre su hombro para mirarla. —¿Así es como llamas a esto?

—Bueno, él no mordió, golpeó ni escapó, entonces. . . sí, en realidad —, dice Alec. —Es casi todo el cariño que alguien obtiene de Church.

—Eso no es muy inteligente—, informa Derek a Church. —¿Quién te va a cepillar si haces cosas así?

Church le lanza una ojeada, luego extiende la mano, golpea la mano de Derek con una pata y silba deliberadamente otra vez. Derek se encoge de hombros y dice: —Está bien— y araña detrás de las orejas del gato. Church no se ve muy feliz con eso, pero lo tolera.

Izzy está mirando y resistiendo el impulso de sacar su teléfono y comenzar a grabar, cuando Jace corre detrás de ellos. —Oye, he vuelto de... Mierda, ¿estás acariciando a la Iglesia?

Derek mira la pregunta pero no detiene las caricias. El gato es algo sólido, algo real que recuerda, y no lo suelta. —Sí. Obviamente.

Izzy mira a Jace. —Este es nuestro hermano, Derek.

—Oh, correcto, tu hermano—. Jace parpadea. —Espera. ¿Qué?

—¿Recuerdas al hermano gemelo que tuve que fue asesinado por un hombre lobo del que nunca hablé?—, Pregunta Alec, con los hombros encorvados hacia adentro. —Resulta que toda la cosa de la 'muerte' fue muy exagerada.

—Mamá borró sus recuerdos y luego lo despachó—. La sonrisa de Izzy se adelgaza un poco, pero luego vuelve a florecer. —¡De todas formas! Derek, este es Jace.

—Wow, eso es increíble—, dice Jace, con verdadera emoción. Alarga la mano de Derek para sacudirla. —Puedo verlo totalmente ahora, realmente os parecéis.

Derek la sacude, cauteloso al principio pero aflojándose. Él puede decir por el olor que Jace está cerca de Izzy y Alec, incluso si él no está relacionado con ellos. —Magnus parecía pensar lo mismo.

—Si estás diciendo eso porque te golpeó, le hace eso a todos—, le dice Jace.

—Excepto tú—, dice Alec, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Derek niega con la cabeza. —No en realidad no. Solo le recordé a Alec. Lo cual es bueno, o nunca hubiéramos averiguado nada.

—Sí, supongo que no. Quiero decir . . . ¿No tienes recuerdos? —Jace frunce el ceño. —¿Por qué Maryse habría hecho eso?

Alec abre la boca, respira hondo y la cierra. Él mira a Izzy, esperando que ella tenga una explicación real que no implique profanidad.

—Porque mi madre es ...— Izzy se obliga a detenerse. —Derek no fue asesinado por un hombre lobo, obviamente, pero cambio.

—Bueno. Así que . .

—Así que—, dice Alec, —mamá no quería que nadie descubriera que prefería regalar a su hijo que aprender a lidiar con tener un hombre lobo como hijo.

—Y dejar que Alec e Izzy se ocupen de la pérdida de un hermano—. Derek se encoge de hombros. —No la he conocido. . . eso lo recuerdo . . pero ¿quién les hace eso a sus hijos?

Jace frunce el ceño ligeramente. —Eso realmente no suena como Maryse. .

—Jace—, Izzy dice de manera uniforme. —Ella era una tarjeta que llevaba un miembro del círculo. Suena exactamente como ella.

—Quiero decir, la parte donde os mintió, donde se llevaron a vuestro hermano lejos de vosotros, quiero decir. .

Alec mira hacia el techo, intenta aplastar su temperamento, y falla miserablemente. —El hecho de que obtienes todo lo que quieres porque eres su niño de oro no significa que su trato conmigo e Izzy como basura no suceda. Yo solo ... oh, Dios mío, no puedo estar aquí ahora mismo. —Se da vuelta y se aleja.

Derek solo le da a Jace una mirada fulminante y se levanta para seguirlo sin pensarlo. Es fácil para él seguir el rastro de Alec por los pasillos y por la parte trasera, donde se encuentra parado en el cementerio vagamente familiar. Ve a Alec de pie cerca de la parte de atrás y se acerca para ver una lápida gris pálida que lleva el nombre de Derek Lightwood. —Jesús. ¿Me dieron una tumba?

—Mamá no es nada si no es completa—, murmura Alec, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Quién o qué enterraron?

—¿Cómo demonios debería saberlo?—, Alec chasquea, pero luego se pasa ambas manos por el pelo y murmura: —Lo siento.

Derek se mete las manos en los bolsillos. —Es espeluznante.

—Y que lo digas—. Alec todavía no hace ningún movimiento para irse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasas aquí?

—¿Últimamente?— Alec se encorva un poco. —No mucho. Salgo aquí de vez en cuando, cuando necesito pensar. Solía sentarme aquí mucho cuando era adolescente, pero finalmente no lo hice. . . eso me hace sonar como un idiota, ¿verdad? Pero supongo que no puedes llorar por siempre.

—Eventualmente comienzas a moverte hacia adelante nuevamente—, Derek acuerda en voz baja. —Ya sea que quieras o no. Incluso si cavas tus talones contra eso.

—Pero luego algo te hace parar y recordarlo y de repente es como si la costra hubiera sido arrancada y duele tanto como sucedió cuando sucedió.

Derek asiente y no dice nada.

—Jace no es un tipo malo, ya sabes—, dice Alec, después de un minuto de silencio. —A veces es un poco inconsciente. Supongo que es un poco difícil de explicar. Siempre fue tan bueno en todo. Todas las cosas en las que se espera que los Cazadores de sombras sean buenos son algo natural para él. Entonces él es el chico de oro de todos que no puede hacer nada malo. Mi madre lo amaba más que a mí desde que teníamos trece años.

—Y él ni siquiera lo sabe, ¿eh?— Derek niega con la cabeza. —Nada en contra de Jace, pero realmente parece que decepcioné a Maryse, así que salió a buscar al hijo perfecto para reemplazarme—. Derek se hunde en la hierba. —Lo cual parece la acción más perra posible, ya que tengo un jodido gemelo.

—Bueno, no es que hayan ido al supermercado y hayan elegido uno—, dice Alec. —El padre de Jace murió, y él era el parabatai de mi padre, y. . . No lo sé. Mucho sucedió, supongo.

—No culparé a Jace si golpeo el techo después de recuperar mis recuerdos. Llamaremos eso lo suficientemente bueno.

—Claro—. Alec apoya sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. —Yo diría eso, ya sabes, ojalá nos hubiera regalado a los dos. . . pero nunca hubiera conocido a Magnus. Por lo que . . . Pasaría por mucho para tenerlo en mi vida, ¿sabes?

Derek asiente y dice: —Está loco por ti—. Claramente, eso lo que lo tranquiliza un poco, tal vez incluso lo alentará. Es un recordatorio de que el amor es algo real y que aún puede funcionar.

—Sí, y él es la persona menos sutil del planeta, también.— Alec tiene una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro. —Quiero decir, él no tiene frío en absoluto. Tampoco era muy bueno ocultando cómo me sentía, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara. Casi todos lo sabían: mis padres, mis hermanos, mi prometida...

Derek asiente de nuevo para mostrar que está escuchando, luego hace una doble toma. —¿Prometida?

 

—Oh, wow, sí. No sabes nada de eso. —Alec da una pequeña risa tranquila. —Si, vale. Salgamos a tomar un café y te contaré sobre la vez que tu hermano gay estuvo a punto de casarse con una mujer.

Eso le da risa a Derek. —Bueno. Suena divertido.

Hay una cafetería en la calle del Instituto donde Alec obviamente va a menudo, si la sonrisa y el 'eh, ¿dónde está Magnus?’ son una indicación. Alec no es exactamente amigable, pero tampoco los mira con el ceño fruncido. Acaban de conseguir sus bebidas y encontrar una mesa en la esquina, y Alec comienza a contarle a Derek sobre Lydia, la política de la Clave, la oportunidad de dirigir el Instituto juntos. —Quiero decir, fue como, ¿alguna vez has sabido que te estás tirando de cabeza contra una pared de ladrillos, pero por alguna razón no puedes pararte?

—Sí. Oh sí. Es como si no supieras qué más hacer, y sabes que esto te va a doler muchísimo, pero al menos sabes hacia dónde te diriges y en qué tipo de dolor te encuentras.

Los labios de Alec se contraen un poco. —Así que estoy literalmente parado en el altar, y resulta que Izzy había invitado a Magnus.

Derek levanta las cejas. —Claramente voy a tener que vigilarla.

—Verdad. Ella hace lo que cree que es mejor y maldita sean las consecuencias. —Alec toma un sorbo de su café. —Y así es como terminé besándome con un chico en el pasillo en lo que se suponía que sería mi boda.

—¿Cómo lo tomó Lydia?

—Muy bien. Quiero decir, como dije, estaba no engañando a nadie, así que no era como si estuviera sorprendida. Ella todavía dirige el Instituto, y somos muy buenos amigos ahora. Tienes que admirar a una mujer que puede ponerse un vestido de novia y decirle al tipo con el que se supone que se va a casar —0’te mereces ser feliz’ antes de dejarlo en libertad con su posible novio.

—Suena como alguien que me gustaría—. Derek juguetea con su taza. —Lo cual es mejor que tener que buscar amigos por mi cuenta. Ya lo habrás adivinado, pero no soy muy bueno en eso.

Alec se encoge de hombros. —Debe ser genético. Durante años, apenas hablé con nadie que no fuera Izzy o Jace. Demonios, todavía apenas le hablo a nadie que no sea Izzy, Jace o Magnus. Y estoy bastante seguro de que todo el asunto con Magnus solo ocurrió porque sintió una extraña conexión conmigo y se declaró a sí mismo para mí, como el día que nos conocimos. Lo que supongo que es menos extraño en retrospectiva, ya que él tenía razón.

—Hubo un breve período de mi vida en que fui extrovertido, pero también estoy bastante seguro de que era un idiota, por lo que probablemente no fue una buena opción.

—De todos modos, mi madre casi no me habla desde mi boda, por lo que apareciste en medio de una pelea en curso—. Alec se encoge de hombros otra vez, encorvando los hombros. —Algunos días estoy molesto por eso, algunos días no lo estoy. Depende de qué más está pasando.

—Lo siento por el momento—, dice Derek, medio en broma. —Parecía que era una buena idea para nosotros salir de allí antes de que pudiera comenzar más drama, ¿sabes?

—Sí—. Alec termina su café y se reclina en su silla. —Bueno. Tu turno. Cuéntame sobre Stiles.

—Heh. Stiles. —Derek comienza a marcar cosas con sus dedos. —No sabe cuándo parar. No sabe cómo mantenerse a salvo. No sabe cómo ni cuándo callarse, no es capaz de quedarse quieto, es un listillo completo, mucho más inteligente de lo que nadie imagina, tortuoso como el demonio, y tiene una manera asombrosa de salir adelante cuando lo necesita, contra toda razón.

—Wow—. Alec sonríe a pesar de sí mismo. —Y pensé que Magnus no tenía buen rollo. Tienes como. . . cero relajación

Derek echa la cabeza hacia atrás y mira hacia arriba, esperando una intervención divina. Entonces se le ocurre que, técnicamente, la intervención divina podría estar sentada frente a él. —Mira, tiene diecisiete años. Y ese es un problema. Un gran problema. Para mi. Pero aparte de eso, Stiles es una especie de fuerza imparable. Deberías aprender eso, por tu propia seguridad. Una vez condujo su Jeep por la pared de un almacén para poder atropellar a un kanima. Piénsalo.

Alec se pasa una mano por la parte posterior de su cuello. —Por mi propia seguridad, lo tendré en cuenta. Para su seguridad, debe saber que Magnus es de la misma manera. Intentaré mantenerlo fuera de tu negocio. Simplemente no puedo prometerte que vaya a tener éxito.

Hay un momento de silencio. —Mira—, finalmente dice Derek, con las manos alrededor de su taza y su mirada fija en la mesa. —¿Alguna vez hiciste algo, cuando eras un adolescente, tomaste decisiones pensando que por supuesto que eras lo suficientemente mayor, lo suficientemente adulto como para manejar esas elecciones? ¿Y luego descubres que estabas equivocado?

—¿Honestamente? No. —Alec suspira. —Mamá hizo prácticamente todas las opciones para mí, y todavía estaría haciéndolo si finalmente no me hubiera alejado de eso.

—Ojalá hubiera tenido eso. Cometí uno de esos errores y ahora toda mi segunda familia, ya sabes, la que me acogió, todos están muertos, excepto Cora. Y Peter, que está jodido en alguna parte. Y no estoy diciendo que Stiles vaya a lastimar a nadie. Ya sabes, a menos que lo merezcan. Pero no quiero que nada entre nosotros sea un error.

—Está bien, y todo eso tiene mucho sentido para mí, sinceramente—, dice Alec, —¿pero le dijiste eso?

—No.— Derek le da a Alec una mirada defensiva. —Realmente no ha habido un buen momento, con todas las carreras y peleas y, a veces, gritando y disparando, y definitivamente asesinando.

—Vas a encajar bien por aquí—, dice Alec con un bufido. —El escandaloso flirteo de Magnus me molestó la cabeza, pero creo que debería alegrarme de tenerlo cerca para tomar la delantera. No es como si supiera qué diablos estaba haciendo.

—Izzy debe haber obtenido el gen de habilidades sociales.

—Bueno, has visto cómo mi madre trata con la gente. .

—Sí, ella no es. . . agradable.

Alec arquea una ceja. —No tienes que ser amable al respecto. No se puede decir nada que Magnus e Izzy no hayan dicho antes, con distintos niveles de volumen y profanidad.

—Eso no significa que quieras escucharlo.

—Eso es lo que Magnus dijo al principio. Él siempre trató de ser cortés al respecto. Pero en realidad me gusta escuchar a la gente hablar mal de ella, porque. . . durante mucho tiempo, pensé que ella era normal y me merecía que me trataran de esa manera, ¿sabes? —Alec agacha la cabeza, sin mirar a su hermano. —La gente que la llama perra me hace recordar que es ella, no yo.

—Lo tengo. Y no, no eres tú. Si ella fuera la alfa de una manada y actuara así, sería derrocada.

—Bueno, eso es básicamente lo que le sucedió a ella aquí, solo que con más burocracia—. Alec niega con la cabeza. —Aún así, todavía no puedo olvidar que estás aquí. Estás vivo. Es solo que es como si hubiera una parte de mí que todavía no lo puede creer.

—Todavía estoy tratando de hacerme a la idea de que no tengo una familia que no esté muerta. Es. . . Me había acostumbrado a la idea de que solo éramos yo y Cora.

—Es extraño que los hombres lobo no tengan una manada, ¿no?—, Dice Alec, y Derek asiente. —¿No deberías tratar de encontrar una? ¿O hacer una?

—No podemos. No tenemos un alfa. Además, la última vez que lo intenté. . . no fue bien.

—Oh.— Alec se hunde hacia adentro otra vez. —Lo siento.

—No, no es tu culpa. Es solo que todo lo que intento se arruina. Traté de construir una manada y dos de ellos murieron y me libré de mi último beta para protegerlo. —Derek tiene que tragarse el nudo en la garganta cuando los recuerdos de Boyd y Erica le pegaron en el estómago. Se esfuerza tanto para no pensar en ello la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces se arrastra hacia él. El pánico de repente le retuerce las tripas. —Todo lo que toco solo conduce al desastre. Espero no haberlos matado accidentalmente solo por aparecer aquí. Jesús, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

—Oye. ¡Hey! —Alec se estira y agarra a Derek por la nuca con firmeza. —Escúchame. Pase lo que pase, me alegra que hayas vuelto. Incluso si hay algún tipo de maldición sobre ti y me golpea un autobús mañana, todavía estoy, todavía estoy muy contento de que estés aquí. ¿Vale?

—¿Por qué?—, Pregunta Derek, incrédulo a pesar de sí mismo. —Parece que las cosas te van muy bien. Como si fuera feliz ¿Por qué arriesgarse a intercambiar nada de eso para conocer a alguien que no puede recordar y lo más probable es que vaya a destruir todo porque aparentemente eso es lo que hago? Maryse probablemente hizo un favor a todos al deshacerse de mí.

—Porque eres mi hermano—, dice Alec. —Porque es posible que no me recuerdes, pero te recuerdo y te extrañé.

Derek lo mira por un minuto, luego solo asiente. No es tanto un acuerdo, ya que es un reconocimiento de que escuchó las palabras de Alec.

—Vamos—, dice Alec. —Deberíamos volver al Instituto. ¿Bueno?

—Sí. De acuerdo. —Derek lanza un suspiro. Comienzan a caminar en silencio. —Lo siento, perdí mi mierda.

Alec se encoge de hombros. —Todos hemos perdido nuestra mierda en alguna ocasión. Y, uh, no quiero presionar por detalles si no quieres hablar. Pero lo que sea que le haya pasado a tu familia, a tu manada. . . no fue tu culpa.

Derek resopla. —Ya me he asustado. No veo cómo podría empeorar —. Luego suspira. —Kate todavía habría intentado matar a todos eventualmente, pero. . . sin mí, ella no habría sabido todas las rutas de escape que teníamos. Ella no habría podido mantener a todos adentro. Así que básicamente es mi culpa.

—¿Por qué estás tan convencido de que ella no habría encontrado otra forma de obtener esa información?

—No había nadie más que hubiera sido. . . Manipulado la forma en que estaba.

—¿Y qué?— Alec se encoge de hombros. —Mira, no sé mucho sobre cómo matar hombres lobo, pero no es que haya una sola manera. Tal vez ella habría encontrado otra forma. El punto es que no lo sabes. Tal vez hubiera sido diferente, tal vez no hubiera sido así. De cualquier manera, dijiste que tenías solo quince años. Si no lo supieras, no fue tu culpa. Eras un niño.

—Yo era un idiota—, dice finalmente Derek.

—Sí, quizás. Pero eso es muy diferente de ser un asesino. —Alec mira hacia abajo mientras su teléfono suena y lo agarra. —Parece que Magnus está de regreso en el Instituto. Supongo que deberíamos ver lo que descubrió.

Derek asiente. Una vez que se están moviendo de nuevo, él mira a Alec, luego se aleja. —Gracias.

Alec se encoge de hombros. —No es gran cosa. Somos Lightwoods. Embotellamos nuestras emociones y luego perdemos nuestra mierda. Sucede.

—Sí, en eso, nunca fui algo así como los Hales.

—Tendrás que hablarme sobre ellos. Pero primero creo que deberíamos ver dónde está Magnus —. Alec intenta no traicionar sus propias emociones turbulentas. Donde sea que Magnus esté, si encuentra al hechicero que tomó los recuerdos de Derek, entonces su reunión fraternal podría terminar mucho antes de que esté listo. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y espera que el destino le permita tener un poco más de tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec empuja para abrir la puerta del Instituto y se dirige hacia adentro. Encuentra a Magnus en sus habitaciones, con una expresión irritada única, y no puede evitar sonreír. "¿Supongo que Jace decidió venir a saludarte?

"¿Jace tiene su propia expresión?" Derek piensa en su reunión con Jace. "En realidad…

"Magnus ama a Jace", dice Alec, muy en serio.

"Ven aquí y bésame como una recompensa por no convertirlo en un perchero", le dice Magnus. Alec da un bufido de risa, pero hace lo que le indica.

Derek espera hasta que no esté interrumpiendo su sistema de recompensa antes de decir: "¿De verdad puedes hacer algo así? ¿Puede Stiles? Si es así, por favor no se lo digas.

Magnus resopla. "Puedo... aunque no debería ", agrega con un suspiro, y luego un guiño hacia Alec. "Stiles no puede. Su sangre seelie parece bastante diluida; me sorprendería si pudiera hacer algo más que magia básica.

"Sí, bueno, él tomará cualquier escapatoria o ventaja disponible y la explotará al máximo", dice Derek, su voz coloreada por una pizca de orgullo.

"Eso es que lo he visto". Magnus suena divertido. "Bueno, ¿quieres escuchar lo que he encontrad?"

"En realidad no", murmura Alec.

Derek corta la mirada de Alec. "Sí.

"De las trece posibilidades, he logrado eliminar cuatro", dice Magnus, entregando esta noticia como si fuera de gran importancia.

"Ooooooookay", dice Derek, claramente esperando por más.

Hay un momento de silencio incómodo. Magnus dice: "Bien, de nada. Esto no es fácil, dejando las bromas sobre los foros en línea a un lado, muchas de estas personas son bastante difíciles de localizar y no tienen ningún interés en hablar conmigo sobre nada, y mucho menos sobre algo superficial que podrían haber hecho o no hace quince años.

Derek levanta sus manos en señal de rendición. "Tienes razón. Gracias por la ayuda; Lo aprecio.

Alec, sintiéndose momentáneamente aturdido por el alivio de que Derek no recuperará sus recuerdos de la infancia de inmediato, se burla, "Está molesto porque está pensando en cómo Stiles ya lo habría hecho.

"No pongamos a Stiles en contra de un montón de brujos recalcitrantes", dice Derek, pero está sonriendo. "¿Recuerdas cómo dije que condujo a través de una pared? Dejemos Stiles 'Tengo un bate de béisbol' Stilinski hasta más tarde.

Magnus resopla. "No te haré promesas, Derek, pero creedme, si alguien en Nueva York puede encontrar al brujo que robó tus recuerdos, soy yo.

"Y él es tan modesto al respecto también", reflexiona Alec.

"Por favor, encuentras que mi confianza es devastadoramente atractiva.

"Eso es lo que hago", dice Alec, mirando a Magnus que muestra exactamente cuánto.

"Simplemente los dejaré solos", dice Derek, divertido a pesar de sí mismo.

Alec se separa de la mirada de Magnus. "Uh, lo siento, sí. Izzy puede mostrarte... alguna cosa. Estoy seguro de que hay una habitación o algo que no has visto. O ella solo puede hablar contigo. Ella es buena en eso. A ella le encanta hablar.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco y sale de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

~ ~ ~ ~

"Entonces", dice Magnus una hora más tarde, inclinándose para besar la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Alec, "¿vas a decirme en qué te has metido, o voy a tener que desquiciarme? ¿de ti?

"No lo harías", dice Alec, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"No", coincide Magnus, pasando los dedos por los labios de Alec. "No lo haré. Pero tampoco voy a dejarlo ir.

"No es como si ya no lo supieras. Hermano muerto apareciendo, mamá siendo aún más una perra psicópata que de costumbre. ¿No tengo derecho a un pequeño conflicto interno por esto?

Magnus se da vuelta y se apoya en los codos. "Ciertamente, pero entonces simplemente estarás tenso al respecto en general. Te estás volviendo más o menos tenso de forma activa dependiendo de la probabilidad de que le devuelvan sus recuerdos.

"¿Qué? No, no lo hago ", dice Alec, luego hace una mueca por lo poco convincente que sabe que sonó.

"Alexander", dice Magnus, su tono divertido y ligeramente engatusador.

"Está bien, está bien". Alec se sienta, alejándose de Magnus. "No quiero que recupere sus recuerdos. Ahí. ¿Eres feliz ahora?

"No. Por supuesto no. No eres feliz, entonces no estoy feliz. Mi propósito no es curiosear. Es para ayudar.

Alec lanza un suspiro. "Yo solo... sé que Derek realmente quiere que sus recuerdos vuelvan, pero... va a estar decepcionado por ellos. Cree que tuvimos esta infancia feliz e inmediatamente va a sentir cierta conexión conmigo, pero eso no es, eso no es lo que va a suceder.

"Creo que es consciente de que Maryse no le permitió a nadie una infancia feliz". Magnus se sienta y se acomoda, por lo que está sentado junto a Alec con las piernas metidas debajo de él. "Pero creo que está buscando una conexión contigo. ¿vosotros dos no os llevabais bien?

"No, lo hicimos. Hacemos. Lo hacemos ahora. ¿No puede simplemente dejarlo así?

Magnus considera esto. "Aparentemente no. Pero imagina que falta parte de tu vida, teniendo un espacio en blanco allí. También considera lo que es, corazón.

"¿Qué tiene que ver él siendo un hombre lobo con algo?

"No tiene una manada. La familia es el tipo de conexión que está buscando. Obviamente, le importas mucho y él lo sabe. Pero él no siente lo mismo todavía, porque mientras lo recuerdas, él no te recuerda. Si él puede recuperar sus recuerdos, puede tener esa conexión.

"Si recupera sus recuerdos, no lo querrá", dice Alec, luego mira hacia otro lado, ruborizado.

Magnus parpadea sorprendido. Piensa en varias cosas para decir, las descarta y finalmente decide: "¿Por qué no?

"Porque es mi culpa", dice Alec roncamente. "Todo fue mi culpa. Fue mi idea salir a escondidas esa noche. Para ir detrás de mi padre. Soy la razón por la que lo mordieron, lo mataron... "Su voz se rompe y rápidamente aparta la vista de nuevo.

Magnus se estira y gira la cara de Alec hacia él, lo mira parpadear para contener las lágrimas. "Él no fue asesinado. Te mintieron. Cometiste un error, sí. Los niños lo hacen. Pero no fue tu error el que te separó o te hizo pensar que había muerto.

"Pero fue mi error lo que lo lastimó. Eso lo envió lejos. Si él lo supiera, lo haría... él me odiará.

"Lo dudo mucho. Para empezar, podría haber sido idea tuya, pero no creo que lo hayas intimidado. Entonces ambos cometieron un error infantil. Maryse es quien lo envió lejos y cortó el contacto. Hay manadas de lobos aquí en la ciudad. Hay otras manadas lo suficientemente cerca que podría haber visitado. Incluso en California, hay brujos, portales y teléfonos. Ella eligió interrumpirte.

"Pero se lastimó por mi culpa". Alec ahoga las palabras, mirando a Magnus, incapaz de entender por qué Magnus no podía entender esto. "Se lastimó por mi culpa.

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus tira de Alec contra su hombro, tratando de pensar en una forma de explicar que a Derek le importará mucho más de lo que uno de ellos sugirió escabullirse esa noche.

Alec aprieta su rostro contra el hombro de Magnus. "Todo lo que le sucedió después de eso... él fue despedido, su familia asesinada, otras personas también tomaron decisiones, pero todo se remonta a eso. Todo... se remonta al hecho de que no seguí las reglas y se lastimó.

Magnus continúa abrazándolo y le da un beso en el pelo. "Voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que pienses antes de responder. ¿Todo bien?

"Está bien", dice Alec, limpiándose los ojos con una mano impaciente.

"Imagina que tienes diez años y te escapas con tu hermano para seguir a tu padre en una misión. Y algo sale terriblemente mal. Tu hermano es mordido por un hombre lobo, pero él sobrevive. Está herido, sí, pero sanará. Ahora es un hombre lobo en vez de un Cazador de sombras, pero está vivo, y sigue siendo tu hermano”. Magnus pasa un suave pulgar debajo del ojo de Alec, limpiando una de las pocas lágrimas que se han escapado. "¿Qué aprendes de esto?

Alec tiene que detenerse y tomar una respiración profunda antes de que él logre una sonrisa débil. "¿qué furtivamente fui realmente estúpido?

"Sí, exactamente". Magnus sonríe. "Algunas lecciones tienen sus propias consecuencias y enseñan lecciones por sí mismas. Nadie tiene que venir detrás de ellos y empujar a los involucrados de rodillas con remordimiento. Entonces no. No todo vuelve a ti, mi amor. Se remonta a tus padres, y cómo no podrían soportar tener un hijo lobo.

Alec se queda callado durante un largo minuto antes de que finalmente diga, "¿Y si Derek no lo ve de esa manera? ¿Qué pasa si él me odia?

"Entonces tendré una conversación similar con él para convencerlo de por qué es un asno", dice Magnus, y Alec da un pequeño bufido. "Pero no creo que lo haga.

"Pensé... "Alec se aleja y deja escapar un aliento estremecido. "Todos estos años, pensé que estaba muerto por mi culpa.

Magnus se estremece. "Oh, corazón, eso explica mucho. Lamento tanto que hayas vivido con eso todo este tiempo.

"Nunca se lo dije a nadie". Alec traga saliva. "Nadie lo sabía, excepto yo y mis padres. Pensé que si Izzy lo supiera, nunca me volvería a hablar, así que nunca dije nada.

"Me alegra que hayas confiado en mí lo suficiente como para decírmelo. Para ayudarte. “Magnus tomó las manos de Alec y las apretó. "Ciertamente nunca compartiré lo que me dices en confianza, pero no creo que Isabelle te odie.

"Probablemente no. Mamá lo hizo, sin embargo. "Alec no puede mirar a Magnus. "Cada vez que ella me miraba, podía ver que me culpaba por lo que le sucedió.

"En última instancia, Maryse es lo que le sucedió a él. Ella es la que eligió perder un hijo a su propio prejuicio. Eso fue obra suya, no tuya.

"Sí, supongo". Alec deja escapar un suspiro, pero parece estar relajándose un poco. "Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si ella también me hubiera enviado.

Ante eso, Magnus se inclina para besarse. "Puede hacerme terriblemente egoísta, pero no deseo contemplar una vida en la que no haya podido conocerte.

Alec se gira hacia él y le da una sonrisa tímida. "Le estaba diciendo eso a Derek antes, en realidad. Que podría haber sido mejor así, pero no quería haberte conocido.

Magnus le devuelve la sonrisa, brillante y dulce y francamente un poco cursi. Alec se inclina y lo besa dos veces, lento y gentil, antes de alejarse. "¿Crees que debería decírselo? Quiero decir... tal vez sería mejor si se lo dijera antes de que recupere sus recuerdos.

Hay una pausa mientras Magnus lo considera. "Creo que deberías, sobre todo porque mantenerlo en secreto podría ser un problema más adelante. No el incidente en sí, sino que no confiabas lo suficiente en él como para decírselo.

"Ugh. Pensé que eso es lo que ibas a decir". Alec se desploma hacia atrás y arrastra una almohada sobre su rostro.

"Alexander, no puedes sofocarte a ti mismo", dice Magnus, apartando la almohada de él.

"No estaba tratando de sofocarme a mí mismo. Solo me estaba escondiendo". Alec presenta esto como si fuera algo perfectamente razonable de hacer.

"Ah. Bueno, entonces, continúa. “Magnus deja caer la almohada sobre su rostro, luego se inclina para presionar un beso contra la cadera de Alec. "¿Te vas a esconder todo el día o vamos a hacer actividades más valiosas?

Alec gime. "Eres incorregible.

"Y eso, corazón, es una de las muchas razones por las que me amas.

~ ~ ~ ~

Después de la cena, el grupo regresa al loft de Magnus a excepción de Izzy, que está de guardia en el Instituto. Se sientan a hablar hasta tarde, mientras que Derek y Cora cuentan historias sobre sus primeras vidas en Beacon Hills. Alec escucha con entusiasmo, tumbado sobre el regazo de Magnus mientras Magnus juega con su cabello. Alrededor de la medianoche, finalmente lo cierran. El loft de Magnus ha proporcionado amablemente una habitación para invitados con dos camas, y Derek y Cora se acurrucan en una mientras Stiles está tendido con cuatro libros separados y una pequeña bola de luz bruja que Magnus había hecho para él.

Cuando Derek se despierta a la mañana siguiente, se sorprende al descubrir que Stiles está dormido. Está tan sorprendido que simplemente se sienta allí y mira al adolescente, que está tendido sobre las mantas y babeando de forma poco atractiva. Parece que decidió tumbarse un momento, desmayarse y haber dormido en la misma posición durante toda la noche.

Decide dejarlo durmiendo y se viste. Magnus ya está levantado, y está vestido con un albornoz de seda y se ve sorprendentemente hosco. Alec está allí también, y él está inclinado sobre la cafetera. Él sonríe cuando ve a su hermano. "Oye, uh, buenos días.

"Buenos. Tienes la oportunidad de disfrutar el café esta mañana en lugar de luchar contra Stiles por ello. "Apoya una cadera contra el mostrador. "Él todavía está dormido.

"Es eso... ¿inusual? "pregunta Alec, frunciendo el ceño.

Derek asiente. "No duerme bien, cuando duerme del todo, así que voy a dejarlo en paz.

"Bueno, no es que lo hayas preguntado, pero dormí terriblemente". Magnus suena más petulante que cualquier otra cosa. "Alguien o algo estaba perforando en mis barreras toda la noche, tratando de pasar. Era agotador.

Derek tiene que reprimir una sonrisa ante el brujo centenario que suena como un niño al que le faltan las caricaturas de la mañana. "¿Eso pasa a menudo?

"Ocasionalmente alguien intentará entrar, pero esto es bastante persistente", dice Magnus. "Pero muy, ¿eh, metafísico? No es como si hubiera un troll golpeando la puerta de entrada. No estoy seguro de qué se trata. Lo cual me molesta. Estoy muy enojado.

"Por eso le estoy haciendo tortitas", le dice Alec a Derek, "con la esperanza de que deje de usar la palabra 'fastidiado'.

Eso hace que Derek sonríe. "¿Eres susceptible a los sobornos de comida?

"No." Ahora Magnus definitivamente está enojado. "Pero alguien no me sobornará con algo mejor en este momento.

Alec se sonroja hasta la punta de las orejas. "No estoy haciendo nada contigo mientras haya un chico de dieciséis años durmiendo en la habitación contigua. Eso no me hace una mojigata. Me hace una persona sensata.

"Oh, Dios mío", murmura Derek. "Tiene diecisiete años. No lo hagas aún más joven de lo que es.

Alec resopla. Magnus pone los ojos en blanco y dice: "Además, ya te lo dije, conozco hechizos silenciadores perfectamente útiles.

"Por favor, para", dice Alec, tapándose la cara con las manos.

"Estoy con él", dice Derek, y se pone a buscar tazas de café. Magnus arrugó la nariz y se sentó en la larga mesa del comedor, claramente listo para dejar que Alec lo mimara.

Unos diez minutos han pasado, y que sólo están comenzando en sus panqueques, cuando Magnus mira repentinamente en el techo y dice, “Oh, se detuvo por fin, gracias a Dios.” Dejó que su inclinación de la cabeza hacia atrás como si estuviera dejando que la fuga de tensión fuera. "Ahora tengo mucho más apetito.

Justo un minuto después, Derek oye a Stiles y se mueve. "Coje todo café que desees ahora.

Magnus mira bruscamente. "¿Stiles está despierto?

Derek asiente una vez. "Sí. ¿Por qué?

"¿Por casualidad sabes a qué hora se quedó dormido?

"Después de mí, que fue alrededor de la medianoche", dice Derek, frunciendo el ceño.

Magnus frunció el ceño. Acaba de levantarse de la mesa cuando Stiles sale del dormitorio, bostezando prodigiosamente. "Tú. ¿Qué intenta comerte?

"Uh... ¿eh? "pregunta Stiles, parpadeando.

Derek le da a Stiles su taza de café, pensando que puede conseguir una nueva más tarde. "¿Qué?

"Algo no está bien contigo. Me ha estado molestando, molestando al borde de mis sentidos, pero lo que sucedió mientras dormías, eso fue diferente. “Magnus chasquea los dedos y produce una lluvia de chispas azules que rebotan alrededor de la habitación. "Algo estaba tratando de entrar. Solo se detuvo cuando despertaste.

"Eso es... desconcertante ", dice Stiles, mirando las chispas nerviosamente cuando Derek comienza a acercarse más a él.

"¿Supongo que no has participado en ningún ritual extraño últimamente?", Pregunta Magnus. "¿Sucesos de origen sobrenatural? ¿Algo más de naturaleza dudosa?

Stiles parpadea ante él. "Te refieres a... la época en que mi padre había sido secuestrado por una bruja homicida y estaba cautivo en un espeluznante árbol mágico y para encontrarlo dejé que un veterinario me ahogase en una bañera de agua helada.

Magnus se pellizca el puente de la nariz como si le doliera la cabeza. "Sí. Como eso.” Las preguntas de seguimiento están por venir. Empuja una silla y gesticula. "Siéntate. Vamos a hablar.

De aspecto un tanto nervioso, Stiles se sienta en la silla frente a Magnus, toma su taza de café y le da vueltas entre las manos. "Espera, entonces, ¿tus protectores son la razón por la que realmente dormí anoche en lugar de tener pesadillas gritando todo este tiempo?

"Supongo", dice Magnus.

"Oh". Stiles parpadea dos veces, luego mira a Derek. "Está bien, yo, eh, me estoy mudando. Vivo aquí ahora.

Derek lo considera por unos momentos, recordando la última semana y lo horrible que ha sido. "Bueno. Eso parece razonable.

Alec se frota las manos sobre la cara y lanza una mirada atractiva a Magnus, que tiene que contener una sonrisa. "No creo que sea necesario. Lo que sea que te haya dejado tan atractivo para la posesión puede ser arreglado. Por lo tanto, las preguntas adicionales. Este árbol mágico. ¿Fue un Nemeton?

"Oh, sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

"Los nemetons, por raros que sean, generalmente se forman a partir de objetos naturales. Árboles, por ejemplo, o cuevas.

"Bueno . . .? "Stiles claramente no ve cómo esto es relevante.

Magnus cierra los ojos y toma una respiración tranquilizadora. "Háblame de esta bruja y ese... veterinario.

"Bueno, la bruja, no hay mucho que contar. Ella quería vengarse de este loco alfa, por lo que comenzó a matar gente, bla, bla, cinco veces, etcétera. Ella necesitaba hacer los últimos tres juntos por... alguna razón... entonces ella secuestró a mi papá y un par de otras personas y los mantuvo como rehenes, pero ella estaba esperando el eclipse porque... No lo sé. Tenía sentido en ese momento. Creo". Stiles se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Derek para verificar que sí, que esto tenía sentido.

"En ese momento, sí. Relativamente hablando ", dice Derek.

"¿Y el veterinario?

"Uh, él es un Druida, creo. Sabe muchas cosas. El ritual fue un sacrificio sustituto para conectarnos con el Nemeton, así sabríamos dónde estaba mi padre.

"¿Pasó a hablar de romper la conexión con el Nemeton después?

Stiles se pasa una mano por la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Bueno no. Dijo que tendríamos que luchar contra la oscuridad por el resto de nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, valió la pena totalmente.

Magnus aprieta la mandíbula. "De todos los irresponsables, temerarios... "Él se aparta de la mesa y se para en un movimiento fluido. "Ven conmigo.

"Uh, seguro ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Podemos volver a la parte donde algo intentaba entrar en el loft? Porque todavía no estoy seguro de lo que está pasando.

"Vamos a ir a mi sala de trabajo, cupcake. La cosa que intentaba entrar en mi loft estaba intentar entrar en ti, lo sospecho fuertemente. Dejándote conectado con el Nemeton te ha dejado vulnerable, y vamos a solucionar ese problema. “Cruza el loft y dobla hacia atrás uno de los ornamentados divisores de acordeón que tiene arriba.

Stiles mira nerviosamente a Derek, quien se encoge de hombros pero se levanta para seguirlo. Alec los sigue también, diciendo: "Él realmente sabe lo que está haciendo. Quiero decir, es uno de los brujos más poderosos del país.

"En el mundo, querido", dice Magnus, mientras los conduce a una pequeña habitación que tiene un piso de piedra y paredes. Comienza a hojear uno de varios libros viejos en una mesa que está a un lado. "La ayuda de Clary sería más útil en este momento, pero supongo que no se puede evitar". Sostiene el libro abierto y gira para mirar a Stiles, con la bata encendida. "¿Cómo están tus capacidades artísticas?

Stiles se ahoga en una risa. "Una vez traté de dibujar una naturaleza muerta en la clase de arte y me enviaron a la oficina del director porque mi plátano era demasiado fálico y nadie creía que lo hubiera hecho por accidente... ¿Es ese el tipo de capacidad que estás buscando?

"Por desgracia, este no será ese tipo de hechizo". Magnus suspira, un toque dramático, y Alec pone los ojos en blanco. "Tendré que hacerlo yo mismo". Soltó el libro y flotó hasta el piso, sostenido por retorcidas llamas azules. Se vuelve hacia la mesa y saca una caja de tizas. "¿Al menos puedes manejar un ocho?

"Para ti, me encargaré", dice Stiles. "Pero, uh, antes de que podamos irnos... lo que sea que esté sucediendo... ¿sería un buen momento para mencionar que no soy el único que se ahogó? No quiero que tengas que hacer esto más de una vez si no tienes que hacerlo.

Magnus prácticamente mira a las palmas, y luego mira al techo como si rezara por paciencia. "Cuéntame sobre estas otras personas involucradas.

"Uh, éramos tres de nosotros. Ya sabes, porque había tres cautivos. Mi mejor amigo, Scott, él es un hombre lobo. Él era un beta entonces, pero ahora es un alfa. Si eso importa. Y Allison. Ella es humana, eh, mundana, supongo que la llamarías. Y, ¿todo esto sobre nosotros posiblemente ya estaba atado al Nemeton por el destino? No sé, eso fue por las visiones triples que teníamos, así que no puedo garantizar la precisión.

Magnus asiente mientras se sienta en el piso con la tiza, dibujando un círculo grande e improbablemente perfecto pero dejándolo abierto en la parte superior. "Entonces, aunque ambos necesitarán que sus conexiones también se rompan, tú eres el objetivo más probable. Cuando un demonio o espíritu está buscando un anfitrión para poseer, para interactuar con el mundo físico, los Subterráneos de herencia mixta son los objetivos más deseables. Los mundanos son más fáciles de poseer, pero no tienen un poder innato para usar. Los seres puros como los hombres lobo, los vampiros y las hadas de sangre completa son excelentes, pero tienen defensas naturales más fuertes. Parte fae o brujo más débiles son lo mejor de ambos mundos.

"Oh. Bien. "Stiles lo mira dibujar. "Solo pensé, si pudiéramos hacerlo todo de una vez, no tendrías que dibujar eso tres veces. Entonces podría haberme poseído. Ese... eso es súper. Necesito sentarme.

"Hay un montón de suelo para su uso". Magnus entra al círculo y comienza a dibujar un nudo en forma de parra en el centro. "Háblame de tu druida", agrega, en parte para mantener a Stiles ocupado y también para ver si hay algo que necesite manejar.

"Uh, no sé lo que puedo decirte que podría ser útil. Quiero decir, él es un veterinario. Él me enseñó a usar la ceniza de montaña, ¿sabe mucho sobre los hombres lobo? Creo que solía ser un emisario de la madre de Derek. Él es críptico como una mierda. Supongo que podrías conocerlo, de todos modos, su nombre es Alan Deaton. Oh, podría tener una foto. Creo que tengo una foto de él y Scott en mi teléfono en alguna parte.

Estos detalles, tan delgados como son, no hacen que Magnus se sienta mucho mejor. "Sí, una imagen sería útil.

"Espera". Stiles se pasea por una pequeña eternidad antes de que se las arregle para encontrarlo. "Aquí está él. Con Scott, mi mejor amigo, que es un hombre lobo.

Magnus se inclina. "Alan Change, maldito hijo de puta.

Stiles suelta una carcajada al escuchar esas palabras del elegante brujo. "Dime cómo te sientes realmente.

"Cariño", Magnus llama a Alec, "una pregunta hipotética.

"Lo que sea, no.

Magnus se encoge de hombros. "Todo bien. Continuaré permitiendo que el hechicero continúe comportándose mal, sin control ", se burla.

Alec gira sus ojos. "Qué.

"Hipotéticamente, ¿crees que dejar conscientemente a un mundano abierto a la posesión rompe los Acuerdos?", Pregunta Magnus, todavía trabajando con la tiza.

Alec se muerde pensativamente el labio inferior. Finalmente, él dice: "No lo creo. Invitar o arreglar una posesión, sí, ¿pero solo dejar a alguien abierto? No. Además, sería casi imposible probar que lo hizo a sabiendas.

Magnus abre la boca para hacer un punto, luego decide no hacerlo y, en cambio, suspira dramáticamente. "Supongo que tendré que manejar su comportamiento con menos amenazas políticas, entonces.

"Él, eh, él realmente nos ayudó", dice Stiles. "Quiero decir, él salvó la vida de mi padre.

"Alan Change no es malvado, o incluso precisamente 'malo'", coincide Magnus. "Él es, como dije, sombrío. Su ayuda fue genuina, pero esto, ¿qué estoy haciendo ahora? Debería haber sido hecho Y puedo garantizarle que él es muy consciente de eso y que es totalmente capaz de hacerlo. Él simplemente eligió no hacerlo. Él preferiría dar un paso atrás y ver cómo funcionan las cosas.

"¿Por qué querría él que uno de ellos fuera poseído?", Pregunta Derek, acercándose más a Stiles de lo que se da cuenta.

"¿Honestamente?" Magnus agita su mano libre. "Diría por aburrimiento.

"Aburrimiento", dice Stiles, su tono plano. "Bueno eso es... eso es simplemente genial. Hasta anoche, no había dormido en un mes, porque Deaton se aburría. Súper.

"Tendré unas palabras con él", le asegura Magnus.

"Bueno. Haz eso. Yo voy a poner sus bolas en una licuadora.

Magnus se detiene en eso, luego se da vuelta y lo considera. "¿Alguna vez pensaste en tomar un trabajo como asistente personal?

Stiles parpadea. "¿Estás... tratando de contratarme?

"No", dice Alec. "No, él no". Mira a Magnus. "Tú no lo haces.

Magnus mira a Alec y los bordes hacia un puchero. "¿Por qué no?

"Uh, ¿dónde debería empezar? Él es un adolescente. Él todavía está en la escuela secundaria. Eres la última persona que deberíamos permitir el acceso a mentes jóvenes impresionables. Y tú también eres la última persona que necesita un asistente personal sarcástico. El mundo no puede manejar tanto sarcasmo en un solo lugar.

"Él será un adulto legal pronto, y claramente ya se ha ocupado de situaciones adultas, esperaré hasta que se gradúe, y diría que su mente está ansiosa, pero difícilmente impresionable. Finalmente, lo que realmente quieres decir es que tu madre y sus compinches de la Clave no podían manejar tanto sarcasmo en un solo lugar.

"No, en realidad, realmente quiero decir que creo que vosotros dos crearíais una singularidad con el peso de su sarcasmo combinado, y el mundo entero colapsaría en él.

"Uh, ¿chicos?" Stiles levanta una mano y dice: "He querido ser policía desde que tenía cuatro años, entonces...

Magnus parece dolido. "Ah bueno. Sin embargo, hubieras sido perfecto.

Derek frunce el ceño. "Menos hablar, más arreglos.

"Está perfectamente a salvo dentro de mis salas, ¿sabes? Pero está bien. A trabajar.


	6. Chapter 6

Izzy levanta la vista de su lugar de trabajo cuando ve a Alec entrar en el Instituto y se levanta para saludarlo con una cálida sonrisa. —Oye, no te esperaba hasta más tarde.

—Sí, planeé quedarme hasta la cena, pero Magnus recibió una abeja en el capó sobre la magia que otro brujo había hecho en Stiles y que necesitaba revertir. Dijo que tomaría unas horas y que probablemente solo quisiera dormir cuando terminara.

—¿Derek no está contigo?

—No, le pregunté si quería venir, ya que ver el canto de Magnus y el incienso ligero sería bastante aburrido, pero no quería dejar a Stiles. —Alec niega con la cabeza, una sonrisa cariñosa tirando de sus labios. —¿Alguna vez estuve tan mal? Espera, no respondas eso.

—¡Demasiado tarde!—, Dice Izzy, riendo. —Estabas tan mal que perdías tu lugar en oraciones y empezabas a tartamudear. Todavía lo haces a veces. Es adorable.

Alec la mira con el ceño fruncido, pero ella puede decir que no lo dice por un instante. —Sí, bueno, no puedes culpar a Derek por estar pegajoso después de todo lo que le sucedió. Y creo que todo esto con el secuestro del padre de Stiles fue un gran problema. Algún brujo le hizo magia a Stiles para ayudarlo a encontrar a su padre y según Magnus realmente lo jodió.

—Pero Magnus puede resolverlo, ¿verdad?— Pregunta Izzy, preocupada no solo por Stiles sino también por lo molesto que estaría Derek si no se pudiera arreglar.

—Sí, él no parecía preocupado per se. Más como molesto porque el otro brujo había dejado caer la pelota.

—Debe gustarle Stiles. Por lo general, no le gusta limpiar los líos de otras personas.

—Verdad. De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que está a punto de adoptar a Stiles o, al menos, de contratarlo como un terror en miniatura, lo que me incomoda por más razones de las que podría comenzar a enumerar.

Izzy se lleva una mano a la boca para ocultar su risa. —Hablando de líos. Como Magnus no ha sido capaz de rastrear al brujo que se llevó los recuerdos de Derek, ¿has pensado en preguntarles a papá y mamá?

Los hombros de Alec se encorvan un poco a la defensiva. —¿Por qué molestarse? No es como si mamá nos lo fuera a decir.

Ante esto, la sonrisa de Izzy era cien por cien perra. —Porque creo que mamá debería estar clavada en la pared por esto, y si hacerla sentir incómoda es lo mejor que puedo hacer, lo tomaré—. La sonrisa se desvanece en una expresión más razonable. —Además, si lo intentamos lo suficiente, podríamos obtener una respuesta de papá.

Alec se encoge de hombros. —Sí, eso parece probable.

—La diferencia entre tú y yo, hermano mayor, además de mi impecable sentido de la moda, es que eres pasivo-agresivo, y yo solo soy agresiva.

Con un bufido de risa, Alec acepta. —Bueno. Puedes hablar todo.

—Excelente—, dice Izzy. Alec solo niega con la cabeza ante su entusiasmo y se dirige al portal. Maryse y Robert habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en Idris incluso antes de que Lydia se hiciera cargo del Instituto; ahora apenas se van. A esta hora del día, estarán en casa y Max estará en la escuela, por lo que es un momento ideal para tener la discusión.

Robert los saluda cuando llegan. —Bueno, qué agradable sorpresa—, dice, sonriendo a sus dos hijos.

—Sí, una de muchas últimamente—, dice Izzy con una sonrisa brillante.

La sonrisa de Robert se desvanece levemente. —Bien. Eso es. —Se aclara la garganta, luego se retira para dejarlos entrar. —¿Cómo habéis estado?

—Mejor desde que descubrí que mi hermano gemelo no está muerto—, dice Alec, y Robert se estremece de nuevo.

—Derek está bien—, dice Izzy. —Aunque está un poco corto de recuerdos. Esperábamos que pudieras ayudar con eso.

 

—Oh, no creo…

—Bueno, ¿no sois los dos un espectáculo para la vista?—, Interrumpe Maryse, bajando las escaleras y entrando al vestíbulo de la casa. —Robert, ¿vas a dejarlos de pie en el vestíbulo? Adelante, por el amor de Dios.

Izzy le lanza una mirada a Alec antes de entrar a la casa. Él la sigue, con la boca en una línea delgada mientras anticipa lo mal que va a ir.

—Entonces—, dice Maryse, —¿cómo está el Instituto?

—Genial—, dice Alec, su tono plano.

Izzy hace un ruido de disgusto. —Por supuesto que el Instituto está muy bien. Alec y Lydia saben lo que están haciendo. ¿Realmente vamos a sentarnos aquí y fingir que es el té de la tarde?

—No tengo permitido preguntar por mi propio Instituto—, pregunta Maryse.

Izzy abre la boca, la cierra y luego vuelve a abrirla. —Voy a dejar pasar eso. Estoy un poco sorprendida de que no estés tratando de preguntar sobre el hijo que trataste de dejar atrás, pero está bien. Tengo una pregunta o dos.

 

—Estoy segura.

Alec la mira con el ceño fruncido. —El brujo que tomó los recuerdos de Derek. Queremos saber quién es.

—¿Y por qué crees que te lo diría?

—¿Para ahorrarnos algo de tiempo?—, Sugiere Izzy. —¿Para hacernos sentir un poco menos enojados contigo?— Puede pensar en cosas mucho peores que decir, pero piensa que le daría una oportunidad a su madre.

Maryse se frota las sienes con esa expresión pellizcada que siempre significa problemas para sus hijos. —La razón por la que no te contamos esto cuando eras un niño es porque eras demasiado joven para entenderlo. Pero ya eres adulto. Simplemente no puedo entender por qué no puedes ver que tu padre y yo hicimos lo que era mejor.

—Nos dijiste que nuestro hermano estaba muerto—, le grita Izzy. —Durante años, nos hiciste vivir con eso. Les diste a Derek. Tomaste sus recuerdos y cuando necesitaba ayuda, no sabía dónde encontrarnos. Dejando a un lado sus opiniones, aún así nos habría complacido ayudarlo. Así que no, mamá, realmente no veo cómo fue ‘lo mejor’, a menos que quisieras decir que era lo mejor para ti, en cuyo caso lo entiendo por completo. Lo desprecio, pero lo entiendo.

Maryse cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. —¿Ya terminaste?

—No lo sé. ¿Pasó algo de eso?

—No vas a obtener el nombre del hechicero—, dice Maryse, ignorando la pregunta. —No deberías estar asociándote con Subterráneos—, agrega con un labio curvado.

—Así que no, nada de eso pasó—, dice Izzy, mientras Alec aprieta la mandíbula. —Anoto su opinión y en nombre de ambos nos gustaría decirle que no nos importa. Como adultos, podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones sobre con quién hablamos y con qué no nos asociamos. Tenemos a nuestro hermano de vuelta, con o sin sus recuerdos.

—Bueno, entonces, diría que encontrar al brujo que se los llevó no es importante—, responde Maryse. —Ahora, si no te importa, tengo asuntos que atender.

—Dile a las botas del Clave que te dije hola mientras estás allí besándolas—, murmura Alec mientras ella se va.

Izzy se ríe. —Ese es un objetivo un poco más bajo de lo que hubiera usado. .

—Por Dios—, dice Robert, carraspeando cuando la puerta se cierra de golpe detrás de Maryse. —Esa es tu madre.

—Sí, la madre nos dijo que nuestro hermano había muerto para poder verse bien con sus amigos racistas, papá—, dice rotundamente Izzy.

Robert se pellizca el puente de la nariz. —Isabelle. Por favor. Puede que no apruebes el razonamiento de tu madre, pero ya tienes la edad suficiente para comprender que fue mucho más complicado que eso.

—Me explicas qué complicada razón hizo aceptable lo que se nos hizo—. Izzy mira atentamente a su padre.

Robert extiende sus manos. —Escucha. No quiero culpar por el incidente. Tu madre si… bastante de eso. Pero… a pesar del razonamiento, tu hermano se convirtió en un Subterráneo debido a una decisión que él y Alec hicieron. Incluso si lo mantuvimos en la familia, mantuvimos contacto con él, ¿cómo crees que otras personas en la Clave responderían a eso? ¿Te imaginas la crueldad de los otros niños, lo que hubieran hecho y le hubieran dicho a Alec?

Eso hizo que Izzy hiciera una pausa por un segundo, mientras que Alec se movía incómodo. Ella se pregunta cuántos de esos niños podría haberle golpeado. —Pero incluso decirnos que tuvo que ir a una familia diferente hubiera sido mejor que decirnos que había muerto.

—Erais niños, podrían haberle dicho la verdad a alguien, accidentalmente o a propósito—, dice Robert. —No quisimos exponerte, a la respuesta de nadie. Tal vez no fue lo correcto, pero lo hicimos por ti. Todos vosotros.

—Si eso es cierto—, dice Izzy, sonando un poco menos militante, —¿entonces por qué no podemos tener el nombre del brujo que se llevó sus recuerdos? Ya no somos niños. ¿No podemos recuperar parte de lo que perdimos?

—Isabelle, honestamente, te diría si pudiera, pero tu madre arregló todo eso. No creo haber sabido su nombre, y ciertamente no puedo recordarlo ahora. Eso fue hace catorce años.

—Y mamá no nos lo dirá porque ha vuelto a lo que es bueno para ella, y a quién le está besando el culo. Creería que tu corazón está en el lugar correcto, pero ¿mamá? No.

Robert pasa una mano por su cuero cabelludo. —Hablaré con ella.

—Sí, eso ayudará—. Alec resopla burlonamente. —Esto fue tan inútil como te dije que sería. Nunca hay ningún motivo para venir aquí en busca de ayuda.

—Bueno, pude vaciar temporalmente el pozo de resentimiento que tengo para mamá—, dice Izzy alegremente. Ella mira a su padre y continúa: —Entonces, nos iremos. Haznos saber si obtienes algo de ella.

Robert asiente, pero Alec se dirige hacia la puerta.

~ ~ ~ ~

Derek sigue caminando nerviosamente cuando la puerta del taller se abre y Magnus emerge con Stiles en su estela. Sabe que no necesita preocuparse: Magnus le ha asegurado varias veces que incluso en la posibilidad infinitesimal de que el hechizo no funcione, Stiles no se vería perjudicado por un fracaso, pero no puede evitarlo. La expresión en la cara de Stiles cuando se había calmado para que Magnus hiciera el trabajo pesado, bueno. Stiles parecía asustado. No necesitaba estarlo, pero lo estaba, y Derek trepa por las paredes.

Cora ha comentado en varias ocasiones que Derek realmente debería aparcar su trasero en alguna parte, pero Derek la ignoró dos veces y le gruñó la tercera vez, después de lo cual ella se dio por vencida con él. Y ahora que Magnus y Stiles vienen en su dirección, desearía haber seguido su consejo, porque ve a Magnus poner los ojos en blanco, y Stiles...

—Hoooola—, dice Stiles, agitándose alegremente y tropezando con la habitación.

—Hola—, Derek dice automáticamente, luego mira a Magnus. —¿Que está sucediendo aquí?

—Solo unos pocos efectos secundarios—, responde Magnus, guiando a Stiles hacia el sofá. —La conexión con el Nemeton lo pesaba físicamente, de alguna manera, piénsalo como si una corriente viva corriera constantemente por su cuerpo. Ahora se ha ido, pero todavía está nadando positivamente en las endorfinas que estaba produciendo para combatirlo.

—Así que… estás diciendo que está drogado —, dice Cora.

—Como una cometa, sí.

Derek se deja caer sobre el cojín junto al que Stiles ahora está ocupando. —Gracias. Por resolverlo. —Se da vuelta para mirar a Stiles, preguntándose si puede hacerse una idea de la cara tonta que está usando en este momento.

—Oh, Dios mío, Derek—, dice Stiles, mirándolo. —Eso apestaba. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto apestaba, pero era, como si todo fuera una mierda. Llevaba el mundo sobre mis hombros. ¿Ya sabes?

Derek lo considera y luego se da por vencido porque ni siquiera está seguro de que Stiles recuerde esto más tarde después de haber dormido un poco. —Sí.

—Bueno, con esa nota alegre, voy a tomar dos ibuprofeno con un martini y luego me voy a dormir—, dice Magnus. —Si Alec regresa antes de que me levante, dile que si quiere despertarme, será mejor que lo haga desnudo si quiere vivir.

—Eso está caliente—, dice Stiles, asintiendo sabiamente.

—Me aseguraré de avisarle—, dice Derek, mientras Magnus se aleja.

—¿Esto... creo que hace calor?—, Pregunta Stiles, y luego agrega: —No tan caliente como tú. Quiero decir, vosotros dos se parecen mucho, pero definitivamente son más calientes. Creo que es la barba. No estoy seguro. Alec debería dejarse crecer barba. Para la ciencia.

—No, estoy realmente muy seguro de que no debería, por razones científicas o de otro tipo—, dice Derek, pensando que le contará esto a Alec, solo para ver la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando te vi por primera vez?—, Pregunta Stiles, gateando hacia el regazo de Derek y acurrucándose para poder apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Derek.

Derek frunce el ceño levemente, no está seguro de a dónde Stiles irá con esto. Se establece con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles, pensando en lo enojado y hostil que había sido en la primera reunión. —Dudo en preguntar.

—Te miré y pensé, '¡Mierda, soy gay!'

Cora tose. —Esta es mi señal. Me voy.

Stiles no se da cuenta de su partida. —No lo soy, sin embargo. En realidad soy bi. Pero maldita sea. Quiero decir, simplemente, realmente no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero maldita sea. ¿Ya sabes?

—Uh—, dice Derek, parpadeando. —Eso no es lo que esperaba que dijeras.

—Eras todo oscuro, melancólico, caliente e increíble y yo estaba como 'oh, hola', lo cual era extraño porque siempre me había gustado Lydia, así que durante un tiempo pensé que tal vez era una compensación excesiva, pero luego Heather me besó, lo que en realidad fue bastante increíble, así que al final supongo que soy bisexual, pero sigues siendo mi favorito. —Stiles lo mira y le da un beso torpe en la mandíbula.

—No eres tan malo tú mismo—, dice Derek. —Y me alegro de que no te hayas quedado atrapado en lo gilipollas que era—. Mueve la cabeza un poco fuera de su alcance. —No habrá besos ni nada por el estilo mientras estés drogado.

—Uh huh. —Stiles tararea satisfecho, luego se sienta derecho. —Espera, ¿eso significa que va a haber besos cuando esté sobrio?

—No estoy haciendo acuerdos o promesas ahora—, dice Derek, tratando de no entrar en pánico.

—¿Por qué no? No estás drogado. —Stiles hace una pausa, considerando. —No estás drogado, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo soy—. Derek cambia de tema, esperando que Stiles se distraiga tan fácilmente como parece. —¿Alguna vez has estado drogado?

—¿Estás bromeando? Mi padre es el Sheriff —. Stiles se ríe. —He estado borracho una o dos veces, pero nunca drogado. Quiero decir, a veces tomo demasiado Adderall pero realmente no creo que sea de eso de lo que estás hablando. Supongo que los hombres lobo no pueden drogarse, ¿eh? Te estás perdiendo totalmente. Me siento increíble.

Derek agradece a sus estrellas de la suerte que Stiles permitió que el tema cambiara. —Magnus dijo que podría emborracharme si tuviera un buen barman. Por lo cual solo puedo suponer que se refería a sí mismo.

—Sí—. Stiles se muerde el labio inferior, frunciendo el ceño. —No debería sentirme así de bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, realmente no me había dado cuenta de lo mal que me estaba sintiendo. Quiero decir, sabía que estaba jodido, pero. Yo estaba como. Suuuuuuuper jodido.

—No deberías haber sido vulnerable para estar jodido en primer lugar. —Derek frunce el ceño, pensando en cómo le va a dar una paliza a Deaton.

—No, no, lo sé—, dice Stiles, parpadeando hacia él. —Yo solo... Sólo soy... realmente feliz. Me trajiste aquí. Me salvaste la vida y yo ni siquiera lo sabía.

Derek se sonroja. —Tu papá te ayudó a salir de la ciudad. Creo que merece algo de crédito.

—Oh, sí, mi papá merece crédito, pero solo digo, hice esto por ti, ¿sabes? Porque a pesar de que todo lo demás había salido mal, y todo fue un desastre y no estaba durmiendo y solo —, Stiles imita una explosión y hace el ruido correspondiente. —Pero a veces me miras y siento que las cosas van a ir bien por una vez, y todo va a estar bien. No estoy seguro por qué. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que tenga sentido.

—Lo tiene—. Derek está teniendo dificultades para pensar mientras Stiles está acurrucado en su regazo. No está seguro si quiere besar a Stiles o simplemente acurrucarse a su alrededor y dormir. Pero el primero es inapropiado, especialmente en este momento, y tiene miedo de que Stiles tome el segundo como una ventaja en el primero. Entonces él no hace ninguna de las dos cosas. —Las cosas van mejor para mí, también, cuando estás cerca.

Stiles le sonríe, una expresión honesta y feliz. —Somos impresionantes.

—Bueno, lo eres, en cualquier caso—, dijo Derek. Está tratando de memorizar la expresión de la cara de Stiles, porque no cree haberla visto antes, y sabe que tal vez nunca la haya visto de nuevo.

—Escúchame, señor—, dice Stiles, empujando a Derek en el pecho, —eres increíble. Porque, ¿alguna vez has pensado en tu vida? Tienes una historia de origen que los supervillanos envidiarían, pero tú no permitiste que te convirtiera en un villano. Todavía tratas de ayudar a las personas y proteger a las personas, incluso trataste de protegernos a Scott y a mí cuando estábamos siendo pendejos para ti, y al principio estábamos al tanto de ti. Así que solo, siéntate allí en tu genialidad y sé increíble y acostúmbrate a ello.

Derek honestamente está un poco desconcertado. Realmente nunca había pensado en su vida así. —Bien. Pero solo porque las cosas nunca funcionan para supervillanos.

Stiles frunce el ceño. —De hecho, no estoy seguro, si miras la proporción de héroe-villano en Beacon Hills, las cosas en realidad han funcionado mejor para, digamos, Peter y Deucalion de lo que han funcionado para nosotros. Tal vez deberíamos cambiar de bando. Ser malo. Todavía me gustaría si fuera malvado, ¿verdad?

—Obviamente. Pero también tendría que ser malvado. Alguien eventualmente se quejaría.

—Los supervillanos no tienen que escuchar las quejas.

—¿Eso es lo que los hace súper?

—Sí—. Stiles bosteza. —Guau. Creo que estoy un poco drogado.

—También pareces cansado.

—Mm hm. Ser un árbol es muy agotador.

Eso se burla de la diversión de Derek. —Sólo puedo imaginarlo.

—Así que... Voy a dormir. Y te quedarás aquí y serás mi almohada. Y cuando nos despertemos, vamos a conseguir pizza. Porque. Llevo días en la ciudad de Nueva York y todavía no he comido pizza de Di Fara. De qué se trata eso. —Su voz se apaga en otro bostezo y se abraza más cerca.

—De qu… —Derek se corta a sí mismo, no sea que lo traten discurso de una hora sobre en qué lugar tiene la mejor pizza de Nueva York. Además, Stiles ya está dormido.

~ ~ ~ ~

Después de la reunión desastrosa con sus padres, Alec decide que necesita abordar el problema de quién había sugerido seguir a su padre inmediatamente. Casi había entrado en pánico cuando Robert había estado hablando de eso, temeroso de que Izzy lo descubriera antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de decírselo. Ella no, pero había estado cerca. Necesita sacarlo de su pecho antes de que alguien más pueda hacerlo por él. En cualquier caso, este será un buen momento. Derek está de buen humor, feliz de que Stiles esté a salvo de cualquier magia que le haya hecho. Tal vez eso ayude.

Pasa varias horas tratando de pensar una manera discreta de abordar el tema antes de darse por vencido. Él no es discreto, o suave, o básicamente cualquiera de las cosas que necesita para hacer que esto sea menos doloroso. Así que después de la cena, cuando están sentados sin hacer mucho más que digerir una enorme cantidad de pizza, respira profundo y se sumerge. —Entonces, Derek. Necesito hablar contigo. En privado. Pero también con Izzy y Magnus.

Derek simplemente parpadea, entonces Cora dice, —Usas una versión extraña de inglés si eso es privado. —Pero luego se para y palmea a Stiles en el hombro. —Venga. Te contaré cómo entrené a las pirañas para cazar otros peces para mí.

—Está bien, esta vez sé que estás mintiendo—, dice Stiles, pero él la sigue sin quejarse.

Alec espera hasta que sus voces se hayan desvanecido y se aclara la garganta nerviosamente. Izzy lo mira confundido, pero Magnus extiende su mano hacia el antebrazo de Alec. —Entonces, eh. Estaba pensando, ya sabes, recuperando tus recuerdos. Y hay algo que creo que probablemente deberías saber antes de que eso suceda.

—Está bien—. Derek está confundido, pero trata de mantener su voz firme. Es claramente estresante para Alec, sea lo que sea, por lo que intenta no dejar que su curiosidad lo haga parecer impaciente.

—Yo, eh, esa noche nos escapamos. Papá iba a salir en una misión y, ya sabes, habíamos pasado los últimos meses tratando de convencerlo de que éramos lo suficientemente mayores como para seguirnos, que conocíamos las runas básicas y, por supuesto, él seguía diciendo que no, así que decidí seguirlo. —Alec se aclara la garganta de nuevo. —En realidad, decidí que deberíamos seguirlo. Fue mi idea. Escabullirse.

Derek asiente, para mostrar que está escuchando. Él no quiere interrumpir ya que Alec obviamente está trabajando duro para sacar esto.

Hay un momento de silencio incómodo. Cuando Alec todavía parece nervioso, Magnus aprieta ligeramente su muñeca y le dice a Derek, —Eso fue todo. La confesión se completó.

—Oh—, dice Derek, y piensa en eso por un minuto. Hay muchas cosas debajo de la confesión de Alec, y mientras observa a Alec contraerse nerviosamente, cree que comprende lo que Alec no está diciendo. Intenta descifrar qué decir para que se sienta mejor, porque está bastante seguro de que ‘está bien’ o ‘no se preocupe’ solo lo hará sentir como si Derek no lo entendiera o no lo tomara en serio. . Después de un momento, decide que el enfoque rudo de Cora podría funcionar mejor. Él extiende la mano y mueve la nariz de Alec. —Eso fue estúpido.

Alec se ríe un poco. —Sí, no, no hay argumentos aquí en ese punto—. Se tapa una mano con la mano. —Yo, eh, pensé que estarías enojado. Quiero decir. Fue una idea estúpida, pero fue mi estúpida idea, y…

—Y terminé como un hombre lobo—. Derek se encoge de hombros. —Creo que lo que pensaste que pasó porque era mucho peor de lo que realmente sucedió.

—Bueno sí. Obviamente. Quiero decir. —Alec deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso. —Pensando que has matado a tu hermano gemelo. Cero de diez. No lo recomendaría.

—Oh, Alec—, dice Izzy, acercándose para darle un abrazo.

—Ese... ese es un sentimiento que entiendo, en realidad —, dice Derek.

La mirada de Alec parpadea hacia él, pensando en algo de lo que Derek había dicho sobre la muerte de su familia. —Sí, bueno. Supongo que ambos tenemos el hábito de culparnos a nosotros mismos por cosas que no son realmente culpa nuestra. Debe ser genético O, uh, o algo. Solo… joder, ¿puedo pedirte que hagas algo realmente estúpido?

—Por supuesto. Probablemente ni siquiera sea la cosa más estúpida de este mes.

—¿Me volverías a tocar la nariz otra vez?— Alec se ruboriza. —Solías hacerlo todo el tiempo cuando éramos niños cuando querías que dejara de ser estúpido. Es como si lo recuerdas de alguna manera.

Derek extiende la mano y lo hace de nuevo. —Te arrepentirás de que una vez que recupere mis recuerdos. Lo haré todo el tiempo.

—No me importaría—, dice Alec, colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Derek y tirando de él en un abrazo tan apretado que le saca el aire. Derek le devuelve el abrazo. Recuerdos o no recuerdos, se siente bien para él. Se siente como una familia, como una manada.

—Mierda—, dice Izzy de repente, y Alec se estremece un poco cuando se separa de Derek. —Literalmente, muchas cosas tienen sentido ahora. Quiero decir, te quiero, hermano mayor, pero ahora finalmente obtengo tu perpetuo 'la ley es la ley'.

Alec hace una mueca. —Que forma de arruinar el momento, Izzy.

Derek rueda sus ojos. —De verdad. ¿No podías esperar a contar eso?

Izzy responde encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Alguna vez trataste de recordar dónde oíste algo, y luego de repente lo recuerdas y lo dejaste escapar? Imagínate tratando de resolver algo durante catorce años y de repente te das cuenta de cuál es la respuesta.

Derek extiende la mano y mueve la nariz.

Izzy lo abraza con tanta fuerza que su silla casi cae hacia atrás. —Tengo a mi hermano mayor de vuelta—, dice Izzy, con una voz que casi se rompe. Derek la abraza, enterrando su nariz en su pelo y poniendo su otro brazo alrededor del hombro de Alec. —El. Mejor. Día.

Después de un minuto, Izzy se retira frunciendo el ceño. —Espera un segundo. Alec. . . ¿Sabía mamá que fuiste tú quien sugirió escabullirse?

Alec se ruboriza, mira hacia otro lado y asiente.

—Así que... ella no solo te dijo que nuestro hermano estaba muerto, ella te hizo creer activamente que lo mataste.

Derek gruñe. Podía tratar de poner sus sentimientos en palabras, pero el gruñido se siente mucho más conciso. De hecho, tiene que esforzarse activamente para no mostrar los dientes.

—Bueno, para ser justos—, dice Alec en un tono algo seco, —me comporté mucho mejor después.

El gruñido de Derek aumenta un poco. Magnus se frota las sienes con dos dedos y dice: —Cariño, si eso fue para hacernos sentir mejor. .

—No, no fue así—. Alec se encoge de hombros. —Estoy seguro de que eso es parte de por qué mamá lo hizo. Tal vez no sea la parte principal, pero una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que me estaba haciendo a mí mismo, ciertamente nunca hizo un esfuerzo por detenerme. ¿Por qué ella?

Derek respira profundamente para calmarse y encontrar sus palabras. —Nunca la he visto y estoy seguro de que es horrible.

—Ni siquiera sabes la mitad de eso—. Izzy ahora está dominada. —Quiero decir, se supone que deben estar a cargo de esta instalación, pero básicamente han estado dejando que Alec lo haga desde que tenía diecinueve años, poniéndole todo sobre los hombros y nunca dándole un descanso. En el momento en que algo salió mal, fue su culpa, a pesar de que apenas era un adulto y que solo se estaba haciendo cargo de lo que se suponía que debían hacer, con una cuarta parte de su entrenamiento y experiencia. Y además de eso, mamá siempre hablaba sobre cómo ella necesitaba que mantuviéramos el nombre de la familia Lightwood y restauramos nuestra reputación sin mencionar ni una vez el hecho de que la razón por la que estaban en desacuerdo con la Clave era porque se habían unido a ella, el equivalente de Shadowhunter del KKK (Ku Klux Klan) cuando tenían nuestra edad. Nunca dejaron que Alec tuviera todo lo que quería, y lo dejaron. Ni siquiera comenzamos con la debacle del matrimonio.

—Le dije sobre eso—, interrumpe Alec, antes de que pueda seguir.

—Escuché que Lydia es realmente bastante decente—, agrega Derek, tratando de desacelerar la marea de viruela de Izzy.

—Oh, sí, Lydia es fantástica, amo a Lydia, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Alec aceptó casarse con una mujer que acababa de conocer porque pensó que podría salvar la reputación de nuestra familia, gracias a que mamá lo manipuló durante quince años…

—Izzy—, dice Alec, luciendo dolido, —todos estamos molestos con mamá, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podrías simplemente dejar de gritar?

Izzy cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. —Bien. Mientras estés enfadado con ella, y no solo diciendo eso, así me detendré.

—Si alguien debe convertirse en un sombrero, es ella—, dice Magnus. —No le estaría haciendo daño, per se.

—De alguna manera creo que ella no estaría de acuerdo contigo—, responde Alec.

Magnus levanta sus manos en señal de rendición. —Pero no podría expresar su desacuerdo si fuera un sombrero.

—Haces una discusión convincente—, dice solemnemente Alec, y se inclina para un beso. —Pero aún así, la respuesta es no. Principalmente porque tengo la sensación de que cuando Derek termine con ella, ella deseará ser un sombrero.

—Puedo esperar—, dice Derek.


	7. Chapter 7

—¡Entonces!— Magnus aplaude y mira a Stiles mientras desayuna. Stiles está comiendo pizza fría. Magnus está comiendo pasteles que Alec le trajo, a pesar de que ha llovido mucho desde el amanecer. —Ahora que te sientes mejor, realmente debemos entrenarte para usar tu magia antes de explotar accidentalmente algo.

—¿En serio vas a enseñarme cómo usar la magia?—, Pregunta Stiles, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—En serio lo estoy—, dice Magnus.

—Es eso . . . ¿La mejor idea del mundo? —Alec frunce el ceño, claramente preocupado. —Quiero decir, él es solo una fracción de fae, tener acceso a ese tipo de poder podría no ser bueno para él.

—Ah, ah—, dice Magnus, tocando a Alec en los labios. —Los cazadores de sombras no pueden interferir en los asuntos de los Subterráneos, Alexander. Puedo entrenar a cualquiera que quiera usar magia, y no puedes decir nada al respecto. —Sonríe cuando Alec se pone más agrio. —Pero para responder a su inquietud, tiene acceso al poder, independientemente de si alguien lo quiere o no, por lo que sería mejor que se lo advirtiera sobre cómo usarlo.

—Impresionante—, Stiles respira.

—¿Tienes algún plan para ese día, cariño?—, Le pregunta Magnus a Alec.

Alec niega con la cabeza. —Creo que íbamos a pasar el rato aquí, ya que el clima es malo. Izzy dijo que se pasaría más tarde si terminaba el trabajo lo suficientemente temprano.

—Utilizaremos mi sala de trabajo, entonces—, dice Magnus, levantándose con una floritura. Stiles lo sigue ansiosamente, abandonando su comida mientras Derek pone los ojos en blanco. Magnus cierra la puerta detrás de él y le hace un gesto a Stiles para que se siente en el piso. —Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ya sabes cómo hacer? Derek dijo que podías trabajar con ceniza de montaña. ¿Hay algo más?

—Uh, en realidad no.— Stiles dobla sus piernas debajo de sí mismo. —Y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que trabajar con cenizas de montaña era tan especial. Quiero decir, Deaton básicamente dijo que se trataba de imaginar el resultado, como cualquiera podría hacerlo, siempre y cuando creyera que funcionaría.

—Tal vez. ¿Qué hiciste exactamente?

—Bueno...— Stiles frunce el ceño. —Me dio esta bolsa de ceniza de montaña y tuve que hacer una barrera con ella. Para mantener en criaturas sobrenaturales. Pero no fue suficiente. Así que cerré los ojos y me imaginé que había suficiente, y de alguna manera lo hubo. Y ahora de repente me pregunto si ese maldito hijo de puta me cortocircuitó a propósito para ver si podría hacerlo.

Magnus se encoge de hombros un poco. —En ese punto, no te podría decir. Tiene razón en que cualquiera puede establecer una barrera de ceniza de montaña. Pero lo que hiciste al final tomó el poder real.

—Bueno. Dulce. —Stiles mira a su alrededor como si no estuviera seguro de a dónde van desde aquí. —Entonces, ¿qué significa eso realmente?

—Significa que tienes una mente flexible, y eso es increíblemente útil. Porque no tienes mucho poder. Pero hay formas de evitarlo.

—¿Me gustara?

—Líneas Ley. Las fuentes de energía natural como el agua en movimiento. —Magnus hace movimientos giratorios con las manos para ilustrar, chispas azules saliendo de sus dedos que se juntan en líneas fluidas. —Realmente está en todas partes, pero a menudo en cantidades demasiado pequeñas para ser útiles o incluso perceptibles. Si puedes llegar a una, tu pequeña magia inherente te permitirá manejar y dirigir el poder.

Stiles frunce el ceño mientras piensa todo esto. —¿Alguna forma de energía natural? Entonces, ¿podría usar algo como fuego? ¿O viento? ¿O qué tal, como líneas eléctricas? ¿Podría usar líneas eléctricas?

Magnus parpadea, de repente atrapado entre el terror furtivo y el placer total. Es solo a través de cuatrocientos años de experiencia que su alegría no se refleja en su rostro. Enseñar a Stiles va a ser divertido. Si él no logra matarlos a los dos. —Sí, no veo ninguna razón por la cual no puedas usar esos.

—Quiero decir, la energía natural es simplemente eólica, solar e hidroeléctrica—, dice Stiles, —aunque puedes obtener algo de energía a través de la energía geotérmica, y he escuchado sobre los esfuerzos para aprovechar los poderes de las mareas... probablemente En realidad, no me importa y seamos realistas, probablemente no lanzaré muchos hechizos mientras esté parado al borde del océano. Verdad. ¿Qué hay de más fuentes de poder hechas por el hombre? Al igual, la velocidad de una bala sería una tremenda fuente de energía, ¿podría detener las balas usando su propia energía? Eso suena increíble pero también muy contrario a la intuición...

—Evitemos las balas por ahora—, dice Magnus. Prefiere evitar las balas para siempre, pero de repente está muy seguro de que decirle lo de Stiles, no puedes hacer eso ’sería lo peor que podría hacer.’ —Podemos comenzar de manera simple y pequeña y progresar.

—Está bien—. Stiles lo mira ansiosamente, esperando que los secretos del universo caigan sobre su cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres aprender?—, Pregunta Magnus. —¿Puedes pensar en la magia que sería útil para ti en este momento? ¿O en tu vida cotidiana?

Stiles se muerde el labio inferior. —¿Viendo a través de las distancias? Porque, ya sabes, poder controlar a mi padre. . . o Scott. . . sin tener que molestarlos todo el tiempo. Eso sería bastante útil.

A Magnus se le recordó repentinamente que su alumno tiene algunos problemas muy reales. Levanta un dedo de advertencia. —Con el permiso de tu padre, te enseñaré a observarlo.

—Oh, yo. . . —Stiles suelta una pequeña risa nerviosa. —Supongo que sería una gran invasión de privacidad, ¿eh? Realmente no lo pensé de esa manera. A los brujos les importa ese tipo de cosas, ¿eh?

Magnus se encoge de hombros. —Los brujos son solo personas, cupcake. Algunos de nosotros somos gilipollas completos, y algunos de nosotros nos tomamos muy en serio las cosas como la privacidad.

—Bueno, probablemente no debería abandonar completamente la moral, entonces, eh. . . —Stiles mira hacia afuera a la lluvia torrencial. —Oye, ¿qué tal un hechizo que funcionaría como un paraguas? Porque si alguna vez me atrapa bajo la lluvia.

—Elección de sonido—. Magnus mira por la ventana también. —Ve a ponerte algo caliente, porque lo más probable es que vayamos a empaparnos mucho antes de que nos desanimemos.

—Yo, eh. . . —Stiles hace un gesto hacia la sudadera con capucha que lleva puesta y dice:— Esto es realmente lo más cálido que traje. Quiero decir, no planeé exactamente esto.

—Sería un incentivo trabajar duro entonces, ¿no?— Magnus le sonríe a Stiles y luego saca un abrigo largo del armario para él y los rebaños Stiles hacia la puerta. Una vez que Stiles está de espaldas, mueve sus dedos y envía una lamida de fuego azul al adolescente. El hechizo mantendrá a Stiles lo suficientemente abrigado como para no sufrir ningún efecto negativo más allá de la molestia. —¿Puedes encontrar líneas ley por tacto?

—Tal vez si alguien me dijera cómo se sienten—, dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.

—La gente a menudo lo describe de manera diferente. Para mí, se siente como la ráfaga de aire alimentando un fuego. —Deja que su magia baile sobre sus dedos mientras baja las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo. Tiene la intención de llevarlos a la línea ley que atraviesa Central Park, pero primero quiere saber si Stiles puede sentirlo. —Pero muchos fae lo describen como la corriente de un río debajo de la tierra.

—Está bien—, dice Stiles. Él duda, luego dice: —¿Se supone que debo tratar de encontrar uno? Porque siento que este va a ser el juego más largo del mundo de frío y calor, si es así.

Divertido, Magnus dice: —Solo trata de ver si puedes obtener la dirección correcta. Si no lo eres, es algo en lo que podemos trabajar más adelante.

—Está bien—, dice Stiles. Todavía se siente dudoso, pero cierra los ojos y escucha la lluvia por un minuto. En realidad, se siente bastante tonto, como si fuera una persona ciega a la que le han dicho que señale el objeto amarillo más cercano. Después de haber pasado lo suficiente como para sentir que se ha esforzado por mantenerse en pie, dice: —No tengo nada.

—Intentaremos de nuevo después de que hayas sumergido tus dedos, por así decirlo—. Se da vuelta y abre un portal con un remolino de sus manos. —Después de ti.

Está lloviendo igual de duro en Central Park, y Stiles está empapado casi de inmediato. Afortunadamente, significa que el parque está abandonado en su mayoría, por lo que nadie lo verá hurgar e intentar hacer magia. Él mira hacia arriba cuando Magnus cruza el portal y lo cierra detrás de él, su atuendo de alguna manera se mantiene perfectamente en orden.

—Aquí.— Magnus avanza unos pasos hacia donde la hierba es un poco más exuberante y hay algunas pequeñas flores silvestres. —Viaja por el parque y luego sale a la ciudad, pero por ahí corre más profundo por debajo de la tierra—. Él extiende una mano con una llama de magia en la palma de la mano, y se enciende un poco más y más, inclinándose como si en un suspiro

Stiles todavía se siente un poco tonto al pisar el parche de hierba espesa. Está a punto de decirlo cuando se da cuenta de que lo siente. Es como pisar un cable vivo, una pequeña vibración que sube y baja por su cuerpo. Él tiene la piel de gallina. Él se arrodilla y presiona sus manos desnudas en la hierba. Es aún más fuerte una vez que lo toca con su piel desnuda. —Se siente como . . . —Él lucha para encontrar las palabras. —Como si hubiera algo moviéndose bajo tierra. Me gusta . . . no como el agua exactamente, no como un río. No sé cómo describirlo.

Magnus se dobla para sentarse en la hierba junto a Stiles. —Como dije, se siente diferente para todos. Pero lo que es, es la vida. Poder. El alma del mundo, tal vez. —Se encoge de hombros levemente, contento de dejar que Stiles se tome su tiempo.

Después de un minuto, Stiles abre los ojos. —Sin embargo, el de Beacon Hills no se siente así. ¿Cada línea ley es diferente?

—Más o menos. Toda el agua está mojada, pero un océano es muy diferente de una corriente. Como el agua, pueden verse afectados por su entorno. Magnus pasa los dedos por la hierba. —¿Cómo se siente el de Beacon Hills?

Stiles piensa en ello durante un largo minuto, tratando de descubrir qué ha sentido caminando en Beacon Hills últimamente, especialmente en el bosque. —Este tipo de zumbido, como un motor o algo así. Pero el que está en casa zumba. Como el nido de una avispa.

—Lo más probable es que se deba al Nemeton. Eso ha sido corrompido de alguna manera, y está contaminando todo. Eso se extendió a las líneas ley.

—Huh. Supongo que tiene sentido.— Stiles se estremece un poco. —Está bien, ¿verdad, cómo me evito ahogarme aquí?

—Tienes algunas opciones. Podrías crear una especie de paraguas o una burbuja. O podrías crear una capa resistente, que es lo que yo hice —. Hace un gesto de cómo la lluvia ha estado cayendo a su alrededor, pero todavía está seco. —Eso es lo menos notorio para los demás si tienes la intención de mantener tu ropa seca. Para que la magia sea realmente invisible, tendrías que tener la capa debajo de tu ropa, que podría ser un poco fría, pero al menos no estaría húmeda.

—Está bien . . . dijiste que comenzará simple, así que supongo que iría con un paraguas, al menos por ahora —. Stiles mira con recelo hacia el cielo.

—Recuerda, tienes todo un río a tu disposición, pero solo necesitas suficiente energía para llenar una taza pequeña. Ve lento.

—Bien—. Stiles deja que su mano se curve en la hierba. —Y yo, eh, ¿qué hago exactamente? Solo imaginar el paraguas, ¿verdad?

—Cualquier cosa que te ayude con la idea. Imagina el paraguas, imagina lo que se siente cuando la lluvia ya no caiga sobre ti. Considere el círculo de espacio seco que crea un paraguas. Una imagen mental es solo un concepto mental. No es una imagen real.

—Bueno. Bueno. Puedo hacer esto. —Stiles cierra los ojos e intenta imaginarlo. Piensa en ser cálido y seco. Piensa en el viejo paraguas de su madre. Piensa en lo molesto que es que los paraguas no mantengan los pies secos.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que está parado en un charco de agua de casi un pie de profundidad. —¡Qué mierda!—, Espeta.

Magnus se tapa la boca con una mano para que su risa no sea obvia. —Las cosas a menudo no van bien al primer intento—. Agita una mano y destierra la piscina en un estanque real. —¿Alguna idea de lo que salió mal?

—Yo, eh, comencé a pensar en cómo los paraguas no te mantienen los pies secos—, dice Stiles, algo tímidamente.

—Obviamente es algo que te molesta bastante—, dice Magnus, divertido. —Inténtalo de nuevo.

—Bien, bien—. Stiles niega con la cabeza. —Leí una vez que si dejas un pavo sobresaliendo bajo la lluvia, se confundirá y mirará con la boca abierta y luego se ahogará, y ahora me temo que voy a convertirme en un pavo si me distraigo mientras trato de hacer esto. Nunca me había preocupado tanto que tener TDAH pudiera matarme antes.

—Las transformaciones son increíblemente difíciles. No creo que tengas que preocuparte —. En realidad, Magnus no conoce a nadie más que vampiros y hombres lobo que puedan cambiar las formas, pero no quiere lisiar a Stiles con sus propias ideas preconcebidas.

—Bien, bien, si cambio a un pavo, espero que hagas algo al respecto. Algo más que preparar salsa de arándanos rojos.— Stiles cierra los ojos e intenta concentrarse nuevamente. Él termina por inclinar su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, porque sentir la lluvia en su cara lo ayuda a concentrarse en eso. Él visualiza el aire empujando hacia arriba, un círculo que se expande sobre sí mismo. Está más que un poco sorprendido cuando realmente funciona. Las gotas de lluvia dejan de aterrizar en su rostro. Él abre los ojos. —Oye, creo que ...— Llega tan lejos antes de que su concentración vacile y la lluvia que ha estado sosteniendo sobre su cabeza caiga directamente en su rostro con un chapoteo.

—¡Bien hecho!—, Dice Magnus, claramente sincero.

—Pfffff—, responde Stiles, escupiendo agua por todas partes.

—Sí, claramente todavía hay algunos problemas para resolver.

—¿Podemos resolverlos en algún lugar seco?—, Pregunta Stiles.

—Absolutamente no. ¿Cómo sabrás que funcionan, entonces? A menos que me dejes llevar el rociador de la cocina hacia ti.— Magnus se apoya en sus manos. —Pero podríamos volver a intentarlo en un día lluvioso diferente.

—No, seguiré intentándolo, pero si contraigo un resfriado, voy a culparte.

—Anotado—. Claramente, Magnus no está molesto por la amenaza. —Entonces, ¿qué salió mal? ¿Por qué el agua se acumulaba sobre ti? Esto es normal, debería decírtelo. Tener que resolver los problemas en un nuevo hechizo

—Supongo que simplemente no pensé en dónde debería ir—, dice Stiles. —Estaba tan concentrado en que no me pegaba, que no me molesté en pensar en lo que debería pasar.

Magnus asiente un poco. —Dos soluciones fáciles serían que caiga a su alrededor como lo haría con un paraguas mundano, o desterrarlo a otro lugar. A decir verdad, no sé si puedes desterrar cosas.

—Siento que tal vez es una mala idea para mí descubrirlo—, dice Stiles con una carcajada. —Pero está bien, sí. Tiempo paraguas global.

~ ~ ~ ~

Para cuando terminan las clases de magia, Derek y Alec están pasando por álbumes de fotos juntos, sentados en el sofá de Magnus. Dado que Stiles ha decidido llamar a su padre y luego tomar una siesta durante tantas horas como pueda, Magnus va a ver a los demás. Se detiene dramáticamente en la puerta y espera a ser notado.

Alec arquea una ceja hacia él. —¿Sí?

—Ese niño va a ser un terror sagrado—, dice Magnus, y se acomoda en el regazo de Alec. —Y te he extrañado terriblemente, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto—, acepta Alec, dándole un beso.

Derek da un bufido de diversión. —Intenté advertir a la gente. ¿Pero a qué te refieres?

—Bueno, allí estoy, enseñándole cómo encontrar poder en la naturaleza, como líneas luminosas y agua en movimiento, y adivine cuál fue su respuesta.

—Conociendo Stiles, probablemente algo ridículo como los tornados.

—Líneas eléctricas—, dice Magnus. —Él quiere usar líneas eléctricas.

Alec frunce el ceño débilmente. —¿Puede él hacer eso?

—Puede hacerlo si cree que puede, aunque no puedo prometerle que no se electrocutará tratando de hacerlo.

Derek se ve pensativo ante esto. —Siento que debería sorprenderme, pero no lo estoy. ¿Hizo los movimientos del Emperador Palpatine?

—No, pero probablemente solo porque le dije que íbamos a esperar cualquier actividad destructiva hasta que estuviera listo para ello. Realmente no quiero tener que sacar al adolescente carbonizado de la alfombra.

—Es mejor que no haya un adolescente carbonizado—, dice Derek, frunciendo el ceño. —O Stiles carbonizado a cualquier edad.

—Sí, bueno, es por eso que no le he enseñado cómo usar las líneas eléctricas todavía, ahora no lo es—, dice Magnus, con un dramático giro de sus ojos. —Solo digo que va a ser absolutamente aterrador. Lo cual apruebo al cien por cien, realmente —, agrega.

Alec gira sus ojos. —Admítelo. Estás en la luna.

—Tal vez,— permite Magnus, e inclina su barbilla con un olfato presumido. —Un estudiante digno de mi talento y reputación.

—Ya es aterrador—, murmura Derek.

—Pensé que dijiste que no era tan poderoso, sin embargo—, dice Alec.

—Oh, no lo es—, dice Magnus, —pero eso no importa si es lo suficientemente creativo. Por supuesto, hay algunas cosas que simplemente nunca podrá hacer. Pero si encuentra formas de impulsar sus hechizos desde fuentes naturales, cambiando la ruta de la energía del mundo como estaba, entonces su propio nivel de poder innato no tiene demasiada importancia. Se trata de encontrar formas de engañar al sistema.

Derek se desploma contra el brazo del sofá. —¿Le dijiste que se trataba de formas de engañar al sistema? Porque esa es una de sus cosas favoritas para hacer. Justo ahí arriba con 'Wiki incorrecto y 'tener razón’.

—Absolutamente le dije eso—, dice Magnus, luciendo satisfecho.

—Oh, genial.

Alec está sacudiendo la cabeza. —Estás disfrutando demasiado esto.

—No hay tal cosa, cariño.

Derek levanta sus manos en señal de rendición. —Mientras le proporcione mejores armas y herramientas de autodefensa que un bate de béisbol, puede disfrutarlo tanto como lo desee.

Magnus se encoge de hombros elegantemente. —No te emociones demasiado. Hoy pasamos cuatro horas tratando de descifrar la lluvia. Este no es el tipo de tarea que uno aprende de la noche a la mañana.

—Tomaré eso en cuenta. Debes recordar que no te sorprenda su curva de aprendizaje.

—Oh, ¿porque ahora él cree que puede desviar balas? Creo que lo tomaré un poco más lento de lo que probablemente sea capaz.

—Vamos—. . . evitemos las balas —, dice Derek. —Su padre nos mataría.

—Bueno, sí, evitar las balas fue mi plan general—, dice Magnus, un tanto malhumorado, —antes de que algunos comenzaran a hacer suposiciones sobre mi experiencia docente al hablar sobre cómo no debería sorprenderme la curva de aprendizaje de un estudiante que saltó de 'líneas luminosas' al 'Emperador Palpatine' sin detenerse para respirar.

Derek da un bufido divertido y dice: —Están hecho el uno para el otro.

Alec arquea una ceja a su hermano. —¿Magnus y yo? ¿O Magnus y Stiles?

Derek se encoge de hombros y deliberadamente cambia de tema. —Con toda seriedad, ¿alguna vez has tenido un estudiante? Tengo curiosidad. No tratando de lanzar aspersiones.

—Bastantes a través de los años, aunque nunca alguien que fuera parte fae antes—, dice Magnus. Echa un vistazo a Alec y continúa: —Los brujos a menudo quedan huérfanos poco después de nacer, y tampoco podemos tener nuestros propios hijos. Nunca he adoptado formalmente a ninguno de los muchos niños brujos que he conocido, pero he enseñado a un buen número de ellos.

Como Magnus no parece demasiado aficionado a este tema, Derek decide que se quedará hablando de Stiles. —¿Es más difícil enseñarle a alguien con magia fae?

—No diría más difícil. Sólo diferente.

Alec le está frunciendo el ceño a Magnus. —¿Por qué me estás dando esa mirada?

—No te estaba mirando.

—Lo estabas—, dice Alec. —Sacaste a los brujos y a la adopción y me has dado la impresión de que querías preguntarme algo pero no sabías cómo sacarlo.

—Bueno, si hubo una mirada, fue involuntaria.

—¿Querías hablar sobre la adopción de niños? ¿Pero crees que no querría por alguna razón?

Magnus parpadea, un poco sorprendido. —No. ¿Sí? Eso no fue exactamente.

Derek se levanta y saca un libro de la mesa auxiliar. —Los dejo para que podáis hablar.

—No necesitas huir solo porque queremos tener una discusión seria—, dice Alec, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Pero bien, ve, asegúrate de que Stiles no se haya electrocutado todavía—, agrega, y Derek lo rechaza mientras abandona la habitación. Alec espera hasta que oye que se cierra la puerta y luego le da a Magnus un ojo lateral. —No quise, ya sabes, decírtelo. Simplemente no estaba seguro de por qué de repente parecías tan raro.

Magnus se apoya en el hombro de Alec. —Simplemente no hemos hablado mucho sobre cuando era un niño, o la posibilidad de que tengamos hijos, o. . . varios temas relacionados, realmente. Supongo que estaba teniendo un incómodo momento de pingüino.

—Me encantan tus incómodos momentos de pingüino—, dice Alec, sonriéndole.

—Bueno, gracias a Dios por eso, cariño—, dice Magnus, y él le devuelve la sonrisa, pero es su sonrisa suave, la que la mayoría de la gente no ve.

—No tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres. O parte de eso. Pero, sabes, apuesto a que serías un gran padre —, agrega Alec, sus mejillas sonrojadas ligeramente rosadas.

—Así como tú—, dice Magnus, y besa su mejilla. —¿Pero quieres niños? ¿Es eso algo que quieres? ¿Ahora o en el futuro?

Alec se ve pensativo por un minuto. —Sabes, sinceramente, nunca lo he pensado realmente—. Siempre he sido algo que haría. Casarse, tener hijos Nunca me paré a pensar si los quería o no. No sé que sería un gran padre, para ser honesto. No tenía mucho en el camino de grandes modelos de roles parentales. No sabría qué hacer con un niño.

—¿Estás bromeando? Tienes un hermano de nueve años que cree que colgaste la luna. —Magnus se estira un poco, dejando que sus pies aterricen donde Derek había estado. —Además, los modelos de conducta exitosos en realidad no tienen mucho que ver con aprender a manejar niños. ¿Sabes quién me crió?

Alec levanta una ceja. —¿Acaso no repasamos el hecho de que apenas sé algo sobre tu infancia?

—Bueno, estás a punto de aprender algo—, dice Magnus, con buen humor. —Después de que mi madre murió, fui criado por los Hermanos Silenciosos.

—Sí,— dice Alec.

—Buena gente, obviamente, pero no exactamente buenos modelos a seguir para ser padres.

—Yo . . . puede ver eso. Qué con todas las miradas y bocas cerradas y telepática y general. . . escalofriante.

—Como dices—, Magnus acepta asintiendo. —Por otro lado, me enseñó a no dejarme intimidar por nadie.

—Eso explica mucho sobre ti—, dice Alec, pasando los dedos por la mandíbula de Magnus. —Dios, eso me mató cuando te conocí, ¿sabes? Tu confianza. Es solo, eso sigue siendo lo más sexy de ti.

Eso consigue otra sonrisa. —Fue lo primero que noté sobre ti también. Eso y la forma en que te moviste.

—Sí, tenía mucha confianza y seguridad cuando me conociste—, dice Alec, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Estabas en combate. Y todavía las tienes.

—Luego me convertí en un lío tartamudeante—, dice Alec, riéndose a su pesar.

—Y fue adorable—. Magnus claramente está enamorado de nuevo, solo recordándolo.

—Bueno, para que conste, aunque la idea de que tengas tu propio terror en miniatura es algo alarmante, me alegra que seas feliz. Y probablemente no deberíamos precipitarnos a nada, pero solo digo que es algo de lo que deberíamos hablar. Nosotros y niños. Quiero decir, sí nada más, ¿pueden siquiera imaginar lo que mi madre haría si adoptamos un hijo juntos? ¿Un niño brujo?

—Oh, Señor—. Magnus comienza a reír. —Su cabeza giraría como si estuviera en el Exorcista. Sería hermoso.

—Entonces, solo, ya sabes. Hablaremos de eso —. Alec se inclina y presiona un beso en la boca de Magnus. —¿Bueno?

—De acuerdo—, dice Magnus, y le devuelve el beso.


	8. Chapter 8

La lluvia se aclara al día siguiente, pero antes de que puedan hacer planes, Stiles descubre que Alec no ha visto Star Wars, e insiste en que van a verlas. —He tratado con suficientes personas en mi vida que no entienden mis referencias a Star Wars—, dice, casi empujando a Alec en el sofá. Alec le da a Derek una mirada algo desconcertada, pero no discute.

—Bueno, si simplemente vais a ver películas todo el día, entonces llevaré a mi nueva hermana menor a la ciudad—, dice Izzy, enganchando su brazo con el de Cora.

Los ojos de Cora se estrechan un poco cuando Izzy hace contacto, pero luego mira a Derek a Alec y luego a Izzy. Alec obviamente es un buen compañero para la manada de Derek, así que tal vez esto funcione. —Sí, está bien.— Les da la vuelta y se dirige hacia la puerta con decisión.

Una vez que están afuera, Izzy dice: —Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? Deberíamos ir de compras. Quiero decir, parece que vinisteis aquí sin muchas cosas, pero es probable que se queden por un tiempo, ¿verdad? Entonces probablemente necesites un montón de cosas, y puedo mostrarte todos los buenos lugares de compras en la ciudad.

Cora frunce la boca y se ve un poco avergonzada. —Transparencia completa. No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

En esto, Izzy se ríe, pero es una risa amable, no una burlona. —Bueno, si vienes a la ciudad de Nueva York con menos de cinco camisas, voy a decir que probablemente necesitemos algo de ropa.

—Sí. Tal vez. Unas nuevas zapatillas también serían geniales —. Deja que Izzy los guíe un momento. —Pero quise decir, ya sabes, todo. No sé cómo hacer esto. La jungla no era una broma. Solo los escarabajos. Que fueron en su mayoría una broma. Principalmente.

—Para ser honesta, realmente no creo que haya un manual para conocer a la familia biológica de su hermano adoptivo, que él nunca supo que existía, porque era mágico—, dice Izzy. —Y si lo hubiera, estaría realmente interesado si viniera con una versión complementaria de conocer a la familia adoptiva de tu hermano biológico.

—Así que, desorientados juntos, está bien.— Cora se queda callada un minuto más. —¿Realmente no crees que cinco camisetas sean suficientes?

—Cinco camisetas ni siquiera te pueden ayudar a pasar una semana sin lavar la ropa, y déjame decirte, odio lavar la ropa. Ni siquiera puedes imaginar. Solíamos hacer turnos, pero después de que Jace destruyó mi tercer sujetador, tuve que tomar el control. Ni siquiera se ocupó de que las prendas fueran blancos o de color, por el amor de Dios. A Alec no le importa porque básicamente solo usa negro o azul oscuro, así que estoy atrapada el resto del tiempo, la próxima vez que pongas mi camisa roja con mi vestido blanco, te asesinaré en tu sueño.

—Empujo todo en una sola carga, pero son todas camisetas y jeans—. Cora se encoge de hombros. —Creo que Derek clasifica sus blancos, al menos. ¿Jace puso tu sujetador en la secadora? Eso es lo peor.

—¡Lo es! Y él dice 'No veo por qué es importante', y yo digo '¡eso es porque no tienes que ponértelo!' En serio, casi lo estrangulé con él una vez. De todos modos, cinco camisetas no son suficientes, y las camisetas no son las mejores para pelear de todos modos. No es que diga que vayas a tener muchas peleas aquí —, agrega Izzy,— a menos que, ya sabes, pienses hacerlo. Lo cual está bien.

Cora se encoge de hombros. —Si la gente trata de matarme, trato de matarlos de nuevo. Además, si la gente se vuelve pelmazo, les golpeo en la cara.

—Políticas sensatas—, dice Izzy, asintiendo seriamente. —De todos modos, serán más fáciles de pelear con mejores ropas.

—¿Puedes luchar con lo que llevas puesto? No es un juicio, solo una pregunta. Parece demasiado apretado para que puedas moverte.

—Oh, si no puedo patearle el culo al demonio, no lo compro—, dice Izzy. —Es apretado, pero las articulaciones siempre están abiertas, lo que me deja un movimiento irrestricto. Un mono ceñido sería diferente, pero mientras tus codos y rodillas estén descubiertos, no te ralentizará.

Cora lo considera por un momento, pensando en lo caliente y asombrosa que Izzy parece todo el tiempo. Usar una camiseta es cómodo, pero aún así. —Vamos a intentarlo.

Izzy sonríe ampliamente y dice: —¡Está bien!— Antes de asomarse para tomar un taxi y terminar con tres. Una vez que están en camino, ella dice, —Lo siento si vengo algo bruta, por cierto. ¡Estoy realmente emocionada de tener una hermana!

—Está bien—, dice Cora. —Es bueno tener una hermana... de nuevo.

—Quiero decir, siempre quise una hermana—, dice Izzy. —Cuando Max nació como un niño, estaba tan decepcionada que no lo ví como durante la primera semana—. Se ríe y dice: —Yo no era la preadolescente más indulgente del mundo.

Eso hace reír a Cora. —No soy la más indulgente del mundo, así que ahí está.

—¡Oh! Deberíamos llamar a Clary si vamos a ir de compras. Ella es como... ¿tu cuñada ahora? ¿Supongo? Quiero decir, Jace es el hermano de Derek, y Clary es su novia. Así que no en la ley todavía, pero son el uno para el otro, es tan lindo. —Izzy ya tiene su teléfono y está enviando mensajes de texto afanosamente. —No se han ido el uno al otro en un nivel Magnus y Alec, pero aún así, no creo que nadie en la historia haya llegado a ese nivel.

—Hay como un... —Cora resopla porque los humanos nunca pueden entender cosas como esta, pero de todos modos se carga. —Puedes oler lo felices que están juntos. Magnus y Alec.

—¿Entonces puedes decir cómo se sienten las demás personas por su olor?—, Pregunta Izzy con curiosidad.

Cora asiente. —No es súper preciso, pero sí. Sin embargo, siempre hay algunas personas a las que no podemos ponernos de acuerdo.

—Eso suena agotador—, dice Izzy. —Quiero decir, es bastante agotador solo mirar a la gente, y mucho menos olerla.

Cora parpadea ante ella, desconcertada por un momento. —Eso sonó como algo que Derek diría—, dice ella. De repente, siente que en realidad podría hacer todo esto de ‘hermana’ y hacer que funcione.

Izzy se ríe. —Bueno, él es mi hermano. Es lógico que tengamos algunas cosas en común. Y no hagas que Alec comience. Ni siquiera puede ir al supermercado sin preguntarse por qué tiene que lidiar con la plebe.

—A Derek le gusta ir a uno que está abierto hasta la medianoche, y comprar a las once y media solo para evitar a la gente.

—Si no hubieran inventado el autopago, Alec probablemente todavía estaría haciéndonos a Jace y a mí a buscarlo.

—¡Dios mío, sí! ¿No puede Derek simplemente deslumbrar a la pequeña charla? Una vez dejó la comida en la tienda porque el autopago se confundió con sus productos y no quiso hablar con el empleado.

Izzy se está riendo. —Supongo que todos somos un grupo de rechazados sociales—. Refunfuña un poco y dice: —Sin embargo, debe ser peor para ti. Quiero decir, ¿cómo terminaste viviendo en la selva? Si no te importa que pregunte.

Cora se encoge de hombros. —Tenía once años cuando ocurrió el incendio. Yo solo... me asusté, corrí y seguí corriendo. Olvidé cómo ser cualquier cosa menos un lobo por un tiempo. Pensé que todavía me estaban persiguiendo. Y puedes cubrir mucho terreno con cuatro patas.

—Eso suena horrible—, dice Izzy.

—No fue bueno. Pero creo que lo tuve mejor que Derek o Laura. No me importaba tener una manada, o extrañar a alguien, o estar sola. Sobrevivir ocupó toda la habitación que podría haberse llenado con cualquier otra cosa. Al menos un rato.

—Debe haber sido todo un shock regresar.

Cora asiente. —La gente está tan tensa sobre cosas como usar ropa y cocinar la comida antes de comerla.

Izzy se ríe. —Bueno, lo primero no me importa, pero me temo que tenemos que insistir en lo último.

—Cocinarlo del todo es simplemente cocinarlo demasiado—, dice Cora altivamente.

—Eso es desagradable—, dice Izzy alegremente, —y estoy bastante segura de que hay al menos un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que estés jugando conmigo.

Cora sonríe. —Stiles tampoco está seguro.

—Estoy bastante segura de que está seguro algunas veces—, responde Izzy. —Quiero decir, como lo de las pirañas que te persiguen. Eso definitivamente no es cierto —. Hace una pausa. —Creo.

—Son pirañas—, dice Cora, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Coooorrecto. —Izzy la mira con los ojos entornados. —No olvides que voy a ser la que te ofrezca consejos sobre moda hoy.

—Oh, eso es jugar sucio. ¡Me gusta! —Cora sonríe. —No se puede entrenar a las pirañas. O si puedes, no sé cómo. Pero no se lo digas a Stiles.

—Totalmente voy a contárselo a Stiles. Voy a decirle que fuimos al acuario y me enseñaste cómo hacerlo y me sorprendió que no estuvieras jugando con nosotros.

Cora extiende su brazo y dice, —Vamos a rodar.

~ ~ ~ ~

Magnus descarta otros dos brujos en su lista antes de enfrentarse a un tercero que cree que podría ser una posibilidad. El hechicero, que se conoce con el nombre de Felix Glass, había vivido en Nueva York en el momento adecuado y se sabe que es bueno en los hechizos de memoria. Sin embargo, se niega a hablar con Magnus debido a ‘una vieja disputa’, que parece que Magnus no quiere dar detalles. Alec y Derek deciden visitarlo para ver si se acuerda de Derek.

Stiles está molesto de que no lo dejen ir, y Magnus está fuera por trabajo por lo que no puede trabajar en su magia. Alec lo tranquiliza diciéndole que puede pasar el rato en la biblioteca o en la sala de registros del Instituto. —Probablemente hay muchas cosas que te interesarán—, dice, y se da vuelta antes de que pueda ver el brillo excitado en el ojo de Stiles.

Se fueron toda la tarde y hasta bien entrada la noche. Magnus les ha dado una lista de los lugares habituales de Glass, pero no es fácil rastrearlo. Una vez que lo hacen, les toma más de una hora de intenso interrogatorio antes de decidir que está diciendo la verdad sobre no haberse involucrado. Es tarde, y están cansados y frustrados. Alec sugiere que vayan a cenar, y Derek dice que probablemente deberían recoger algo, ya que Dios sabe si Stiles ha comido o no. Es un poco culpable por cuánto tiempo lo dejaron en el Instituto para valerse por sí mismo.

Stiles no está en la habitación de Alec ni en la biblioteca, entonces Alec dice: —Supongo que debe haber encontrado la forma de ocuparse de los registros—, y le hace señas para que lo siga. Van por un pasillo y luego abren un par de puertas dobles, solo para detenerse en seco. —¿Qué mierda?

—¡Oh, hola!—, Dice Stiles, su voz amortiguada por el marcador en su boca. —¿Cómo fue, eh, he olvidado lo que estabas haciendo? Espero que no haya sido importante. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?—, Pregunta Alec, y Derek mira a su alrededor para ver que la habitación es un completo desastre. Hay gabinetes abiertos, archivos apilados en todas partes y al menos cincuenta hojas de papel pegadas a la pared. Los libros se amontonan al azar en cada superficie abierta. Y Stiles, por su parte, parece completamente ajeno al caos en el que se encuentra en el medio.

—Fuimos a ver a un brujo para ver si tenía mis recuerdos, y él no fue—, dice Derek al mismo tiempo. —¿Qué misterio descubriste?

—¡Hay tanta mierda genial aquí, es una locura!— Stiles toma un archivo y lo sacude. —Casos no resueltos que datan de los años setenta, todo tipo de monstruos diferentes...

—Sí, pero. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunta Alec, mirando el desorden que solía ser su sala de registros. Derek está mirando a su alrededor también, pero por una razón diferente, tratando de ver las cuerdas que unen todo, los diferentes colores del marcador se utilizan en varios lugares.

—Me dijiste que podía mirar cosas en la sala de discos—, dice Stiles sin comprender.

—¡Mira cosas! ¡No saque cada hoja de papel y haga un desastre gigante!

—Lydia dijo que estaba bien.— Hay un toque de suficiencia en la voz de Stiles.

—No es la sala de archivos de Lydia—, gruñe Alec.

Derek extiende la mano y toma el marcador de Stiles, sosteniéndolo para llamar la atención de todos. —¿Qué es el naranja?

—¿Huh? Oh. Naranja es la última vez que se ve a gente subir a un taxi.

—¿Amarillo?

—Amarillas son las personas cuyos cuerpos se encontraron, o al menos partes del cuerpo, hay un sistema completo de símbolos amarillos para indicar qué parte, es mejor si no observáis muy de cerca algunas de esas imágenes, hay un tipo en el que solo encontraron una oreja...

—Espera—, dice Alec. Frunce el ceño ante dos de las hojas de papel. —Estos dos, ¿crees que están conectados? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, porque tú… está bien, mira, tienes a estos dos tipos que desaparecieron con tres años de diferencia y uno de ellos nunca lo encontraste y el otro chico que solo encontraste una oreja, y creíste que el tipo con la oreja era debido a ese demonio… come carne, pero no pudo haber sido, porque el demonio estaba en realidad en Los Ángeles en ese momento... hay otro archivo, tomaría mucho tiempo para explicarlo... de todos modos, no pudo haber matado al tipo de oreja, lo que significa que el tipo de la oreja probablemente fue asesinado por este otro demonio, y...

Alec mira a Derek en busca de ayuda cuando Stiles camina sin rumbo fijo. Derek intenta no sonreír, pero interrumpe. —¿Hay víctimas recientes o es probable que sean nuevas víctimas?

—¿Qué? ¿No porque?

—Solo por si acaso.— Derek se encoge de hombros y se gira hacia Alec. —Está resolviendo casos fríos. Por diversión.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué eso implica destruir mi sala de archivo? ¿Dijiste que Lydia te dio permiso para cambiar las cosas? Qué demonios podría haberla poseído...

Stiles ya se volvió hacia la pared. —No sé, ella dijo que podía hacer lo que fuera después de decirle a ella quién mató a un tipo llamado Jonas Redcrown...

—Espera—. Ahora, Alec parece haber sido golpeado en la cara con una tabla. —¿Has resuelto qué?

—¿Qué tiempo tenía ese misterio?—, Pregunta Derek.

—Desde el 97, ¿por qué?— Stiles mira entre los dos. —¿Es importante?

Alec se frota ambas manos sobre la cara. —Tú... has resuelto el asesinato de un Cazador de sombras. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo, cuando uno de los nuestros muere, ponemos todo lo que tenemos detrás de encontrar la parte responsable, y luego simplemente, simplemente entras a mi sala de archivos y lo resuelves en seis horas?

Stiles se pasa una mano por la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Lo estabas viendo a través de la lente equivocada, estabas obsesionado con atrapar al demonio Eidolon porque estabas seguro de que era el responsable, así que lo ignoraste… por cierto, no estoy usando el 'tú' específico, quiero decir, tú personalmente habrías tenido como cuatro años, de todos modos, nadie pensó en alguien que enmarcara a un demonio por su crimen. ¿Es decir, quién hace eso?

—¿Gente que quiere salirse con la suya con un crimen?—, Sugiere Derek.

—Bueno, sí, obviamente, pero aún así. Enmarcar un demonio parece una idea terrible.

Alec se hunde en una silla, tirando una pila de libros en su camino. —Has resuelto. El asesino. De Jonas Redcrown.

—Suenas molesto—, dice Derek, un poco cauteloso.

—Más como... aturdido —, dice Alec.

—Te dije que es inteligente.

—Lo hiciste—, acepta Alec. —¿Pero no te sorprendería si él te hubiera hecho lo mismo?

—Él lo hizo.— Derek dejó escapar un suspiro. —Y me sorprendió. Pero tampoco me habían advertido.

—¡Nadie tomó tus advertencias en serio!— Alec baja la voz, viendo que Stiles ya se ha zambullido de nuevo en un archivador. —¡Sonabas como un perrito enamorado!

—¡Eso no es culpa mía!—, Responde Derek, igual de enfático y silencioso.

—¡Cómo no es tu culpa que parezcas un perrito enamorado!

—¡No es mi culpa que no hayas escuchado!

—¡Dios mío, ni siquiera es la oreja del mismo tipo!—, Grita Stiles de repente.

—Espera. ¿Qué? —Derek pregunta.

—Las orejas son realmente únicas, ya sabes, mucha gente piensa que van a ser las nuevas huellas dactilares, porque la tecnología de huellas dactilares es mucho menos precisa de lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa, y las orejas no se ven afectados por la expresión facial. No se degradan con el tiempo como lo hacen las retinas, aunque he visto algunas personas mayores con orejas caídas, déjame decirte, de todos modos, el punto es que la oreja que encontraron no pertenecía al tipo que pensaban que significa que no debería estar en amarillo, debería estar en verde, ¡y eso lo cambia todo!

—Debería cambiar todo después de que hayas comido—, dice Derek.

—Oh, sí, la comida sería genial, solo… ponla allí.

—No me importa lo que dijo Lydia, si comes aquí, te amarraré y te colgaré del techo—, le dice Alec. Derek se ríe y simplemente agarra a Stiles por el cuello, sacándolo de la habitación.

~ ~ ~ ~

Alec e Izzy están en medio de una dramática batalla de Scrabble con Magnus y Derek (el primero de los cuales sigue cambiando sus fichas con magia, y el último de ellos sigue tratando de usar palabras en otros idiomas) cuando llaman a la puerta y Jace asoma la cabeza. —¡Mira a quién traje para visitar!—, Dice, y Max entra trotando detrás de él.

—¡Oye, Max!— Izzy se pone en pie de inmediato, tomando a Max en un abrazo. —¿Cómo está Mumbai?

—¡Tan caliente y todo lo que hace es llover!—, Se queja Max.

Izzy pasa a Max a Alec, quien lo abraza antes de dejarlo caer y luego arrodillarse para que estén al nivel de los ojos. —Eso debe hacerte difícil incendiar las cosas, ¿eh?—, Se burla, y Max saca la lengua.

Derek mira con curiosidad, pero todavía no hace preguntas. Él puede decir que Max está relacionado con ellos por el olor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—, Dice Izzy.

—¡Excursión!—, Dice Max.

Jace sonríe y aprieta el hombro de Max. —Le dije a Maryse que lo ayudaría a trabajar en sus runas hoy y le pregunté si le importaba si lo hacía aquí, en caso de que surgiera una misión. Ella me hizo prometer que no me iría de su lado —, agrega, con un ligero movimiento de ojos.

Izzy parpadea ante Jace y las sonrisas. —Gracias.

Magnus inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y le da a Jace una mirada larga. —Interesante.

Jace le frunce el ceño. —¿Qué es interesante?

—Oh, estoy tratando de decidir si hay un glamour en ti o si en realidad es Jace Wayland parado frente a nosotros.

Alec arroja un azulejo de Scrabble a Magnus. —Elimínalo.

Max se da cuenta de las nuevas personas y compañeros alrededor de la pierna de Alec, que se ciernen entre tímido y curioso. —¿Quiénes son?— Se inclina cerca de la oreja de Alec. —Uno de ellos es brillante—, agrega en un tono que se supone que es solo para los oídos de Alec, pero todos en la sala pueden oír.

—Oh, eh... —Alec no está preparado para esto, ya que había pensado que Maryse nunca dejaría que Max estuviera en la misma habitación con ellos hasta que ella le explicara por qué no se relacionaría con Magnus o Derek. —Entonces, este es Magnus Bane, él es mi novio y él es un brujo.

—Hola, pequeño—, dice Magnus, sonriendo a Max.

—Hola—. Es evidente que Max intenta parecer adulto. —No soy pequeño. Tengo una estatura promedio para mi edad.

—Comparado con tu edad, eres promedio. Comparado conmigo, eres pequeño. Pero puedo llamarte ‘promedio’ si te gusta más.

Izzy y Derek tienen que esconder su risa. Max frunce el ceño, dándose cuenta de que acaba de ser mejorado, pero no está seguro de cómo. —¿Tal vez podrías llamarme Max?

—Ciertamente—, dice Magnus.

Max asiente con firmeza. —Así que si eres el novio de Alec, ¿eso significa que los dos se besan y esas cosas?

—Tan pronto como sea posible—, dice Magnus, y Alec sofoca un gemido en el fondo.

Max hace una mueca y dice: —Bleh.

Jace resopla y dice: —No puedes decir 'bleh' cada vez que ves a dos adultos besándose. Lo harás cuando seas mayor. Algún día conocerás a una chica a la que quieres besar. O un chico, supongo —, agrega.

—Nuh uh.— Max se vuelve hacia Magnus. —Mamá y papá nunca me dejaron conocer a un brujo. ¿Puedes mostrarme algo de magia?

—Claro.— Magnus chasquea los dedos para producir una bola de fuego azul, que luego inmediatamente barre la mesa, atrapa todas las fichas de Scrabble y las convierte en un pequeño tornado.

—Oh, vamos—, se queja Izzy. —¡Estaba ganando!

—Eres un tramposo—, afirma rotundamente Derek.

Max, por su parte, está claramente encantado. Las piezas caen sobre la mesa en pequeñas pilas ordenadas. —¡Eso fue increíble!—, Dice Max.

—Bueno, quizás la próxima vez que estés en Nueva York, puedo mostrarte mi taller—, dice Magnus.

Max, quien claramente ha sido tímido, se mueve justo al lado de Magnus. —¿Tienes un taller? ¿Haces hechizos allí? ¿Toda tu magia es azul? ¿Eres brillante por la magia?

—Sí, sí, la mayor parte, y no, soy brillante porque me gusta usar destellos—, dice Magnus.

Le toma a Max un momento ordenar esas respuestas. Luego le sonríe a Magnus. —¡Eso es genial!— Se vuelve hacia Alec y dice: —Me gusta tu novio. Incluso si te besas mucho.

—No nos besamos mucho—, se queja Alec, y luego Magnus le agarra el cuello y lo atrapa para que le dé un buen beso en los labios.

Max hace un prolongado ruido de disgusto. Dado que pasar más tiempo con Magnus claramente no va a suceder en este momento, mira a Izzy y luego se da cuenta de Derek. —¿Quién eres tú?

Derek sonríe, porque este niño es gracioso. —Soy Derek.— Mira a Izzy, no está seguro de cómo debería presentarse a sí mismo en relación con ellos. —Me alegro de conocerte.

—Encantado de conocerte también—, dice Max, estrechándole la mano como un adulto en miniatura.

Izzy se sienta a la mesa y acerca a Max a su regazo. —Derek es tu hermano mayor—, dice ella. —Fue mordido por un hombre lobo cuando era joven y tuvo que irse a vivir a otro lugar hasta que aprendió cómo ser hombre lobo, pero ahora ha vuelto.

—Entonces, ¿solías ser un cazador de sombras como nosotros?— Pregunta Max.

—Sí. Altura promedio y todo —, bromea Derek.

—Lo siento—, dice Max, mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Por qué?—, Pregunta Derek.

—Porque ya no puedes usar runas, y todos dicen, incluso los libros dicen, que eso es realmente malo. Eso es malo si cambiamos.

—Oh—, dice Derek. —Bueno, te contaré un secreto. Ser un hombre lobo es genial. Me gustaba ser un Cazador de sombras, pero está bien que haya cambiado.

Max se ve un poco sospechoso. —No creo que los libros estén mal.

—Claro que sí—, dice Derek. —Cuando las personas aprenden cosas nuevas, a veces los hace mal. Las personas que escriben los libros solo pueden escribir lo que saben. Si aprenden algo más tarde, entonces el libro está equivocado.

—Eso es cierto, ya sabes—, dice Izzy. —Cuando estaba aprendiendo ciencias, muchos de los libros contenían información que los científicos más tarde demostraron que no era cierta. Siempre estamos aprendiendo cosas nuevas sobre el universo.

—Así que... ahora soy más inteligente que los libros —, dice Max. —¿Eso significa que ya no tengo que ir a clases?

Alec gira sus ojos. —¿Has aprendido la diferencia entre la precisión y la exactitud de la runa?

Max solo se burla de Alec sin responder y luego se vuelve hacia Derek. —¿Puedes cambiar cuando quieras? ¿Duele? Si no duele, ¿puedo verlo?

Derek sigue el ejemplo de Magnus y responde: —Sí, no, y seguro—. Derek se para y retrocede unos pasos, de repente contento de que Magnus le haya dado ese hechizo que le permitió llevar su ropa con él. Un momento después, había un gran lobo negro mirando a Max, casi a la altura de los ojos. Él mueve su nariz y hace un ruido de estornudo. Es un imagen que sabe que se desarmará, sin ser animalista como una lengua colgante.

—Wowwwwww—, dice Max, extendiendo la mano para acariciarlo.

—No lo maltrates—, dice Alec. —Sigue siendo una persona.

Max tira su mano hacia atrás y pregunta solemnemente: —¿Puedo acariciarte?

Derek asiente y da un paso más en clara invitación. Toda la solemnidad de Max desaparece al instante cuando golpea a Derek en la cabeza y le frota detrás de las orejas, sonriendo alegremente.

Alec mira a Jace, que está apoyado contra la pared mientras observa. —Gracias.

Jace asiente. —Sí, no hay problema, hermano.

Derek deja a Max hacer lo que quiera por un par de momentos y luego se acerca, metiendo su nariz debajo de la oreja de Max y respirando rápidamente por la nariz antes de retroceder. Max chilla y se ríe. —¡Eso hace cosquillas!—, Protesta, por lo que Derek se inclina para hacerlo nuevamente.

—¡Este es el mejor viaje de estudios!—, Declara Max, cinco minutos más tarde, después de haber sido reducido a un lío chillón y Alec finalmente lo ha ‘rescatado’. —¡No puedo esperar para contarle todo a mamá!

Los adultos en la habitación se congelan como uno, imaginando cómo va a funcionar esto. Magnus se recupera primero, y dice alegremente: —¡Estoy seguro de que ella se alegrará de lo hayas pasado tan bien!

Alec se aclara la garganta. —Mira, uh, Max. Puede que mamá no esté feliz de saber que pasaste tanto tiempo con Subterráneos. Así que tal vez no se lo menciones a ella.

—¿Pero acaso no le gustan Magnus y Derek?— Pregunta Max, claramente confundido. —¿Cómo no le puede gustar a Derek si es nuestro hermano?

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas cómo los libros dicen que el cambio es malo?—, Responde Alec. —Mamá piensa que desde que Derek cambió, ya no puede ser nuestro hermano.

—¿Entonces no ha aprendido que los libros están equivocados?

—Exactamente—, dice Izzy, —y hemos estado tratando de decirle sobre eso, pero a veces es difícil para la gente aprender cosas nuevas.

—Y mamá es muy vieja—, dice Max, asintiendo sabiamente.

Derek, que ha cambiado, se ríe y asiente. —Súper vieja.

—Y cuanto más viejo eres, más difícil es aprender cosas nuevas—, acepta Alec. Le echa una mirada a Magnus mientras el hechicero abre la boca, y él la cierra de inmediato.

—Entonces, ¿no podemos decirle a mamá hasta que ella misma lo aprenda?—, Pregunta Max.

—Exactamente—, dice Alec, y despeina el cabello de Max. —Hasta entonces, será nuestro secreto. ¿Bien?

—Está bien—, dice Max.

Derek se muerde el labio inferior por un minuto antes de agacharse para poder mirar a Max a los ojos. —Pero si se entera de alguna manera, incluso si se lo contamos por accidente, no nos enojaremos. Y si se enfada contigo, quiero que le digas que somos nosotros los que te dijimos que lo mantuvieras en secreto, para que ella tampoco se enoje contigo. ¿Vale?

—Está bien—, dice Max felizmente. —¿Entonces, dónde vives? ¿Eres un lobo todo el tiempo? ¿Conoces a muchos hombres lobo?

—En este momento vivo con Magnus, pero me va a ayudar a encontrar mi propio lugar. No soy siempre un lobo en casa. Es difícil trabajar con la cafetera y pedir comida para llevar cuando solo tienes patas —. Alarga la mano y pincha a Max en el vientre.

—¿Todos los hombres lobo viven en apartamentos? ¿Te conviertes en un lobo cada luna llena? ¿Alguna vez has mordido a alguien? Tienes...

—Sabes qué, tú—, dice Alec, cogiendo a Max por el cuello, —necesitas aprender algunos modales. Haz sus preguntas de una en una, y no preguntes cosas descorteses como '¿alguna vez has mordido a alguien'? Eso es grosero y lo sabes.

Max parece contrito. —Lo siento—, le dice a Derek.

—Está bien. Los niños pequeños son curiosos. —Mira a Alec y dice:— Asegurémonos de que nunca esté en la misma habitación que Stiles sin supervisión.

—Oh, Dios—, murmura Alec.

Max se anima. —¿Qué es un Stiles?

Derek sonríe a pesar de sí mismo. —Toma asiento, hermanito. Tengo mucho que enseñarte.


	9. Chapter 9

—Entonces, como Alec e Izzy están ocupadas hoy con sus deberes de cazador de sombras, pensé que sería un excelente momento para regresar a tu parte del mundo—, dice Magnus, poniéndose una chaqueta de terciopelo rojo. —Exorcizar a algunos adolescentes, tal vez hacer un poco de jardinería, etcétera.

—Oh, eh… ¿puedes llegar hasta allí? —, dice Stiles. —Oí que Alec dice que solo puedes abrir un portal en algún lugar donde hayas estado.

—Correcto—, dice Magnus. —Y no he estado nunca vez a cien millas de Beacon Hills, porque sé que es mejor. Sin embargo, he pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo en San Francisco, así que ciertamente podemos acercarnos mucho más de lo que estamos ahora.

—Está bien, genial—. Stiles cierra su libro. Él no se ve exactamente entusiasmado con la idea. Para ser honesto, no tiene ninguna inclinación a volver a Beacon Hills, pero sí quiere ver a su padre. Mantuvo a Tom al día con varias llamadas telefónicas todos los días, pero no es lo mismo que verlo. —Derek, ¿vienes?

—Sí—, dice Derek, porque ciertamente no va a dejar que Stiles regrese solo a Beacon Hills. Él agarra sus zapatos y comienza a atarlos. —¿Cora?

—Paso difícil—, dice Cora, sin levantar la vista. Derek da un bufido de risa pero no trata de persuadirla.

El portal de Magnus los lleva a un club en San Francisco, que está básicamente desierto, ya que es la mitad del día. Tan pronto como aparecen, sin embargo, una niña corre hacia él para darle un abrazo y un alegre ‘mucho tiempo sin verte’. Magnus le da un beso en la mejilla. —¿Recibiste mi mensaje, mariposa?

—¡Sí! Llene el depósito y esperando. Si decides volver a casa desde Beacon Hills, solo llámame y enviaré a alguien a buscarlo.

—Perfecto—. Magnus le quita las llaves de la mano y hace un gesto para que Derek y Stiles lo sigan. El automóvil que espera es un Bentley real, y Stiles prácticamente comienza a babear sobre él. —¿Te gustaría conducir?— Pregunta Magnus, y Stiles prácticamente se lanza a la órbita con emoción.

Derek da un bufido divertido, contento de que Stiles sea un buen conductor y no tenga que preocuparse por el auto. —¿Quieres el asiento delantero o trasero?

—Oh, nunca soñaría con negarte el placer—, dice Magnus, abriendo la puerta trasera.

Magnus recibe tratamiento para el Hayer eyeroll a gran escala, pero Derek se sienta en el asiento delantero. Stiles prácticamente está hiperventilando a medida que el auto se desliza hacia la carretera. —Relájate—, dice Magnus. —Este automóvil no podría tener un accidente si le pagases a ella. Ella es probablemente más inteligente que cualquiera de nosotros.

—Eso es genial—, dice Stiles.

—Además, ¿alguna vez has estado en accidente?—, Pregunta Derek. —Sabes, uno que no fuera causado por Jennifer Blake convocando a un huracán.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —La primera vez que subí a un automóvil, alcancé la única columna en todo el estacionamiento.

Derek se ríe. —Golpeé un árbol. Eso fue como el tamaño de la camioneta de mi padre.

—Dios, extraño a mi papá—. Stiles se muerde el labio inferior mientras salen de la ciudad. —No sé cuánto tiempo más puedo quedarme en Nueva York y dejar a mi padre en Beacon Hills sin supervisión. .

Derek frunce el ceño. —Es un hombre adulto, Stiles.

—¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Boca del Infierno!

—¡No es una Boca del Infierno!

—Sí, lo es, y sé que no es como si mi padre me abandonara, y Skype y teléfonos son una cosa que existe, junto con portales y autos inteligentes, aparentemente, pero estoy yendo a la mierda no ser capaz de controlarlo Es posible que necesite terapia. Como, mucho de eso.

—Posiblemente—, Derek está de acuerdo.

—En mi defensa, la última vez que me senté con un consejero y traté de hablar sobre mis problemas, resultó ser una druida que trabajaba para el malvado alfa, entonces.

Magnus se frota las sienes. —¿Quién era esa?

—Uh, ¿Marin Morrell? Probablemente tenga un nombre de brujo, pero no sé cuál es.

—Olvídate de ser una Boca del Infierno—, murmura Magnus. —Beacon Hills es un infierno.

Stiles sacude la cabeza, alivia el automóvil hacia la carretera y se concentra en conducir. Él ni siquiera necesita hacerlo, el viaje del automóvil es muy sencillo. Y, como Magnus había dicho, a veces tiene una mente propia, a veces cambiando de carril justo cuando está pensando en hacerlo. Cuando llegan a Beacon Hills, no se detiene a preguntar a nadie dónde deben ir primero, sino que se dirigen a casa de su padre. No había mencionado que regresarían, pero el coche patrulla está en el camino de entrada, así que está en casa.

Tan pronto como Magnus sale del auto y su pie toca el suelo, él tiembla un poco. —Está... esto no es prometedor —, murmura, pero Stiles ya está corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué?—, Pregunta Derek, mientras sigue a Stiles hacia la puerta, pero se detiene. Beacon Hills huele como su hogar. Probablemente siempre lo hará.

—Sólo... la sensación de este lugar. Las corrientes debajo de ella. Es como si el suelo mismo gritara en agonía. —Magnus niega con la cabeza. —¿Qué demonios le ha sucedido a esta ciudad?

—Cazadores, de verdad—. Derek sacude la cabeza. —No, esa es una respuesta corta, pero no útil. Creo que lo más importante es que mi familia, que era una manada pacífica con una larga historia, fue asesinada a sangre fría. Aunque eso no sea lo primero.

—No—. Magnus se arrodilla y apoya su mano en el suelo. —Va mucho más profundo que eso. Pero sabré más cuando lleguemos al Nemeton.

Stiles mira por encima de su hombro mientras se deja entrar a la casa. —¿Hola papá? ¡Estoy en casa!

Tom Stilinski llega a la vuelta de la esquina e inmediatamente lo abraza. —¡Eh, tú! No sabía que estabas regresando.

—Sí, se necesita menos planificación cuando conoces a alguien que puede hacer agujeros de gusano—, dice Stiles, aferrándose a su padre.

Derek, que puede escuchar la reunión, demora deliberadamente su entrada por unos momentos para que puedan tenerla en paz. Luego se mueve hacia adelante, haciendo que la puerta toque suavemente para alertar a Stiles y a su padre de su entrada. Tom suelta a Stiles y mira a Derek. —Señor Hale —, dice, pero está sonriendo, y le ofrece una mano para que tiemble. —Que bueno verte.

Derek lo sacude. —Gracias Señor. También es bueno verte a ti. Retrocede y hace un gesto a Magnus. —Este es Magnus Bane.

—Gran brujo de Brooklyn—, agrega Magnus, extendiendo su mano. Stilinski la sacude, aunque le está dando a Magnus y su pelo morado, su atuendo fluido y muchos collares. Eso no parece molestar a Magnus en lo más mínimo.

—Encantado de conocerte—, dice Tom, antes de perder interés casi de inmediato y volverse hacia su hijo. —Dios, mírate. Sé que dijiste que te sentías mejor, pero en realidad. .

—¿Ya no pareces un muerto viviente?— Stiles dice, cuando ve a su padre luchando por una descripción que no sea insultante.

—Quizás deberíamos sentarnos antes de explicar sobre eso—, dice Magnus.

Tom lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego asiente. —Por supuesto. Adelante. ¿Quieres algo para beber? Haré una jarra de café fresco—, agrega, ya que Stiles obviamente va a querer café.

Magnus devuelve la mirada estrecha con una despreocupada y entra cuando es invitado. —El café sería encantador.

—Solo puedes decir eso porque no has tomado su café—, dice Stiles.

—Pastelito, puedo decir eso porque si no me gusta, puedo cambiar el contenido de la taza con café de una pequeña tienda encantadora en Indonesia.

Stiles piensa en eso. —¿Puedes cambiar el mío?

—El café que hago está bien—, dice el sheriff Stilinski en voz alta.

Divertido, Magnus dice: —Te conseguiré un poco de café indonesio en una cita posterior.

—Bueno, si dejas que mi padre lo logre, seguirá siendo horrible—, dice Stiles, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su padre no lo dignifica con una respuesta, iniciando la cafetera y luego sentándose a la mesa. —Entonces, aparentemente, todo lo que me ahogué fue una idea terrible.

—Dime algo que no sé—, dice Tom.

Magnus coloca sus manos sobre la mesa. —No fue una idea terrible. Esa es una de las cosas que debe tener en cuenta sobre Alan Change. A menudo tiene ideas inteligentes y muy efectivas. El sacrificio representacional fue, obviamente, una solución exitosa a un problema interesante. La falta de seguimiento seguro es cuando comienza la 'idea terrible'. —Se encoge de hombros, agita una mano y agrega: —Cuando se trata de magia, es mejor ser específico.

El Sheriff Stilinski está frunciendo el ceño. —Bueno. Bueno, el seguimiento seguro me suena bien. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

—Él ya hizo parte de eso—, dice Stiles, haciendo un gesto a Magnus. —Uh, al parecer, me dejó el cerebro abierto con un letrero que decía 'cómeme' colgado sobre él.

Cuando Tom solo sigue frunciendo el ceño, Magnus aclara. —Las Cosas del Mundo de las Sombras se sienten atraídas por el Nemeton. Muchas de esas cosas no tienen los cuerpos corporales que necesitan para actuar en este mundo. Las personas que están afiliadas al Nemeton, como tres adolescentes que fueron sacrificados a él, se convierten en objetivos muy atractivos. Una de esas cosas siguió a Stiles a Nueva York y me llamó la atención cuando comenzó a tratar de pasar las barreras de mi apartamento. Desde entonces, he tomado medidas para proteger a Stiles de otros seres similares.

—Oh. Bien, eso es genial. Gracias —, dice Tom. —¿Es por eso que viniste aquí? Entonces, ¿podrías hacer lo mismo por Scott y Allison?

Magnus asiente. —Y luego tener algunas palabras con Alan. Después de eso, veré qué se puede hacer, si es que se puede hacer algo, con el Nemeton.

Tom frunce el ceño a Magnus, luego a su hijo. —¿Entonces estás diciendo que Alan sabía que esto iba a suceder? ¿Que podría haber tomado medidas para prevenirlo?

—Aparentemente—, dice Stiles, y agrega: —y quiero verlo antes de ir a ver a Scott.

Magnus lo considera por un minuto. —Cualquier orden en la que desees proceder, Stiles.

—Genial—. Stiles se pone de pie y se dirige a la despensa en busca de una taza de viaje. Se desvía en el camino, abre la nevera y se transforma en su yo habitual. —¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Papá! ¿Por qué hay un cubo de KFC aquí? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto colesterol hay en una de esas galletas…

—Stiles, por el amor de Dios—, gruñe Tom.

—Te preparo la cena esta noche, ni siquiera pienses en conseguir comida rápida en algún lado, va a haber espárragos y te va a gustar.

Magnus comienza a reír. Derek al menos tiene la sensación de esconder su boca detrás de una mano.

—Lo que sea que digas, jovencito.— Tom niega con la cabeza. —Ahora tengo algo que hacer, así que tengo que irme. ¿Te veré esta noche?

—Sí. Estate aquí a las seis. Para los espárragos.

Tom lo acerca en otro abrazo, luego sorprende a Derek palmeando con una mano sobre su hombro antes de irse. Una vez que se ha ido, Magnus le entrega a Stiles una taza colorida y reutilizable. —Café de Indonesia. De acuerdo a lo pedido.

Stiles mira la taza, mira a Magnus y dice: —Tienes que enseñarme cómo hacer eso.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer. Sospecho que eres más peligroso cuando tienes mucha cafeína. Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? —, Agrega, mientras se dirigen hacia el automóvil.

—Deaton siempre está en su clínica. Creo que en realidad podría vivir allí. Por cierto, ¿por qué un brujo sería veterinario? Porque él realmente es uno. Quiero decir, no es solo una tapadera. Es un veterinario completo.

—Cuando tomamos pasatiempos, a menudo se convierten en carreras por un breve tiempo. Especialmente si estamos interesados en vivir en el mundo mundano por un tiempo. Por ejemplo, pasé una década más o menos en el diseño de moda.

—El color me sorprendió—, dice Derek.

—¿En qué década?—, Pregunta Stiles.

—No en los años ochenta.

Stiles resopla y niega con la cabeza mientras se dirige a la clínica de Deaton. Espera que sea tranquilo, pero al menos hay dos personas allí con sus mascotas cuando llegan allí. La secretaria les echa un vistazo, pero ella conoce a Stiles, por lo que les dice que pueden esperar en la oficina de Deaton. Stiles está jugueteando con su teléfono mientras esperan. Deaton entra con una sonrisa agradable, y luego ve a Magnus. —Oh. Hola, Magnus. Ha sido un largo tiempo.

—Alan—. Magnus asiente. —Lugar encantador que tienes aquí—, agrega, agitando una mano y sonando completamente sincero. —Las barreras deben haber sido una pesadilla para establecer, con todos los extraños yendo y viniendo.

—Tomó un poco de ingenio, sí—, Deaton está de acuerdo.

Stiles se impacienta con la pequeña charla en diez segundos e interrumpe: —Magnus cree que eres un maldito hijo de puta.

Deaton mira a Magnus con las cejas levantadas. Magnus se encoge de hombros. —Él dice la verdad.

—¿Qué te trae a Beacon Hills?—, Pregunta Deaton.

—Quería preguntarte cara a cara qué demonios creías que estabas haciendo.— Magnus camina por la oficina, pasando los dedos por los estantes, de vez en cuando recogiendo algo y luego volviendo a colocarlo en un lugar diferente. —¿Niños sin protección conectados a un Nemeton? Honestamente, Alan.

—Les advertí—, dice Deaton.

—¡Advertirnos que vamos a tener oscuridad alrededor de nuestros corazones no es lo mismo que advertirnos que podríamos ser poseídos por Dios sabe qué!—, Responde Stiles.

—Entiendo que la naturaleza de lo que hiciste los dejó vulnerables a la influencia por un tiempo, pero no hay razón para no cortar la conexión u ofrecer ninguna forma de protección efectiva después—, dice Magnus.

Deaton toma una de las cosas que Magnus había movido y la coloca en su lugar. —Darle un empujón al Nemeton de esa manera probablemente atraiga a todo tipo de criaturas. ¿No sería más fácil tratar con ellos luego si supiera dónde iban a estar?

—Siempre se puede pedir ayuda, en lugar de servir a los niños a la causa, lo que honestamente creo que es una gilipollez—. Magnus apoya la cadera contra el escritorio de Deaton y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. —Es una pequeña racionalización.

—No has cambiado mucho en cincuenta años—, dice Deaton, sonriendo. —Sigue siendo el mismo viejo corazón sangrante.

—Tú siempre cambias, pero al final siempre te aburres y vuelves a utilizar a otros para entretenerte—. Magnus agita una mano desdeñosa. —No puedo decir que me avergüence ser un corazón sangrante, pero dudo que estés avergonzado tampoco.

—Lo que honestamente me lleva a preguntarme por qué estamos teniendo esta discusión—, dice Deaton.

La cara de Magnus se enfría. —Porque una de las cosas que prácticamente invitaste a seguir a este joven no solo está lejos del Nemeton, sino que está yendo por todo el país—. Da un paso hacia Deaton. —Y luego se puso a martillear mis protecciones. No estoy avergonzado, pero ahora estoy enojado, Alan. Tu intento de divertirte pone en peligro a mi gente.

—¿Has venido a darme una lección?— Deaton sigue sonriendo. —Podrías ser más poderoso, Magnus, pero yo soy mucho más viejo que tú. He perfeccionado trucos que nunca soñaste, y nunca lo harás.

—Algunas personas no pueden ser enseñadas. Estoy aquí para limpiar el desastre que hiciste. Manejaré a los dos niños que dejaste sin protección, y manejaré el Nemeton. Y no volverás a tocarlo. —Con eso, Magnus retrocede.

—Si insistes—, dice Deaton.

—Planeo asegurarme—, le dice Magnus.

—¿Sabes lo que planeo?— Stiles interrumpe, y levanta su teléfono. —Reproduciendo toda esta conversación para Scott, así que la próxima vez que le diga que no se puede confiar en él, en realidad podría creerme.

Derek abre la boca para comentar sobre la probabilidad de que esto funcione, pero luego la mantiene cerrado. Deaton parece débilmente desconcertado. —Sabes, realmente estaba actuando en tu mejor interés—, dice. —Salvábamos a tus padres.

Stiles asiente lentamente, ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras lo considera. —Sí... —Él piensa en eso por unos momentos y luego voltea a Deaton. —Siéntate y gira, gilipollas.

—Me gusta—, Magnus informa a Deaton con deleite antes de darse la vuelta para seguirlo. Una vez que están afuera, él aplaude y dice: —Bueno, muéstrame este Nemeton tuyo. Creo que prefiero verlo primero, así puedo asegurarme de que no haya pasado nada antes de abordar a tus amigos.

—Sí, está bien—. Stiles parece malhumorado mientras se pone al volante del Bentley. Derek no dice nada, porque no está seguro de lo que Stiles está molesto, y tienen mucho que hacer. Entonces, el viaje en automóvil pasa principalmente en silencio. Magnus está cada vez menos cómodo a medida que ingresan a la Reserva, y eventualmente Stiles se detiene y estaciona el auto. Alfileres y agujas congeladas parecen arrastrarse por el cuerpo de Magnus tan pronto como pone un pie afuera.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta Stiles, viendo la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Qué tan lejos estamos del Nemeton?— Pregunta Magnus.

—No sé, probablemente dos o tres millas—, dice Stiles.

—Puedo sentirlo tan lejos... eso no es un signo prometedor, pastelito. La energía que lo rodea se está filtrando a la atmósfera. Eso no dañará a nadie ni a nada por aquí, per se, pero no es un buen augurio para el tipo de criaturas que podría estar atrayendo.

—Así que está brillando como una pista de aterrizaje, no solo como un faro—, dice Derek. —Estupendo.

—Bueno—, Magnus dice: —¿De verdad? Amo... ir de excursión —, dice, su nariz arrugada mientras examina sus alrededores. Derek suelta una carcajada, y Stiles se ríe, pero comienza a adentrarse en el bosque. Caminan en silencio por un momento. Derek comienza a sentirse incómodo, también, sintiendo las energías de las que Magnus había hablado aunque no hubiera podido darle un nombre al sentimiento.

—Aquí vamos—, dice Stiles, gesticulando hacia el claro con el enorme tocón de árbol.

—Oh—. Magnus suelta una pequeña y tranquila risa. —Oh, no, esto es mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

Todo el cuerpo de Derek está empezando a tensarse, y se rinde a un gruñido bajo. —Cuánto peor.

—Algo, de hecho, ha llegado hasta aquí. Un espíritu vacío. Un demonio mayor. Voy a llevar a Alan Change al gimnasio y le daré una buena paliza.

—¿Qué es un demonio mayor?—, Pregunta Stiles, su voz delgada por la preocupación. —Quiero decir, aparte de exactamente lo que parece.

—Los espíritus vacíos prosperan en el caos y la calamidad—, dice Magnus. —Todo lo que quieren hacer es causar dolor. Son increíblemente poderosos y virtualmente indestructibles. Pueden ser desterrados al Vacío, pero es bastante difícil. También pueden ser encarcelados, si sabes la forma de hacerlo. No dudo que uno estuvo encarcelado aquí, y lo que pasó lo liberó.

—¿Cómo vamos a capturarlo de nuevo?—, Pregunta Derek.

—Oh, no lo haremos, perrito—, dice Magnus. —Estamos llamando a tu hermano. Después de todo, esto es para lo que se crearon los Cazadores de sombras. Si creen que puedo ofrecer asistencia, estaré encantado de hacerlo.

—Patata caliente demoníaca—, dice Stiles, asintiendo. —Bonito.

Divertido, Magnus dice: —Prefiero llamarlo 'pasando la pelota'.

—Prefiero llamarlo 'alejarse del árbol espeluznante'—, interrumpe Derek. Magnus se ríe de nuevo y acepta, volviéndose para caminar hacia el auto.

—¿Crees que Deaton sabía sobre el Vacío?— Pregunta Stiles.

—Oh, lo dudo mucho. Alan Change podría ser un maldito hijo de puta, pero cuando se aburre, juega con duendes y hadas, no con Demonios mayores. Tendría que ser suicida o estúpido para convocar a uno de ellos, y Alan no es ninguna de esas cosas.

—¿Entonces solo planeaba dejar que algo mordisqueara partes semi-vitales de Stiles en lugar de comerlo entero? Estoy tan cómodo —, dice Derek.

—Tu sarcasmo es apreciado, perrito, pero es porque no tienes noción de lo que es un demonio mayor en realidad. Créeme. Nadie en su sano juicio quiere lidiar con un demonio mayor.

—¿Entonces los Cazadores de Sombras no están en sus mentes correctas?— Pregunta Stiles.

Magnus hace un gesto de balancín con su mano. —Depende de a quién le preguntes. Pero esa es una historia para otro momento. Ahora que sé exactamente lo que está pasando, ¿deberíamos ir a ver a tus amigos?

—Sí—, dice Stiles. —Bueno.

—Si vas a ver a Scott, voy a encontrar un lugar donde estar—, dice Derek, tratando de no fruncir el ceño. No es que no le guste Scott, bueno, a veces lo hace. Sus sentimientos en torno a Scott son demasiado complejos como para ponerlos en palabras. Admiración, a veces. Envidia, muchas veces. La molestia, la ira, los amargos sentimientos de rechazo repetido. A pesar de la cantidad de veces que han trabajado juntos en este momento, él tiene la sensación de que todo irá mejor sin él.

Stiles le lanza una mirada, luego asiente y mira hacia otro lado. —Sí, eh... ¿encuéntrame en la casa más tarde? Puedes cenar conmigo y con mi papá.

—Bueno. Por supuesto. Voy a ver si puedo rastrear a Peter, asegurarme de que no esté causando problemas. Te veré más tarde. —Derek se acerca como si fuera a darle un abrazo a Stiles, pero luego agacha la cabeza y se da vuelta para correr hacia el otro lado.

Magnus pone los ojos en blanco pero no dice nada al respecto. Caminan el resto del camino en silencio, y Stiles se pone detrás del volante. Golpea nerviosamente el volante mientras conduce. Magnus le permite guardar silencio. Sus pies se arrastran mientras se dirige al camino hacia la casa de Scott. Por un minuto, casi espera que Deaton esté allí, defendiendo su caso, pero no es así. Scott está solo en la casa y le da a Stiles un abrazo que dura varios minutos. Stiles le abraza. Luego Scott ve a Magnus y parpadea varias veces.

—Oye, este es Magnus—, dice Stiles. —Es un brujo que conocimos en Nueva York.

Magnus le da a Scott un educado asentimiento. —Me llamó la atención que mi ayuda era necesaria en su ciudad, que alguna vez fue nombrada acertadamente.

Dado que Scott se ve un poco confundido, Stiles dice: —¿Recuerdas todo acerca de nosotros siempre llevando la oscuridad alrededor de nuestros corazones, y cosas así? Sí, resulta que eso fue una mierda. Magnus me arregló. No más pesadillas. O, al menos, mucho menos. Y como beneficio adicional, ya no corro el riesgo de ser poseído por demonios. Buenos tiempos por todos lados.

—Claro, adelante—, dice Scott, frunciendo el ceño. Él los lleva a dentro. —¿Demonios?

Magnus lo sigue, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, como si un hogar estadounidense básico de clase media fuera completamente ajeno a él. —Sí. Demonios. En general, muy desagradable. ¿Nadie te ha explicado las cosas?

—Uh, nada de demonios—, dice Scott, lanzando una mirada a Stiles para ver si sabe lo que está pasando.

—Oh, pequeño patito, déjame darte la versión abreviada. Tú, como hombre lobo, eres parte del Mundo de las Sombras. Está formado por seres sobrenaturales, incluidos los demonios. Ellos nunca hacen ningún bien. A veces les gusta tomar huéspedes vivos y físicos. ¿Conmigo hasta ahora?

Scott asiente. —Sí, vale.

—Algunos de los poderosos son muy difíciles de matar, por lo que generalmente son atrapados o expulsados de vuelta al Vacío. Uno de ellos estaba atrapado en el Nemeton. Y ahora es libre.

—Oh—. Scott lanza un suspiro y mira a Stiles. —Creo que el Dr. Deaton nos advirtió que este tipo de cosas podría suceder.

—Sí, pero él no nos advirtió que estábamos dejando nuestros cerebros abiertos a la posesión—, dice Stiles, sin mirar realmente a Scott.

—El hecho de que había un demonio mayor, un verdadero espíritu vacío, atrapado en el árbol no fue culpa de Alan—, dice Magnus. —El hecho de que los dejó a todos no solo abiertos sino atractivos a la posesión con un mensaje simple pero melodramáticamente confuso sobre 'la oscuridad en su corazón' es en gran medida su culpa.

Scott frunce el ceño y luego se vuelve hacia Stiles. —¿Quién es este tipo otra vez? ¿Cómo sabemos que él sabe de lo que está hablando?

—Es el novio del hermano de Derek—, dice Stiles, y Scott parpadea hacia él. —Sí, ¿recuerdas cómo fuimos a Nueva York para encontrar a la familia de Derek? Éxito aplastante. Él tiene un hermano y una hermana que cazan demonios, y dijo que su hermano tiene novio, y este es él.

—Está bien—. Scott le da a Magnus una mirada cautelosa. —Pero eso todavía no suena como el Dr. Deaton.

Stiles suspira. —Solo escucha, ¿de acuerdo?—, Dice, y comienza a reproducir la conversación que tuvieron con Deaton ese mismo día.

Scott sí escucha, con su ceño lentamente profundizándose. —Bueno—, dice, tan pronto como la conversación termina, y Stiles solo suspira. —Él tiene algo de razón. Quiero decir, sobre dejarnos abiertos para que sepa a dónde irán los espíritus.

Magnus mira hacia el techo y respira lenta y profundamente antes de mirar a Scott.

—Sí—, dice Stiles. —Eso sería un gran punto si fuera por eso que realmente lo hizo.

—Vamos, Stiles—, dice Scott. —Deaton nunca tuvo la intención de que ninguno de nosotros saliera lastimado.

—Déjame cambiar los detalles de la narración por ti, patito—, dice Magnus. —Cuando sugerí que Alan podía 'pedir ayuda', lo que quise decir, y créeme que lo entendió, fue 'llamar a la gente que literalmente nació, se crió y se entrenaron para cazar demonios'. Hay un gran número de ellos en Los Ángeles mientras hablamos. —Le da un momento para asimilarse mientras Stiles se mueve incómodo. —Es posible que no haya querido que te lastimaras exactamente, pero ciertamente tampoco lo quería. Ver las consecuencias o tener acceso a un demonio menor o dos lo entretendrían enormemente. Me doy cuenta de que todos tenemos nuestros pasatiempos, pero tengo un punto débil para los jóvenes.

—Dr. Deaton no haría eso —, dice Scott, su voz firme y segura. —Lo que sea que haya hecho, fue porque sintió que era lo mejor.

—Está bien—, dice Stiles. —Vale. Si eso es lo que crees. ¿Quieres que Magnus te haga menos capaz o no?

—Stiles, no seas así—, dice Scott. —Solo digo que lo conozco, Stiles. No conocemos a este tipo. Así que está saliendo con un chico que resulta ser el hermano de Derek. Eso no significa nada.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Alan?— Magnus decide probar otra cosa, ya que le gusta Stiles. —Aproximadamente.

Scott frunce los labios y parece ligeramente irritado. —No sé, cuarenta y tantos tal vez.

—Él tiene más de cuatrocientos, por su propia admisión, en esa grabación. Somos inmortales, patitos. Los brujos son inmortales. No es un secreto.

Scott mira a Stiles y luego a Magnus. —Bueno. Pero todavía no te conozco, así que quiero hablar con él antes de que vayas a hacer magia conmigo.

Magnus suspira y mira a Stiles. —Lo intentaste, pastelito. Lo hiciste. Vamos a ver a tu otro amigo.

Stiles simplemente se sienta allí por un minuto. Scott lo mira y dice: —¿Espera, Allison? No quiero que haga magia con Allison, tampoco, hasta que yo...

—¿Sabes lo que hice anoche, Scott?— Stiles interrumpe. —Jodidamente dormí. Por horas. Fue glorioso. Y pude hacer eso porque no tenía un maldito árbol tratando de entrar en mi cerebro desde todo el país. Esa maldita cosa me siguió hasta Nueva York, y Magnus, a quien tan astutamente como dijiste, apenas me conoce y no tiene absolutamente ninguna razón para involucrarse, es a quien le importó lo suficiente como para ayudarme. Entonces, ¿sabes qué?, puedes tomar tu preocupación por Allison, que es claramente más grande que tu preocupación por mí, y metértela por el culo. Ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para tomar una decisión por sí misma después de que se lo hayamos explicado.

Magnus se pone tranquilamente en pie. —Fue interesante conocerte, Scott, pero tenemos que irnos.

—Stiles, espera—, dice Scott, agarrando a Stiles por la muñeca. —Solo estoy tratando de asegurarme de que todos estamos seguros. Confío en Deaton, lo sabes.

—¡Confías en todos!—, Responde Stiles. —Todos excepto Derek, y ahora, por extensión, cualquiera que esté relacionado con él. Solías confiar en mí. Pero ya no lo haces. No sé si eso se debe a Allison o a Derek, o si solo eres tú. No lo sé. Pensé que era tu hermano, pensé que me escucharías. Pero ya no lo haces. Entonces, si decides que quieres volver a escucharme, solo llámame y nosotros podemos arreglar tu cerebro y seguir con nuestras vidas. ¿Bueno?

Scott mira hacia otro lado. —No, no está bien, pero solo déjame pensar qué hacer.

—Por supuesto. Bien, lo que sea. —Stiles se da vuelta y se aleja.

Magnus suavemente saca a Stiles, y tan pronto como salen del porche, agita los dedos en el aire, arrojando chispas azules. —No puede vernos o escucharnos en este momento, si necesitas unos minutos.

—Está bien—, Stiles se asfixia.

El primer instinto de Magnus es abrazar a Stiles, pero sabe que algunas personas no aprecian la invasión de su espacio personal. Así que se mueve lentamente, y sobre todo solo abre sus brazos y gesticula a Stiles. Stiles aprieta su rostro contra el hombro de Magnus y hace lo que puede para sofocar un sollozo, sus manos se aferran a la parte posterior de la camisa de Magnus. Magnus solo lo abraza, después de un momento meciéndolo un poco.

Después de unos minutos, Stiles se aleja y se limpia los ojos. —Entonces, ahora probablemente entiendas por qué Derek no quería venir.

—Bien... —Magnus le da un elegante encogimiento de hombros.

Stiles mira hacia la casa. —Él no solía ser así. ¿Ya sabes? Pero ahora que puedo mirar hacia atrás, creo que gran parte de eso se debió a Deaton. Lo atrapó en esta cosa de ‘alfa verdadero’ y ahora Scott... —La voz de Stiles se apaga. —Simplemente ya no escucha.

Magnus lo mira. —¿Explicarme cómo te lo explicó Alan?

—Sí, claro, pero... no aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No podemos simplemente pararnos en su césped —. Stiles se dirige al automóvil y se pone al volante, y Magnus lo sigue. —No lo escuché yo mismo. Es lo que Deaton le contó. Esa vez cada mil hay un beta que puede elevarse al rango de alfa sin tener que matar, gracias a la pura voluntad, creo que dijo.

—Ah sí, eso suena como cómo lo diría. Deliberadamente ambiguo para alguien que no está acostumbrado a buscar trampas.

Stiles mira a Magnus. —Así que... ¿Cuál es la trampa? Porque si es que el poder nunca llega sin un precio, se lo dije.

—Mucho más simple que eso. Es solo en cómo pensamos acerca de las palabras. 'Sin tener que matar' y 'virtud'. Implica que alguien que puede alcanzar el poder sin matar es virtuoso. Cuando realmente lo que uno debe enfocarse es en las palabras 'a través de pura voluntad'. No es 'bondad', es terquedad y circunstancias favorables.

Stiles piensa en eso por un minuto mientras maneja. —Así que convenció a Scott de ser terco, y lo convenció de que él es el pináculo de la decencia moral, al mismo tiempo. Súper. Es eso, eh. ¿Crees que le gusta? ¿hizo magia con Scott? O son solo... ¿palabras?

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha vivido Alan aquí?—, Pregunta Magnus. —¿Lo sabes?

—No. Él ha vivido aquí todo el tiempo que puedo recordar.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo se ha estado asociando Scott con él?

—¿Cuatro o cinco años, tal vez? Comenzó a pasar el rato en la clínica de animales después de que su padre se fue, en parte porque ama a los animales y en parte porque ya no había más padres en casa.

Magnus asiente con la cabeza. —Probablemente solo palabras, entonces. Palabras y tiempo. Es hora de convertirse en un miembro de confianza de la comunidad y de convertirse en una figura adulta de confianza en la vida de Scott. Puede que no haya sido algo siniestro al principio. Pero las oportunidades se presentan.

—Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto ahora—, dice Stiles, su voz aburrida.

—En este momento en particular, no. Pero no pierdas la esperanza. No cortes el contacto. Solo dale espacio por ahora. Mantén su amistad con las cosas que no irritan los ánimos. Será difícil, sí, pero si se presenta la oportunidad de ayudar, podrás hacerlo.

—Presumiendo que no haya, ya sabes, comido por un demonio.

—Un verdadero alfa de terquedad máxima no es el tipo de cosa que cualquier otra persona quiere poseer.

—¿Oh? Bueno. Eso es bueno —. Stiles resopla. —Sí, eso está bien. Y puedo esperar una oportunidad, supongo. Es frustrante como el infierno, pero él es mi hermano, ¿sabes?

—Después de la moda. A la mayoría de las personas a las que le ha importado tanto les va mucho más allá de la estupidez de los adolescentes.

—Lástima que te quedaste atrapado conmigo, entonces—, dice Stiles con un bufido.

—Dije 'la mayoría', pastelito, no todo.— Magnus se encoge de hombros. —Como señaló Alan, me gusta tomar a los jóvenes bajo mi protección.

Stiles asiente un poco, pensando en las cosas, y se frota los ojos con la parte posterior de su brazo. —Gracias, Magnus.

—Eres bienvenido.


	10. Chapter 10

Para cuando Magnus y Stiles llegan a la casa de Argent, Stiles se ha calmado. Ya no está precisamente molesto, aunque se siente muy cansado. Allison abre la puerta justo después de que tocan. —Hey—, dice ella.

Como ella no está sorprendida, Stiles dice: —¿Scott te llamó?

—Sí. Entra.

Stiles lo hace, y Magnus le sigue. —Magnus, esta es Allison. Allison, Magnus. Genial, ahora todos estamos familiarizados, así que como ya has tenido la verdad, ¿deberíamos resolver el problema e irnos?

—Dale una oportunidad a la dama—, murmura Magnus. —Ella nos dejó entrar.

Allison suspira y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. —Mira, Stiles, sé que todos estamos locos en este momento. ¿Sé cuál es el problema de Scott? No. Estoy de acuerdo en que no conozco a este tipo y no tengo ningún motivo para confiar en él, pero confío en ti. Así que realmente me gustaría escuchar todo desde el principio, sin el filtro de Scott.

—Eso parece razonable—, dice Magnus. —Hacedme saber si quieren alguna aportación de mi parte.

Allison lleva a Stiles a la sala de estar, se sienta y explica sobre los demonios, la razón por la que estaban teniendo pesadillas y lo que sucedió en Nueva York. Ella escucha atentamente mientras él describe lo que Magnus había hecho y cómo había ayudado. Luego él le reproduce la grabación de su conversación con Deaton.

—Jesús, ¿por qué no usaste eso con Scott?—, Pregunta Allison.

Stiles la mira cansada.

—¿Lo usaste?— Allison mira entre los dos. —¿Y todavía intentó defender a ese bastardo?

—Algunas personas pueden ser muy... —Magnus busca una palabra que no moleste a Stiles. —Pueden tener una esperanza más obstinada que buena sensatez.

—Guau—. Allison se sienta en su silla. —Simplemente guau. Bueno. Déjame manejar a Scott. Personalmente, me gustaría dejar de alucinar con mi tía muerta y psicótica, así que estoy a favor del vudú que se requiera.

—Oh, no habrá vudú. Eso puede ser tan complicado. ¿Te importaría visitar la ciudad de Nueva York? Te tendré en casa a tiempo para la cena. Será mucho más fácil hacer esto en mi taller.

Allison mira a Stiles. Él asiente, entonces ella sonríe y dice: —Eso suena increíble. ¿Tenemos tiempo para esperar a Scott?

—Scott no es...

Allison mira a Stiles. —Cuando hablé con él, él aceptará este viaje.

—Genial—, dice Stiles. —Me alegra que todavía escuche a uno de nosotros.

Magnus mira a Stiles. —¿Estás cómodo esperando?

Stiles toma eso como una pregunta acerca de si él tendría el resto del día libre de Scott. —Sí. Quiero terminarlo. ¿Pero tal vez podrías llevarlos a Nueva York? Tengo que prepararle la cena a mi papá —, él le dice a Allison,— Tenía KFC en su refrigerador. KFC.

Allison intenta no reírse. —Voy a hablar con sentido común a Scott. Con mi arco si es necesario. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Café, Té?

—Estoy bien, gracias—, dice Magnus.

—¿Café?—, Dice Stiles con suerte, y Allison se ríe y acepta. Una vez que ella entregó el café y salió de la habitación, Stiles dice: —Perdón por dejarlos así. Pero Allison es genial. Ella mantendrá a Scott a raya..

—Si ella no puede, simplemente lo silenciaré—. Magnus hace un gesto como si estuviera presionando un botón, y Stiles suelta una risita acuática. —Derek podría venir, por supuesto.

—Oh, eh, no—. Stiles niega con la cabeza. —Scott odia a Derek por razones estúpidas, pero a Allison no le gusta, eh, bastante legítimos. Más o menos. Cosas que no eran exactamente su culpa, pero al mismo tiempo todo estaba un poco desordenado y... su tía mató a su familia, su tío mató a su tía, Derek accidentalmente mordió a su madre, quien luego se suicidó... es algo complicado, pero créeme, es mejor no tenerlos en la misma habitación juntos.

—Sí, parece que sería lo mejor. Pero no te preocupes, Stiles, puedo manejarlos por un par de horas mientras tomas un descanso. Parece obvio que necesitas uno.

—Sí, yo supongo que sí. Gracias.

~ ~ ~ ~

Después de que su búsqueda de Peter resulta infructuosa, algo que no sorprende a Derek en realidad, regresa a la casa Stilinski. Se está haciendo tarde, y Stiles le había enviado un mensaje de texto media hora antes, diciendo que se dirigía a la tienda e iba a comenzar la cena. Derek está caminando por el camino cuando ve el coche patrulla del sheriff entrar en el camino de entrada, por lo que se detiene cortésmente y espera. Tom sale del auto un minuto después. —Hey, Derek. Stiles también te hizo esta tontería vegetal, ¿eh?

—Las verduras no son... —Derek se detiene porque no va a verse involucrado en esta discusión. No puede entender quién tiene tanta vendetta contra las zanahorias. —Sí señor.

Tom le hace un gesto a Derek para que lo siga por la entrada y entre a la casa. —¿A dónde se iría Stiles? O no debería preguntar.

—Lo dejé a él y a Magnus para hablar con Scott, sin mí.

—Probablemente todo sea lo mejor. No os lleváis bien, o al menos eso he oído.

—Has escuchado correctamente—. Derek sigue al sheriff hasta el porche y hacia la puerta. Tan pronto como se abre, el aroma de la comida que se cocina surge con la pequeña brisa causada por la puerta. —Pero parece que nos venció a los dos aquí.

Tom asiente y se dirige a la cocina. —Oye, tú—, dice, y se sorprende cuando solo obtiene una sonrisa triste y pálida a cambio. —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Solo estoy cansado. Nada que un poco de romana a la parrilla no pueda arreglar.

—No se puede hacer parrilladas de lechuga—, afirma Tom.

—En realidad, puedes hacerlo totalmente, pero no lo hice, porque eso es extraño incluso para mí. Obtienes espárragos y salmón de hierba de limón. Lleno de omega 3. Y posiblemente también mercurio. Pero depende de a quién le preguntes.

—¿Cómo se supone que esto me convencerá de que comer KFC es malo?

—Si quieres que intente hacer eso.

—No—, su padre interrumpe apresuradamente. —Está bien.

—¿Ayuda si digo que no huelo mercurio?—, Pregunta Derek.

—No—, dice Stiles. —Quiero decir, la idea es que hay pequeñas cantidades de mercurio en el pescado que se acumulan con el tiempo. De hecho, hubo un estudio hecho eso... sabe qué, no importa. No importa —. Stiles coloca una pila de platos sobre la mesa.

Derek y Tom intercambian una mirada preocupada. Derek toma los platos y dice, —¿Debo poner la mesa?

—¿Sabes cómo?—, Pregunta Stiles, recuperando un poco de su humor.

—Fui criado por lobos, no en un granero—, responde Derek, dándole una mirada.

—Entonces sí. Pon la mesa. —Stiles se ocupa de la cocina, y unos minutos después tiene la comida afuera. —Así que antes de que todos me hagan un millón de preguntas, sí, Magnus ha arreglado a Scott y Allison, dice que va a contactar con algunas personas de Grandes Ligas sobre el espíritu del Vacío o lo que sea, así que los problemas se resuelven, nos felicitan.

—Bueno. Eso está bien —, dice el sheriff, y considera a Stiles mientras se sirven a sí mismos y comienzan a comer. Incluso diligentemente come algunos espárragos. —Entonces, ¿por qué estás enojado?

Stiles lo mira, pero no se molesta en discutir. —Scott fue un poco idiota, eso es todo. ¿Podemos hablar de eso más tarde?

—¿Cuándo más tarde?—, Pregunta Tom, porque es plenamente consciente de que Stiles considera que ‘nunca’ será más tarde.

—Solo dame un poco de tiempo para refrescarte—, dice Stiles. —Y come tus espárragos.

El sheriff Stilinski lo considera por un minuto, luego asiente. —Bueno. Entonces, Derek. Háblame de tu familia.

—Yo, eh.— Derek es tomado por sorpresa, pero los mítines. —Tengo un gemelo. Alec. Fraterno.

—Uh huh—, dice Tom.

—Y una hermana menor, dos años menor, Izzy. Ella, eh, ella es realmente inteligente, en realidad es una científica forense. Ella también es increíblemente hermosa y segura de sí misma —. Derek se está acostumbrando al tema. —Supongo que también tengo un hermanito que solo tiene nueve años. No he pasado mucho tiempo con él porque él vive con sus padres, y, uh. .

—Sí, he oído hablar del todo—, Tom agita una mano vagamente, —prueba que son tus padres.

—Esa es una buena manera de describirlo—, Derek asiente con un asentimiento. Continúa hablando sobre su familia, el único tema del que se siente cómodo hablando. Él mira a Stiles de vez en cuando, pero el adolescente se centra en su comida. Sin embargo, parece relajarse un poco, lo que Derek lo toma como una victoria. Él quiere saber cómo le fue con Scott y Magnus, pero no va a preguntar frente al sheriff Stilinski.

Una vez que termina la cena y los platos han sido llevados a la cocina, Derek se para con torpeza y finalmente pregunta: —Entonces, ¿hay algún plan para la noche?

—Me quedaré aquí—, dice Stiles. —Dormir en mi propia cama, ahora que, ya sabes, puedo dormir. Magnus vendrá a buscarme mañana. Pero estoy seguro de que puedes regresar esta noche. No es que a Magnus parece importarle hacer portales.

—Sí, le llamaré—. Derek se mueve un poco. Todavía quiere saber qué pasó con Scott, pero decide que le preguntará a Magnus, ya que Stiles obviamente no quiere hablar de eso. —Te veré mañana, entonces.

Tom se queda callado mientras mira a su hijo despedirse de Derek. Es demasiado tarde para tomar más café, a pesar de lo que Stiles pueda pensar, por lo que cada uno de ellos se hace una taza de té. —Entonces—, dice, una vez que Derek se va. —¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—En realidad no—. Stiles se deja caer en una silla, mirando el té con un suspiro. —¿Sabes, Magnus en realidad me consiguió café de Indonesia antes? Lo cual no suena tan emocionante, pero en realidad es originario de Indonesia, así que supongo que sabe dónde está el mejor café.

—Y él solo—, dice Tom moviendo los dedos, —¿hay magia aquí?

—Sí. Aparentemente es uno de los brujos más poderosos del mundo. Entonces él puede hacer mucho más que eso. Quiero decir, literalmente puede crear un agujero de gusano desde aquí a Nueva York, por lo que evocar un poco de café es realmente el menor de sus talentos.

—Y él fue capaz de ayudar con todo lo que estaba sucediendo contigo, así que puedo dormir ahora—. Claramente, esa es la parte más importante para Tom.

—UH Huh. Entonces, hoy, él me trajo aquí para que también pudiera arreglar a Allison y Scott.

—¿Así que todos están ocupados?— Tom frunce el ceño. —¿Por qué Deaton no lo hizo.. . lo que sea que fuera eso?

Stiles se arrastra un poco. —Mira, eh... Sé que tú y Deaton han sido amigos durante unos años. Entonces realmente no quiero entrar en eso. Probablemente no me creerías si te dijera la verdad.

—Creo que aprendí mi lección sobre no confiar en ti—, dice Stilinski, con un tono algo triste. —Sé que dices cosas estúpidas y tal vez dices una mentira o dos para salir de problemas, pero no lo haces sobre cosas grandes. Cosas importantes. ¿Es esto lo que te molestaba antes? —Stilinski toca la silla junto a él. —Dime qué está pasando.

Stiles se sienta frente a su padre y, a pesar de sus palabras tranquilizadoras, encorva los hombros a la defensiva cuando comienza a hablar. —Así que... Deaton es un brujo. Su nombre es Alan Change, que por lo que puedo decir es porque todos se nombran a sí mismos y todos son súper melodramáticos. Y creo que un brujo es en realidad el hijo de un demonio y un humano. Entonces ellos no son malvados, como que, Magnus definitivamente no es malvado o demoníaco de ninguna manera, pero son inmortales porque no envejecen. Magnus tiene unos cuatrocientos y dice que Deaton es más viejo que él. —Su mirada se dirige al rostro de su padre para evaluar su reacción hasta el momento.

—Extraño—, su padre está de acuerdo. —Pero no más raro que los hombres lobo o las brujas asesinas locas o lo que sea que sea el nematodo.

—Sí, entonces, eh... cuando te haces viejo, te aburre. Y a veces simplemente decides jugar con los mortales, no es gran cosa, supongo. Así que, básicamente, Deaton no se molestó en hacer nada para arreglarnos después del hechizo de sacrificio sustituto porque pensó que sería más interesante esperar y ver qué sucedía.

Tom se pasa una mano por el pelo. —Voy a patearle el culo para que salga del país.

—Uh, probablemente no. Brujo y todo. Pero... Supongo que eso es parte del problema. No sé qué hacer con él, porque Scott todavía quiere confiar en él, y no sé qué hacer al respecto.

Tom mastica eso por un minuto. —Bueno—, finalmente dice, —Alan no parece herir directamente a nadie. Por lo tanto, mientras se solucione el problema actual, te sugiero que lo deje correr, al menos por ahora. Si aparece alguien más para crear problemas, entonces puedes preocuparse por eso.

—Sí, eso es lo que Magnus dijo, también.— Stiles suspira y juguetea con su taza, golpeando con los dedos contra el borde. —Yo solo, ya sabes, si pasa algo, estoy en Nueva York.

—Lo sé. Para ser sincero, soy más feliz de esa manera, pero puedo ver por qué estás nervioso al respecto. Pero Scott no es el único involucrado. Si algo sucede, estoy seguro de que Allison o Lydia te llamarán. ¿Has pensado en cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Nueva York?

—En realidad no.— Stiles se retuerce un poco. —Quiero decir, se supone que debo estar en la escuela y esas cosas Y ahora que Magnus me ha arreglado, no sé si realmente hay una razón para que me quede allí, pero él me está ayudando a aprender a usar la magia y, y Derek está allí y todavía no hemos recuperado sus recuerdos, y…

Tom levanta su mano para detener las divagaciones de Stiles. —Mira, Stiles, en este punto te has perdido tanta clase que ponerte al día sería bastante difícil. No creo que sea una mala idea dejar el semestre y dejarte ponerte al día durante el verano. Eso al menos nos dará un poco de tiempo para decidir qué hacer.

Stiles asiente, relajándose un poco, y toma un trago de su té.

—¿Por qué no decimos que revisaremos el tema después de que hayas terminado de buscar al hechicero tomó los recuerdos de Derek, está bien?—, Dice Tom. —O lo encontrarás, o llegarás al final de la lista de posibles posibilidades y la búsqueda se volverá más complicada. Entonces cuando llegues a ese punto, hablaremos de esto nuevamente.

—Está bien—. Stiles se inclina para otro abrazo, y su padre lo acepta con gusto. —Gracias Papa.

~ ~ ~ ~

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu cena con el padre de Stiles?— Magnus tiene un destello divertido en sus ojos mientras se acomoda en su silla favorita. —Espero que no estuvieras traumatizado.

—Era... tenso y torpe.

Magnus no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco. —No puedo imaginar por qué.

—En realidad, yo tampoco puedo—, dice secamente Derek. —¿Qué diablos pasó?

 

—Oh, ¿con los amigos de Stiles? Y aquí asumí que fue incómodo porque estabas cenando con el padre de tu novio por primera vez. ¿No fue eso?

—No, eso no fue—. Derek no se molesta en discutir, porque Magnus solo es Magnus y continuará haciéndolo sin importar lo que Derek diga al respecto. —¿Entonces qué pasó?

Magnus suspira y se pone un poco más serio. —Bueno, como era de esperar, Scott no consideró bien la afirmación de que Alan Change lo dejó deliberadamente a él y a sus amigos en peligro. Y por 'no fue bien', quiero decir 'reiteró numerosas veces que confía en Dr. Deaton', se negó a dejarme ayudarlo, y luego trató de prohibirnos ayudar a Allison.

Derek mira hacia el techo como si rezara por paciencia. —Sabes, recuerdo la vez que golpeé a Deaton en la cabeza y lo até a una silla porque pensé que él era el malo. Y todos me dijeron que estaba equivocado. Que debería confiar en él. Que él es un buen tipo.

—Si bien. Alan Change es muy inteligente, y sabe que crear confianza es una forma excelente de manipular a las personas. ¿Cuál es esa frase? Él dirá la verdad por cien años, esperando la oportunidad de la mentira perfecta.

—Debería haberlo dejado caer en un pozo. Tengo uno, ya sabes—. Derek sacude la cabeza y se obliga a concentrarse. —¿Has logrado controlar a Allison?

—Sí, y ella de alguna manera convenció a Scott para que me permitiera arreglarlo también. Aparentemente ella puede ser bastante... persuasiva.

—Sí, bueno—. Derek no quiere hablar sobre Allison. —¿Cambió Scott su opinión sobre lo confiable que es el cambio después de que los solucionamos? Debió haber sido capaz de sentirlo, incluso si era solo una fracción de lo que le estaba pasando a Stiles.

Magnus niega con la cabeza ligeramente. —Entiende, Scott no negó lo que Change había hecho. Solo sus razones para hacerlo. Todo el 'dejarlos abiertos para la posesión le haría saber a Alan dónde los demonios iban a ser' rutinarios'.

—Scott es un jodido idiota—, dice Derek, con sentimiento.

—No—, dice Magnus en voz baja. —Scott es un niño. Es un niño que ha sido fuertemente adoctrinado por un hombre muy inteligente y mucho más viejo. Confía en Change porque Change hasta ahora ha sido digno de esa confianza, mientras que el resto del mundo no lo ha sido. Si fuera yo en contra de Change, lo entendería completamente, pero...

—Estoy bastante seguro de que ha conocido a Stiles por más tiempo del que ha conocido a Deaton, y sé que Stiles lo ha ayudado más. ¿Sabes quién descubrió que Scott era un hombre lobo? Stiles. ¿Quién le enseñó a controlarlo sin ninguna experiencia previa con hombres lobo o, para el caso, lo sobrenatural en absoluto? Stiles. Entonces, entre tú y Change, puedo verlo, ¿pero entre él y Stiles?

—Sí, ese era el punto que estaba a punto de hacer, perrito—, murmura Magnus, pero deja que Derek tenga su justa ira sin tratar de decirle cómo sentirse. —Y así, ves por qué Stiles estaba tan molesto. Aparentemente este... problema... ha ido empeorando con el tiempo.

Derek se calmó un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Nunca pensé que se pondría tan mal.

—Bueno, lamentablemente, no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto en este momento. Un hecho que a Stiles no le gustó especialmente.

—No, me imagino que no. Dejar a Scott con ese maldito hijo de puta no sienta nada bien.

—Pero cualquier intento que hagamos para alejarlo de Change solo reforzará la idea de que no se puede confiar en nosotros—. Magnus sacude la cabeza. —Es un callejón sin salida problemático. Me alegro de que Stiles me haya pedido que vaya a buscarlo mañana. Estaba pensando que podría intentar quedarse en Beacon Hills.

Eso llama la atención de Derek. —Qué.

Magnus levanta una ceja. —¿No se te ocurrió que tiene la intención de regresar en algún momento?

—Bueno, yo solo... No pensé... ¡no! —Derek se da por vencido con la dignidad, ya que Magnus no tiene respeto por eso de todos modos.

—Para no poner un punto demasiado bueno, Derek, pero Stiles tiene diecisiete años.— Magnus se levanta del sofá y se dirige al bar. —Todavía es un estudiante de secundaria. Honestamente, si no me hubiera ofrecido enseñarle a usar la magia, probablemente ya se habría ido.

Derek gruñe. —Sin embargo, cuando señaló que tiene diecisiete años, todos quieren ignorarlo.

Magnus levanta sus manos en señal de rendición. —Algunos de nosotros podríamos haber hecho comentarios poco aconsejables, eso es cierto. Me disculpo.

Derek gruñe, pero en su mayoría no está dirigido hacia él, solo frustración general. —Al final, mi opinión no importa de todos modos.

—Acerca de la futura ubicación de Stiles, o acerca de su relación futura—, pregunta Magnus, sacando una botella y sirviéndoles un trago.

—Definitivamente el primero. Quién sabe sobre el segundo.

Magnus le alcanza la bebida y dice: —En circunstancias normales, podría aconsejarte que hables con él. Pero creo que en realidad sería contraproducente en este momento. Stiles ha decidido quedarse, y cualquier intento de persuadirlo para que haga lo que ya ha decidido hacer de todos modos, solo lo recuperará. Solo hagamos que la idea de quedarnos aquí sea atractiva para él, sin mencionarlo realmente.

Derek suspira. —¿Qué tenemos para ofrecer que aún no hemos ofrecido? Además de la promesa de que Scott no correrá precipitadamente por un precipicio si no lo observan.

—No estoy seguro.— Magnus bebe su bebida, luego chasquea los dedos. —Aquí hay un pensamiento. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no enfrentara a Stiles con un grupo de brujos recalcitrantes?

—Oh Jesús.

Magnus le da una amplia sonrisa. —Lo hará para mantenerlo agradable y distraído, y a diferencia de resolver casos fríos o hacer magia, sentirá que lo hace por ti, lo que probablemente será muy gratificante para él.

—Sí, pero ¿qué pasa con la parte en la que esas personas podrían querer deshacerse de él?

—No dejaría que se le haga ningún daño—. Magnus parece ofendido. —Y apenas lo dejé irse cargando solo.

Derek parpadea por un momento, luego mira hacia otro lado. —Eso no es... —Se detiene, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. —Tener a alguien más competente que nosotros a quien también nos importa una mierda, es algo nuevo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no lo había pensado de esa manera. Pero créeme, me ocuparé de él. —Magnus tira la bebida y luego se estira para apretar su hombro. —Igualmente. ¡Quizás incluso Scott! Si se disculpa correctamente.

—No aguantarías la respiración en ese último.

—Bastante justo.— Magnus bosteza y se estira. —Bueno, es tarde. Voy a trabajar un poco mi frustración. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo, pero tal vez deberías tener algo de chocolate en su lugar.


	11. Chapter 11

Durante la cena de la noche siguiente, Derek finalmente dice: —¿Alguien puede darme el número de Luke? No quiero ser ese tipo que acaba de aparecer por primera vez en la luna llena, sin conocer a nadie más. Además, no sabría a dónde ir.

—Su número aún debería estar en tu teléfono si miras hacia atrás a través de tus llamadas, —dice Stiles, con la boca llena.

—Probablemente se pongan de fiesta en ese restaurante cutre, —agrega Cora, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Derek da un dramático estremecimiento ante las palabras de Cora. —Espero que no.

—¿Qué hacen los hombres lobo en la luna llena?, —Pregunta Izzy con curiosidad. —Quiero decir, tengo una especie de visiones de vosotros, corriendo por las montañas, aullando a la luna.

—Cora tiene razón, es una especie de fiesta, —dice Derek. —En parte depende del tipo de espacio que tienes disponible y del tipo de manada que tienes. No tienes que cambiar, pero tienes que quemar la energía. En Beacon Hills. —Su voz se queda por un minuto, pero se estabiliza. —Antes, cambiábamos y corríamos a través de la reserva. Caza, incluso. Cuando Laura y yo vivíamos en la ciudad, solo jugábamos a pie. Una o dos veces al año íbamos al norte del estado y cambiábamos para poder correr donde la gente no llamaba a los atrapadores de perros.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes hacer eso ahora? —Pregunta Alec. —Quiero decir, no es que tenga un problema con Luke, Luke es un gran tipo, pero el resto de su manada es algo así como…

—Raro, —dice Izzy.

—No parecen bañarse mucho, —dice Derek.

—Ese es el menor de sus problemas, —dice Magnus, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—De todos modos, no, Cora y yo no podemos correr por nuestra cuenta. —Derek toma un sorbo de té e intenta concentrarse. —Es el alfa el que te ayuda a mantener el control durante la luna llena. Cuando algo sale mal, es tu instinto mirar hacia tu alfa, y es su trabajo mantener las cosas bajo control.

—Puedes mantenerte bajo control sin un alfa, —agrega Cora, —pero es difícil. Tienes que estar realmente tenso y puedes ponerte un poco paranoico, verificando tu propio comportamiento hasta que puedas pasar todo el tiempo congelado.

—No voy a fingir que sé mucho sobre los hombres lobo, —dice Stiles, y luego suelta un grito, —a excepción de la parte en la que lo haré totalmente, porque he leído novecientas páginas al respecto, y realmente los hombres lobo necesitan una manada, en una forma fisiológica. Por ejemplo, el contacto con los miembros de la manada ayuda a liberar oxitocina y reducir el estrés, por lo que los hombres lobo pueden sobrevivir totalmente sin una manada, pero están más sanos con una, lo que suena divertido ya que los hombres lobo no se enferman.

—No tiene por qué ser un hombre lobo, —dice Derek. —Solo gente a la que estamos cerca. Quien no huelo a comida china de tres semanas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres ver a Luke? —Pregunta Alec.

—Stiles está hablando de cosas del día a día, —dice Derek. —Y él no está equivocado. Pero la luna llena es diferente.

—Bueno, no es un problema organizar una reunión, —dice Magnus. —Como dijo Alec, Luke es una persona bastante decente. Estoy seguro de que te cuidará bien.

Cora arrugó la nariz. —Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo terminó con una manada como esa.

Derek mira hacia arriba. —Yo puedo, —dice, y cuando ella le dirige una mirada inquisitiva, él dice: —No los eligió. Mató a su alfa y se hizo cargo. —Mira a Alec y Magnus. —¿Verdad ?

Alec asiente. —Sí. Fue hace un par de años. El alfa de esa manada no era un buen tipo. Pero después de que Luke fue mordido, realmente no tenía otra opción sobre a qué manada unirse si quería quedarse aquí en Nueva York. De todos modos, sucedieron muchas cosas, el alfa secuestró a una chica que era muy cercana a Luke, básicamente su hija, y trató de matarla; en resumen, Luke es el alfa ahora.

—Pero no puede expulsar a los miembros de la manada local, que no tendrían otro lugar adonde ir, —dice Magnus, —y creedlo o no, él ha causado un gran cambio en ellos. Él los mantiene controlados. Pero no creo que sea excesivamente quisquilloso con lo humano que actúan.

—Además, ¿quién eres tú para hablar?, —Pregunta Stiles, buscando el recipiente de pan de maíz. —Pequeña señorita que vivió en la jungla.

Cora lo fulmina con la mirada, pero luego hace una mueca y dice: —Está bien. Punto. Pero al menos todavía no actúo como si viviera en la jungla, ahora que no lo hago.

Stiles mira intencionalmente las costillas que ha estado comiendo con sus manos, haciendo un desastre enorme.

—¡Son costillas! ¡Se supone que deben comerse así!

—Sí, ella realmente te tiene allí, —dice Izzy, riendo. —Ninguno de nosotros se ve mejor. Excepto Magnus, que tiene que estar haciendo trampa para preservar su maquillaje.

—Disculpa, el uso de un talento natural no es hacer trampa, —dice Magnus en un tono elevado.

~ ~ ~ ~

Los pies de Stiles se balancean hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras estudia el muro lleno de brujos que ha puesto en una habitación libre que misteriosamente había aparecido para este propósito. Sabe que le están dando un trabajo, mantenerlo ocupado, que Magnus y Derek han conspirado para evitar que piense demasiado sobre lo que sucedió en Beacon Hills. A decir verdad, a él no le importa. Él preferiría mantenerse ocupado. Y si perseguir a los brujos que son una pequeña posibilidad es algo que él puede hacer, está bien para él.

La lista inicial que había elaborado Magnus había consistido en trece brujos. De ellos, han logrado eliminar definitivamente a ocho, y los cinco restantes están menos a la vista. Magnus había decidido ‘expandir el grupo de búsqueda’, lo que Stiles interpretó como ‘arrojar todo a la pared y ver qué se adhiere’.

Entonces ahora tiene veintisiete brujos más para investigar. Parte de eso es su propia culpa. Magnus inicialmente le había dado otros once, y luego había preguntado: —Así que sé que pensamos que el brujo en cuestión tenía que ser realmente poderoso, pero ¿no es posible que sean realmente buenos en los hechizos de memoria?

Magnus pareció pensativo por un minuto antes de aceptar que era posible, y luego regresó con dieciséis posibilidades más.

—No me di cuenta de que había muchos brujos en la ciudad de Nueva York, —dijo Stiles, mirando la lista.

—Oh, no hay. Pero he incluido algunos que se sabe que realizan trabajos de contratación, por así decirlo, y viajan por todo el mundo.

Eso tiene sentido. Pero dado que todos los brujos pueden abrir portales, no le da mucho a Stiles para seguir. No hay registros de viaje que pueda buscar. Había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que existiera algún tipo de información financiera en la que pudiera investigar.

Cuando le mencionó eso a Magnus, estuvo de acuerdo. —No, todo lo que podemos hacer es ubicarlos en el presente y luego preguntarles si lo hicieron.

—Tiene que haber una mejor manera que eso, —dijo Stiles, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar. —Eso llevará una eternidad.

—Estoy abierto a la sugerencia, pastelito.

Así es como Stiles terminó sentado en el borde de su escritorio, mirando la pared de brujos, esperando una pista para saltar y golpearlo en la cabeza. Él no ha trabajado en un caso como este antes. Generalmente hay evidencia física, algo que el perpetrador necesitaba para cometer el crimen teórico. Pero no hay nada en este caso. Todo lo que el hechicero necesitaría era su propia habilidad mágica.

Lo único que parece inusual para Stiles es que el hechicero estaba dispuesto a trabajar para un Cazador de sombras. Los dos grupos no parecen tener cariño el uno por el otro. ¿Cómo se había puesto en contacto Maryse con un brujo? ¿Cómo podría haber conocido uno?

En la mente de Stiles, ese es el lugar para comenzar su investigación. Solo que él no puede, porque no puede llegar a Maryse, y ella no estaría dispuesta a hablar con él, incluso si pudiera.

Él no tiene a Maryse, pero sí tiene un montón de archivos de casos del Instituto. Algunos de esos casos implican brujos. No muchos. Tal vez el diez por ciento de ellos. Pero si puede encontrar un caso del período de tiempo correcto en el que estuvo involucrado un brujo, tal vez Maryse lo haya seguido después. Tal vez ella sintió que el brujo le debía un favor.

Está decidido, él salta del escritorio y va a buscar a Magnus, pero el loft está vacío. Stiles recuerda que se estaba llevando a Derek y Cora para encontrarse con Luke otra vez, y fruncir el ceño. No puede simplemente tomar un taxi porque en realidad no sabe dónde está el Instituto técnicamente. Él solo tendrá que esperar.

Está a punto de ser completamente consumido por el aburrimiento cuando su teléfono suena y mira hacia abajo para ver que tiene un mensaje de Scott. Lo mira sin leerlo por un minuto. No había visto a Scott desde que él y Magnus habían abandonado la casa de McCall. Se había ido antes de que Allison lo hiciera venir, y Magnus los había llevado a casa antes de ver a Stiles al día siguiente.

Después de un minuto, toca el texto y lo lee. '¿Estás bien? No estabas en la escuela hoy’.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, le responde: —Estoy de vuelta en Nueva York. Papá me está retirando de la escuela por el semestre.

Es una pequeña eternidad antes de que Scott responda. '¿Quieres Skype?'

'Claro', responde Stiles, en contra de su mejor juicio. Él recuerda lo que Magnus había dicho después de que dejaron Beacon Hills. Mantén tu amistad con cosas que no irriten los ánimos. Él saca su portátil y lo gira para que Scott no pueda ver la pared de brujos. Si Scott va a ser un idiota por la ayuda de Stiles a Derek, no quiere saber nada al respecto.

—¿Qué pasa?, —Pregunta, cuando la cara de Scott aparece en la pantalla.

—Yo, eh. ¿Pensé que te vería hoy? —Scott se pasa una mano por la parte posterior de la cabeza, mirando disgustado. —Te iba a contar sobre esta chica realmente linda con la que cené hace unas noches

—¿Oh si? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Es Kira. —Scott saca una foto en su teléfono para mostrarle a Stiles. —Según Lydia y Allison, a ella le gusto. Supongo que lo sabrían mejor que yo?

—Se ve bien, —dice Stiles, tratando de reunir un poco de entusiasmo.

Scott habla poéticamente sobre Kira durante varios minutos y luego dice: —Así que me gusta—…¿Qué estás haciendo en Nueva York?

Stiles se anima un poco. —Mucho. Trabajando en casos abiertos. Aprendiendo magia. Oye, ¿quieres ver algo genial?

—Claro, —dice Scott.

Stiles toma el portátil y lo lleva a la cocina, poniéndolo en el mostrador para que se dirija hacia el fregadero. Todavía tiene la mejor suerte con su magia cuando está parado en las líneas ley, pero ha estado mejorando para alcanzar la potencia desde más lejos. Como era de esperar, el loft de Magnus está bastante cerca de una de las líneas ley, por lo que todavía es capaz de extraer de él. —Está bien, mira esto, —dice, y enciende el grifo. Él sostiene sus manos debajo de él y crea la burbuja en ellos, por lo que el agua se acumula sobre sus manos y luego fluye por los lados de la cúpula invisible.

—Guau, eso es increíble, —dice Scott. —No sabía que pudieras hacer algo como eso.

Stiles apaga el agua. —Sí. Magnus me ha estado enseñando. Él dice que probablemente tenga algo de sangre fae en mi ascendencia en alguna parte. Así es como puedo usar ceniza de montaña también.

Scott se mueve un poco, luciendo incómodo, mientras Stiles toma el portátil y lo lleva de regreso a su nuevo taller. —Así que... ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar en Nueva York?

—No sé, —dice Stiles. —No lo he decidido todavía.

—Es extraño, no estás cerca.

Stiles no dice nada durante un largo minuto, luchando contra un pozo de resentimiento que no está seguro de que Scott merezca. Por supuesto, él siempre ha estado ahí para Scott. Por supuesto, es extraño para Scott que se haya ido. Solo desea que Scott haya expresado algunos de esos sentimientos antes de que se fuera. —Bueno, si necesitas algo o si empiezan problemas, puedes llamarme. Magnus puede hacer agujeros de gusano, entonces, puedo regresar en cualquier momento.

—Sin embargo, eso no es realmente lo que quise decir, —dice Scott. —¿Eres… vas a quedarte allí para siempre?

—Tal vez. No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? —Stiles mira hacia otro lado. —Me gusta estar aquí. Magnus me está enseñando magia, como, en realidad. El hermano de Derek, Alec, trabaja con este tipo de lugar sobrenatural para hacer cumplir la ley y me han permitido trabajar en algunos de sus casos abiertos, casos realmente fríos en los que he podido ayudarlos a atrapar a algunos tipos malos.

—Pero Beacon Hills está, está en casa, —dice Scott.

—Bueno, sí, lo sé, —dice Stiles, —pero amigo, tengo diecisiete años. ¿Qué crees que iba a pasar a finales del próximo año? No voy a ir Beacon Hills Community College. Nunca planeé hacer eso. Y cuando conoces a alguien que puede hacer agujeros de gusanos, la universidad en San Francisco y la universidad en Nueva York son básicamente lo mismo.

—Creo que me parece extraño que te alejes.

Stiles toma una respiración profunda. —Tío. Mira. No le debo nada a Beacon Hills, ¿está bien? Y tú tampoco. Es solo un lugar donde vivo. Viví. Lo que sea.

—Pero hay personas aquí que necesitan ayuda, —dice Scott con seriedad.

—Hay personas en todas partes que necesitan ayuda, —dice Stiles. —Como dije. Casos abiertos. Atrapando a los malos.

Scott mira hacia otro lado. —Pero el Nemeton... es nuestra culpa que todavía atraiga problemas.

Stiles tiene que tomar otro minuto. —Mira, independientemente de lo que el Dr. Deaton haya hecho o dejado de hacer, eso no es culpa nuestra. Es culpa de Jennifer Blake. No habríamos tenido que hacer eso si ella no hubiera tratado de sacrificar a nuestros padres. No voy a tomar responsabilidad por eso el resto de mi vida. Además, dijo Magnus... —Se interrumpe.

—¿Magnus dijo qué?, —Le pregunta Scott.

—Está hablando con algunas personas sobre cómo cuidarlo. Hay estas personas, los... ¿los Hermanos Silenciosos? Creo que pueden limpiar lugares como ese, negar la energía psíquica, o algo así. Es la misma rama de personas que cazan demonios para ganarse la vida. —No menciona a la familia de Derek, porque no está seguro de cómo reaccionará Scott ante eso. —Quería asegurarme de que no causara ningún problema a largo plazo.

—Bueno, eso está bien, supongo, —dice Scott.

—Sí, —dice Stiles.

—Ni siquiera me preguntaste antes de irte, —espeta Scott.

Stiles parpadea ante él. —¿Huh?

—Sólo te fuiste. Creo que tal vez estaba un poco enojado contigo. Todos estábamos luchando, pero al menos los tres nos teníamos el uno al otro, y luego simplemente emprendiste un viaje por carretera con los Hales y yo solo…

Stiles no puede mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Honestamente? Simplemente no se me ocurrió que me extrañarías tanto.

—Bueno, lo hago, —dice Scott. —Eres mi hermano, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí. —Stiles se pasa una mano por la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Mira, incluso si me quedo aquí por un tiempo prolongado, aún así volveré y te visitaré, aún podremos usar skype, y si alguien respira divertido en tu dirección, estaré en el siguiente agujero de gusano para poder patearles el culo. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, —dice Scott.

Hay un ruido en el resto del loft, y Stiles levanta la vista. —Oh, hey, los otros han regresado, me tengo que ir. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Te hablaré más tarde, ¿está bien?

—Sí, vale.

~ ~ ~ ~

—Así que eso es más o menos para la gira de diez centavos, —dice Luke, haciendo un gesto hacia una gran mesa con algunas sillas y luego tomando asiento. —El almacén generalmente es donde pasamos el rato durante la luna llena. Mucho espacio para correr, pero nadie que nos pueda ver.

Derek está asintiendo. Es un poco escéptico, pero se está callando. Cora se aburrió rápidamente con la gira y se fue a hacer amigos, en su propia manera hosca. —Entonces, ¿cuántos miembros de la manada hay?

—Alrededor de dos docenas, —dice Luke. —Es una manada grande, lo sé. Tomé algunos perros callejeros después de convertirme en el alfa.

—Magnus nos contó un poco sobre eso, —dice Derek. —Bastante seguro de que tomaste a todos los extraviados.

—Podrías decirlo de esa manera, —dice Luke, y se encoge de hombros. —No era realmente la manada para mí, pero tenía que quedarme en Brooklyn. Había personas aquí que yo estaba protegiendo. Así que mis manos estaban bastante atadas. Pero no me arrepiento De hecho, he disfrutado siendo el alfa.

—Sí, yo no estaba... —Derek mira hacia otro lado. —No fui muy bueno en eso.

Luke frunce el ceño un poco. —No eres un alfa, sin embargo. ¿Qué pasó?

—No funcionó, —dice Derek encogiéndose de hombros, y rápidamente cambia de tema. —Bueno, espero que no te importe agregar un par de extraterrestres. Parece que probablemente estaremos por aquí un tiempo.

Luke sonríe, una especie de sonrisa genuina y cálida. —No hay problema. Tú y tu hermana crecieron como hombres lobo. Apuesto a que hay muchas cosas que puedes enseñarles a los demás. Diablos, probablemente hay muchas cosas que puedes enseñarme. No me convertí hasta que tenía veintitantos años, y me tomó mucho tiempo descubrir algunas de estas cosas.

—No tenía idea de que te hubieran dado convertido, —dice Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Quiero decir, simplemente asumí que había nacido de esa manera, como el resto de los Hales.

—Sí. Lo que Maryse te hizo, amigo. —Luke niega con la cabeza un poco. —Ella es todo un viaje, lo diré.

—Todavía no he tenido el placer de conocerla, —dice Derek. —Lo cual es realmente una pena. Tengo tanto que me gustaría decirle.

Luke niega con la cabeza un poco. —Puede que no entiendas el grado de adoctrinamiento que pasa. No solo por Maryse, sino probablemente por ella, en su día. Todavía estoy sorprendido de que tu hermano se haya enamorado de un brujo, e incluso entonces, durante un buen año más o menos después de eso, tenía muchos prejuicios internos que superar. Ya sabes, el tipo en el que inconscientemente pensó en Magnus como diferente, mejor de alguna manera, que el resto de su especie, y por lo tanto merecedor de su amor. Magnus finalmente lo derrotó, metafóricamente, por supuesto, pero los prejuicios internos pueden ser mucho más poderosos de lo que la mayoría de la gente entiende. Casi me mato después de que me mordieron. De hecho, estoy un poco sorprendido de que Maryse no te haya matado.

Derek mira hacia otro lado, pensando en Allison. —Si yo... —Se aclara la garganta. —Hubo un cazador que mordí por accidente, mientras yo era un alfa, y ella se suicidó. Sé que no soy responsable de lo que ella hizo, pero...

—Pero todavía duele, —dice Luke, asintiendo con la cabeza. —No quería ser un hombre lobo, y luché contra eso, duro. Si no hubiera sido por Jocelyn, de ninguna manera habría sobrevivido. —Se acerca a una pequeña nevera que está cerca y saca una cerveza para cada uno de ellos. —No aprobaré lo que Maryse hizo, pero tampoco creo que pueda ir tan lejos como para condenarlo. Decirle a Alec e Izzy que había muerto era inaceptable, pero la parte en la que ella te envió lejos, para vivir entre otros hombres lobo, fue probablemente lo mejor para ti.

—Bueno, es sobre todo la primera parte con la que tengo un problema, —dice Derek. —Eso y quitarme mis recuerdos. Siento que si lo hubiera hecho, me hubiera permitido recordar los errores que cometí, tal vez no habría cometido errores diferentes más adelante.

Luke lo mira por encima del borde de su taza. —¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Derek está sorprendido de descubrir que lo hace. Tal vez sea porque Luke es un alfa, tal vez sea porque si no fuera por Luke, no habría encontrado a su familia. Tal vez sea porque Luke es simplemente un chico realmente agradable que claramente quiere ayudar. —Cuando tenía quince años, rompí algunas de las reglas de mi familia, ya sabes, las Reglas con R mayúscula porque era un niño estúpido. Alguien… se aprovechó de mí y mataron a mi familia . —Estudia sus manos. —Ella podría haber encontrado una manera de hacerlo de todos modos, y sé que es más culpa de ella que mía. Ahora, al menos, lo sé. Pero miro a Alec, su... casi obsesión... por seguir las reglas. Y me pregunto si hubiera sido diferente. Si hubiera recordado que tenía diez años y rompí las reglas y me lastimé, ¿habría roto las reglas cuando tuviera quince años? ¿O lo habría hecho mejor?

—Se llevó una experiencia de aprendizaje realmente importante lejos de ti, —dice Luke, asintiendo. —Teniendo en cuenta cómo se comportó Alec, es posible que tengas razón. Aunque también es cierto que suavizar la experiencia (Alec pensó que te habían matado, recuerda) podría no haber causado la misma impresión en ninguno de los dos. —Se encoge de hombros. —Supongo que es imposible decirlo. Y como dije, ciertamente no apruebo lo que Maryse hizo. Pero supongo que desde mi punto de vista, que honestamente está sorprendido de que ella no acaba de asesinarte y decirle a todos que un hombre lobo lo había hecho, tengo un poco de simpatía.

—Maryse está tan adoctrinada como el resto de ellos. —Derek suspira. —No creo que esté listo para sentir simpatía por ella todavía00.

—Está bien. No estás obligado a perdonarla por lo que ella te hizo. Eso es algo muy personal, y no soy una de esas personas que piensa que el perdón es necesario para la curación. Nunca perdoné a Valentine por lo que me hizo, y planeo vivir una vida larga y feliz sin perdonarlo jamás. Creo que es más como... —Luke se ve pensativo por un momento. —Obviamente has tenido un camino difícil. No puedo imaginar lo que ha sido para ti, ya que mataron a tu familia. Pero te trajo a un buen lugar. Ahora, ¿eso hace que las cosas malas que te sucedieron estén bien? No. Pero creo que es importante mirar las cosas buenas en su vida a partir de ahora, y apreciarlas por lo que son. Creo que esa es la clave para ser feliz. No tiene que perdonar u olvidarse de las cosas malas, y no tiene que decirte a sí mismo que está bien que te haya sucedido... pero el pasado es el pasado. Si eres feliz donde estás, entonces sé feliz.

—Hay muchas personas que nunca tendrán esa oportunidad. Gente que murió. No solo mi familia, sino... —Derek piensa de nuevo a Erica y Boyd, siente su garganta apretarse. —Gente que nunca hubiera estado en peligro si no hubiera sido por mí. —Niega con la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado. —No creo estar listo para hablar de eso todavía.

—Está bien. —Luke se acerca y le aprieta el hombro. —Vamos a ver qué han hecho tus hermanas.

En esto, Derek logra una sonrisa. —Izzy necesita un hombre lobo 101. Cora dejó una sudadera en su habitación e Izzy sigue tratando de devolverla, y cuando le expliqué que era un signo de afecto, ella me miró como si estuviera hablando en otra lengua. Pero, por supuesto, Cora no solo admitirá lo feliz que está de tener una hermana y lo mucho que solo quiere que Izzy se ponga la maldita sudadera y transmita su aroma.

Luke se ríe. —Así es como los hombres lobo muestran afecto, ¿eh? Eso es nuevo incluso para mí. Y de repente entiendo por qué no quiero dejar que Jocelyn use su propia chaqueta, pero siempre trato de darle la mía, incluso si eso significa que me voy a congelar. Es un olor, ¿eh?

—Sí. Compartir el olor es muy importante para la manada, para la familia.

—Aprendo algo nuevo cada día.


	12. Chapter 12

—Mira quién está de buen humor hoy, —dice Izzy, riéndose un poco cuando Derek frunce el ceño. —Vamos, hermano mayor. Cuéntanos todo al respecto.

—Ni siquiera he tomado mi café todavía, —gruñe Derek. —Stiles bebió todo el bote antes de irse.

—Salgamos y consigamos un poco, entonces, —dice Alec. Agita una mano vagamente sobre los montones de papeles y agrega: —No pasará nada con esto por un tiempo.

Derek les permite sacarlo del Instituto y de la cafetería cercana. El barista los saluda con su alegría habitual y toma sus bebidas. Se acomodan en un stand en la esquina. Alec mira por encima del borde de su taza y dice: —En serio. ¿Qué pasa?

—No pasa nada, —dice Derek. —No exactamente. Es solo que se están produciendo extrañas tonterías en Beacon Hills. Probablemente no sea nada. Hubo algún asesino en serie que necesitó cirugía y luego secuestró a una chica. Puede que ni siquiera haya sido algo sobrenatural. Recibí la mayoría de los detalles de Stiles y no tenía mucho sentido. De todos modos, la esencia de esto es que no es un gran problema, se manejó totalmente, pero tuvo que dejar todo y controlarlos.

Alec se pasa una mano por la parte posterior de la cabeza y dice: —Y supongo que es algo malo.

—No necesita hacerlo...— Derek se detiene y respira hondo, se fuerza a sí mismo a ser racional y convencer a su hermano y hermana de que en realidad no está loco. —No son su responsabilidad. No quiero que vuelva allí todo el tiempo porque siente que no pueden manejar las cosas sin él.

Alec e Izzy intercambian una mirada. Izzy es aparentemente portavoz nominada porque dice: —Derek, sabemos que tienes buenas intenciones, pero sabes que eso no depende de ti, ¿verdad? Stiles tiene que tomar sus propias decisiones. Tiene que decidir si se quedará aquí o regresará a Beacon Hills.

—Lo sé, pero...— Derek frunce el ceño mientras Izzy empuja un pastel de chocolate hacia él. —Deja de hacer eso. Me estás tratando como si fuera irracional y no lo soy. Él quiere quedarse aquí. Pero debido a que Scott no puede armar su mierda, Stiles siempre va a sentir que tiene que rescatarlo.

Alec juguetea con su taza. —¿Sabes qué es la hipervigilancia?

—Voy a suponer que es exactamente lo que parece.

—Sí, básicamente. Es un síntoma de trauma psicológico. Lo ves en PTSD. —Alec suspira. —Mira, Stiles pasó por mucho. Igual que tú, obviamente, pero creo que estabas en un lugar diferente para empezar. Todo el mundo de Stiles se puso patas para arriba cuando Scott fue mordido, y luego pasó el año siguiente en constante peligro. Es lógico que esté medio jodido por eso. Y ahora él siempre está esperando que caiga el otro zapato.

—Mire, lo entiendo, —dice Derek, —pero no entiendo por qué cree que es un hacedor de milagros que puede salvar a todos, y que las cosas se volverán una mierda en el momento en que él no esté allí.

—Es un tipo de... —Izzy mira a Alec como si pudiera dar la palabra correcta. —No quiero decir 'arrogancia' porque eso no es exactamente correcto, pero proviene del mismo lugar. Stiles es bastante inteligente, obviamente. Ya sea cierto o no, creo que honestamente siente que es mejor para descubrir y manejar mierda sobrenatural que sus amigos en casa.

—Eso podría incluso ser verdad, —dice Alec. —Quiero decir, si piensas en la forma en que ha estado trabajando en nuestra cartera de casos pendientes. Obviamente tiene talento para esto.

Derek suspira y mira hacia otro lado. —Supongo. Tal vez. Quiero decir, él nos ha salvado el culo un par de veces. Si no hubiera aparecido con cócteles Molotov, Peter probablemente hubiera matado a un montón de gente. Él apareció a tiempo para ejecutar al kanima, también. Pero no es como si fuera el único que salva personas. Me gustaría pensar que ayudé un par de veces. Scott ciertamente hizo su parte justa. Entonces, ¿por qué Stiles está tan convencido de que tiene que ser él?

—No es eso de lo que él está convencido, —dice Izzy. —Simplemente sabe que la única vez que no se presenta y la gente se lastima, nunca se lo perdonará a sí mismo.

Derek hace una mueca. —Yo solo... cada vez que regresa a Beacon Hills, me temo que no volverá aquí.

—Podrías probar algo revolucionario como hablar con él sobre eso, —dice Alec. —Quiero decir, diciéndole que quieres que se quede.

—No puedo hacer eso, —dice Derek, y frunce el ceño cuando Izzy y Alec le miran con idéntica expresión de paciente. —Mira, no conocéis a Stiles como yo, le dan una pulgada y él lleva una milla. Si digo que quiero que se quede aquí, probablemente pensará que estoy proponiendo algo.

—Está bien, mira, Derek, —dice Alec, —Aprendí mucho sobre lo estúpido que es nunca hablar de cómo te sientes cuando comencé a salir con Magnus. Quiero decir, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. No podía aceptar lo que sentía por él. Fui jodido a seis maneras el domingo, ¿sabes? Incluso después de que empezamos a salir, todavía estaba incómodo con eso. No quería sostener su mano en público, no quería que viniera al Instituto si yo no estaba allí porque no sabía lo que él podría decir. Esa clase de cosas. Me tomó un tiempo superarlo. Confíe en mí cuando digo que estoy muy familiarizado con la importancia de la comunicación. Y la primera vez que hablamos de todo esto con Stiles y le pregunté por qué no habías hablado con él, dijiste que no habías tenido oportunidad. Eso fue hace más de un mes.

Derek se sonroja y no mira a ninguno de los dos. —No es exactamente fácil.

—Yo sé eso. Como acabo de decir. Pero confía en mí, te sentirás mejor una vez que todas las cartas estén sobre la mesa. Solo dile que te gusta, pero no te sientes cómodo saliendo con él hasta que tenga dieciocho. Por lo que he visto de él, no va a discutir. Él sabe lo jodido que estás.

—Conociendo Stiles, lo pondrá en su calendario y establecerá un recordatorio diario en su teléfono, —dice Izzy, riendo. —¡Ciento diecisiete días hasta nuestra primera cita! Y así sucesivamente.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?, —Pregunta Derek.

Alec gira los ojos, pero dice: —Claro. Bueno. Si estás tan preocupado por Stiles huyendo a Beacon Hills cada vez que hay un problema, entonces tenemos que estabilizar el área, ¿no? Que ya hemos comenzado a hacer. Quiero decir, los cazadores de sombras de Los Ángeles fueron a limpiar el lugar.

—Dijeron que nunca antes habían visto tantos demonios viviendo en los suburbios, —admite Izzy. Como Derek no está comiendo el pastel, lo recoge y comienza a comerlo ella misma. —Pero eso debería reducir mucho la muerte y la destrucción.

—Y los Hermanos Silenciosos van a trabajar en el Nemeton, —dice Alec. —Lo limpiarán y lo convertirán en una de las entradas a la Ciudad de Huesos, para que nadie más pueda acceder a él. Una vez que eso ocurra, la mancha en las líneas ley debería desaparecer, y el área debería establecerse mucho.

—Pero nada de eso importa, —dice Derek, pasándose una mano por el pelo, —porque todavía está Alan Change. No le pido que le invite activamente a problemas si se aburre. Y va a estar enojado con el Nemeton. Él podría tratar de seguir usándolo.

—Sí, eso no va a suceder, —dice Izzy, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Mira, no has conocido a ninguno de los Hermanos Silenciosos, pero... ¿Recuerdas que Magnus dijo que solo un idiota convocaría a un demonio mayor? Necesitarías un idiota aún más grande antes de que se metieran con los Hermanos Silenciosos. Son realmente poderosos y aterradores como el infierno.

—Está bien, pero aun así. Eso no significa que no creará problemas.

Alec se muerde el labio inferior, pensando en eso. —Tú y Scott no se llevan bien, ¿verdad?

—Eso es... una forma de decirlo, sí.

—Entonces, ¿realmente no lastimaría tus sentimientos si él decidiera que él te odiaba y nunca volvería a hablar contigo?

Derek mira a Alec por el borde de su taza. —¿A dónde vas con esto?

Alec se encoge de hombros. —Quien exponga el cambio por lo que es, no será la persona favorita de Scott después. Incluso si él sabe que tenían razón, y que lo estaban haciendo para protegerlo. El cambio es como un padre para él. Perderlo lo lastimará. Es por eso que Stiles no insistirá en el tema, porque no quiere que Scott lo odie después. Afortunadamente para Stiles, no me importa un comino lo que este chico piense de mí. Entonces, si tampoco lo hace, nuestro trabajo es convencer a Scott de lo que es Change. Una vez que hayamos hecho eso, Change no tendrá éxito. Probablemente perderá interés y se irá.

Derek asiente lentamente. —Está bien, —dice, —pero es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—No dije que sería fácil, pero creo que podemos resolverlo. Necesitamos manipular alguna situación en la que el cambio pueda ser de ayuda, y luego demostrarle a Scott que no lo hizo.

—Entonces necesitamos un villano, —dice Izzy pensativo. —Alguien que se sabe que hace cosas malas, alguien a quien Scott no le guste y en el que no confía, pero al mismo tiempo, alguien que estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos.

Derek parpadea. —Sabes, —dice, —tengo un tío que se ajusta a esa descripción casi exactamente. Si hacemos que valga la pena.

Alec sonríe. —Está bien, —dice, —vayamos a buscarlo.

~ ~ ~ ~

Stiles tiene que rehacer por completo su sistema de archivo para encontrar casos con brujos involucrados. Se enfoca en los cinco años antes del incidente con el hombre lobo, pensando que incluso Maryse solo controlaría a un brujo por tanto tiempo. Hay menos de lo que hubiera imaginado. La mayoría de los brujos se mantienen alejados de los Cazadores de sombras tanto como les es posible. Los que están realmente dispuestos a trabajar con Cazadores de sombras, o al menos trabajar para ellos, ya los descartaron.

Así que se quedó con un puñado de casos eclécticos que involucran a una media docena de brujos. Ninguno de ellos parece más probable que el anterior. Tres de ellos ya estaban en la lista que había planeado investigar.

Stiles considera la pila de carpetas y dice: —Si yo fuera Maryse, ¿a quién contrataría?

Él trata de pensarlo lógicamente. Maryse se había preocupado por el secreto sobre todo lo demás. No quería que nadie supiera lo que le había sucedido a Derek. Eso significaba que la discreción sería una de las principales virtudes que buscaría. Ella lo valoraría incluso sobre la habilidad.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué ella no acaba de matarlo, —se dice Stiles, olvidando por completo que Cora está en la habitación. Derek está fuera con Alec e Izzy, por lo que está pasando el rato en el Instituto.

Ella lo mira y lo fulmina con la mirada. —Ese es mi hermano del que estás hablando.

Stiles se sobresalta, luego gira sobre su silla y dice: —Está bien, sí, pero. Ya ves mi punto.

—Sí. —Cora todavía está mirando, pero es una mirada más reflexiva. —Asumo que su padre, ¿cómo se llama, Robert?... solo estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan lejos.

—Tengo la impresión de que a ella no le importa un carajo azul lo que Robert piensa, —dice Stiles, —pero podrías estar en lo cierto. Probablemente no debería asumir que alguien es capaz de infanticidio sin pruebas.

Cora resopla y vuelve a su libro.

—No cambia mi punto, sin embargo. Maryse habría valorado la discreción sobre la habilidad. Lo que significa que ella habría buscado un brujo que no fuera poderoso. Uno que no tenía muchos amigos, que voluntariamente se aisló. Lo que significa que estos tipos probablemente sean más propensos a ver a Magnus.

Ante esto, Cora asiente pensativamente. —De alguna forma, pone en tela de juicio toda la cuestión de que 'ella tampoco habría ido tan lejos'. Quiero decir, puedo ver por qué podríamos pensar que ella no hubiera querido transportar a su bebe hombre lobo rebotando hasta la Antártida. Pero, ¿realmente habría elegido a alguien en Nueva York? ¿Alguien que podría haber contado a todos sus amigos lo que ella hizo?

—Mira, todavía creo que fue alguien en Nueva York, —dice Stiles, —porque solo dirigen el Instituto aquí. Todos los políticos, todos los amigos con los que conversan, están de vuelta en Idris. Donde sea eso este. De algunas de las cosas que Izzy y Alec han dicho, creo que está en algún lado de Europa, pero no estoy seguro.

—Está bien, entonces, Nueva York. —Cora abandona su libro por completo y se inclina sobre su hombro. —¿Qué tienes?

—Seis posibles sospechosos. —Stiles extiende los casos sobre la mesa. —Todos ellos estuvieron involucrados en casos en los que Maryse trabajó en los años anteriores a la muerte de Derek, por lo que los conocía, probablemente sabía dónde encontrarlos. Pero ninguno de ellos trabajó directamente para ella, por lo tanto, menos riesgo de que puedan trabajar para otros Cazadores de sombras y blab.

—Maryse querría a alguien a quien creía que era una presa fácil, —dice Cora pensativa. —Alguien que no se atrevería a decirle que se vaya al infierno. Entonces queremos ver los casos donde el brujo fue la víctima.

—Buena idea, sí. Sin embargo, esa es la mayoría de ellos. Cuando el hechicero era un pervertido, no vivieron para contarlo. Pero estos dos fueron solo fuentes de información, no víctimas, por lo que podemos decir que son menos probables. Qué pasa... —Stiles revisa las carpetas por un minuto y luego se detiene. —Huh.

—¿Eh qué?, —Pregunta Cora, inclinándose de nuevo.

—Este chico. Esta imagen. —Stiles saca la imagen y la coloca encima de una carpeta cerrada. Es un hombre más desgarbado que delgado, con una piel muy pálida y ojos claramente felinos. Está caminando por un callejón, y hay tres gatos siguiéndolo. En la siguiente fotografía, él está en una puerta, y la aldaba tiene forma de cabeza de gato.

—A Dude le gustan los gatos, —dice Cora.

—Sí. Y el recuerdo más claro de Derek de su infancia es de su gato. Eso me parece una extraña coincidencia.

Cora asiente, frunciendo el ceño. —Me había preguntado algo así también. Por qué recordaría a su gato, pero no, ya sabes, su hermano. Pero la otra cosa que él recordaba era un cementerio, así que de alguna forma lo atribuí a que los hechizos de memoria eran extraños.

—Y todavía podría ser, pero creo que vale la pena investigarlo. Veamos quién es este tipo . —Stiles vuelve a abrir la carpeta y luego dice:— Eh, —otra vez.

—¿Ahora qué?

—No hay nombre en el archivo.

—Eso suena raro.

—Es raro. Todos los demás brujos, hay nombres y detalles en los archivos, incluso si fueron víctimas o informantes o lo que sea. Este no existe. Y como Maryse era la que tenía el control del Instituto en aquel momento, parece mucho como si no quisiera que nadie pudiera mirar a este tipo más tarde. —Él saca su teléfono y toma una fotografía, luego toca su teléfono. —Hey, Magnus. Te estoy enviando una foto. ¿Conoces a este chico?

—Solo un segundo, —dice Magnus. Luego dice: —Edwin Scratch. Una elección interesante, Stiles.

—En serio, debéis dejar de nombraros a vosotros mismos, —dice Cora, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Magnus suena divertido. —Lo tomaré bajo consideración.

—No habías incluido a Edwin en ninguna de las listas hasta ahora, —dice Stiles.

—No, no lo hice. Él no es exactamente un peso ligero, pero es notoriamente solitario y odia a la gente, particularmente a los Cazadores de sombras. Simplemente no imaginé que Maryse lo hubiera encontrado alguna vez, y mucho menos hubiera podido convencerlo de hacer magia para ella. ¿Qué te hizo escogerlo?

—Bueno, Maryse lo encontró al menos una vez, porque sospechaba que él tenía una extraña plaga que sucedió un año antes de que mordieran a Derek. —Stiles hojeó el archivo. —Resultó no ser él, pero todavía hay algo de información aquí. No mucha, sin embargo. Los datos de identificación han sido eliminados, lo que me parece bastante sospechoso. De todos modos, vi que le gustan los gatos, y me hizo pensar que tal vez dejó a Derek el recuerdo de Iglesia a propósito.

Magnus hmms por un minuto antes de decir: —Es posible. Todavía no estoy seguro de por qué Edwin hubiera estado de acuerdo, pero sin duda es una avenida que vale la pena seguir. Sin embargo, podría llevar algo de tiempo. Notorio recluso, etcétera.

—¿Pero lo verás?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—Ciertamente. Comenzaré de inmediato.

—Impresionante, —dice Stiles. Se despide y luego cuelga, mirando la imagen pensativamente. —Entonces, si los brujos se nombran a sí mismos, y yo estoy aprendiendo magia, ¿me nombraré yo también?

Cora resopla. —¿No lo has hecho ya?

—Bueno, no. —Stiles juguetea con la fotografía. —Es mi madre quien comenzó a llamarme Stiles. Quiero decir, no le llevó mucho tiempo a entender que Miecyslaw no iba a volar en el jardín de infantes.

—Oh. —Cora se encoge de hombros. —Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo adecuadamente melodramático.

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír. —Diablos, sí, lo haré.

~ ~ ~ ~

Le toma a Derek casi una semana encontrar a Peter, que todavía se esconde en Beacon Hills, pero misteriosamente encuentra otros lugares donde quiera que venga Derek. Finalmente lo rastrea con la ayuda del Sheriff Stilinski, y está muy cerca de involucrar a Chris Argent, solo para fastidiar a Peter.

—Entonces debes ser el hermano gemelo de Derek, —dice Peter, tan pronto como abre la puerta para ver a Derek con Alec detrás de él. —El parecido es impresionante.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco mientras Peter retrocede para dejarlos entrar. —Sí, esa no era la razón por la que vine, pero desde que lo mencionaste, tengo que admitir que tengo un poco de curiosidad acerca de cuánto sabías. Obviamente sabías que fui adoptado.

—Todos los adultos lo sabían, pero Talia pensó que era mejor no decírtelo. —Peter cierra la puerta y la bloquea detrás de ellos. Vuelve a su sala de estar sin ofrecerles nada para beber, y se sienta en el sofá. —Como no tenías tus recuerdos, era mucho más simple dejarte creer que eras solo otro de sus hijos biológicos.

—Podrías haber dicho algo después, —gruñe Derek.

—¿Cuándo? —Peter arqueó una ceja hacia él. —Podría invitarte a recordar que en realidad no estaba hablando con nadie después del incendio. Entonces, veamos, me arrancaste la garganta, lo que tampoco me dejó particularmente comunicativo.

—Te lo merecías, —dice Derek.

Peter se encoge de hombros. —No dije que no lo hiciera. En cualquier caso, como sabía que tus padres biológicos no tenían absolutamente ningún interés en mantenerte, y por lo tanto no tendrían ningún motivo para estar interesados en ayudarte, realmente no sentí que fuera relevante.

—Sí, bueno, Izzy y yo no somos nuestros padres, —dice Alec, deslumbrante.

—Claramente. Pero ciertamente no tenía forma de saber eso. Si una pareja prefiere regalar a su hijo y borrar sus recuerdos en lugar de mantenerlo una vez que él es un hombre lobo, es lógico que criarían a sus otros hijos con valores similares. Realmente no vi una razón para enviar a Derek a correr detrás de personas de las que no tenía memoria, ninguna forma de encontrarlas, cuando había muchas posibilidades de que no levantaran un dedo por él.

Derek suspira, su temperamento vuelve a encenderse. Tiene que recordar que se trata de Peter y que Peter no hace nada si no cree que lo beneficiará. —Bien vale. Peter, este es Alec. Alec, mi tío Peter. Así que ahora que todos estamos familiarizados y Alec ha tenido una buena demostración del tipo de persona que eres, sigamos adelante.

—¡Desde luego!— Peter está sonriendo. —Entonces, ¿qué es lo que necesitas, sobrino?

—No estoy seguro de por dónde empezar, —dice Derek, —porque como siempre, no sé exactamente lo que ya sabes. Empecemos por lo básico. Conoces al Dr. Deaton, ¿verdad? , —Pregunta, y Peter asiente. —¿Sabes lo que es él?

—¿Además de que es molesto? —Peter le da un elegante encogimiento de hombros. —Es un brujo, ¿no?

—Correcto. Bueno. Entonces, después de morder a Scott y convertirlo en un hombre lobo, comenzando así todo este lío, gracias por eso, por cierto, Deaton, cuyo verdadero nombre es Alan Change, se sentó sobre su trasero y no ayudó ni un poco. Aunque indudablemente podría haberlo hecho. Y queremos demostrarle eso a Scott, por lo que dejará de confiar en el maldito consejo de Deaton.

—Eso suena muy innecesariamente complicado, —dice Peter. —¿Por qué no eliminar a Deaton de forma permanente?

—¿Aparte del hecho de que probablemente podría darnos en el culo a cualquiera de nosotros?, —Dice Derek. —Porque estamos tratando de ser los buenos chicos aquí. Eliminar a Deaton solo haría enojar a Scott.

—Hay un remedio para eso, también.

Derek mira el techo y reza por paciencia. —No estamos asesinando a Scott, así que acaba de olvidarte de esa idea en este momento.

—Si insistes. —Peter se encoge de hombros y se inclina hacia atrás, golpeando sus botas sobre la mesa. —De acuerdo entonces. Quieres demostrar que Deaton no está realmente en esto para ayudar a Scott o salvar vidas. ¿Entonces estás aquí para decirme que ponga en peligro a un grupo de personas para que Scott y su banda de hombres alegres puedan tratar de matarme? Eso suena drásticamente desagradable.

—Como si le temieras a Scott, —dice Derek.

—Apenas. Pero no hay un porcentaje para mí en este plan. Sería mucho trabajo duro y absolutamente ninguna recompensa.

—Solo dime lo que quieres, entonces, —dice Derek.

—Para llegar a un mejor plan, —dice Peter, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Dime, sobrino, ¿has pensado en esto? La negligencia es difícil, casi imposible, de probar. Deaton podría haber ayudado a Scott, pero no lo hizo. Él podría haber, digamos, impedido que me resucitaras, pero no lo hizo. Pudo haber encontrado el Nemeton sin ahogar a tres adolescentes, pero no lo hizo. Hay innumerables incidentes donde Deaton pudo haber actuado, pero no lo hizo, pero ¿cómo diablos vas a probar eso? Incluso si fabrica otro, no hay forma de probar que Deaton podría haber actuado.

—Si ponemos la vida de Scott en peligro directo.

—Entonces Deaton ayudará, porque Deaton no es tonto. Él se parece mucho a mí en algunos aspectos. Él entiende cómo manipular a las personas. Si nunca ofreces ayuda, entonces no llegas a ninguna parte. Tienes que ayudar lo suficiente para que te veas confiable, y luego estar convenientemente en otro lugar el resto del tiempo.

—Tiene razón, —dice Alec, su frente arrugada en sus pensamientos. —Por un lado, si ponemos a Scott en peligro directo, Change verá la trampa. Él sabrá lo que estamos haciendo.

—Además, no puede jugar con Scott si Scott está muerto, —dice Peter.

Derek suspira. —¿Entonces qué sugieres? ¿Cómo demuestras la negligencia?

—Duplique las circunstancias, —dice Peter. —Demostrar que pudo haber actuado haciéndolo actuar.

—No creo que resucitarte vaya a valer por una segunda vez, —dice Derek, su tono agrio. —A pesar de que…

—Lindo, sobrino, —dice Peter. —Para ser honesto, ahora Scott realmente debería haberse dado cuenta de que Deaton sabía que él era un hombre lobo de inmediato y no tomó medidas para ayudarlo. Debería haberse dado cuenta de eso en el instante en que se dio cuenta de que Deaton lo sabía, debería haber preguntado cuándo lo descubrió, y cómo, y por qué no había dicho nada. Pero, Scott confía en Deaton, por lo que no lo hizo. Cuanto más demuestres Deaton que sabe, más Scott debería pensar y preguntarse cosas como '¿no te diste cuenta de que había una kanima de inmediato, no sabías quién era, no podrías haber prevenido algunas de estas muertes'? Pero él no. Nuestro querido pequeño Scott simplemente no piensa de esa manera.

—Estamos esperando que llegues al punto, —dice Alec.

Peter le da a Alec una mirada divertida. —Señor, sois igualitos. Bien entonces. Solo hay un punto en el que puedo pensar cuando la inacción de Deaton fue en realidad eso, en lugar de acaparar información para sí mismo, y fue entonces cuando fue secuestrado por Jennifer Blake. Un brujo de su calibre podría haberse escapado fácilmente, pero permitió que lo tomaran y lo sostuviera. ¿Por qué? Porque él estaba empujando a Scott. Quería ver lo que Scott podría hacer.

—Bien, bien, pero ¿a quién le importa?, —Pregunta Derek. —¿Que importa?

Peter lo mira con sorpresa. —No recuerdas lo que pasó esa noche.

—Mira, muchas cosas pasaban en ese momento, discúlpame si no guardaba un calendario.

—Scott tuvo que ir a rescatar a Deaton, pero lo hizo solo, porque todos los demás estaban ocupados con la manada alfa. Con Deucalion viniendo detrás de ti.

Derek parpadea y luego piensa. Su aliento se atraganta en su garganta. —Boyd.— Su voz se quiebra. —Esa es la noche en que Boyd murió.

Peter asiente. —¿Hubiera marcado la diferencia la presencia de Scott? No lo sé. Ciertamente no podría haber hecho daño. Pero no, tenía que ir a rescatar a su querido doctor Deaton, que casi con certeza podría haberse ocupado de sí mismo. Dejando al resto de nosotros para valerse por nosotros mismos. Y como resultado, tal vez no sea un resultado directo, pero aún así un resultado, Boyd murió.

Derek se traga. Su garganta está repentinamente tensa, y tiene un sabor espeso y cobrizo en la garganta. Puede ver a Boyd frente a él, empalado en sus garras, siente que la vida en él se escapa.

—Hey, —dice Alec, apretando su hombro. —Oye, Derek. Venga. Respira.

Derek logra tomar algo de aire. Él mira a su tío, a su hermano y dice: —Voy a matarlo.

—No, no lo vas a hacer, —dice Alec con firmeza. —O si lo haces, lo harás con ayuda, y no solo huirás sin un plan.

Los puños de Derek se aprietan tan fuerte que sus garras se cortan en sus palmas. —Él podría haber salvado a Erica, también. Probablemente sabía exactamente dónde estaban los alfas. Ella no tenía que morir. No tuve que perder ninguno de ellos. —Se atraganta con las palabras. —Ese hijo de puta.

—Y no se puede culpar directamente a él directamente, por supuesto, —dice Peter. —Él mantiene sus manos limpias. Esa es la manera inteligente de hacerlo.

—No me importa, —dice Derek. —No me importa si fue él quien dio el golpe mortal. Si es la mitad de poderoso que Magnus parece creer que es, podría haber evitado todo esto, desde el maldito comienzo. Nadie necesitaba morir, ni Erica, ni Boyd, ni tampoco ninguno de nuestra familia. Él vivió aquí en ese entonces.

—Ese es un camino peligroso por el que caminar, sobrino, —dice Peter en voz baja. —Por mucho que lamento lo de nuestra familia, no hay evidencia de que Deaton podría haber hecho nada para evitar su muerte. Las personas responsables de eso están muertas. Me aseguré de eso. Si comienzas a buscar venganza contra todos los que pudieron haber cambiado las cosas, pronto no quedará nadie en el mundo más que tú.

Derek se obliga a respirar profundamente. Cuando incluso Peter le dice que ponga fin a su furia homicida, probablemente tenga razón. Después de un momento, él asiente con la cabeza. —Gracias, tío Peter.

—No es que esto cambie mi opinión sobre las acciones actuales de Deaton, o la falta de ellas, —dice Peter. —En cualquier caso, esta es la única cosa en la que creo que podemos detenerlo. Scott no era cercano a Boyd, pero sí lo lloraba, y con su complejo salvador, será fácil convencerlo de que su presencia habría marcado la diferencia, si no hubiera sido necesario que rescatado a Deaton

—¿Entonces solo tenemos que secuestrar a Deaton y luego verlo rescatarse a sí mismo?, —Dice Alec. —Supongo que será mejor que llame a Magnus. Vamos a necesitar su ayuda con eso.

—No podemos simplemente arrojar a Scott en eso, —advierte Peter. —No se inclinará a creernos, incluso con evidencia. Tiene que venir de una fuente diferente.

Derek asiente. —Necesitamos a Isaac. Yo... yo era una mierda alfa, y él no tiene ninguna razón para siquiera mirarme, pero él y Boyd eran cercanos. Él escuchará. Y él puede hablar con Scott.

—Bueno, entonces, —dice Peter, y sonríe. —Pongámonos a trabajar.


	13. Chapter 13

—No sé, amigo, —dice Isaac, después de que Derek le explicara las cosas. Se muerde el labio inferior, luciendo ansioso. —Quería derrotar a los mellizos y sacarlos de la ciudad, pero Scott me dijo que me relajara. Ya sabes, que no fueron tan malos. Solo estaban recibiendo órdenes, realmente fue Kali quien mató a Boyd.

Derek tiene que parar y tomar una respiración profunda. Había dejado ir a Deucalion, en contra de su buen juicio, porque Scott parecía pensar que era lo correcto. ¿Pero los gemelos? Si se hubieran ido, él habría dejado eso, ¿pero todavía estaban dando vueltas? —Dime que no los ha hecho parte de su manada.

—No, no fue tan lejos, pero pareció pensar que podrían probarse a sí mismos algún día, o algo así.

—Genial, —murmura Derek. —Mira, todo lo que podemos hacer es intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —Él mira a Isaac por un minuto. —¿Me crees? ¿Sobre Deaton?

—Tiene sentido, —dice Isaac. —Además, Allison ya me había contado algo de eso. Escuchó la grabación que Stiles había hecho, y estaba más que enfadada con Deaton. Supongo que no veo ningún motivo para no creerte. No es como si Deaton realmente hubiera hecho algo por mí. Y si está lastimando a Scott, entonces tenemos que detenerlo.

—Está bien.— Derek deja escapar un suspiro y se obliga a pensar las cosas. —Sé que en realidad no hablas con Stiles, pero Allison sí, ¿puedes decirle que no le mencione esto?

Isaac se ve escéptico. —Mira, realmente no me importa, pero ¿por qué no se lo decimos? No es como si él discutiera.

—No, no lo haría. Él querría ayudar. Y no quiero que él lo ayude, porque sabes cuán enojado va a estar Scott.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con que Scott se enoje conmigo, pero no con Stiles? —Isaac no parece molesto. Más que nada, parece entretenido.

—Mira, es diferente contigo, es ...— Derek se corta y suspira. —Stiles es quien intentó convencerlo en primer lugar. Entonces, si Stiles está involucrado en todo esto, será como si estuviera presionando el tema después de que Scott lo detuviera.

—Sabes, —Peter responde, — estás haciendo las cosas terriblemente difíciles sin razón. —Obviamente quieres que Stiles se quede en Nueva York contigo. ¿No sería beneficioso para ti a largo plazo si él y Scott ya no estuvieran en buenos términos?

Todos en la sala giran para mirar a Peter. Él no se inmutó. —Peter, —dice finalmente Derek, —deja de intentar ayudarme..

Peter sonríe. —Sabes que tengo razón.

—Por supuesto que tienes razón. Y sí, que Scott se enojara con Stiles probablemente lo llevaría a quedarse en la ciudad de Nueva York, hasta el momento en que descubrió que yo sabía lo que iba a suceder y lo dejé, entonces él solo se enojaría conmigo. Probablemente se mudaría a Tombuctú. Y ese es solo el problema lógico que tengo con tu sugerencia. Ni siquiera nos metamos en el debate ético, ya que sé que de todos modos no me llevaría a ningún lado.

—Bastante justo, —dice Peter. —¿Cómo planeas duplicar las circunstancias del encarcelamiento de Deaton? Ninguno de nosotros estaba allí.

—Sí, y no podemos preguntarle exactamente a Scott, —dice Derek, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué tan similar debe ser? —Pregunta Alec. —Quiero decir, simplemente mostrando el poder real de Deaton debería ser suficiente.

—No le demos ninguna excusa a Scott para convencerse de que las diferentes circunstancias significan algo, —dice Derek.

Alec parece escéptico. —¿Es tan terco?

—No escuchaste la grabación, —dice Isaac. —Deaton casi salió y dijo 'bueno, claro, sabía que probablemente morirías horriblemente si te poseyeran, ¡pero piensa en lo mucho más fácil que hubiera sido para mí de esa manera!' y Scott todavía intentó decir que Deaton solo estaba tratando de proteger a las personas.

—Sí,— dice Alec.

—De todos modos, el Sheriff Stilinski estaba allí, —dice Isaac. —En realidad, fue él quien derribó a Deaton, porque Scott no pudo cruzar la ceniza de la montaña. No sé exactamente cuánto detalle recordará, pero debería ser suficiente.

—¿No se lo contará a Stiles?, —Dice Alec, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo creo, no si explicamos por qué no queremos que Stiles lo sepa, —dice Derek. —En teoría, esto no debería ser peligroso, no con Magnus ayudando. —Mira a Alec y dice: —Uh, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, no me malinterpreten, no quiero exactamente meterme entre dos brujos que están teniendo un buen golpe, pero Magnus se asegurará de que nadie aparte de Change se lastime. —Alec se encoge de hombros un poco. —Además, ni siquiera necesitaremos estar allí, no cuando la mayor parte del tiempo se venga abajo.

—Scott tendrá que verlo, —dice Isaac. —Quiero decir, él tendrá que estar allí.

—Así que necesitamos un edificio con ventanas, —dice Derek. —Pongámonos a trabajar.

~ ~ ~ ~

Le toma un poco a Stiles, pero encuentra un lugar tranquilo en la parte posterior del Instituto, un rincón donde nadie está trabajando actualmente. Podía comenzar en la sala de archivos, que ahora es oficialmente su territorio, pero solo se distraería allí. Magnus ha sido muy claro con él sobre lo importante que es el enfoque. Para ser justos, ese es un tema candente para Stiles para empezar, gracias a su TDAH. A veces, puede enfocarse como un hijo de puta. En otras ocasiones, es simplemente imposible.

Pero la mejor manera de hacerlo será eliminar tantas distracciones como pueda. Así que está sentado en un pasillo vacío, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el único grano de café que tiene en la mano. Magnus había escondido el frasco del que había venido en algún lugar del Instituto, y está tratando de encontrarlo.

Los hechizos de ubicación, le había dicho Magnus, son algunos de los hechizos más básicos y, por lo tanto, más fáciles de aprender. También son bastante útiles. Stiles no puede contar la cantidad de veces que intenta averiguar dónde dejó su teléfono o sus llaves, y ha visto a su padre hacer lo mismo, especialmente con sus gafas de lectura. Es un cliché porque es verdad. La idea de poder simplemente chasquear los dedos y seguir el hechizo a un elemento es intrigante.

No es que él particularmente necesite encontrar este tarro de café, pero ‘las cosas grandes están hechas de cosas más pequeñas’, según Magnus. Los hechizos de localización más fáciles de hacer implican encontrar algo de lo que ya tienes parte. Magnus ha organizado una pequeña búsqueda del Instituto para mantener a Stiles ocupado mientras busca a Edwin Scratch. Stiles no está seguro de lo que Derek está haciendo. Saliendo con sus hermanos, presumiblemente.

Niega y vuelta el grano de café con los dedos, sintiendo la textura, aspirando el aroma. Él pinta el tarro de café en su mente.

—¿Cómo va a funcionar esto? —le había preguntado a Magnus varias horas antes. —Quiero decir, ¿se iluminará un camino en el piso o algo así?

—Todos somos diferentes, —dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros. —No puedo decir con seguridad cómo funcionará para ti. Pero si estás imaginando un camino, no me sorprendería si eso es lo que obtengas.

Stiles espera que sea llamativo, pero no lo es. Se imagina viendo el pasillo, viendo un camino trazado frente a él en blanco. Cuando abre los ojos, no está allí. Pero cuando sus ojos están cerrados, lo está. En un impulso, él lo sigue, cerrando los ojos en cada intersección para ver a dónde va el camino.

No es exactamente la forma más fácil de hacerlo, pero funciona. Se encuentra en un pequeño taller y el tarro de café está en un estante. Él lo abre para depositar el último grano. Sentado en la parte superior hay una cuenta blanca y una nota.

—Veamos qué puedes hacer si no sabes lo que estás buscando, —dice la nota de Magnus.

Stiles hace una mueca a su pesar, pero le da un giro. Ha visto muchas de las joyas de Magnus, por lo que trata de imaginar diferentes pulseras y collares a los que podría pertenecer la cuenta. Él no cree que necesite hacerlo exactamente mientras él sepa aproximadamente lo que está buscando.

Lleva tiempo, pero la magia le está enseñando paciencia tanto como le está enseñando a concentrarse. Transcurre casi una hora antes de que se las arregle para dibujar un camino en su mente y seguirlo hasta un collar en el escritorio en la habitación de Alec.

Allí, el objeto que Magnus le había dejado es una pluma. Lo mira sospechosamente por unos momentos. Magnus le había mostrado que podía usar una pluma para convocar a una bandada de pájaros. ‘Por supuesto, convocar es mucho más difícil que encontrarlo’, había dicho en ese momento. ‘Pero con el tiempo y la práctica, ese es el tipo de resultado que puedes obtener con este hechizo’.

Cuando Stiles había preguntado si algo de ese tipo sería en esta particular búsqueda del tesoro, Magnus había comenzado a responder, pero Alec lo había interrumpido. —Si piensas en liberar animales vivos a mi Instituto para que Stiles pueda rastrearlos, haré que te arrepientas.

—¿Cómo? —Magnus respondió, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

Alec, claramente consciente de que Magnus pensó que no querría decir nada crudo frente a Stiles, no se inmutó. —Usaré pantalones ajustados y guantes sin dedos mientras me niego a dormir contigo por una semana.

—Eso es cruel e inusual, —dijo Magnus, fingiendo consternación, y fue el turno de Alec de sonreír.

Teniendo en cuenta esa conversación, Stiles no espera que encuentre ningún animal vivo en esta misión, y está seguro de que Magnus no lo tendrá buscando a uno muerto.

Le toma más de una hora desterrar la idea del pájaro que no está buscando lo suficientemente bien como para encontrar el abrigo con el flequillo con plumas que Magnus le dejó. Lo mira con escepticismo, preguntándose si Magnus alguna vez lo usará o no. El brujo afirma ser capaz de hacer que todo se vea con estilo, pero Stiles está bastante seguro de que hay límites y esto los afecta.

Fijado al cuello del abrigo hay un sobre. En el interior hay una nota que dice: ‘Uno más. Este desafío será diferente’. Hay otros dos objetos en el sobre. Una es una llave de aspecto peculiar, cuya cabeza es la misma que cualquier otra, pero el resto no tiene dientes. Es solo una línea suave. El segundo objeto es la tecla Intro de algún teclado desafortunado.

Encontrar el teclado del que vino es fácil. Con la práctica ahora, Stiles cierra los ojos y se concentra y tiene el camino trazado en menos de un minuto. Pero cuando llega a la habitación a la que el hechizo lo dirigió, la puerta está cerrada. Mira la llave que Magnus le dio y la desliza hacia adentro, pero los intentos de girarla no dan resultado. Stiles saca la llave y la estudia curiosamente. Magnus claramente quiere que él resuelva esto por sí mismo. La clave es obviamente, bueno, la llave. Stiles la desliza hacia adentro y hacia afuera varias veces, sintiendo lo suave que es el movimiento sin ningún diente que atrapar. Cierra los ojos y piensa en cómo funcionan las cerraduras, piensa en la tecla que se completa para manipular correctamente los vasos y alinear el mecanismo interno. Lo hace una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo.

Hay un golpe repentino y la llave se retuerce debajo de su mano. Sus ojos se abren de golpe y una sonrisa brillante cruza su rostro sin que él siquiera se dé cuenta. Él entra al armario y encuentra el teclado. Viene con una última nota, que dice: ‘¡Felicidades! Todavía no te has dado cuenta, pero estarás exhausto y muerto de hambre tan pronto como esto te alcance, probablemente alrededor de una hora. Toma un taxi de regreso al loft. La cena te espera allí.

Resulta que Magnus está en lo cierto. Para cuando el taxi se detiene en el exterior del loft, está exhausto. Tiene miedo de que Magnus quiera que vuelva a usar el truco de la llave para entrar, pero la puerta no está cerrada. Magnus rara vez se molesta en bloquearla, confiando en cambio en sus protecciones mágicas. Hay una pila de contenedores sobre la mesa para él, llena de comida china aún caliente. Stiles comienza a llenar su rostro.

Ya casi ha terminado de comer cuando se abre la puerta y entra Derek. —Hey, —dice Stiles, tragando un bocado de comida.

Derek se sobresalta y se ve extrañamente culpable. —Hey. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día?

—Cosas mágicas. ¡Magnus me enseñó a abrir puertas!

—Dios nos ayude a todos, —dice Derek. Stiles simplemente se ve más orgulloso de sí mismo ante esta reacción. Derek cambia rápidamente de tema al señalar la comida y decir: —¿Suficiente para dos?

—Suficiente para un ejército, sí, —dice Stiles. —Aunque podría haber comido lo suficiente para un batallón. Al parecer, la magia realmente te lo quita. —Bosteza un poco cuando Derek engancha un contenedor de arroz frito y se sienta en el sofá. Se siente cálido y suave, cansado pero relajado y bien. Pone su plato en el fregadero y decide hacerse té en lugar de tomar más café. Magnus tiene una selección impresionante.

Mientras espera que el agua hierva, se inclina sobre el hombro de Derek para ver qué está haciendo en su portátil. —Oye, listados de apartamentos, agradable, —dice. Derek le frunce el ceño, pero es el tipo de ceño que reserva para Stiles lo que en realidad no significa nada. —¿Supongo que tú y Cora decidieron no alojarse en el Instituto?

—Sería demasiado incómodo, especialmente para ella, —dice Derek. —Quiero decir, esos son básicamente cuarteles, para las personas que trabajan allí. No pertenecemos. Tener nuestro propio lugar sería mejor. Magnus probablemente nos quiera echar de su loft más temprano que tarde.

—¿Crees que sí? —Stiles se inquieta. —Tal vez debería...

—No tú, —dice Derek, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pueda decir algo estúpido. —Eres su aprendiz, es totalmente diferente. Además, es muy diferente tener a una persona en tu lugar que tener tres. —Él vuelve a su tipeo. —Además, somos hombres lobo. Necesitamos nuestro propio espacio de una manera que tú no lo haces.

—Sí, realmente no preveo estar ansioso por vivir en mi propio lugar, como... alguna vez, —admite Stiles. —Después de todo lo que sucedió. Estoy totalmente feliz de vivir con el súper poderoso tipo brujo. —El hervidor comienza a silbar y va a la cocina para preparar su té. Cuando sale un minuto después, Derek se ha detenido en un apartamento de piedra rojiza. —¿Oye, Derek? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Derek levanta la vista, un poco aprensivo, pero dice: —Claro.

—¿Crees que es malo que no quiera volver a Beacon Hills?

—No, —dice Derek, su respuesta fue tan inmediata y vehemente que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

Stiles se aclara la garganta y mira hacia otro lado. —No, pero, quiero decir, como nunca. Simplemente creo que estaré bien si no vuelvo allí, si pudiera hacer que mi papá se mude aquí.

—No creo que sea algo malo, —dice Derek. —En realidad, creo que es algo bastante normal. Es decir, sufriste mucho. Apestaba. Así que el cambio de escenario fue agradable. Luego encontraste cosas que realmente te gustan, aprendiendo magia y trabajando en los casos abiertos. Honestamente, me sorprendería más si quisiera regresar.

—Scott piensa que es extraño. Que me vaya. Es como si pensara que estoy huyendo. Creo que se siente como si lo fuera.

Derek pasa una mano por su cabello y no mira a Stiles por un minuto. —No estás escapando. Si mal no recuerdo, tu padre y yo prácticamente tuvimos que empujarte hacia mi auto con una palanca. Y hay una diferencia entre alejarte de algo y moverte hacia algo. Confía en mí, porque lo sé. Laura y yo huimos de Beacon Hills. Solo queríamos estar en otro lugar. Pero tú, encontraste algo aquí que deseas. Has encontrado un futuro para ti. ¿Qué tipo de futuro ibas a tener en Beacon Hills?

—Se siente... egoísta, —admite Stiles. —Dejar a todos los demás con la bolsa después de que Scott entró en esto en primer lugar. Fue mi estúpida idea ir a buscar ese cuerpo. Se convirtió en un hombre lobo por eso.

Derek ya está sacudiendo la cabeza. —Confía en mí en esto, Stiles, porque soy el experto reinante en la culpabilidad del sobreviviente. Lo que le sucedió a Scott no fue tu culpa. ¿Fue una idea tonta? Claro. ¿Era un error? Absolutamente. Pero, ¿mordiste a Scott? No. ¿Lo pusiste deliberadamente en peligro? También no. Algo malo pasó, y fue terrible, y todos tuvieron que vivir con las consecuencias. Si hubo algún castigo que merecías por lo que hiciste, creo que ya ha sido más que infligido. Además, supones que ninguno de los dos se hubiera involucrado si Scott no hubiera sido mordido, y no creo que eso sea cierto. Scott todavía habría terminado saliendo con Allison, y podría haberse involucrado de esa manera. O podría haberse involucrado a través de la investigación de su padre. Hubiera sido diferente, eso es cierto, pero no hay garantía de que hubiera ido mejor.

Stiles piensa todo esto por un minuto. —Supongo que es verdad.

—Así que sí, creo que tiene sentido que quieras quedarte aquí, y no creo que haya nada de malo en ello. Es decir. —Derek se ruboriza un poco y mira hacia otro lado. —Siento que no puede ser una coincidencia completa que nos hayamos conocido, tú me ayudaste a encontrar a mi familia, y no puedo... no puedo expresar en palabras lo mucho que eso significa para mí. Sí, podrías ayudar a las personas y hacer mucho bien en Beacon Hills. Pero podrías ayudar a la gente y hacer mucho bien aquí. ¿No has ayudado a Alec y a los demás a rastrear a cuatro demonios?

—¡Seis ahora!— Stiles dice, hinchando su pecho de orgullo a su pesar.

—Entonces eso es importante. Beacon Hills se calmará. Harán que el Nemeton se estabilice, lo van a limpiar. La gente estará bien.

—Supongo.— Stiles sopla sobre su té y luego toma un sorbo. —Gracias, Derek. Todavía me siento raro, pero menos malo, raro y más raro, raro.

—Lo que sea que eso signifique, —dice Derek, pero sus mejillas se vuelven rosadas de nuevo.

—Sí, sí. Aléjate y déjame ver ese portátil. No podrías hacer una búsqueda lógica si tu vida dependía de eso.

—Podía hacerlo totalmente, si supiera lo que eso significa, —murmura Derek, cediendo el portátil a las manos de Stiles.


	14. Chapter 14

El Sheriff Stilinski se frota la frente con la palma de la mano y dice: —¿Incluso quiero saber por qué me preguntas por los detalles del momento en que secuestraron a Alan?

—Probablemente no, —dice Derek.

—¿Qué tal si me lo dices de todos modos?

Derek suspira. Él había esperado eso, realmente. Tom ha estado involucrado en demasiadas tonterías sobrenaturales para hacer esto sin explicación. Solo espera que el padre de Stiles no se adapte a su plan. —Queremos demostrarle a Scott que Deaton podría haberlo ayudado en múltiples ocasiones y no lo hizo. Así que estamos tratando de duplicar las circunstancias lo más cerca posible.

—Uh huh. —Tom lo considera por un largo minuto, tocando su pluma contra el borde de la mesa. —¿Stiles sabe sobre esto?

—No, —dice Derek, e intenta no encogerse, esperando lo inevitable.

—Bien. —Tom saca una hoja de papel y comienza a dibujar. —Ahora, esto es lo mejor que recuerdo...

Derek lo mira con recelo. —¿No vas a insistir en que le digamos a Stiles?

—No, demonios no. Si él está persiguiendo potenciales casos abiertos en la ciudad de Nueva York mientras limpiamos esto, esa es la mejor noticia que he tenido en todo el día. Si él está enojado más tarde, lo manejaré. Demonios, si él está enojado contigo, puedes arrojarlo sobre mí. No me importa . —Tom continúa dibujando. —Pero espero que no estés manejando esto por tu cuenta.

—Magnus y Alec están ayudando, —dice Derek. —Isaac, también. Él va a hablar con Scott, ya que creemos que Scott podría escucharlo. Al menos puede llevar a Scott al lugar correcto en el momento adecuado.

—Está bien. —Tom baja el lápiz. —Así que este es el diseño de la sala lo mejor que puedo recordar. Deaton estaba en un círculo de ceniza de montaña. Fue suspendido del techo por sus muñecas.

—Asfixia, —dice Derek, tratando de ignorar el temor en la boca del estómago mientras piensa en lo que Jennifer le hizo a sus víctimas. —Lo recuerdo.

—Cuando llegué allí, Scott estaba tratando de romper la barrera. No pudo, así que tiré la cuerda.

—¿Por qué no lo dejaste caer?, —Pregunta Derek, frunciendo el ceño. —Puedes atravesar las cenizas de las montañas.

—Sí, pero no lo sabía eso en ese momento. —Tom se encoge de hombros. —Todo lo que vi fue que Scott tenía alguna clase de barrera que no podía superar, así que decidí intentarlo en su lugar. ¿Entonces crees que Deaton podría haber salido de esto sin ayuda?

—Fácilmente, según Magnus, —dice Derek.

Tom considera todo esto por un minuto. —¿No crees que verá que es una trampa?

—Creo que si somos cuidadosos, estaremos bien. Peter va a crear una distracción para que Deaton ‘sepa’ que Scott está ocupado en otro lado.

—Oh. Estamos involucrando a Peter. Súper. —Tom niega con la cabeza. —Vamos a ver qué tiene en mente Magnus para los detalles.

—Está bien. —Derek se pone al teléfono para ver dónde está Alec. Magnus acaba de regresar al loft. Últimamente ha salido mucho, en busca de un brujo que Stiles cree que podría tener los recuerdos de Derek. Exigió una ducha caliente antes de tener que hacer más trabajo, por lo que Alec dice que estarán en Beacon Hills dentro de media hora. Derek le pasa esto al Sheriff Stilinski y luego dice: —Entonces, podría irme...

—No, toma un café, siéntate, —dice Tom. Derek lo hace, algo nervioso. —¿Cómo está Stiles?

—Uh, parece estar bien. Está aprendiendo hechizos de localización e invocación en este momento. Magnus le enseñó a abrir las puertas por alguna razón estúpida.

—Oh, Señor.— Tom se pellizca el puente de la nariz, jadeando de risa a su pesar. —¡Como si mi hijo ya no fuera un delincuente juvenil! Será mejor que tenga una charla con Magnus antes de que él le enseñe cómo hacer el truco mental Jedi. Entonces no habrá forma de detenerlo. —Toma su taza de café, se sienta, frunce el ceño nuevamente. —Has visto Star Wars, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Quién no ha visto Star Wars?

—Scott, por ejemplo.

—Oh. —Derek parpadea. —Pero a Stiles le encanta Star Wars. Él lo cita todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo puede Scott no haberlo visto?

Tom lo estudia por el borde de su taza y luego dice: —Bien. No soy solo yo quien pensó en hacer esa pregunta

—¿Entonces no es una pregunta de la que voy a obtener una respuesta?

—Hoy no, al menos.— Tom está considerando a Derek nuevamente, de esa manera eso hace que Derek se sienta profundamente nervioso. —¿Por qué estás tratando de ayudar a Scott? Sé que no sois amigos.

Derek se aclara la garganta y trata de no pensar en cuántas veces ha estado molesto o celoso o simplemente enojado con Scott. —Alguien tiene que hacerlo

—Mm hm.— Tom claramente no compra esto por un minuto. —No es realmente tu problema, sin embargo.

—Bueno, no, pero tampoco es problema de Stiles, tampoco, pero no quiere dejarlo ir. —Derek no mirará al Sheriff Stilinski. —Si Scott no está a salvo, entonces Stiles nunca dejará de intentar volver aquí. Y no quiero que regrese aquí. Lo siento si eso te molesta, siendo su padre y todo eso, pero él está más seguro, más feliz, en la ciudad de Nueva York. Creo que debería quedarse allí. Sé que eso no depende de mí, que él tendrá que decidir por su cuenta, pero si mantener a Scott a salvo lo hace más probable, creo que al menos puedo intentarlo.

—Bien puesto, —dice Tom, —y no, no me molesta. Créeme, también noté el cambio en Stiles. —Él mira su reloj. —Si nos encontramos con Magnus en el loft, deberíamos irnos.

—Está bien. —Derek no está exactamente seguro de cuál es su reacción, pero sea cual sea la prueba, cree que la pasó. Él no tiene su auto con él, entonces toman el coche patrulla. Tom hace algunas preguntas sobre la vida en la ciudad de Nueva York, y Derek le cuenta acerca de su búsqueda de apartamentos. Tom le da un vistazo lateral un par de veces, pero no comenta dónde Stiles se quedará a largo plazo, que es lo que Derek cree que se está preguntando.

—Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto?, —Pregunta Tom, una vez que se hayan encontrado con Magnus y Alec en el loft. Izzy está en una misión, pero Alec no cree que la necesiten.

—Eso depende un poco, —dice Magnus.

—¿De?

—Bueno, tú, en realidad, —dice Magnus, y Tom le frunce el ceño. —No hay muchas maneras de acercarse sigilosamente a un brujo. Pero nuestros sentidos son más aburridos cuando se trata de mundanos. Ponedme en una habitación con vosotros tres y pedidme que cierre los ojos y aún podría decirles exactamente dónde estaban Derek y Alec, pero tendría dificultades para localizarte, y si no supiera buscarlo. Podría no saber que estabas allí.

Tom asiente lentamente. —Así que soy la persona mejor equipada para recibir realmente la atención de Deaton, es lo que estás diciendo.

—Precisamente. Un Taser o una pistola paralizante harían el truco. Es posible que tengamos algunas características especiales , —añade Magnus, con los ojos destellando oro y felino momentáneamente,— pero nuestros cuerpos son principalmente humanos y, por consiguiente, frágiles. Ahora, no lo dejará afuera por mucho tiempo, pero para entonces puedo hacer mi entrada y ver que está apropiadamente sometido.

—¿Así que mi trabajo es mantener su enfoque en mí, mientras que Tom se pone detrás de él?, —Pregunta Derek.

Magnus asiente. —No te verá como una amenaza. Pero eres lo suficientemente entretenido para él que mantendrá su atención.

—Caramba, eso es genial, —murmura Derek.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a necesitar Peter para prepararse? —Pregunta Alec.

—¿Y qué está haciendo, o no deberíamos preguntar?, —Agrega Tom.

Derek hace una mueca un poco. —Dijo que iba a hablar con Lydia. O, en realidad, quería hablar con Lydia, y le dije que no lo hiciera. Isaac hablará con Allison, quien hablará con Lydia. Para resumir, Scott va a pensar que Peter le está haciendo algo terrible a Lydia, cuando en realidad Lydia probablemente estará pasando el rato resolviendo el último teorema de Fermat. Scott, por supuesto, tendrá que consultar con Deaton sobre esto antes de apresurarse a rescatarla.

—Eso funciona, —dice Tom. —No debería necesitar mucho tiempo, entonces.

—Solo unos días para jugar el teléfono, ya que nadie hablará con Peter excepto yo, —confirma Derek.

—Tengo cosas que necesito hacer mientras tanto, —dice Magnus. —Voy a estar fuera de la ciudad por unos días. Podemos poner las cosas en movimiento cuando regrese.

Tom asiente. —Funciona para mí.

~ ~ ~ ~

Los variados Hales, Lightwoods y Stilinskis se encuentran en medio de un entusiasta juego de Manzanas con Manzanas cuando Magnus entra, luciendo en conjunto muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Deja caer un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Alec, y luego Alec se da vuelta para un mejor beso. Magnus lo obliga, golpea a Alec en los labios y dice: —Adivina qué.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Alec, sonriéndole, brillante y feliz.

—Hay un brujo llamado Edwin Scratch que piensa que podría tener algunos recuerdos pertenecientes a alguien aquí.

Derek mira hacia arriba, un toque de emoción en su rostro. Alec está nervioso a pesar de sí mismo, y suelta, —Oh. Wow. —Luego mira a Derek y ve que está claramente complacido. —Gracias.

Magnus solo le sonríe. —¿Debemos? Él nos está esperando.

Alec asiente y mira a Derek. —Si estás listo.

—Sí, —dice Derek, poniéndose de pie. —Sí, yo lo estoy.

—Edwin no es demasiado aficionado a los extraños, por lo que sugiero que limitemos esto a la menor cantidad posible de personas, —dice Magnus. —Ya está molesto conmigo por insistir en que Alec aparezca. Stiles, Cora, Izzy, ¿te importa esperar aquí?

—Bueno, no estoy enamorado de la idea, —gruñe Cora, —pero estoy de acuerdo con eso si Derek lo está.

—Yo... —Derek duda. Le gustaría la constancia de tener a Cora o s Stiles juntos, pero tampoco no quiere asustar al brujo. —Sí. Además, no estoy enamorado de él, pero me encargaré.

—Estaré contigo todo el tiempo, —dice Alec, luego mira a Magnus como si esperara que él discutiera.

—Obviamente, —dice Magnus. Hace un gesto hacia el portal que abre, y Derek y Alec lo siguen a través de él. Salieron en un callejón que parece podría ser el escenario de una película de terror. Es oscuro y angosto y huele mucho a barro. Hay una escalera de incendios a su derecha, pero Derek no ve nada más hasta que Magnus agita una mano y la escalera se hace a un lado para revelar una puerta. Está hecha de caoba, demasiado elegante para un área así, y hay una aldaba con forma de cabeza de gato que Magnus no pierde tiempo en usar. La mirilla se abre, y luego la puerta.

Edwin es alto pero delgado, bastante pálido, con ojos decididamente felinos, uno celeste, el otro verde hierba. Está usando un traje de negocios que parece haber venido de la década de 1920. Apresuradamente cierra la puerta cuando entran. —Magnus, —dice, su voz un poco chirriante por los nervios.

—Edwin. —Magnus mueve una mano. —Alec Lightwood y su hermano, Derek Lightwood-Hale, como discutimos.

Derek avanza, preguntándose por qué este tipo está tan nervioso. —Gracias por verme.

—De nada.— Edwin frunce el ceño, luego se gira hacia Magnus y le dice con ansiedad: —Entiéndeme, no rompí los Acuerdos. Solo hice lo que hice a petición de sus padres, y honestamente, en su mejor interés.

Magnus se encoge de hombros. —Justifícate ante él. No conmigo mí.

—¿Qué pasó?, —Pregunta Derek.

Edwin camina de un lado a otro. —Les dije que eliminar tus recuerdos no era necesario. Talia les dijo que no era necesario. Pero ellos insistieron. Me di cuenta de que, si estaban decididos a hacerlo, mejor hacerlo yo mismo y asegurarse de que se hiciera correctamente. Los hechizos de memoria pueden ser tan inconstantes, si tienen fallas, pueden causar todo tipo de problemas mentales.

—Bueno, dios sabe que hablar con Maryse es como hablar con una pared de ladrillos. —Derek suspira. —Aprecio que no permitas que otra persona me lastime en el proceso.

—Dices eso ahora. —Edwin toma un cristal de un estante repleto de rarezas. —Puede que no cuando esto termine.

—No, tal vez quiera golpearte entonces, así que pensé que lo diría mientras era racional.

Alec da un bufido de risa. Edwin solo sacude la cabeza y se ve aún más nervioso. —Bien. Listo siempre que lo estés.

—Listo como nunca lo estaré.

Edwin asiente. Él sostiene el cristal a la altura de los ojos de Derek y respira suavemente sobre él. Una nube de energía verde emerge de él y se disipa en la cara de Derek. Derek parpadea mientras los recuerdos se filtran, claramente viendo algo diferente de la habitación en la que están parados. Durante varios minutos largos, está callado. Diferentes emociones juegan en su rostro: miedo, ira, culpa, miedo. Entonces, de repente, comienza a mirar a su alrededor salvajemente. —¿Alec? ¡Alec!

—Oye, oye, estoy aquí, te tengo, —dice Alec, agarrándolo y ayudándolo a hundirse en el suelo. —Te tengo, Derek

Derek se agarra con fuerza, todo su cuerpo tiembla, más como un niño asustado que como un hombre lobo de unos veinte años. Magnus los deja en paz y se dirige a Edwin. —Estaba preguntando por su hermano cuando sucedió, ¿verdad?

Edwin asiente. —Sí. Él... él le rogó por él. Magnus, solo quería ayudar al niño. Por favor, créelo.

—Hago. Y juzgaste bien a Maryse. Ella habría ido con alguien con menos habilidad o simplemente lo habría matado directamente. Es posible que hayas salvado su vida.

Edwin suelta un suspiro de alivio. —Me alegra oírte decir eso. Sin embargo, probablemente sea golpeado. Supongo que probablemente me merezco eso.

Magnus arquea una ceja, divertido. —Lo dudo. Parece ser un alma bastante gentil, aunque increíblemente gruñona.

—No, estaba preocupado por él, —dice Edwin, y hace un gesto hacia donde Alec está sosteniendo a su hermano, meciéndolo de un lado a otro, y frunciendo el ceño a Edwin.

—Ah. Sí. Alec es menos de un alma gentil. Pero sospecho que nos iremos pronto.

—Voy a hacerme escaso, entonces, —dice Edwin, y se dirige a la cocina.

Después de varios minutos, Derek parece superar la histeria. —Solo quería verte. Para ver si estabas bien, —murmura en la camisa de Alec. Él da una pequeña risa temblorosa. —También estabas herido y asustado, estúpido.

—¿Mamá ni siquiera te dijo que estaba bien? —Alec claramente está dividido entre el shock y el horror. —Oh... Oh Dios mío. Voy a... No sé lo que voy a hacer.

Derek niega con la cabeza. —Estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de hacerme callar y moverme.

—Jesús. —Alec se pasa la mano por el pelo. —No puedo, no puedo creer que te hayan hecho eso.

Derek se sienta un poco hacia atrás, aunque todavía está tan cerca que sus frentes casi se tocan. —Te dijeron que estaba muerto. Estoy empezando a pensar que solo son personas terribles.

Alec da un bufido de risa. —Bueno, eso seguro como el infierno parece ser la verdad.— Alza la mano y alisa el cabello de Derek fuera de su rostro. —Venga. Volvamos al loft, ¿eh? Vamos a casa.

—Sí. De acuerdo. —Derek se pone de pie y luego ofrece una mano para levantar a Alec. Alec lo acepta, luego lo abraza una vez que ambos están de pie. Finalmente, comienzan a dirigirse hacia la puerta. —Nos vamos, —dice Derek. —Sin darte un puñetazo. Gracias por devolverme mis recuerdos.

—De nada.— Edwin se asoma de la cocina. —Si necesitas algo, llama a alguien más. —Yo no…. no estaré aquí.

Magnus resopla, pero no se opone. Derek logra una sonrisa débil. Se está preguntando si puede conseguir que Magnus lo convierta en una de esas bebidas de licántropos mientras cruzan el portal y regresan al loft. Se relaja un poco cuando están adentro, y finalmente siente el agotamiento que le produjo recobrar sus recuerdos. Se derrumba en el sofá, donde Izzy ya está sentada. Por primera vez, él la mira y realmente se siente como si fuera su hermana, y se acurruca casi en su regazo. —Te recuerdo ahora.

Izzy le da una sonrisa brillante y le da un gran abrazo, una mano alborotando la parte posterior de su cabello. Stiles se pone de pie con emoción. —¿Así que funcionó? ¿Realmente tenía tus recuerdos?

Derek se apoya en el abrazo de Izzy. —Sí. Lo hizo. Incluso fueron muy buenos recuerdos, hasta el final. —No recuerda que Robert o Maryse fueran cálidos o amorosos, pero tuvo a Alec e Izzy, y eso lo hizo bastante bueno.

—Wow, —dice Stiles. —No puedo creer que realmente lo hayamos hecho.

Magnus sale de la cocina con una bandeja de bebidas para todos, moviendo cada uno a su objetivo con un movimiento de los dedos. —Debes tener un dolor de cabeza dividido.

Derek toma su agradecido. —La última vez que tuve un dolor de cabeza tan malo fue justo después de tener la cara llena de polvo de acónito.

Alec toma su bebida y se sienta en el sofá para que Derek esté entre él e Izzy. Magnus se cubre con el regazo de Alec. —Así que,— dice Alec, frunciendo el ceño débilmente, —¿te sientes bien, ya sabes, aparte del dolor de cabeza?

—Sí. —Derek comienza a asentir, pero luego piensa mejor de la idea. —Estoy bien. Estoy bien, incluso. Tengo todas las piezas que faltan y las dos partes de mi familia. —Empuja a Cora, que se sienta cómodamente en el suelo, para que sepa que está incluida.

—Sap, —dice, golpeando su pie.

—En realidad yo... Recuerdo haber conocido a mamá por primera vez. —Derek está en silencio por un minuto. —Cuando estaba completamente enloqueciendo, y nadie me estaba prestando atención, mamá fue quien se sentó y me dijo que iba a estar bien. Ella sostuvo mi mano mientras Edwin quitaba mis recuerdos. Ella se aseguró de que no estuviera solo.

—Eso suena como mamá.— Cora resopla un poco y luego mira alrededor de la habitación, desafiando a cualquiera a decir algo. —Ella siempre tuvo tiempo para nosotros.

—Estoy muy contento de que hayas tenido una familia tan increíble, —dice Izzy, dándole otro apretón a Derek. —Quiero decir, no estoy contenta de que te hayamos perdido, pero si tuviera que suceder, al menos estarías feliz allí.

—Fue realmente bueno. La familia, la manada. —No dice 'hasta que se acabó'. Él no tiene que hacerlo. —Excepto que no tenemos un gato. No tengo idea de por qué Iglesia de todas las cosas es la que se estancó.

—Ah, sí quiero, —dice Magnus, peinando sus dedos entre el cabello de Alec. —Edwin adora a los gatos. Probablemente dejó un poco de él allí a propósito, pensando que sería un consuelo para ti. Así es como lo encontramos, en realidad. Cómo lo encontró Stiles, para ser más precisos.

—Bueno, no puedo culparlo. Ayudó. —Derek mira a Stiles y logra una sonrisa. —Gracias.

Stiles se sonroja de inmediato. —Oh, bueno, yo, eh. Sí. De nada.

—Entonces todo está bien, eso termina bien, ¿no?, —Dice Magnus, con una sonrisa brillante.

—¿Excepto por los quince años de miseria?, —Dice Alec.

—Bueno, ¿hay una forma productiva de hacerla tan miserable como ella nos hizo?, —Pregunta Derek.

—Supongo que no podemos golpearla en la cara hasta que se detenga, ¿verdad?, —Pregunta Cora.

Alec da un pequeño bufido. —¿Por qué crees que Lydia le dio a Stiles todos esos casos abiertos para que funcionen? Cuando mamá se da cuenta de que una semi-mundano semi-fae está limpiando su cartera de casos pendientes, va a tener un aneurisma.

—Me gusta tu Lydia, —dice Derek.

—Espera, entonces, ¿me estáis pidiendo que haga todas esas cosas porque queréis demostrárselo a Maryse? —Stiles parpadea ante ellas. —¿Porque en la superficie soy básicamente un perdedor? Ese... eso es tan malo y rencoroso y mezquino. Estoy a bordo como el quinientos por ciento.

Eso le da risa a Derek desde donde está cómodamente entre Izzy y Alec. Cora toma su posavasos y se la tira a Stiles a medias. Alec solo niega con la cabeza y dice: —No, realmente apreciamos el trabajo que está haciendo para el Instituto. Pero créeme, mamá lo odiará cuando se entere.

—Bueno, molestar a la gente es una especialidad mía, —dice Stiles, y todos ríen de nuevo.

~ ~ ~ ~

—Pareces terriblemente distraído, —dice Magnus, pasando un dedo por los tendones del cuello de Alec, antes de inclinarse para plantar un beso en el mismo lugar. —No voy a llegar a ninguna parte contigo esta noche, ¿verdad?

—¿Hm? Oh, lo siento . —Alec se ruboriza. —Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, eso es todo.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse, Alexander.— Magnus se da la vuelta para poder apoyarse sobre un codo. —¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Estaba pensando en Derek, y... todo por lo que ha pasado. —Alec se sienta, doblando sus piernas debajo de sí mismo. —Dios, estaba tan molesto el otro día. No lo viste cuando estábamos en Beacon Hills, cuando él estaba hablando de lo que le había sucedido a sus dos betas. El solo... casi se derrumba.

Magnus asiente un poco. —Su dolor es casi igual a su culpa. Pero él superará eso, creo, con el tiempo y con amor

—Lo sé. Pero cambio…. —La voz de Alec se endurece. —¿Realmente vamos a dejar que se salga con la suya?

—Desafortunadamente, no tenemos muchas opciones buenas, —dice Magnus. —Alan Change es demasiado cuidadoso como para haber hecho algo por lo que pudiéramos llevarlo ante la Clave. Lucharía contra él si tuviera que hacerlo, si no pudiera evitarlo, pero preferiría no hacerlo. Él es menos poderoso, pero él es más viejo que yo, y encubierto de una manera que yo no lo estoy. Exponer quién es en realidad para la gente de Beacon Hills y enviarlo a otro lado realmente podría ser nuestra mejor opción.

—Nada de eso es falso, pero... —Alec lucha con eso por un minuto. —Pero él lastimó a mi hermano. ¿Cómo puedo dejar que se vaya?

Magnus se acerca y pasa su mano por el cabello de Alec. —Si le haces algo a él, estarías interfiriendo en los asuntos de los Subterráneos. Podrías perder el Instituto. Más que eso, podrías comenzar una guerra.

—Quizás mi hermano es más importante para mí que el Instituto, —dice Alec.

—Como debería ser, —dice Magnus. Deja que Alec ignore su segunda declaración, sabiendo que Alec no tiene una buena respuesta. —Y si hacer esto lo salvaría, traer de vuelta a alguien que había perdido, si realmente aliviaría su dolor, entonces yo te apoyaría. Pero no lo hará, Alec. Castigar el cambio no logrará nada.

—No salvará a la gente que le importa a Derek, pero sabes que Change no se detendrá. Simplemente encontrará un nuevo lugar adonde ir, nuevas personas para manipular. ¿Cómo podemos dejar que se salga con la suya?

—Alec. —Magnus apoya un dedo sobre los labios de Alec. —No puedes tocarlo. No sin perder todo por lo que has luchado, todo por lo que has trabajado.

Alec piensa en eso por un largo minuto. Finalmente, él dice, —¿Qué pasa si estoy dispuesto a hacer eso?

—Entonces te diría que no lo hagas.— Magnus se inclina, sus labios rozando los de Alec. —No puedes tocarlo. Pero yo puedo. ¿Qué quieres que haga, Alexander? Solo di la palabra. Lo veré hecho.

—Dijiste que no querías pelear con él.

—Oh, yo no. —Magnus se detiene. —Es mayor que yo y sabe trucos que nunca pensé aprender. Pero cariño, también sé algunos trucos.

Alec deja escapar un suspiro, y luego asiente. —Está bien, —dice. —¿Qué tienes en mente?


	15. Chapter 15

 

Al entrar en la oficina de Deaton, Derek tiene la sensación de que él es el único que está nervioso. Magnus ha tomado una actitud arrogante sobre todo este asunto, que Derek supone que es su derecho, dado lo poderoso que es. Alec, por su parte, parece tener fe absoluta de que Magnus intervendrá si algo sale mal. Derek no está seguro de qué está pensando el Sheriff Stilinski. A diferencia de Stiles, el Sheriff puede ser difícil de leer a veces.

—No necesitas estar tan ansioso, —dijo Izzy, poco antes de que Derek se fuera. —Todos los brujos tienen una debilidad enormemente explotable, y esa es su arrogancia.

—Le ruego me disculpe, querida, —dijo Magnus, con un guiño.

Izzy le sonrió, luego se giró y apretó la mano de Derek. —Sé que escuchar 'Deaton no te ve como una amenaza' no te hace sentir mejor, pero es algo bueno. Él nunca verá esto por eso. Entonces, ve allí, sigue el plan. Alec y yo entraremos si algo sale mal.

Eso fue hace una hora. Ahora Derek está abriendo la puerta e ingresando a la clínica familiar. Él sabe que Deaton estará allí. Scott solo había salido quince minutos antes, corriendo para 'salvar a Lydia'. En algún momento, Isaac le dirá lo que realmente están haciendo y lo llevará al lugar correcto. Por muy interesante que sea ser una mosca en la pared para esa conversación, Derek piensa que está contento de que se esté perdiendo.

—Me preguntaba cuándo podría volver a verte, —dice Deaton, mientras entra Derek. —¿Nueva York no es todo lo que esperabas que fuera?

—Nueva York está bien.— Derek cierra la puerta detrás de él y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. —Tengo una pregunta para ti.

—Por supuesto.— Deaton se ve divertido, y luego dice: —Por cierto, ¿estás grabando esto? Siento que debería saberlo.

—¿Debería hacerlo?, —Pregunta Derek. —No es como si hubiera hecho ningún bien la última vez. Puedes girar cualquier cosa, al parecer. —Espera para ver si Deaton va a responder, pero no lo hace. En teoría, esto no debería tomar mucho tiempo. Tom vendrá por la parte de atrás. Él no necesitará mucho tiempo. —Bueno. Mi pregunta. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que salgas de Beacon Hills y nunca vuelvas?

Las cejas de Deaton se elevan. —¿Por qué te importa? Ya no vives aquí. Los problemas de Beacon Hills ya no son tuyos

—Me importa porque a Stiles le importa, —dice Derek.

—Por supuesto. Stiles. —Deaton sonríe. —¿Ya le dijiste que estás enamorado de él?

Derek casi se atraganta, porque por supuesto Tom Stilinski elige ese momento para entrar por la otra puerta de la habitación. Se obliga a no mirar al Sheriff, que se detiene con las cejas levantadas. —Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Bueno, mi residencia aquí no es el tuyo, así que pensé que sería mejor preguntar. —Deaton solo niega con la cabeza. —¿Tienes idea de lo enojado que estará cuando sepa lo que has hecho? ¿ocultarle cosas, mentirle, se fueron detrás de él?

—No me importa. —Ahora Derek sabe qué decir. —Él puede enojarse conmigo si quiere. Ese es su derecho. Pero amar a alguien es más que querer que te vuelvan a amar. Se trata de protegerlos, ayudarlos, incluso cuando no quieran admitir que necesitan ayuda. Eso es lo que Stiles hizo por mí, así que le devolveré el favor.

—¿Qué caball…, —dice Deaton, antes de que Tom ponga la Taser en su espalda. Todo su cuerpo se pone rígido y luego se derrumba.

—Bien puesto, Derek, —dice Tom, sonriéndole. —Deberíamos tomar un café y hablar de esto más tarde.

—Genial, —dice débilmente Derek, mientras Alec entra corriendo y palmea a Derek en el hombro. Magnus viene detrás de él, mucho más indiferente. La energía azul se arremolina alrededor de sus dedos y luego se desplaza para acomodarse alrededor de los ojos de Deaton. Alec y Derek consiguen que el cuerpo inerte de Deaton se eleve entre ellos y salga por la entrada trasera, donde el Sheriff Stilinski tiene al coche patrulla esperando.

Derek todavía es dueño del almacén, y le irá muy bien para esta confrontación. Scott podrá observar sin que Deaton lo vea. Por supuesto, tan pronto como llegan, Scott echa un vistazo a Deaton y casi se sale de los rieles. —¿Qué le has hecho?

—Simplemente está inconsciente, patito, —dice Magnus, pero ha tomado un tono más serio de lo habitual, pareciendo darse cuenta de que Scott se ofenderá por su ligereza. —No ha sido herido, pero no podemos pedirle amablemente que nos permita realizar este experimento.

Scott se queda boquiabierto mientras su mirada se mueve entre Magnus y Derek, luego golpea al Sheriff Stilinski, y se detiene, con la boca un poco floja. —Uh, Sh-Sheriff, no pensé que tu...

—Estoy de acuerdo con esto por la misma razón que tú, —dice Tom, lo cual no es precisamente cierto, pero hará que Scott retroceda. —Quiero ver de lo que es capaz Deaton. Creo que es importante que todos estemos tan informados como sea posible.

Isaac extiende la mano y aprieta el hombro de Scott. —Vamos hombre. Dijiste que les dejarías expresar su punto y luego decidir.

—Bien, —dice Scott, apretando nuevamente la mandíbula. —No me gusta, pero está bien. Pero si lo lastimas...

—Nadie va a lastimarlo, —dice Alec, sonando tan impaciente como se siente Derek. —Pero tenemos que hacer esto antes de que el hechizo de Magnus desaparezca y él se despierte.

Eso tampoco es verdad -Magnus había sido muy firme sobre el hecho de que su hechizo mantendría a Deaton bajo el tiempo que fuera necesario- pero Alec claramente solo quiere detener la discusión. Eso divierte a Derek, porque también quiere detenerlo. Scott retrocede, moviéndose a través del almacén para poder esconderse detrás de algunos de los estantes y cajas. Isaac va con él.

Derek y Alec ponen a Deaton atado y colgando del techo, y luego Magnus deja el círculo de ceniza de montaña. —¿Hará una jugada si sabe que estás aquí?, —Pregunta Izzy, frunciendo el ceño mientras terminan.

Magnus le da un elegante encogimiento de hombros. —Sabrá que estoy involucrado, independientemente de si él ve o no mi cara. Pero para responder a tu pregunta, sí. En todo caso, eso lo hace más probable, porque no me quiere y querrá que yo sepa que no he sido un obstáculo para él.

—Terminemos con esto, —dice Derek, con la garganta apretada y dolorida. Todavía tiene miedo de que Deaton juegue a estar indefenso, que Scott lo cargue para rescatarlo, que todo salga mal. No está seguro de cómo le contará a Stiles lo que pasó si esto se convierte en una colmena jodienda.

Magnus extiende una mano. El resplandor azul inmediatamente deja los ojos y las bobinas de Deaton prolijamente en la palma de la mano de Magnus antes de desaparecer. Los ojos de Deaton se abren unos momentos después. Se sobresalta, solo un poco, luego mira a su alrededor, observando lo que lo rodea y la gente que tiene enfrente. Luego da un suspiro más bien hipnotizado, mira directamente a Magnus y dice: —¿En serio, Bane?

—Te retuvo la última vez, —dice Derek, fingiendo bravuconería. —Cuando Jennifer Blake estaba en la ciudad. Y tenemos que mantenerte callado durante un rato, para que podamos ocuparnos de algunas cosas.

—Mm hm.— Deaton suena increíblemente impresionado. Le da un giro a una muñeca y hay un destello de luz ultravioleta. Luego cae al suelo, aterrizando en una ordenada postura. Derek realmente da un paso atrás, está tan sorprendido por lo rápido que sucedió. Deaton mira la línea de ceniza de montaña, luego da una amplia barrida de su mano. El círculo se expande desde adentro, enviando el polvo directamente a sus rostros.

—Mierda, —dice Derek, farfullando. —Mierda, tú solo...

—Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar, Derek?, —Pregunta Deaton, aunque está mirando a Magnus con más frecuencia que no, esperando que haga un movimiento. —¿Si o no me iría de Beacon Hills? No creo que lo haga, y no creo que puedas hacer que me vaya. Es posible que me hayas cerrado el Nemeton, pero hay más de una manera de despellejar a un gato, y hay mucho más que una fuente de energía en esta ciudad olvidada de Dios.

—La gente aquí no es tuya para jugar. —Es Alec quien habla, viendo que Derek no está seguro, y Magnus todavía está tratando de no llamar la atención de Deaton. Su voz es firme y segura de sí misma. —Beacon Hills está cerrado por negocios, cambio. Vete mientras todo va bien, o vas a tener más problemas que unos pocos hombres lobo tocando a tu puerta.

—¿Cómo? —Deaton solo parece divertido. —¿Vas a criticar a tus amigos Cazadores de Sombras conmigo? Sabes que no puedes. No he roto los Acuerdos, y los Cazadores de Sombras no pueden interferir en los asuntos del Submundo.

—Los has roto, —dice Alec, aún confiado. —Puede que no sepa cómo, pero en algún punto del camino, has cruzado la línea. Encontraré cuál, si me presionas.

Deaton niega con la cabeza. —¿Y tú, Magnus? Sé por qué no has hecho un movimiento. Tú sabes de lo que soy capaz. Podrías ser el hijo de un Príncipe del Infierno, pero no puedes vencerme y lo sabes.

—Oh, Alan, preciosa serpiente pequeña, —dice Magnus, sacudiendo la cabeza, —en realidad no somos nosotros por lo que deberías estar preocupado.

Deaton parece perplejo por un minuto, y Magnus solo señala. Deaton se da vuelta levemente para ver que Scott sale de detrás de la estantería, con Isaac a su lado. Por un momento, simplemente se quedan allí y se miran el uno al otro. Entonces Deaton suspira. —Supongo que no puedo hablar para salir de esto.

Eso empuja a Scott a la acción. —Hijo de puta, —dice, y se lanza hacia adelante. Isaac lo agarra antes de que pueda llegar muy lejos, tirándolo al suelo para que la onda de choque de la magia que Deaton les envía sobre sus cabezas. —¿Cómo pudiste? Confié en ti…

—Soy bueno haciendo que la gente confíe en mí, —dice Deaton. No se estremece ante la expresión de Scott, la mezcla de dolor, confusión e ira. —Pero nunca dura. —Se vuelve hacia Magnus. —¿Es todo por lo que viniste aquí?

—¿Yo? Sí , —dice Magnus.

—Bien. —Deaton gira y abre un portal con un gesto de su mano.

El látigo de Izzy se escabulle y se envuelve alrededor de su muñeca antes de que pueda atravesarlo. —Nosotros, por otro lado, tenemos algunas cosas más que tenemos que discutir con usted, —dice, con una sonrisa malvada. —Lastimaste a nuestro hermano.

Deaton no se inmuta. —No puedes tocarme. Ni siquiera estás en tu propio territorio. ¿Qué crees que dirá la Clave si se enteran de que estás haciendo esto? Probablemente ya estén lo suficientemente enojados como para estar confraternizando con su hermano hombre lobo, sí, sé todo sobre cómo fue expulsado. Lightwood tiene la suerte de seguir teniendo el Instituto, ahora que está durmiendo con un Subterráneo.

—Con quién me estoy acostando no es asunto del Clave, —dice Alec.

—Oh, será asunto de ellos si creen que afectó tu juicio, —dice Deaton, su voz aún agradable. —No solo me dejarán en libertad después de exigir reparaciones, sino que probablemente tratarán de forzarte a cortar los lazos con Bane, y echarte de tu propio Instituto para empezar. Maryse está esperando su oportunidad, Alec. ¿Se lo vas a dar? ¿Sobre mí?

La mirada de Alec está fija en Deaton, pero él dice, —Déjalo ir, Izzy…

—Pero Derek...

—Déjalo ir, ahora.

La boca de Izzy se tensa en una mueca, pero su látigo se afloja alrededor de Deaton y luego se enrolla alrededor de su muñeca. Deaton les sonríe a todos, cruza el portal detrás de él y desaparece. El portal en sí desaparece un momento después.

La mirada de Alec inmediatamente se dirige a Magnus. —¿Funcionó?

—Oh, funcionó, —dice Magnus, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Scott mira entre ellos, incierto. Lo mismo ocurre con Derek, quien frunce el ceño hacia su hermano. —¿Qué acabas de hacer?, —Pregunta. —¿Y por qué no sabía que ibas a hacerlo?

—No sabíamos si seríamos capaces de hacerlo, —dice Magnus, —y no quería levantar tus esperanzas. Dependía de cómo Change decidió salir del edificio. Si hubiera ido a pie, no hubiéramos podido hacerlo, pero confiaba en el hecho de que tenía portal.

—Así que… ¿Qué hiciste?, —repite Derek.

—Cambié su portal, —dice Magnus, sonriendo. —Mientras estaba concentrado en Izzy y Alec.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?, —Pregunta Derek, sorprendido.

—Oh, cachorro, inventé el portal, —dice Magnus. —Puedo hacer mucho más que eso con ellos. Pero sí.

—Entonces, ¿dónde terminó yendo?, —Pregunta Tom.

—Resultó que había una jaula mágica recién vaciada debajo del Nemeton esperando ser llenada, —dice Magnus. —Eso debería retenerlo por unas pocas décadas. Eventualmente saldrá, pero ciertamente no será ningún problema por un tiempo.

—¿No puede simplemente salir por el portal?, —Pregunta Scott.

—No sería una jaula segura si pudiera, —dice Magnus. —Créeme, si pudiera contener a un demonio mayor, sería más que adecuado para mantener el cambio.

—Pensé que solo podrías hacer un portal a un lugar donde ya estuviste, —dice Derek.

—Tienes razón. Tuve un poco de ayuda de los Hermanos Silenciosos. Ellos son los que tomaron el espacio, por lo que abrieron un canal para que yo entrara.

—Piensa en todo, —dice Alec, con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

Scott mira a Magnus, luego a Derek. Luego él niega con la cabeza un poco. —Creo que necesito tiempo para procesar todo esto.— Mira a Derek de nuevo. —¿Dónde está Stiles?

—De vuelta en Nueva York, —dice Derek. —No sabe que estábamos haciendo esto

Scott parece sorprendido por esto, pero luego parece comprender por qué no. —Oh. Bueno. Dile, solo dile que dije hola, ¿de acuerdo? Y que lo llamaré cuando tenga la oportunidad.

—Está bien, —dice Derek. —Se lo diré.

—Los llevaré a casa, —dice Tom, acorralando a Scott e Isaac. —No se olvide de la cita de café que tenemos, Sr. Hale. Te llamaré.

—Genial, —dice débilmente Derek, mientras Tom saca a los dos adolescentes del almacén. Una vez que se han ido, mira a Alec e Izzy. —Entonces, ¿qué ibas a hacer si no hubiera abierto un portal?

—Dejarlo ir, desafortunadamente, —dice Izzy. —No nos gustó, pero no tuvimos una mejor idea. Magnus estaba seguro de que atacarlo directamente era demasiado arriesgado, y tenía razón en que no podríamos haberlo llevado ante la Clave. Pero estábamos bastante seguros de que iría al portal, especialmente en una habitación grande como esta, donde llegar a cualquier salida hubiera implicado tener que darle la espalda a alguien que sabía que estaba muy enojado con él. Y sabíamos que si conseguíamos que se enemistara con nosotros, nunca se daría cuenta de lo que Magnus estaba haciendo.

Derek asiente lentamente. —Gracias, —dice.

Alec coloca un brazo alrededor de su hombro. —De nada.

—¿Fue eso lo que dijo verdad?, —Pregunta Derek. —¿Sobre perder al Instituto, perder el favor de la Clave?

—Lo es y no lo es, —dice Alec. —A la Clave no le gusta que tenga un novio brujo, es cierto. Pero no es tan importante para ellos que hagan algo al respecto, siempre y cuando el Instituto siga funcionando sin problemas. Después de que Valentine llevó las cosas anti-Subterráneos a tales extremos, la Clave no ha tenido mucho que decir sobre con quién nos relacionamos los Cazadores de Sombras.

—Es bueno saberlo, —dice Derek. —No me gustaría que te metieras en problemas por mi bien.

—Oye, —dice Alec, y le sonríe. —Somos hermanos. Conseguir problemas juntos es lo que se supone que debemos hacer.

Derek se ríe a su pesar. —Supongo que sí.

Izzy niega con la cabeza. —Vamos. Vamos a casa.

~ ~ ~ ~

—¿Dónde habéis estado?, —Pregunta Cora, mientras el grupo regresa al loft de Magnus. Ella está sentada con los pies sobre la mesa. Stiles está tendido en el piso con una de sus casos abiertos.

—Tuvimos que encargarnos de algunas cosas en Beacon Hills, —dice Magnus, y la cabeza de Stiles se pone de punta. Magnus mira a Derek inquisitivamente, claramente queriendo saber si debe continuar o si Derek quiere explicarlo.

—Conseguimos que Scott nos crea, —dice Derek. —Acerca de Deaton.

—Oh. —Stiles parpadea un par de veces. —Oh, um. De acuerdo, wow. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Lo engañaron para que demostrara lo poderoso que realmente es y para hablar sobre Beacon Hills y la gente en general, —dice Derek. —Entonces Magnus lo metió en la misma caja de la que aparentemente salió el espíritu del Vacío.

—Ahora que es un karma en acción, —dice Cora, sonriendo.

—¿Cómo lo tomó Scott?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—Estaba molesto, —dice Derek. —Isaac está con él. Allison también, probablemente. Creo que va a estar bien. Dijo que te dijera hola.

—Te llevaré a visitarlo mañana, si quisieras, —dice Magnus, luego le guiña un ojo a Alec y le dice: —Por el momento, creo que cierta persona hace mucho tiempo que debía quitarme toda mi ropa.

—Gracias por eso, —dice Cora, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Alec saca a Magnus fuera de la habitación.

Izzy se ríe. —Estoy esperando una ducha caliente y un trago. —Se inclina y besa a Derek en la mejilla. —Te veo mañana, hermano mayor.

Derek se despide de ella y luego mira a Stiles, que solo mira la pila de papeles que tiene delante. —Realmente creo que va a estar bien, Stiles.

—Debería estar ahí para él, —dice Stiles, sin levantar la vista. —Él es mi hermano. Él va a necesitar ayuda. Tratando con esto y con todo lo que ocurre en Beacon Hills.

Derek respira profundamente y se obliga a no gritar a Stiles. —Dijiste que querías quedarte.

—Yo sí quiero quedarme. Eso no significa que sea lo correcto. —Las manos de Stiles se tuercen. Cora se levanta y se marcha discretamente, dejando que los dos tengan la habitación para ellos solos. —No puedo simplemente alejarme de Scott. No cuando él me necesita.

—Scott no es el único que te necesita, —dice Derek.

Stiles todavía no lo mirará. —Pero el objetivo de este viaje fue que encontraras a tu familia. Los encontramos, incluso recuperamos tus recuerdos. Como extra, ya no grito hasta que mi garganta esté en carne viva todas las noches. Así que es hora de que llegue a casa.

—Sí, el punto era encontrar a mi familia, y sí, estoy feliz de que lo hayamos hecho y de recuperar nuestros recuerdos. Pero esto no es, no solo se trata de mí. Es sobre ti. Tu vida, tu futuro. Debes hacer las cosas que quieres hacer. No solo dediques tu vida a Scott. Tú vales más que eso, Stiles.

Stiles mira hacia arriba, genuinamente sorprendido y tal vez incluso un poco confundido por esas palabras. Él mira a Derek por un momento demasiado tiempo antes de sonrojarse y apartar la mirada. —Él es mi hermano. No puedo alejarme de eso.

—Los hermanos pueden hacer renunciar el uno al otro. Alec y yo no vamos a hacer lo mismo. Eso terminó cuando teníamos diez años.

—Pero todavía estarás aquí. Te quedarás cerca por si él te necesita. Vas a cuidar su espalda . —Stiles se frota las manos sobre la cara. —Hay cosas de las que no puedo alejarme. No, a menos que tenga una maldita buena razón.

Derek se resiste al impulso de agarrar a Stiles por los hombros y sacudirlo. —¿Crees que te invité para que pudieras ayudarme a encontrar el peor restaurante chino en este lado del Mississippi? No. Podríamos haber hecho esto por teléfono o internet. Te invité porque te quería aquí. Conmigo. Jesús, Stiles, quiero que te quedes, ¿está bien?

—Pensé...— Stiles casi se atraganta con las palabras. —Pensé que me invitaste porque querías que te ayudara, porque eso es todo lo que alguien quiere de mí, cuando quieren algo de mí. La gente no me quiere cerca. Lo sé desde que tenía, como, seis años.

—Sí, quería tu ayuda, necesitaba tu ayuda, pero también me gusta tenerte cerca. Sólo… simplemente porque.

—Solo porque, ¿eh? —Stiles lo está mirando concentrado e intencionado.

—Qué. ¿Quieres una lista?

—No.— Stiles da un paso más, hacia el espacio personal de Derek. —Eso no es lo que quiero.

Derek mira hacia otro lado, y el momento se detiene en el aire, esperando. Derek no se mueve hacia él, pero no puede obligarse a alejarse. Stiles se queda allí por lo que parece ser una pequeña eternidad antes de exhalar un pequeño suspiro, con la cabeza gacha mientras da un paso atrás. —Regresaré a Beacon Hills, —dice, sin mirar a Derek, —y sabes por qué. Así que deja de fingir que no.

—No es...— Derek se asfixia. —No es tan fácil para mí. Tal vez debería serlo, pero no lo es. Quiero que te quedes. No puedo... —se obliga a detener su balbuceo, se detiene y respira hondo. Prácticamente puede escuchar a Alec diciéndole que use sus palabras. —Sé lo que quieres que diga, y no puedo decirlo. Aún no. Solo tienes diecisiete años. Después de lo que pasó con Kate, simplemente... no puedo estar con alguien de tu edad.

Los ojos de Stiles se abren un poco y él dice: —¿De eso se trata?

Derek traga saliva. —Stiles, no lo entiendes. Yo solo tenía quince años, y ella...

—No, entiendo, Dios, yo solo...— Stiles camina hacia él de nuevo, extiende la mano y la pone en la mejilla de Derek, haciendo que Derek lo mire. —Derek. Tú no eres Kate.

—Yo sé eso. Pero no cambia nada.

—Lo hace, Derek. Tú no eres Kate. No eres el tipo de persona que se aprovecharía de mí. Nunca harías eso. Y yo, no tenía idea de por qué tú... —Stiles se ruboriza y mira hacia abajo. —Pensé que era yo. Que tu solo, tu sabes, me tolerabas por tener mi pequeño enamoramiento contigo pero estabas tratando de no guiarme. Y yo, no importa. No eres Kate, y no me vas a lastimar. Estar contigo, me hace sentir seguro. Es una de las únicas cosas que hace, en estos días. ¿Sabes cómo dije que mi padre nunca me dejaría ir a este viaje? Él lo hizo, porque fue contigo. Dijo que si hubiera una persona en la que pudiera confiar para mantenerme a salvo además de él, eras tú.

Derek tiene que tragar de nuevo. —No puedo, —susurra. —Stiles, no puedo.

—Está bien. —Stiles deja caer su mano de la cara de Derek, en su lugar encuentra la mano de Derek con la suya, y aprieta. —Bueno. Vale. Tendré dieciocho años, cinco meses. Está bien. Puedo esperar.

—No puedo pedirte que hagas eso, —dice Derek. —No sería justo.

Ante esto, una leve sonrisa se dibuja en la esquina de la boca de Stiles. —¿Ves a otras personas haciendo cola alrededor para salir conmigo? Realmente no lo hago. —La sonrisa desaparece, y se pasa una mano por la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Preferiría esperar una década para tenerte que salir con alguien más mañana.

—No me merezco eso.

—Seguro lo haces. Eres increíble, ¿recuerdas? Se supone que debes sentarte en tu genialidad y ser increíble y acostumbrarte a eso.

—No estoy seguro de haberlo comprado, pero… está bien. —Derek mira hacia abajo, donde Stiles todavía está sosteniendo su mano. —Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces está bien.

—Todavía estoy algo atrapado en el hecho de que es lo que quieres. —Stiles le da una sonrisa insegura. —¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo, ir al cine, tomarse de las manos, caminar por Central Park e ir a patinar sobre hielo y esas cosas? Tú, Derek Hale, ¿quiere salir conmigo?

Derek sonríe a pesar de sí mismo. —Sí.

—Bien, pero como… ¿por qué?

Derek se encoge de hombros. —Me gustas.

—Oh. —Stiles parpadea. —Bueno. Supongo. No hay explicación para el gusto, ¿no? —Se aclara la garganta. —Pero no necesitamos precipitarnos en nada, ¿de acuerdo? Lo tomaremos tan lento como lo desees. Lo haremos bien. Porque nosotros, podríamos ser increíbles juntos, Derek. Seremos increíbles juntos.

—Siento que estás siendo mucho más maduro sobre esto que yo, —dice Derek.

—Ese soy yo, una fuente de madurez, —dice Stiles con un bufido.

Derek aprieta su mano. —¿Te quedarás? ¿En Nueva York?

—Quiero, —dice Stiles. —Dios, Derek, quiero hacerlo. Simplemente no sé si puedo. Déjame, déjame hablar con Scott, hablar con mi papá, ¿de acuerdo? Prometo que no me iré sin decir nada. E incluso si vuelvo a Beacon Hills, aún así vendré de visita. No creo que Magnus me permita abandonar sus lecciones, y también estaba hablando de enseñarme a ver en la oscuridad y no hay forma de que nada en Beacon Hills me haga perderme eso.

Derek soltó una carcajada a pesar de sí mismo. —Bueno saberlo. Creo.

—Ahora vamos, cuéntame sobre lo que sucedió esta noche, siento que hay muchos detalles que me estoy perdiendo y apuesto a que son jugosos. Ataquemos la nevera de Magnus y me puedes dar la primicia.

—Está bien, —dice Derek, y sonríe. —Sí, vale.


	16. Chapter 16

A la mañana siguiente, Magnus tiene los ojos brillantes y alegres, en contraste con Alec, que bosteza y está somnoliento. Stiles sigue riéndose cada vez que los mira, mientras toma su café y espera a que Magnus lo lleve de vuelta a Beacon Hills. —Supongo que iré también, —dice Derek, cuando termina su tazón de cereal.

—¿Por qué?, —Pregunta Stiles. —Pensé que no podías esperar a darle la espalda a ese lugar.

—Yo, eh.— Derek se sonroja. —Tu padre quiere ir a tomar un café. Creo que quiere darme la charla.

—Todavía no estamos saliendo, —dice Stiles, luego agarra su teléfono y anuncia: —¡Pero! Solo quedan ciento sesenta y ocho días hasta que podamos

Alec resopla. Magnus mira entre los dos y dice: —¿Finalmente hablaron de eso?

—Sí, —dice Derek, su rubor se extiende hasta la punta de sus orejas.

—¡Bien, gracias a nuestra dulce diosa y salvadora Beyonce!— Anuncia Magnus al techo. —Pensé que iba a tener que encerrarlos a en un armario juntos. Eso o usar un hechizo de verdad. El jurado todavía estaba deliberando sobre ese tema. .

Alec toma otra bebida serena de su café y dice: —Ahora Izzy me debe veinte dólares

—¿Pot qué?, —Pregunta Derek.

—Tuvimos una apuesta sobre si podríais o no hablar por su cuenta antes de que Magnus perdiera la paciencia e interviniera. —Alec está sonriendo. —Gané. Así que gracias por eso.

—¿Isabelle piensa tan poco de mí? —Magnus da un olfateo dramático. —Qué dama tan cruel.

—Por lo general, ella tiene razón,— dice Alec, y Magnus arrugó la nariz hacia él. —De todos modos, ¿por qué el papá de Stiles quiere darte la charla si no estáis saliendo, y él ni siquiera puede saber que decidiste empezar a salir hasta que Stiles tenga dieciocho años?

—Porque es lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber visto lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros, incluso con todo el titubeo que estábamos haciendo, —dice Derek.

—¿Nosotros? —Stiles suena incrédulo. —No hubo titubeos de mi parte.

—Está bien, está bien. —Derek suspira. —La vacilación que estaba haciendo. ¿Feliz ahora?

—Extasiado, —dice Stiles, sonriéndole.

Magnus niega con la cabeza, luciendo divertido. —Bueno, el tiempo y la marea no esperan a nadie. ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro, —dice Derek. Magnus los lleva de vuelta a la casa Stilinski, lo que hace que Derek le dé una mirada a pesar de que es un lugar perfectamente razonable para empezar. Stiles abraza a su padre por varios minutos y le agradece por ayudar a Derek a salir. Él dice que irá a ver a Scott y luego, por supuesto, regresará para alimentar a su padre con comida saludable.

—No seas demasiado malo con Derek, ¿de acuerdo?, —Dice.

—Solo quiero llevar al hombre a tomar un café, —dice Tom. —Palabra de Scout.

Con eso, Stiles se va, dejando a su padre y a un Derek muy nervioso. Él no está muy preocupado. Él sabe que a su padre realmente le gusta Derek, así que para ser honesto, Derek probablemente tendrá un momento más fácil de lo que tendrán él hoy. Él trata de ser optimista mientras se dirige a la casa de McCall.

Melissa saluda a Stiles con un abrazo y le dice que Scott está arriba en su habitación. —Isaac pasó la noche, bueno, Isaac básicamente vive aquí ahora, pero hoy ha vuelto a la escuela. Scott me pidió un día libre y pensé que probablemente se lo merecía.

—Oh, sí, la escuela, —dice Stiles, riendo nerviosamente mientras Melissa arquea las cejas hacia él. —Como que, eh, simplemente no hablemos de mí y de la escuela. Supongo que obtendré mi GED o algo así. De todos modos, —dice, y rápidamente se excusa para correr por las escaleras.

Scott está despierto, tumbado en su silla de escritorio, y levanta la vista y logra sonreír cuando Stiles entra. —Oye, cómo estás, ¿cómo está la Gran Manzana?

—Está bien, ya sabes, es genial. —Stiles se sienta en el borde de la cama de Scott. —¿Cómo estás?

Scott se encoge de hombros. —Me siento como un gilipollas.

Stiles piensa en cómo responder a eso. —Bueno, no te ves como uno.

Ante eso, Scott da un bufido de risa. —¿Gracias Creo? No lo sé. Tenías toda la razón sobre Deaton, no escuché, y ahora me siento como un idiota.

—Confiaste en él, —dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros. —Fue como un padre para ti

—Sí, pero tú, eres mi hermano. Debería haberte escuchado. Solo déjame disculparme, ¿está bien?

—Está bien. —Stiles lo estudia durante un largo minuto. —¿No estás enojado? Creo que Derek pensó que estarías enojado. Es por eso que me eliminó de lo que estaba planeando, no quería que te enfadaras conmigo.

—Estaba enojado anoche, —dice Scott. —Demonios, todavía estoy un poco enojado, pero entiendo por qué hizo lo que hizo. Y dado que, literalmente, todos estaban de su lado, excepto yo, tengo que darme cuenta de que soy yo el que estaba equivocado. —Suspira y se acerca a la cama para poder sentarse junto a Stiles. —Y el hecho de que Derek te haya cortado realmente me hizo enojar menos. —Porque él estaba tratando de protegerte, entonces, ya sabes. Me alegra que alguien lo haya hecho, ya que aparentemente tenía mi cabeza metida en mi trasero.

—Sí, bueno. —Stiles se inquieta. —Tengo que decirte algo, y vas a pensar que es extraño, pero solo escucha, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. —Scott le dirige la mirada pero no discute.

—Derek y yo estamos saliendo. —No es exactamente cierto, pero no hay manera de que Stiles se meta en el tema de ‘Derek fue víctima de un pedófilo’ con Scott. No es de su incumbencia. Stiles todavía lamenta haber dicho lo que dijo sobre Kate frente a todos, y lo menos que puede hacer es mantener la boca cerrada al respecto ahora.

Tal como están las cosas, Scott solo parpadea y dice: —Oh, um. Bueno. Uh. ¿Por qué?

—Sabes, esa es realmente una excelente pregunta, —dice Stiles. —Quiero decir, aquí estoy, un naufragio espasmódico de un chico de diecisiete años, que habla demasiado sobre tonterías al azar, nunca sabe cuándo dejarlo, y toma decisiones realmente estúpidas. Luego está Derek, que está construido como una especie de Dios griego, habla cinco idiomas, sabe todo sobre historia...

Scott frunce el ceño. —Estás malinterpretando deliberadamente mi pregunta.

—Sí, —dice Stiles.

—Quiero decir, él es justo… Derek. —Scott intenta no parecer escéptico. —Respeto tus elecciones, hombre, pero... Derek.

—Está bien, mira. Sé que no te gusta. Sé que a veces fue un idiota contigo. Aunque probablemente valga la pena señalar que también éramos unos idiotas con él. Pero quiero que pienses en el principio, y recuerdes lo asustado y confundido que estás, y pienses en el hecho de que Derek estaba tan asustado y confundido como nosotros. Sí, a veces era un imbécil, pero estaba asustado. Acababan de matar a su hermana y no tenía ni idea de quién era el responsable, y él... mira. —Stiles soltó un suspiro. —Derek es realmente una persona realmente increíble. Él es inteligente y valiente, y él, es realmente protector y extrañamente amable y solo quiero besarlo en su estúpida cara y luego envolverlo en una manta y hacerle cacao y acurrucarme con él durante unos ochocientos años. Y no tienes que entender por qué. Pero no lo hice. Quiero esconderte porque, ya sabes, eres mi hermano. Y creo que si los dos pudierais pasar un tiempo juntos mientras el mundo no terminara, en realidad os llevaríais bien.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Scott juguetea con la cremallera de su sudadera. —¿Es él el motivo por el que te estás quedando en Nueva York?

—Todavía no he decidido si me quedo en Nueva York, —dice Stiles. —Él es parte de eso. Pero él no es la parte principal. Quiero decir, no empezamos a salir hasta anoche, así que no es como si esto hubiera estado sucediendo a tus espaldas todo el tiempo. Honestamente, pensé que solo me toleraba estar cerca, ese no es el punto. El punto es que hay razones por las que quiero quedarme en Nueva York que no tienen nada que ver con él. Magnus es una de ellas, y tampoco tiene que gustarle, pero es genial, Scott. Él es muy paciente y solidario, y también me gusta, y me está enseñando cómo hacer que las cosas de brujo y cómo ver las esquinas y encontrar cosas que he perdido y... y esto es simplemente lo simple. Imagina lo que podré hacer después de haber estado aprendiendo de él durante años.

—Y el Instituto, hombre, tienen una biblioteca como la de La bella y la bestia y es prácticamente todo lo oculto, lo sobrenatural, tienen registros que datan de hace cuatrocientos años. Me están permitiendo trabajar en casos reales, capturar demonios reales, ayudar a personas reales. Dios me encanta hacer eso. Si puedo obtener mi GED o inscribirme en una escuela secundaria en línea y terminar de esa manera, hay tantas buenas escuelas en Nueva York. Quiero decir, podría ingresar a Columbia. Tal vez. Probablemente. No es que esté seguro si incluso necesito un título universitario si mi objetivo es ser un investigador privado asistente, que por cierto es lo mejor que he dicho en voz alta.

—De todos modos, el punto es que no, no me quedaré en Nueva York para poder salir con Derek. Todavía no estoy seguro de quedarme en Nueva York. No mientras la gente de aquí me necesite.

—Deberías, sin embargo.— Scott levanta la vista desde donde ha estado estudiando sus manos, su tono serio. —Si eso te está haciendo feliz, deberías hacerlo. Parece que estás aprendiendo mucho y ayudando a la gente, y eso, eso es importante, amigo. No deberías quedarte aquí para mí más de lo que deberías quedarte allí por Derek. Debes quedarte donde quieras.

Stiles le da una mirada sospechosa. —Pensaste que era realmente extraño que dejara Beacon Hills.

—Si, lo hice. Hago. Pero yo no soy tú. El hecho de que quiera quedarme aquí no significa que tú lo hagas. —Scott se encoge de hombros un poco. —Es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te escuché sonar tan emocionado y apasionado por algo. Al menos sobre algo que no intentaba matarnos. ¿Cómo puedo decirte que te quedes aquí cuando eso es lo que Nueva York te hace sonar?

—Supongo. —Stiles logra una sonrisa. —¿Prometes que estarás bien?

—Sí, estaré bien. Y quiero decir, Skype y los teléfonos existen. Y los agujeros de gusano, aparentemente. —Los ojos de Scott se ensanchan. —¿Te va a enseñar cómo hacer agujeros de gusano?

Stiles se ríe. —No, él dice que no voy a poder hacer eso. Mira, solo soy como, un octavo o tal vez solo un decimosexto mágico. El resto de mí es todo mundano. Lo que significa que para hacer magia, tengo que obtener el poder en otro lado. Normalmente de la líneas ley. Hay dos grandes que se ejecutan bajo Nueva York, y por supuesto hay como un trillón de ellos aquí. De todos modos, también puedes obtener energía de cosas como el agua corriente, la electricidad, ya sabes, fuentes naturales de energía. Pero Magnus dice que a la potencia que necesitaría para abrir un portal freiría mi cerebro. No podría canalizar mucho sin lastimarme a mí mismo. Así que, cosas básicas que pueda manejar, pero nada de eso.

—Oh. Bueno, eso todavía es genial. Vamos. —Scott se pone de pie. —Vamos a la escuela por un tiempo. No me importa que no tomes clases, quiero. Quiero que conozcas a Kira, y además, deberías ver a Allison y Lydia y a todos mientras estás en la ciudad. Todos realmente te extrañamos, amigo. Y puedes mostrarnos las cosas mágicas que estás aprendiendo.

—¿Sí? Sí, está bien . —Stiles sonríe. —Eso suena divertido.

~ ~ ~ ~

Derek está mirando a Stiles, y él lo sabe, y sabe que no debería estar, pero no puede evitarlo. Stiles está parado allí, ajeno, charlando con su padre sobre la comida que está preparando y la tensión está volviendo loco a Derek. Él no puede soportarlo. Finalmente, Stiles dice algo sobre Columbia, y Derek grita, —¿Así que estás volviendo a Nueva York?

Stiles se vuelve hacia él y su rostro se abre en una amplia sonrisa. —¡Maldición, aguantaste durante siete minutos! Debería haber llevado a Magnus con esa apuesta.

—Stiles, —gruñe Derek.

—Sí, voy a volver a Nueva York, —dice Stiles, todavía sonriendo. Luego su sonrisa se suaviza, se convierte en algo un poco más melancólico. —Scott, Scott realmente me convenció de que debería. Que era lo correcto. Entonces tú ya sabes. Eso es todo.

—Bien, —dice Tom, apretando su hombro. —Supongo que tendré que empezar a pensar en hacer los arreglos por mi cuenta.

Stiles parpadea ante él. —Tú, ¿vienes a Nueva York?

—Imaginé que lo haría, —dice Tom, arqueando las cejas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer en Nueva York?

—No lo sé. ¿No ser asesinado por brujas?

Stiles exhala en un apuro inestable. —Sí, está bien, excelente, no quería, pensé que me dirías que estaba solo, ya sabes, todavía enloqueciendo y todo, pero… esto está bien, esto es muy bueno, vamos a llamar Magnus y él te preparará un apartamento y...

—Respira, hijo, —dice Tom. —No sucederá de la noche a la mañana. No puedo moverme hasta después de las elecciones de todos modos. Pero creo que es una buena idea. No estoy demasiado apegado a Beacon Hills. Prefiero estar donde estés. Solo tengo que pensar qué tipo de trabajo puedo conseguir y cómo voy a apoyarnos.

Ante esto, Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Magnus posee chaquetas que cuestan más que nuestra casa. No estaba realmente preocupado por eso.

—No voy a molestar a Magnus, —dice Tom firmemente.

Derek se aclara la garganta. —Bueno, mi nuevo alfa, Luke, trabaja para la NYPD. Apuesto a que podría hablarle bien.

—Sería difícil pasar de ser Sheriff a simplemente ser un oficial regular, —dice Tom. —No estoy seguro. Tendré que pensar en eso. Pero aprecio la oferta.

—¡Podrías ser un IP!, —Dice Stiles. —Apuesto a que hay investigadores sobrenaturales en Nueva York, deberíamos ser un equipo de padre e hijo, patearíamos tantos culos.

Derek sacude la cabeza, pero está sonriendo a su pesar. —Está bien, tengo lugares en los estar. Regresaré en unas horas y luego podremos regresar a la ciudad.

Stiles frunce el ceño un poco como si quisiera preguntarle a Derek si está bien, pero luego decide no hacerlo. Si algo anda mal, Derek no estaría sonriendo así. Por lo tanto, en su lugar, solo dice: —Hasta luego— y vuelve a mirar lo que estaba haciendo. Derek se da vuelta y se dirige al bosque. Él no tiene su automóvil, por lo que es más rápido tomar una ruta directa a través de la reserva para llegar a donde va.

Había hablado con Cora sobre los restos del hogar de su infancia, y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que no debía dejarse como estaba. Era inestable, la gente podía salir lastimada, demasiadas personas parecían pensar que era una buena base de operaciones. No había estado seguro de qué hacer al respecto ahora.

Cuando llega a la casa, Cora ya está allí, y también Peter. Derek lo mira con sorpresa; le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Peter, pero en realidad no esperaba que apareciera. Peter arquea las cejas como para preguntar por qué Derek le está mirando y dice: —También era mi casa, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé. —Derek saca su teléfono y llama a Alec. —Está bien, estamos aquí.

—Estar ahí, —dice Alec. El portal se abre un minuto más tarde y Magnus los pasos con Alec e Izzy detrás de él. Izzy inmediatamente se mueve para abrazar a su hermano mientras Magnus ve el entorno.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto?, —Pregunta Cora.

Magnus se da vuelta y la mira, pero luego parece darse cuenta de que su pregunta se debe a la ansiedad, no a la duda. —Sí estoy seguro. Solo decidme cuándo deseéis que proceda.

Derek estudia la casa, pensando que había esperado sentirse mucho más conflictivo al respecto. Él realmente no. Su familia, esta familia, se ha ido. Nada puede cambiar eso. Pero de alguna manera él está bien. Él mira a Peter, quien solo asiente con la cabeza. Luego mira a Cora. Ella deja escapar un suspiro y luego asiente también. —Está bien, —dice Derek. —Estamos listos.

La mano de Magnus se mueve en un movimiento circular, la energía azul se acumula detrás de ella mientras se mueve. Su otra mano se une a ella, y el poder se mueve hacia la casa. Derek había esperado que fuera una demolición violenta, pero no lo es. Dondequiera que el poder toque la casa, se convierte en polvo silenciosamente. De principio a fin, dura menos de un minuto antes de que el terreno esté despejado.

—Deberíamos poner algún tipo de monumento aquí, —dice Izzy, extendiendo la mano para apretar el hombro de Derek. —Como un árbol o algo.

—Sí, eso sería bueno, —concuerda Derek.

Cuando se dan la vuelta para marcharse, Alec dice: —Sabes, lo que sucedió fue espantoso, obviamente, pero al mismo tiempo me alegro de que te hayamos conocido. No sé si lo hubiéramos hecho si no hubieras terminado solo.

—Sí, no sé, —dice Derek. —Sin embargo, estoy contento de tenerlos a de vuelta.

—Odio romper el encantador sentimiento, —comenta Peter, —pero de hecho sé que Talia estaba planeando hablarte sobre tu familia biológica cuando tenías dieciocho años, y darte los medios para encontrarlos.

—Oh. —Derek parpadea. —Bueno, ahí va.

Izzy se ríe a su pesar. —Al menos lo hicimos aquí. Tal vez tomamos una ruta indirecta, pero estamos juntos. Eso es lo que importa.

~ ~ ~ ~

Derek entra a la habitación del loft unos días después para escuchar a Stiles en su teléfono. —No, lo sé, pero... sí, pero... ya conociste a Magnus, él… pero papá...— Stiles se desploma con frustración y luego gime dramáticamente. —Bien, bien, bien, si insistes. Hablaré con él. Y verán que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, y que estoy aproximadamente ochocientas veces mejor aquí que en Beacon Hills. ¿Bueno? Bueno. Te quiero, adiós. —Él cuelga y se desploma hacia atrás.

Derek apoya su hombro contra el marco de la puerta. —¿Problemas?

—Depende. ¿Crees que mi padre sabiendo que estamos saliendo es un problema?

La reacción instintiva de Derek es que no quiere que el Sheriff lo sepa, a pesar de que está seguro en un noventa por ciento de que el Sheriff ya lo sabe. No debería estar saliendo con alguien más joven que él, y si el padre de Stiles se opone, podría perder su oportunidad con Stiles. Pero luego recuerda cómo Kate lo había mantenido callado al alimentarlo con ese tipo de miedos cuando era más joven. —No. Él debería saberlo.

—Bien, porque lo hace, —dice Stiles. —De todos modos, decidió que si me iba a dejar quedarme aquí, quiere asegurarse de que los adultos responsables me cuiden.

—¿Él no cree que Magnus lo haga?, —Pregunta Derek.

—Dijo que no había decidido eso, ya que solo había hablado con Magnus durante diez minutos, y que solo se había reunido con Alec mientras estabais tratando con Deaton, y él dijo que si vamos a tener una cita, entonces no debería haberlo hecho para cuidarme porque sería extraño y mierda. —Stiles resopla y pone sus manos debajo de su cabeza. —De lo que él tiene razón, ¡pero aún así! Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

—Sí, pero es bueno no tener que hacerlo, —señala Derek.

Stiles entrecierra los ojos en Derek. —Pero voy a estar en la universidad en un año. Voy a tener que aprender.

—En algún momento, seguro. Pero no es como si alguien aquí fuera a cuidar de ti.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que mi padre lo preferiría de esa manera, —se queja Stiles. —Él dice que soy irresponsable.

—Crees que no puede alimentarse a sí mismo. Yo diría que estáis en pie de igualdad —.

—¡Oye!— Stiles se pone de pie con indignación, que es solo medio fingido. —No es que yo piense que no puede alimentarse a sí mismo. Es que él puede alimentarse a sí mismo, y lo que él elige para alimentarse es horrible, no estabas allí después de que mi madre murió y él literalmente comía dentro y fuera cinco veces a la semana y Melissa realmente le dijo que iba a morir de un ataque al corazón a los cincuenta años si no lo hiciera...

—Está bien, ¡está bien!— Derek levanta sus manos en señal de rendición.

Stiles le frunce el ceño. —¿Pensaste que lo hice sin ninguna razón?

—No. Pensé que tenías una razón, pero también pensé que estabas siendo sobreprotector.

—Bien. —Stiles resopla de nuevo y vuelve a sentarse. —Tal vez un poco. Quiero decir, él en realidad ya no hace eso. Es solo, todavía tengo esa reacción instintiva cada vez que lo veo comiendo cosas poco saludables. Además, tenemos antecedentes familiares de enfermedad cardíaca aterosclerótica. Por lo tanto.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que tu padre tiene una reacción similar cuando quiere asegurarse de que se ocupen de su hijo.

—Tal vez, —refunfuña Stiles. —¡Pero aún así, se encontró con Magnus! ¡Magnus tiene cuatrocientos años! ¡No necesita venir a asegurarse de que no estoy durmiendo en una caja en la calle!

—¿Que importa? Se encontrará con algunas personas, verá que estás bien y todos podrán seguir adelante.

—¿Pero y si él decide que no estoy bien? ¿Qué pasa si él trata de hacer que me vaya a casa? Acabamos de resolver todo y finalmente supere todo mi deber de proteger a los pobres en Beacon Hills y Magnus me está enseñando cómo hacer que las cosas de brujo se iluminen y quiero quedarme aquí, ¿y si decide que no puedo quedarme? No quiero irme a casa. Estás aquí.

—Oh. —Derek se ruboriza, se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza y mira a otro lado. Él lo considera por un minuto. —Creo que sé a quién presentarle.

—Debería estar contento con Magnus, —murmura Stiles, pero luego dice: —Bien, ¿quién?

—Lydia. Ella ayuda a Alec a dirigir el Instituto. Ella es una persona responsable de los libros de texto y, de hecho, es muy agradable.

—Huh. Sí, eso podría ayudar. Y Lydia es la que me dejó empezar a trabajar en los casos, por lo que puede contarle a mi padre sobre eso y hacerme sonar realmente inteligente.

—Eres realmente inteligente. No la necesitas para que te veas bien.

—Bueno, no, pero seguro como el infierno no puede doler.

Derek rueda sus ojos. Stiles gime y se levanta, va a buscar a Magnus para que pueda abrir un portal. Magnus recibe la noticia de la inminente inspección de la casa con aplomo, y diez minutos más tarde, el Sheriff Stilinski está de pie en el loft de Brooklyn, mirando alrededor con cierto escepticismo. —¿Bebida?, —Pregunta Magnus, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Tom mira entre Magnus y Stiles. —No, gracias. No soy muy bebedor en estos días. Pero tomaré una soda si tienes eso.

—Absolutamente.— Magnus se dirige a su barra considerablemente bien surtida. Un momento después, regresa con un vaso que le da a Tom.

Tom lo toma con un gesto de agradecimiento y mira a su alrededor. —Entonces, —dice, —aquí es donde te quedarás.

—Sí, —dice Stiles, inquieto nerviosamente. —Se ve genial, ¿verdad? Como un lugar donde viven los adultos.

Tom le echa un vistazo a Stiles. —¿Tienes tu propia habitación?, —Pregunta, dirigiendo esto a Stiles y Magnus.

—He estado compartiendo una con Cora y Derek, —dice Stiles, encogiéndose un poco. —Pero están buscando su propio lugar ahora que definitivamente nos quedaremos a largo plazo.

—Bueno. Por el amor de Dios, niño, respira profundo , —dice Tom. —Solo quería asegurarme de que no estabas durmiendo en un sofá desplegable o en cojines de sofá en el piso. —Niega con la cabeza y se gira hacia Magnus. —Esto no es una imposición, ¿verdad? Porque si es así, podemos resolver algo.

—No es problema en absoluto, —dice Magnus, sonriendo. —El loft es en realidad, hm, ¿cómo voy a poner esto? Maleable. Puedo crear espacio cuando lo necesito.

—Ni siquiera voy a intentar entender la física de eso, —dice Tom.

—Probablemente sabio, —dice Magnus. —Pero no, en cualquier caso, no me importa. Y en realidad es bastante conveniente, ya que aquí hay un portal semipermanente para el Instituto, por lo que puede ir y venir sin tener que depender del transporte público.

—Hablando de eso, también voy a querer ver ese lugar, ya que está pasando tanto tiempo allí—.

—¡Pensamos que querrías!— Dice Stiles, casi tropezándose con su entusiasmo. —Y puedes conocer a Lydia, ella está a cargo allí y es muy responsable y ella es la que me ha estado dando trabajo por hacer. No es como una especie de trabajo infantil, sino para mantenerme ocupado...

—Bueno, Dios sabe que lo necesitas, —dice Tom secamente.

—¡Oye! Eso... eso es totalmente justo, está bien, pero mi punto es que entre eso y las cosas mágicas estoy totalmente ocupado, definitivamente no iré a meterme en problemas.

—No lo creo por un segundo, —dice Tom. —Te metiste en problemas desde el momento en que pudiste gatear. Si no encontraras algún tipo de problema, me preocuparía. —Niega con la cabeza y cambia de tema. —Hablando de eso, Derek. Escuché que tú y mi hijo ahora están saliendo oficialmente.

Derek es tomado completamente por sorpresa por el cambio repentino. —Uh, eh, sí. Sí. Sí lo estamos.

—Mm hm. —Tom cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. —¿Y cómo se supone que debo sentir al respecto? ¿Qué crees?

—Yo… ¿no sé? Señor.

Tom se muerde el labio, tratando de no reírse. —Bueno. Bueno, ya que no lo sabes, me siento bastante bien al respecto . —Se vuelve hacia Stiles. —Asegúrate de tratarlo bien, pequeño travieso. Sé que a veces puedes ser irreflexivo. Ha sufrido lo suficiente, ¿entendido?

—Esta charla es un poco al revés, —se queja Stiles.

—¿Gracias? —Derek está muy inseguro. En voz baja, le dice a Magnus, —Qué está sucediendo.

—Estoy seguro de que no sé, —dice Magnus, y aplaude. —Entonces, ¿al Instituto?

—¡Al Instituto!, —Stiles acierta apresuradamente.

Tom niega con la cabeza a estas personas que parecen realmente perfectas para su hijo. Sigue a Magnus por un pasillo hasta el portal que ha establecido entre el loft y el Instituto. Son recibidos por Alec, y ahora que tiene tiempo de mirarlo bien, Tom dice: —Es un parecido familiar bastante impresionante.

—Es en parte el ceño fruncido, —dice Magnus alegremente, y le da un beso en los labios a Alec.

—Y en parte los bíceps, —dice Stiles, luego se sonroja cuando su padre levanta las cejas.

Derek y Alec ponen los ojos en blanco.

—¡Y eso!, —Dice Magnus alegremente.

Alec niega con la cabeza. —Vamos, te mostraré todo. —Le da a Tom un breve recorrido por el Instituto, que termina en la sala de archivos que Stiles ha volcado y tomado. Alec no puede evitar parecer un tanto amargado al ver el caos. —Esta es su sala de trabajo, supongo que lo notarás.

—Sí. —Tom se rasca la oreja. —Las notas de post-it lo delatan. Simplemente nunca le dejes usar el ajedrez como una forma de descongelarte.

Stiles se estremece. —Mira, eso no fue del todo culpa mía...

—Todavía no estoy seguro de lo que es tu amiga Lydia.

—Ella es una banshee, no es importante. Oye, hablando de personas llamadas Lydia, ¿por qué no rastreamos a la que trabaja aquí para poder decirle cuán responsable es ella? —Stiles sale de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta. Tom de alguna manera se las arregla para mantener una cara seria y sigue a Stiles fuera de la habitación.

Encuentran a Lydia en su oficina, revisando una serie de informes. Ella saluda a Tom con un firme apretón de manos y una sonrisa enérgica. —Lydia Branwell. Encantada de conocerte. Stiles habla de ti constantemente.

—¿Y qué dice mi pequeño malvado acerca de mí?

—Que le hayas enseñado todo lo que sabe, es un tirador con una 9 mm, y que probablemente podrías 'poner todo este lugar en forma' en unas pocas semanas, lo que encontré particularmente interesante ya que no sabía que era estaba metiéndose en problemas.

—O-Oye, eso… eso está fuera de contexto, —murmura Stiles, ruborizado.

Hay una pausa larga, antes de que Tom le señale y le diga: —Tú. Me gustas.

—¡Sí!— Stiles hace una bomba de puño que no es del todo sutil.

Lydia mira entre ellos, mirando divertida. —Sí, me dijeron que debería actuar como un adulto responsable mientras estuvo aquí y tratar de causar una buena impresión.

—¡No le digas eso!— Protesta Stiles. —¡Creerá que estás fingiendo!

—¿Fingir qué, estar a cargo del Instituto de Nueva York?, —Pregunta Lydia, arqueando las cejas a Stiles. —¿Te ha dado un trabajo? Lo cual, por cierto , —agrega a Tom,— solo está resolviendo casos antiguos abiertos. No debe trabajar en ningún caso activo, y definitivamente no irá al campo, sin importar cuántas veces me diga que eso no es justo.

Tom se vuelve hacia Stiles. —¿Quieres que te coma un monstruo extraño?

—¡No! Solo creo que, si hago todo lo posible para armar un caso, ¡es justo si consigo estar allí cuando atrapen al extraño monstruo! Y Magnus me ha estado enseñando hechizos de protección , —agrega engreído.

—Entonces, cuando Magnus cree que has aprendido lo suficiente como para estar seguro, puedes negociar con la gente que dirige las cosas aquí, —dice Tom, —siempre y cuando sea en o después de tu cumpleaños número 18.

—Dios, tengo que esperar hasta tener dieciocho años para hacer todo, —Stiles gime.

Derek se sonroja y mira a su alrededor para ver si puede escapar tranquilamente. Tom se da cuenta de esto, niega con la cabeza y dice: —Solo detente— a su hijo.

Stiles arrugó la nariz. —Entonces, uh, de todos modos, ¿ven cuán estrictos son conmigo? Me están cuidando muy bien, muy responsable, Lydia, cuéntale lo responsable que eres, ¿no eres como el Jefe del Instituto más joven de todos los...?

Tom mira a su hijo agitarse durante un minuto antes de comenzar a reírse. —Stiles, ¿qué le has estado diciendo a esta gente? ¿Qué crees que está pasando aquí?

—¡Has venido a conocer a las personas a cargo de mí porque no confías en mí!

—Vine para asegurarme de que no vivías en una caja de cartón y que no te estabas imponiendo a nadie, y también para ver si alguno de los adultos podía darme una recomendación para un agente inmobiliario o si tenía algún consejo para encontrar un trabajo. —Tom está tratando de no reírse más fuerte. —Así que, aunque aprecio el esfuerzo de todos, y me alegra que, obviamente, te guste mi hijo lo suficiente como para aguantar esto, todos pueden relajarse.

Alec se frota la cara con ambas manos, mira a su hermano y dice: —Me debes una cerveza?

Tom resopla. —¿Alguien más en edad de beber quiere una? Muéstrame un apartamento decente y pagaré la ronda.

—Ya tengo un lugar en mente, —dice Magnus. —Pero si no te importa que pregunte, si definitivamente planeas mudarte a Nueva York, ¿por qué te preocupas por los arreglos de vida de Stiles?

—No puedo encontrarlo aquí de inmediato. Sheriff es un puesto electo. Puede que no signifique tanto en una gran ciudad, pero en lugares como Beacon Hills, soy el jefe de la policía. Podría irme antes de que termine mi período, pero eso es en noviembre, así que realmente no quiero desconectarme temprano. Dada la rareza de Beacon Hills, realmente le debo al siguiente Sheriff y a toda la población del condado, tiempo suficiente para asegurarme de que todo estará bien.

—Ah. Eso tiene un perfecto sentido. —Magnus mira a Stiles y dice:— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que decidiste darnos todos los ataques al corazón?

—Porque… ¿Qué pasa si papá me hacía volver a casa? , —dice Stiles, sin convicción.

Tom se pasa una mano por el pelo, pensando en cómo otra cosa que tendrá que encontrar en la ciudad de Nueva York es un terapeuta para su hijo. —¡Literalmente te puse en el auto para venir aquí en primer lugar! Yo fui quien te convenció para que no regresaras a casa después de todo con Scott y Deaton. ¡Te dije que te presentaras en Columbia!

—Bueno, sí, pero… —La voz de Stiles se apaga. Luego frunce el ceño. —¡Espera, eso significa que vendrías aquí para asegurarte de que no les estaba causando problemas! Eso es grosero, papá.

—Y todavía.

Stiles cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. —No estoy causando problemas. ¿Verdad?

—Bueno… —Alec dice. Él ve la expresión de indignación en la cara de Stiles y se ríe a su pesar. —Tú destruiste mi sala de registros.

—En la búsqueda de la verdad y la justicia.

Tom niega con la cabeza. —Los dos son fanáticos del melodrama, ya veo.

—Oh, podría contarte historias, —dice Magnus.

Alec entorna los ojos. —Eres la reina del drama más grande aquí.

Magnus se encoge de hombros. —¿Cuál es tu punto?

Derek habla. —No. Deteneos. No estáis teniendo una mierda ahora mismo. Estamos tratando de ser adultos responsables, ¿recuerdas?

Tom niega con la cabeza. —¿Por qué no dejamos que Lydia y Alec vuelvan al trabajo, y Magnus puede mostrarme un par de apartamentos, y todos podemos respirar profundamente y dejar de pensar que va a haber un interrogatorio. ¿Vale?

—Me encanta la caza en apartamentos, —dice Magnus. Él besa a Alec en la mejilla y luego se aleja, claramente esperando que los demás lo sigan. —¿Qué tipo de vista estabas buscando?

—Del tipo que se ve a través de una ventana, —responde Tom.

—Dado que se trata de la ciudad de Nueva York, acabas de descartar más lugares de los que podrías pensar. ¿Debemos?

Tom no puede evitar darle a su cabeza otro pequeño apretón. —Por supuesto. Por qué no.


	17. Chapter 17

Magnus, por supuesto, conoce el bar perfecto. Tom le echa un vistazo como si no estuviera seguro de confiar en el gusto del hechicero, pero resulta ser una taberna completamente normal, un poco del lado más limpio. Tom paga la primera ronda y se establecen en la esquina. Lydia tiene que irse antes de que pueda beber la mitad de su cerveza, como exige el deber, pero le dice a Alec que se quede y que le enviará un mensaje de texto si lo necesita.

Cuando comienzan su segunda ronda, Tom dice: —Entonces, Derek, si vas a quedarte en la ciudad a largo plazo, ¿has pensado qué tipo de trabajo vas a buscar?

Derek se encoge de hombros. —No tengo idea. Tenemos algo de dinero, pero no durará para siempre. Ni siquiera sé para qué demonios estaría calificado.

—¿Terminaste la escuela secundaria?, —Pregunta Tom.

—Sí. O, bueno, tengo mi GED.

Magnus le da un elegante encogimiento de hombros. —Realmente no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya sabes. Dejando los comentarios de Stiles sobre mi guardarropa a un lado, el dinero no es un problema ni para mí ni para tu hermano.

Derek se mueve incómodo. —Solo porque me puedas apoyar no significa que debas hacerlo.

—Eso es verdad, pero, —dice Alec, —significa que no tienes que apresurarte a nada. Ya sabes, en realidad puedes tomarte el tiempo para pensar qué es lo que realmente te gustaría hacer, en lugar de conseguir un trabajo, uh, sirviendo hamburguesas. ¿Los mundanos aún arrojan hamburguesas o solo es una expresión?

—Lo han automatizado ahora, cariño, —dice Magnus.

Derek mira entre ellos y luego comparte una mirada con Tom. —¿De verdad?

Alec se sonroja. —No sé lo que hacen los mundanos, ¿vale? Y no me culpes porque Magnus es un troll.

—Pensé que era un brujo, —dice Tom.

Derek se apiada de Tom. —Un hechicero por genética y un troll por naturaleza?

Tom niega con la cabeza. —Necesito otra cerveza.

—Mi ronda, creo, —dice Magnus, riendo, y se levanta para ir al bar.

Derek espera hasta que Magnus regresa antes de decir: —Si tengo tiempo y dinero suficiente, me gustaría ir a la universidad.

—Bueno, eso tendría sentido, —dice Magnus. —Cada vez que te veo, tienes tu nariz enterrada en un viejo libro polvoriento. No te pareces en nada a tu hermano , —agrega, guiñándole un ojo a Alec. —Tu búsqueda del conocimiento es más... físico.

—Magnus, —Alec gime.

Tom redirige apresuradamente. —¿Qué quieres estudiar?

—Historia. Tal vez sociología. —Derek lo piensa. —Historia.

—Bueno, ciertamente puedo ayudarte allí, —dice Magnus, —dada la cantidad de historia que he presenciado. —¿Cuál es tu enfoque? ¿Grecia? ¿Egipto? ¿Las Américas? Definitivamente puedo contarles una o dos historias sobre por qué East India Trading Company es el peor supervillano de la historia.

—Dios, ya sabes, yo ya lo sabía, —dice Tom, y niega con la cabeza. —Mi hijo una vez me dio una conferencia sobre ese tema durante horas.

Derek se ríe. —Recibí la parte de la conferencia sobre cómo el té Lipton era lo que barrían del suelo después de que el otro té estaba recogido.

—Y cuánto ingresó al puerto de Boston, hasta el último centavo, ajustado por la inflación, —agrega Alec.

Tom niega con la cabeza. —¿Hay alguien a quien mi hijo no le haya dado seminarios educativos? Tienes mis más profundas disculpas.

—Bueno, si estudio historia, tal vez pueda vengarme, —dice Derek.

—¿En la East India Trading Company?, —Dice Magnus. —Lo hice hace siglos.

—Quise decir en Stiles. Lo que hice... no importa.

—Aún así, si quisieras estudiar, estás en un buen lugar para hacerlo, —dice Magnus, alentándose por esto. —La ciudad de Nueva York tiene muchas buenas universidades. Creo que Stiles estaba hablando de ir a Columbia, pero esa no es su única opción, ni la tuya.

—Tendría que mirar alrededor, y ver cuánto cuesta la matrícula. Tenemos dinero, y lo invertí, pero no es interminable . —Derek suspira. —Honestamente, no había planeado para el futuro en un tiempo. Invertí casi todo porque así Peter no podía usarlo para ser un pene aún más grande.

Tom resopla. —Y definitivamente descubrí que vivir aquí no es barato.

—Bueno, podrías trabajar para el Instituto a tiempo parcial, —reflexiona Derek.

—Oh, perrito, no, —responde Magnus.

Alec parece ofendido, y las cejas de Derek se elevan. —¿Disculpa?

—Ese sería un ambiente de trabajo terrible para ti, —dice Magnus. —Independientemente de lo lejos que haya llegado Alec, la mayoría de los cazadores de sombras son increíblemente específicos. A menos que quieras pasar todo tu tiempo con la gente mirándote mal, es el último lugar en el que quieres estar.

—Además, oigo que no tienen tratamiento dental, —menciona Tom.

—También sé que mucha de su información está equivocada. —Derek suspira. —Probablemente porque son específicos.

—Sí, y si bien ciertamente te respetaría si te ofrecieras auditar todos sus libros con la precisión real, no me imagino que te llevaría muy lejos, —responde Magnus.

Alec frunce el ceño. —Bueno, no sé sobre eso. En nuestro Instituto, al menos, podría ser útil contar con información más precisa sobre los diferentes tipos de Subterráneos.

—Sí, no estoy ofreciendo trabajar para la Clave. Ellos pueden... —Derek le lanza una mirada a Tom y luego se corta antes de que pueda decir algo lamentable frente al padre de su novio. —Bueno, ya captas la idea.

Magnus resopla. —Bueno, una cosa a la vez. Antes que nada, necesitamos encontrar un apartamento. Ya que dudo que estés viviendo en el campus con Stiles.

—No, y Cora seguramente no lo apreciaría, —dice Derek.

—Y por alguna extraña razón, no pareces contentarte con quitarte la esponja de la manera en que lo hace Stiles, así que supongo que será mejor que encuentres un lugar para vivir

Tom se frota las manos sobre la cara. —Dijiste que no era imponente.

—Lo defiendo. Bob esponja e imponente son dos cosas muy diferentes.

—Tienes que entender, Magnus generalmente no se molesta con el tacto, —dice Alec. Parece que está dividido entre la diversión y la vergüenza. Si dice que Stiles no es imponente, entonces lo dice en serio.

—Tomaré tu palabra.

Derek redirige. —Lo he reducido a algunos lugares. Podemos echarles un vistazo mañana. Estoy seguro de que Stiles los ha investigado muy a fondo.

—Mientras esté aquí, sería lindo conocer a tu alfa, —agrega Tom. —Desde que mencionaste que era miembro de la fuerza policial aquí. No creo que realmente quiera conseguir un trabajo en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, pero sería bueno tener contactos allí cuando cuelgue mi placa.

—Entonces, ¿realmente vas a ser un IP?, —Pregunta Derek. —Dios, Stiles debe estar sobre la luna.

—Ha tenido algunas cosas interesantes que decir al respecto, —dice Tom secamente, —pero en realidad, Lydia y yo estábamos discutiendo antes. Hay una brecha de personal entre los casos sobrenaturales que son el territorio del cazador de sombras y los casos que son mundanos. Así que podría ser que trabajar en ellos sería un lugar para mí.

—Tratar con gente como Alan Change, —dice Alec, asintiendo.

Tom asiente. —Los subterráneos vigilan los suyos, o eso me han dicho. Pero los Subterráneos no son detectives. Algo sale mal, es posible que no siempre sepan quién es el responsable o cómo encontrarlos. —Toma un trago de su cerveza. —Veremos cómo va. Pero Lydia dijo que esos casos generalmente son enviados por el NYPD, que no tienen idea de qué hacer con ellos por razones obvias, por lo que tener conexiones allí sería de ayuda. No será fácil, pero será una caminata en el parque en comparación con el trabajo que ustedes tendrán que hacer.

—¿Cuál es?, —Pregunta Derek.

—Manteniendo a Stiles distraído para que no salte inmediatamente en cada caso que entra por mi puerta.

Todos gimen.

—Dijiste que no era imponente, —dice Tom, su voz es un poco presumida.

—Bueno, podríamos haber exagerado un poco, —dice Alec, —pero no podemos enviarlo de vuelta ahora. A Derek le gusta demasiado.

—Es cierto, —dice Derek.

—¿Todo a favor de que Derek pague la siguiente ronda?, —Dice Magnus, y todos dicen 'sí'.

~ ~ ~ ~

Stiles está a la mitad de un caso que involucra a tres cuerpos que aparecieron asesinados en una especie de ritual, con cuatro libros diferentes abiertos sobre la mesa frente a él y papeles pegados por toda la pared, cuando escucha voces en el pasillo. Uno de ellos lo reconoce como Lydia, que no parece feliz. —...No es necesario que solicite tu permiso, si deseas recordar.

Cora también mira hacia arriba, un leve ceño fruncido tocando su rostro. Ha estado tendida en la esquina con una de las novelas románticas de arlequín que no admitirá que le guste. Ella atrapa la mirada de Stiles, quien se encoge de hombros un poco mientras la otra mujer responde. —Puedes estar a cargo ahora, pero esos casos son de mi mandato como el Director de este Instituto, y la cortesía común, si nada más dictaría que se me notifique de cualquier cambio.

—Pensé que la cortesía común sería mejor si no te llamará para decirte que un chico de diecisiete años te estaba haciendo quedar mal, —dice Lydia, con un tono arrogante.

Cora cierra el libro y dice en voz baja: —Esto va a ser gracioso.

—Estoy logrando que Derek esté escuchando, —asintió Stiles, sacando su teléfono. Lo marca justo cuando se abre la puerta y entra la mujer claramente molesta.

Ella mira a Stiles y a Cora y luego da media vuelta para enfrentar a Lydia otra vez. —¿Por qué hay un mundano y un Subterráneo en mi Instituto?—

Lydia claramente decide que ahora no es el momento de abordar el tema de Stiles técnicamente siendo parte fae, ya que eso no tuvo importancia en su decisión. —Porque los invité. Obviamente.

—Además, no es tu Instituto, —dice Stiles, saltando de su silla. —Creo que es de Lydia ahora, ¿verdad? Y debes ser Maryse Lightwood.

Los labios de Maryse se rizan en una mueca. —Sí, puedo ver que en realidad eres un magnífico detective.

—Bueno, —declara Lydia en forma pareja, —ha resuelto dieciséis casos en tres semanas, uno de los cuales fue el asesinato de un Cazador de sombras. Creo que 'magnífico' es un término un poco extravagante, pero no dudaría en decir 'excelente'.

Stiles se sonroja y suelta: —Ni siquiera sé si iría tan lejos, quiero decir, hubo un grupo que se armó como cuando se hace un nudo y un suéter entero se desenreda, en realidad No fue tan difícil, es solo que quienquiera que se supone que debería estar trabajando en ellos se perdió algunas banderas rojas realmente grandes.

Maryse aprieta la mandíbula. —La persona que trabaja en ellos, —dice venenosamente, —soy yo.

—Oh. —Stiles parpadea, piensa en esto y dice: —Está bien, sí, entiendo por qué piensas que soy magnífico, entonces.

Cora lo pierde, estallando en una risa que parece que no puede detener. —Oh Dios mío.

—Perdón,— dice Maryse al mismo tiempo. —Necesitas que se te enseñe respeto. Estás en presencia de Cazadores de sombras. No eres más que un insecto de nuestra especie, y no toleraré este tipo de actitud.

—¿Qué tipo de insecto?, —Pregunta Stiles.

Maryse parece tomada por sorpresa. —¿Qué?

—Oh, solo tengo curiosidad, ¿qué tipo de insecto? Porque, ya sabes, hay algunos insectos, como las abejas, que la humanidad, literalmente, no podría vivir sin ellas, pero luego hay más insectos pestíferos como moscas de la fruta y luego hay insectos que son honestamente idiotas, como las avispas. En privado, ¿sabías que las termitas superan en número a los seres humanos de cuarenta mil a uno? Quiero decir, mierda, eso es un montón de putas termitas, barra lateral, de todos modos, estoy tratando de captar tu metáfora aquí.

Maryse lo mira boquiabierta, completamente bloqueada en cuanto a cómo responder. Alec y Derek llegan, con Magnus detrás de ellos, justo cuando Stiles está hablando de abejas, y cuando Maryse solo lo mira sin responder, Alec dice: —Mierda, en realidad la encerró.

—¡Disculpa!— Maryse se recupera rápidamente, girando sobre un talón para enfrentar a su hijo. —No vine desde Idris para...— Ella ve a Derek y su voz titubea levemente, pero termina su frase de todos modos. —- ser hablada de esa manera.

Derek se dibuja a sí mismo en toda su altura y pasos protectores delante de Alec. —Demasiado.

El rostro de Maryse se endurece con el mismo enojo fruncido. —Asi que. Debe de ser el Sr. Hale.

—Mis habilidades de detective deben estar desgastándose, —le dice Stiles a Cora en un susurro de escenario.

—Lo soy, —confirma Derek. —Aparentemente he cambiado mucho. Usted no. Te recuerdo muy bien.

—Así que has recuperado tus recuerdos. Bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes donde sea que te lleve el viento. Ahora, para volver a lo que estaba diciendo..

—No pienso irme, —interrumpió Derek. —Me separaste de mis hermanos una vez. Se llevó a mi hermano gemelo lejos de mí. No volverá a suceder. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Alec?

—No estoy obligada a justificar mis decisiones para ti, —dice Maryse, su boca estirada en una línea delgada.

—No hay justificación disponible. Nada de lo que diga será una excusa aceptable para lo que usted y Robert hicieron. Ese hombre lobo podría haberme convertido en un Subterráneo, pero ya era el hijo de monstruos. Ahora lo recuerdo. No dudaste. No hiciste una pausa. Honestamente, estoy sorprendido de que en realidad no me hayas asesinado. Incluso cuando mi madre dijo que no quería que me tomaran recuerdos, que todavía lo hizo, insististe. ¿Qué le pasa?

—No esperaría que alguien como tú lo entendiera, —dijo bruscamente Maryse.

—¿Qué pasa con alguien como yo? —Pregunta Alec. —Sigo siendo un Cazador de sombras, incluso si no te gusta. Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo entender?

Maryse toma un momento para reunirse. —Comprendes la importancia de un nombre. De una reputación. Sabes por qué teníamos que hacerlo.

—Solo por eso, estoy tentado de recuperar mi antiguo nombre, —dice Derek, y Stiles resopla.

—Entiendo la importancia de un nombre, —dice Alec, mirando a la mirada de su madre. —Entiendo que estuvieras desesperado por restaurar a Lightwoods a la gloria después de que cagas en nuestra reputación cuando te unes a Valentine. Entiendo que has pasado toda mi vida diciéndome que era mi responsabilidad arreglar el desastre que cometiste. Entiendo todas esas cosas Pero todavía no entiendo por qué me quitaste a mi hermano.

—No hagas de esto mi culpa, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, —replica Maryse. —Sabes de quién es la culpa. Si vamos a hablar sobre limpiar el desorden de otra persona, deberíamos comenzar con el que tu creaste..

—¡Mierda!, —Dijo bruscamente Derek. —¿Cómo fue culpa de Alec que mientras gritaba por mi hermano, ayudaste a la gente a separarme y robar mis recuerdos? Sí, nos escapamos. Sí, fue estúpido. Así que ser pequeño estaba en mí. ¿Pero todo lo demás? ¿Todo después de eso? Eso fue todo por ti.

—¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer!, —Grita Maryse.

—Nunca va a entenderlo, lo sabes. —Es Magnus quien habla, su voz es tranquila, y todos se vuelven hacia él sorprendidos. La mayoría de ellos había olvidado que él estaba allí. —Puedes ponerte de pie y gritaros el uno al otro todo el día si quieres, Derek, pero nunca vas a obtener una respuesta de ella porque no hay uno. Eso es lo que es el prejuicio.

Derek mira a Magnus por un largo momento. —Tienes razón. —Se vuelve hacia Maryse. —Vete. Y déjanos solos.

Maryse cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. —No he terminado con la cuestión de que un mundano tenga acceso a nuestras historias de casos.

—Jesús, señora, bájate D ya, —dice Stiles. Derek y Cora comenzaron a reírse, en parte por lo que Stiles dijo, y en parte por la expresión de completa confusión en el rostro de Maryse.

—Este es un problema de seguridad, —insiste Maryse.

—¡Oh, vamos!, —Dice Alec. —Solo estás cabreada porque está resolviendo cosas que no podrías resolver. No te importaría nada si solo estuviera jugando aquí. Pero te está haciendo quedar mal, demostrando que nunca has tenido este lugar bajo control, que nunca has hecho la mitad del esfuerzo que hubieras necesitado porque estabas tan ocupado chupando hasta la Clave. Así que ve a llorarles a ellos acerca de cómo tenemos una brecha de seguridad y luego les diré que la única razón por la que te importa es por tu preciosa reputación. Mira qué tan lejos te lleva eso.

—O podrías irte, —dice Derek.

Maryse tuerce la boca. Ella mira a Lydia y dice: —No hemos terminado con esto.

—Terminamos si digo que hemos terminado, —dice Lydia, con una sonrisa agradable, —y lo hago.

—Veremos eso, —dice Maryse, y se va sin otra palabra.

—Wowwwww, —dice Stiles, a su paso. —Guau.

Derek, mientras tanto, se da vuelta y tira de Alec en un abrazo. La mano de Alec se agarra a la parte trasera de su camisa y él se inclina para poder presionar su frente en el hombro de Derek. —Lo siento, —murmura.

—¿Por qué? —Derek pregunta, presionando su nariz contra el cabello de Alec.

—No tengo idea, —admite Alec.

—Entonces no me hagas mover la nariz.

Alec le da una débil sonrisa y se aleja, frotándose distraídamente los ojos mientras todos simulan no darse cuenta. —Entonces, oye. Ahora que has conocido a mi madre.

—Así parece, —dice Derek. —Sin embargo, no terminó yendo como yo quería. Ya sabes, con la humillación pública y todo. Por mucho que sea entretenido cómo odia que Stiles esté aquí y resolviendo sus casos, no es la venganza que imaginé.

—No estoy seguro de que 'venganza' sea realmente lo que debes querer, —dice Magnus, apretando el hombro de Alec. —Que Maryse te alejara fue terrible, pero podría haber sido mejor para ti a la larga.

Derek le frunce el ceño. —No quiero vengarme por haberme enviado, o incluso haberme quitado mis recuerdos. Pero ella lastimó a mis hermanos. Ella les dijo que estaba muerto. No voy a perdonarla por eso.

—Hay una diferencia entre 'no perdonar a alguien' y 'buscar activamente venganza', —dice Magnus.

—No está activo, —se queja Derek.

—Sí, eso es lo que estoy haciendo, —dice Cora. —En realidad, he estado pensando en hacer un viaje de regreso a Brasil. Llenar una caja con serpientes que puedo esconder debajo de su cama.

—Ahora estamos hablando, —dice Stiles, abriendo la carpeta como si fuera a subir a un avión en ese mismo minuto.

~ ~ ~ ~

Magnus insiste en hacer a Derek y Cora una fiesta de inauguración de la casa tan pronto como se firme el contrato en su nuevo apartamento. —¿Es esto solo una excusa para tener una fiesta?, —Pregunta Derek sospechosamente.

—No necesito absolutamente ninguna excusa para organizar una fiesta, —dice Magnus, y luego agrega, —pero tener una definitivamente no duele.

—Así que eso es un sí, —dice Derek, y pone los ojos en blanco. En verdad, a él realmente no le importa. Magnus organiza una fiesta que siente que no necesita tener y no se registra en un gran plan de ‘cosas que no quiere que le suceda a él’. Alec solo se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

La fiesta es realmente increíble. Magnus proporciona las bebidas y piden una tonelada de comida china. Luke es invitado, y trae a su esposa Jocelyn, de quien Derek ha oído hablar, pero aún no se ha conocido, junto con un puñado de miembros del grupo. Derek está aprendiendo a llevarse bien con ellos, son rudos en los bordes, cierto, pero también lo es él.

Jace viene con Max a cuestas, y aunque Magnus hace algunos comentarios acerca de la compañía de Jace, todo es muy divertido. Clary e Izzy aparecen junto con una serie de cosas que han comprado para ayudar a decorar, lo que Derek siente que es muy innecesario, pero acepta independientemente. Él y Cora ya compraron lo básico, sábanas, toallas y electrodomésticos de cocina. Realmente no ve por qué necesitan jabón en forma de conchas o una cortina de cuentas para colgar en una de las puertas, pero está seguro de que cuestionar esto no lo llevará a ninguna parte.

Además de eso, muchos miembros del equipo de Beacon Hills están allí. Derek ni siquiera está seguro de cómo se enteraron de la fiesta, pero sorprendentemente está bien que estén allí. —¿Los invitaste?, —Le pregunta a Stiles, quien asiente. —No es por ser un idiota, pero ¿por qué?

—Si vamos a ser técnicos, —dice Stiles, —invité a Isaac. Me preguntó si Scott podía ir, y una vez que Scott venía, pensé que no te importaría si Allison, Lydia y todos estuvieran aquí. Extiende la mano y la cruza con la de Derek. —Sé que has extrañado a Isaac. Ahora, personalmente, podría no ver el punto en su negatividad persistente y sus bufandas, pero si lo quieres a mi alrededor, me encargaré.

Derek aprieta su mano. —Gracias.

Peter también aparece, y cuando Derek le pregunta cómo sabía de la fiesta, Peter solo lo mira y dice: —Niño, por favor, —lo que podría significar casi cualquier cosa. Él no está exactamente contento con que Peter esté allí, pero no lo odia exactamente. A pesar de sus muchas fallas, Peter sigue siendo su tío.

Magnus ha invitado a algunos amigos locales, algunos de los cuales se han visto antes, pero muchos de los cuales no. Edwin Scratch sorprende a todos al aceptar la invitación. Están menos sorprendidos cuando aparece con cuatro gatos a remolque. Uno de ellos salta a la parte superior de una estantería alta e inmediatamente se acomoda en casa. —¿Así que supongo que ahora tenemos un gato?, —Le dice Cora a Derek.

—El gato te tiene, —dice Edwin, sonando ofendido.

Cora parece que esto tiene sentido para ella. —Conocí a algunos jaguares cuando estaba en Brasil. Prácticamente tenía un trato de 'no me molestas, no te molesto' con la mayoría de ellos. Funcionó.

—¿Está bromeando? —Pregunta Isaac.

—No más de lo habitual, —le dice Stiles.

A las ocho, Jace se va para llevar a Max a casa, aunque él promete que regresará después. Max protesta porque no quiere irse, porque no está cansado. Derek le da un abrazo de oso y le promete que pronto se verán.

Alrededor de media hora más tarde, mientras Stiles intenta desesperadamente que los demás accedan a hacer adivinanzas de películas con mímica, algo que nadie quiere hacer, llaman a la puerta. Alec va a responder y da un paso atrás, sorprendido, para dejar entrar a su padre. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pensé que podría pasar y conocer a Derek, —dice Robert. Su tono es tímido; está seguro de que no lo quieren allí.

Alec lo mira por un minuto, luego suspira y asiente. Él hace un gesto a Derek, y Derek frunce el ceño, pero camina hacia ellos. —Derek, este es mi padre, Robert Lightwood, —dice, haciendo hincapié en el pronombre singular. —Papá, Derek.

—Eso, um. Es un placer conocerte , —dice Robert, buscando la mano de Derek.

Derek lo sacude pero no dice nada.

—Solo quería...— Robert se aclara la garganta y mira a su alrededor. —¿Tal vez podríamos hablar en privado?

Derek se encoge de hombros. —¿Hay algo que quieras decirme que no estás dispuesto a decir frente a mi familia?

—Bueno, no, pero... —Robert parecía más incómodo que cualquier otra cosa. —Quise disculparme. Sé que probablemente no quieras escucharlo, y no tienes ningún interés en perdonarme, y eso... está bien, sinceramente. Pero pensé que todavía te debía eso. Traté de hacer lo que pensé que era mejor para todos mis hijos, pero los resultados importan más que las intenciones, así que lamento el dolor que sufrieron por lo que hicimos. No arreglará nada, lo sé, pero pensé que podría... llegar a conocerte. Como un hombre.

Derek lo estudia por un minuto antes de decir: —Lo pensaré. Solo porque me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Max y es posible que puedas hacer eso un poco más fácil.

—Por supuesto, —dice Robert. Mira alrededor y dice: —Bueno, no quiero entrometerme. Probablemente te vea en el Instituto, tal vez podamos hablar. Pero, eh, traje esto para ti. —Él le entrega una pequeña caja envuelta para regalo. —Como un regalo de inauguración de la casa. Bienvenido a Nueva York. Espero verte pronto otra vez.

—Si, eso... eso podría estar bien , —dice Derek.

La habitación está en silencio hasta después de la izquierda de Robert, y Stiles dice: —Eso fue interesante.

Alec se encoge de hombros un poco. —Pensé que papá podría venir si tuviera tiempo. Al menos hasta el punto de aceptar que Derek es un adulto ahora, y que quizás quiera ponerse en contacto con él. —Se inclina sobre el hombro de Derek y agrega,— Entonces, ¿qué hay en la caja?

Derek cuidadosamente desenrolla el papel mientras Stiles rebota a su alrededor, claramente con ganas de arrancarlo. Él encuentra una imagen enmarcada adentro. —Oh, Dios mío, —dice, sintiendo las lágrimas picando en sus ojos. Es una foto de él, Alec, e Izzy cuando eran niños, jugando en uno de los pasillos del Instituto, con Church tendida junto a ellos.

—¡Es una foto tan linda!, —Dice Cora, y luego frunce el ceño cuando los demás la miran.

—Realmente lo es, —dice Stiles. —Aww, Derek, eras tan adorable, quiero pellizcarte las mejillas.

—Pellizca mi mejilla y perderás tus dedos, —le dice Derek. Naturalmente, Stiles inmediatamente se acerca para hacerlo. Derek toma su mano y presiona un beso contra su palma, haciendo que Stiles se ruborice y lo deje sin palabras.

—Vamos a colgar eso en la pared, —dice Alec, tomando la fotografía y dándosela a Magnus. —¿Si quieres hacer los honores?

—Por supuesto, querido.— Magnus le dio a su mano un pequeño giro, produciendo un pequeño estallido de magia y fijando el marco en la pared. —¿Cómo está?

—Perfecto, —dice Derek.

—Y hay espacio para muchos más, —dice Stiles, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Derek. —Así que todos tendremos que trabajar para llenar el espacio en blanco.

Derek se inclina y presiona un beso contra la sien de Stiles, sintiéndose cálido y contento. —Sí lo haremos.

Fin


End file.
